


Try me, betray me, save me

by Alma_del_Mar



Series: Try me, betray me, save me [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Cablepool (past), Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Слушайте! Это история о любви и преданности, о доверии, самопожертвовании и обмане. О предательстве и прощении, о преступлении и наказании, о... Наебал! Это история о крутом парне с катанами и других парнях, которые тоже ничего, но всё-таки не сравнятся с Дэдпулом.





	1. Chapter 1

— Чёртовы. Пришельцы. Самураи, — цедит Уэйд. У его ног два безвольных куля. Не мёртвые, просто обездвиженные. Тот паралитический газ, который Уэйд стырил у Уизела, оказался по-настоящему хорош. Даже на этих чудиков подействовал.  
— Чёртовы пришельцы-самураи! — Уэйд взмахивает руками для драматичности, чтобы каждый из присутствующих понял, какую глобальную ошибку совершил. — И вы не позвали меня! Меня! Я жил лишь ради этого дня!  
— Не разыгрывай драму, — советует Тони, подходя ближе. — Спасибо за помощь, мы позаботимся об этих двоих.  
Джарвис сообщает Тони, что жизненные показатели приволоченных Уэйдом тушек в норме.  
— Правда, Уэйд, мы тут почти закончили, — подхватывает Стив, почёсывая затылок. — Ничего серьёзного.  
Пиздит как дышит.  
— Ничего серьёзного? — Уэйд чуть не задыхается от возмущения. — Знаете, где я отловил этих двоих? В кинотеатре! Они пытались покрошить очередь на новую часть оттенков серого. Я даже сначала не хотел их останавливать…  
— Ты просто никому не нравишься, и никто не хочет лишний раз к тебе обращаться, когда мы можем справиться своими силами, — говорит Бартон, устав слушать дурацкие оправдания.  
Но его собственные не лучше. Что-то тут не так. Подозрительно не так.  
Дерзко ответить Бартону Уэйд не успевает. Коммуникатор Тони оживает, и на всё помещение разносится жизнерадостный голос Спайди.  
— Ещё трое! Кажется, это были последние. Представляешь, один чуть не утонул из-за своих доспехов. Пришлось нырять за ним.  
Глаза Стива подозрительно бегают. Тони пытается приглушить коммуникатор и каким-то странным отческим жестом прикрывает его от Уэйда.  
— Хэй, Паучара! — выкрикивает Дэдпул так громко, чтобы его точно услышали.  
— Я слышу Уэйда? — голос Паука меняется. — Он там, у вас?  
— Эээ, да, заскочил ненадолго и уже уходит. Сбрось свои координаты, я отправлю кого-нибудь к тебе.  
— Хуя с два я ухожу! — возмущается Уэйд, но Тони уже сбрасывает вызов. — Я хочу помочь. Занимайтесь теми пришельцами, что уже у вас на руках, а мы со Спайди притащим оставшихся.  
Тони закатывает глаза и собирается спорить, но Уэйд перебивает его.  
— Я всё равно пойду. Если не дашь официального разрешения, ничто не помешает мне отправиться за тем, кого ты пошлёшь к Спайди. Разве что смерть, и то ненадолго.  
Тони вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Человек-паук лично просил меня не привлекать тебя к этому заданию, — говорит он. — Делай что хочешь, Дэдпул, чувства такта у тебя никогда не было.  
Лучше б Старк въебал ему под дых. Тогда Уэйд не застыл бы в ступоре, смог бы хоть что-то ответить.  
Вместо этого он стоит побеждённый и униженный на глазах у половины команды и наблюдает, как они смотрят куда угодно, только не на него.  
— Нельзя было сразу сказать? — спрашивает Уэйд ровно.  
Ему похеру, если кто-то не хочет его видеть. Ему мало где рады, и в этом есть определённые преимущества. По пальцам можно пересчитать людей, которых он не раздражает. Они даже считают его другом, и этого Уэйду достаточно.  
Вот только Паук всегда был одним из этих людей. Пусть между ними с Уэйдом давно уже не всё гладко. Пусть они узнают о том, как идут дела у другого, из интернета и новостей.  
Пусть последняя их встреча закончилась ссорой и едва не дошла до драки.  
Но посылов к такому подлому ходу у Спайди не было. Особенно, учитывая, что в последнее время поведение Дэдпула практически образцовое. Никаких убийств, никаких подпольных сделок, никакой преступной деятельности. Он помогает Мстителям, выбив себе статус запасного игрока, и работает на Щ.И.Т., хоть и ненавидит организацию всей душой.  
Уэйд не дожидается ответа. Или же не слышит его.  
Он отмахивается от двинувшегося в его сторону Роджерса и покидает башню, чтобы ненароком что-нибудь в ней не сломать. Например, всё.  
Мстители «приняли» его в свои ряды, чтобы он был под присмотром. Ну, и чтобы отъебался.  
А Щ.И.Т. использовал его, когда не хотел рисковать жизнями своих агентов.  
С чего он взял, что им вообще нужна его помощь? Что кому-нибудь нужна?

Спешить ему особо некуда, поэтому до дома Уэйд решает дойти пешком.  
Не самое мудрое решение, конечно, но по пути можно будет перехватить чего-нибудь пожрать. Еда всегда и всё делает лучше.  
Но если уж день начался хуёво, хуёво он и продолжится. По крайней мере, это работает с такими неудачниками, как Уэйд.  
Из всех закусочных в Нью-Йорке пришельцы выбирают ту, что ближе всего к его дому.  
Уэйда едва не сшибает толпа посетителей, когда он пытается войти.  
Он останавливается в стороне, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшим раздражением, почти что гневом.  
Он ведь может развернуться и пойти за едой в другое место.  
Он может уйти и не ввязываться. Доблестные Мстители заявили ему в лицо, что его помощь им не нужна. Вот и пусть справляются с этим сами. Он может уйти.  
Но толкает дверь и достаёт пистолеты с резиновыми пулями.  
Спайди ни за что бы не ушёл. Что бы ни случилось, насколько хреновым ни было бы его настроение, сколько бы человек ни послало его в этот день нахуй.  
И если он хочет однажды стать достойным своего героя… Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

Подкрепление прибывает, когда Уэйд и хозяин закусочной почти заканчивают связывать пришельцев. Откуда у хозяина верёвка в подсобке и где он так хорошо научился вязать узлы, Уэйд предпочитает не думать.  
Дверь распахивается, обдавая наёмника холодным воздухом.  
— Как же вы всё-таки уже задрали, ребята, — вздыхает кто-то. Уэйд выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть на вошедшего.  
— Спайди?  
— Дэдпул?  
Стоило только подумать, что ещё хуже ситуация уже не станет…  
— Не волнуйся, я ухожу, — он поднимает руки в воздух и пытается обогнуть Паука, сохраняя между ними как можно большее расстояние. — Ты тут управишься? А то, знаешь, сериалы сами себя не посмотрят.  
Паук удивлённо переводит взгляд с Дэдпула на связанных врагов, а затем снова на Дэдпула.  
— Ты совершенно случайно не хочешь мне помочь? Я просто жуть как устал сегодня.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Ну как тут отказать?

— Они как будто из-под земли вырастают, — жалуется Спайди, когда они выволакивают пришельцев на улицу. Уэйд разглядывает их вместо того, чтобы пялиться на Человека-паука.  
Похожи на картинки, которые рисует Элли, когда фантазия разыграется: динозавры-джедаи, роботы-призраки, тигры-гангстеры. Две безумно крутые, но несовместимые вещи смешиваются воедино, и результат получается или вдвое крутым или совсем нелепым. Тут не угадаешь.  
Оказывается, Паук что-то говорил всё это время. Уэйд пытается понять, задавал ли он какие-нибудь вопросы, а если задавал, то нужно ли на них отвечать. Спайди замечает его растерянность и снисходительно повторяет:  
— Ты можешь идти, если торопишься.  
Уэйд роняет закованные в доспехи ноги, за которые волочил связанного, и выпрямляется.  
— Знаешь что, — начинает он угрожающе. — Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, так и скажи!  
Линзы на маске Паука расширяются.  
— Я не…  
— Да ты не волнуйся, Старк мне уже сказал, что ты попросил не привлекать меня к этому делу. Не парься из-за этого, я привык.  
— Уэйд, я не гово…  
— Ой, да хватит уже, — Дэдпул раздражённо отмахивается. — Говорил, не говорил. Какая разница? Старк тебя понял.  
Паук тоже освобождает руки и выставляет их перед собой в защитном жесте.  
— Чувак. Поверь, я понятия не имею, о чём ты. Я никогда не говорил Тони ничего подобного. Зачем мне ему это говорить, если я…  
Спайди сглатывает. Не продолжает.  
Уэйд одаривает его тяжёлым взглядом, который не имеет никакого воздействия. Всё равно его не видно под маской.  
— Я наоборот думал, что это ты не хочешь нам… мне помогать. Когда узнал, что ты в Башне, подумал, ты придёшь.  
Голос у него такой виноватый, что у Уэйда внутри что-то переворачивается. Или же это желудок напоминает, что пора пожрать? Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка.  
— Ну, это вопрос не ко мне, а к твоему папаше… папочке… кто он тебе там.  
— Я спрошу его, когда всё это закончится, но... — Спайди снова запинается и опускает голову. — Может быть, он не так меня понял?  
— Смотря что ты ему про меня говорил.  
На улице достаточно холодно, но ни один из них этого не замечает. Мир вокруг будто бы вымер. И воцарилась непривычная тишина, нарушаемая только их голосами.  
— Ничего такого! — оправдывается Спайди, и Уэйд пытается вспомнить, когда тот в последний раз перед ним оправдывался. — Может быть, я дал ему понять, что у нас с тобой не всё гладко, и он пришёл к своим выводам.  
Понятно. Паук жаловался на него Старку. Это было бы смешно, если бы не привело к такому балагану.  
— Угу. В следующий раз выражайся точнее, пожалуйста.  
— Ты расстроился? — совсем не в тему спрашивает Паук. — Потому что думал, что я не хочу тебя видеть?  
Что это за вопрос вообще такой? И как на него надо отвечать?  
Уэйд смотрит на мелкого засранца пристально, пытаясь определить, издевается ли тот. Впрочем, ему не хватает на это времени. Слышится вой полицейских сирен. Надо сматываться, чтобы интересные экземпляры не попали в руки полиции.  
— Я по крышам, ты по переулкам, — командует Спайди, мигом забыв обо всём, что не касается дела. — Встретимся в Башне.  
Уэйд закидывает на плечо одного из инопланетян и изо всех сил несётся к спасительной темноте.

Уэйд приходит позже Паука. Тот, кажется, уже провёл воспитательную беседу с командой, и на Уэйда теперь косятся ещё страннее, чем раньше. Тони тут нет. Ему же лучше, а то Уэйд высказал бы всё, что думает об этой ржавой консервной банке.  
— Фух, чуть не попались, — выдыхает Уэйд и, не глядя на Мстителей, которые суетятся, распихивая новых постояльцев по камерам, идёт прямиком к Спайди. — Один легавый сел на хвост, пришлось прятаться в мусоре.  
— Так вот откуда этот запах. Я уж хотел намекнуть тебе, что пора помыться.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, это феромоны. Для привлечения.  
— О? — Паук складывает руки на груди и чуть подаётся вперёд. — Привлечения кого?  
Уэйд скрещивает руки и наклоняется, понижая голос.  
— Ну… Из присутствующих мой запах заметил только ты.  
— Потому что ещё чуть-чуть, и он на тебя упадёт.  
Уэйд оборачивается, готовясь испепелить взглядом того, кто посмел ему помешать.  
Но Клинт, закативший глаза так, что они едва не вваливаются в череп, его совсем не боится. Он проходит мимо, волоча за ноги брыкающегося пришельца.  
— Если не собираетесь помогать, то хоть на пути не стойте! И поберегите, пожалуйста, нашу психику — флиртуйте в другом месте.  
— Не ревнуй, лапуля, — говорит ему Уэйд. — Меня на всех хватит!  
Паук фыркает и обнимает Дэдпула одной рукой за плечи, подталкивая к выходу.  
— Пойдём, пока они не заставили нас работать.  
Уэйд оборачивается напоследок, чтобы показать Бартону средний палец, но Клинт уже на них не смотрит. Уэйда это не задевает. До тех пор, пока рука Спайди покоится у него на плече, ему всё нипочём.  
***  
Только попав на улицу Уэйд осознаёт, насколько ему было душно в Башне.  
Паук приподнимает маску и жадно вдыхает влажный воздух. И Уэйд ничего не может с собой поделать, он как загипнотизированный пялится на красивый профиль.  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь удостоится чести увидеть Паука без маски. И прямо сейчас он даже этому рад.  
Паук молча кивает ему и жестом зовёт за собой. Уэйд следует, потому что нет на свете ничего, что могло бы заставить его развернуться и уйти.  
— Тони считает, что ты на меня дурно влияешь, — делится Спайди, когда они огибают башню и оказываются в узком длинном переулке. — Вернее, не ты сам, а наши с тобой тёрки. Говорит, со мной невозможно нормально работать, если ты поблизости.  
Это какое-то извращённое признание? Но в чём? И как к нему относиться?  
Уэйд отворачивается и разглядывает ржавые пожарные лестницы, которые едва не задевает головой.  
— И в чём же это проявляется? — спрашивает наёмник.  
Они медленно бредут по переулку практически плечом к плечу.  
— Да чёрт знает, — вздыхает Паук. — Зная Тони… Я бы сказал, что он просто ворчит. Но остальные тоже так считают. Все видят, что что-то происходит, но не могут понять что.  
Внутри всё сжимается. Уэйд не помнит, когда в последний раз с ним такое происходило. Или же не хочет вспоминать.  
— И что же? — спрашивает он, стараясь звучать как можно беззаботнее.  
Не выходит. Искалеченные связки дают петуха.  
Он всё ещё смотрит в сторону, но заставляет себя повернуться, когда слышит печальный вздох.  
— Я… Я скучаю по тебе, вот и всё.  
Вот так просто он роняет фразу, которая переворачивает всё внутри, заставляет стиснуть зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то глупое, и сжать ладони в кулаки.  
— Я имею в виду… — Паук замолкает, прежде чем всё разрушить. — По тому, как мы надирали всем задницы.  
— Ну да, — выдает Уэйд холодно, но Паук этого будто не замечает.  
— Мы здорово работали вместе. Ты тоже скучаешь по этому?  
По этому. А ещё по всему остальному. По тому, как свободно они себя чувствовали рядом друг с другом. По теплоте в чужом голосе. По словам одобрения. И тому, что не было произнесено вслух.  
Уэйд до боли скучает по тем мгновениям, когда достаточно было только взгляда или прикосновения, чтобы тебя поняли. По ночам, полным комфортного молчания. По связи, которая казалась такой крепкой и нерушимой, что до сих пор не верится, что они умудрились её проебать.  
Конечно же, он не говорит этого вслух.  
— Да, — отвечает он, потому что от него ждут ответа. Удивительно, как за один день тебя могут сбросить в чан с дерьмом, потом вознести на пьедестал, а потом — вновь — в дерьмо.  
Переулок кончается, и они оба замирают перед границей падающего на асфальт света неоновых вывесок.  
— Не хочу прощаться, — вздыхает Спайди.  
Уэйд уверен, что он скажет «но…». По-другому не бывает. Не с ним.  
— Но я ужасно измотан.  
Уэйду следует открыть лавочку с предсказаниями. Так ясно он видит будущее. За пять баксов с вероятностью в 99% он скажет вам следующие слова Спайди. «Ещё увидимся». Или «Не пропадай». Или «Ещё как-нибудь повторим».  
— Надеюсь, ещё встретимся, — говорит Паук. — Не пропадай.  
К-к-комбо!  
Он дожидается меланхоличного кивка Дэдпула и прилипает к стене ближайшего здания.  
Уэйд пялится на обтянутую спандексом задницу до тех пор, пока Паук не скрывается в полумраке.  
А после идёт домой, до тошноты привычно от скуки считая шаги.


	2. Chapter 2

Интонации у Спайди то ли истерические, то ли восхищённые. Уэйд не может разобрать спросонья.  
— Они все исчезли! — кричит Паук в трубку. — Все, понимаешь! Просто взяли и исчезли, датчики не засекли ни движения, ни выброса энергии, ни-че-го! В один момент были, а потом раз — и нету.  
— Ммм, — глубокомысленно отвечает Уэйд. — Охуенно.  
— Ага… То есть, нет, это ужасно. Чертовщина какая-то. Понимаешь, если бы они телепортировались, остался бы хоть какой-то след. Вспышка, выброс тепла, понимаешь? А тут ничего.  
— Потрясающе, — Уэйд широко зевает и пытается вспомнить, как сбросить вызов. — Держи в курсе.  
— Я тебе видео пришлю, своими глазами увидишь…  
— Да, конечно.  
— Мы с Тони специально проверяли, видео никто не монтировал. Там на одном кадре…  
— Приятель, сейчас грёбаных шесть утра! — воет наконец-то Уэйд. — Я лёг часа три назад! Будь хорошим Паучишкой, позвони в обед.  
И пока Спайди размышляет, стоит ему возмутиться или извиниться, Уэйд отключает адский аппарат и заворачивается в одеяло, чтобы досмотреть классный сон про шаурму. Но сон сменяется кошмаром, и, когда Уэйд просыпается, он жалеет о том, что вообще ложился.  
В телефоне обнаруживается несколько сообщений от Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей с просьбой помочь в патрулировании города. Первые даже предлагают какую-то символическую сумму, так что Уэйд стаскивает себя с кровати, наспех моется прохладной водой и едет в Башню.  
И застаёт там только Старка и Паука.  
Паучок прямо по-детски радуется тому, что он пришёл.  
Он подводит Уэйда к мониторам, над которыми корпеет Тони.  
— Посмотри свежим взглядом, — просит Спайди. — Может, увидишь то, чего не видим мы.  
Экран разбит на несколько секторов, и на каждом происходит примерно одно и то же. Всё так, как и говорил Паук. Вот они есть, а вот их уже нет.  
— Сколько кадров записывают камеры? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Двадцать пять в секунду, — отвечает ему Тони. — Они исчезли за сорок миллисекунд. Доступ к записям никто не запрашивал.  
Отдать ему должное, держится он вполне спокойно, не выказывая неприязни. Иногда Уэйду начинает казаться, что Старк не такой уж и козёл.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит. Любая обезьяна с тремя извилинами и ноутбуком может подчистить за собой следы.  
— Видишь, вот тут, — Старк выводит одно видео на полный экран и указывает пальцем на ножку кровати. — След крови. Кто-то из ребят вчера не заметил пореза. Видео не могли подменить на более раннее.  
У Уэйда всё равно остаётся пара идей, как можно было провернуть что-то подобное. Но все они слишком сложны технически. И предполагают работу изнутри. А попасть в Башню куда более трудная задача, чем наебать камеры слежения.  
— Скрываться эти ребята не любят, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — Если они на улицах, очень скоро мы о них услышим.  
Старк кивает.  
— Стив и Наташа патрулируют город сверху. Остальные рассредоточены по районам. Пока что никто ничего не нашёл, — объясняет он. — Ты можешь присоединиться к кому-то из них или пойти с нами. Здесь останется Беннер, чтобы нас координировать.  
Великодушное предложение. Но, пожалуй, в другой раз.  
— Хорошо, у вас есть люди на земле и над землёй. А кто-нибудь спустился _под_ землю? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Тони и Спайди переглядываются.  
— Канализации… — шепчет Спайди. — Никто не проверяет канализации. Почему мы не подумали об этом? — он поворачивается к Дэдпулу. — Уэйд, ты гений!  
— И, как гений, заслужил право пойти туда первым, — добавляет Старк.  
Уэйд, кажется, говорил, что иногда Тони не такой уж и козёл? Забудьте.

Когда наёмник, снабжённый всем необходимым, уже собирается покинуть башню, его догоняет Спайди.  
— Я с тобой, — сообщает он.  
— Тони настолько мне не доверяет, что отправил следить за мной своего любимого супергероя?! — Уэйд прикладывает ладони к груди. — Передай ему, что я польщён!  
— Это не то! — пытается оправдаться Спайди. — Он доверяет тебе, это я захотел пойти. И не потому, что _я_ тебе не доверяю… Уэйд! Если эти хрени там, то внизу опасно и нет пространства для манёвров. Кто-то должен прикрыть тебе спину.  
Наёмник уже не сдерживает смеха.  
— Да успокойся, я стебусь над тобой, — говорит он наконец.  
И совсем не удивляется, когда ему отвешивают оплеуху. Судя по тому, что его голова всё ещё на плечах, силу Паучок рассчитал.  
— И с чего ты взял, что я любимый супергерой Старка? — ворчит он Уэйду в спину, когда они заходят в лифт.  
— А разве нет? Сколько лет он уже шьёт тебе костюмчики по ночам? Готов поспорить, что он и имя твоё знает.  
В последней фразе звучит обида, но Паук вроде не замечает. Со всеми его достоинствами и способностями, чуткости герою недостаёт.  
— Он не только мне совершенствует броню, — оправдывается Паук. — Но я точно не его любимый супергерой.  
— Возможно, ты просто этого не знаешь. Возможно, он тайно носит трусы с твоей символикой, — продолжает Уэйд.  
Спайди переминается с ноги на ногу и выглядит очень сконфужено.  
— И ты это знаешь, потому что подсказал Тони, где их купить? — спрашивает он.  
— Подловил, малыш, — усмехается Уэйд. — На мне такие прямо сейчас, — он демонстративно тянется к кнопке «стоп» на панели лифта. — Давай покажу.  
Паук перехватывает его руку.  
— В канализации покажешь, где будет темно и я ничего не увижу.  
— Да ты не волнуйся, я и потрогать разрешу!  
Уэйд едва сдерживается.  
— Надо же тебе обязательно всё сводить к одному, — фыркает Спайди и, спохватившись, выпускает запястье Уэйда из хватки. Демонстративно вытирает руку о штаны.  
— Хоть раз в жизни бы подыграл, — притворно расстраивается Дэдпул.  
— Прости, я вырос из таких шуток лет тридцать назад.  
— Лет тридцать назад ты был ещё у папы в яйцах.  
Паук толкает его в спину на выходе из лифта.  
— Вот именно, — говорит герой и уверенным шагом идёт навстречу приключениям в экскрементах и моче.  
***  
— Клоун-убийца.  
— Черепашки ниндзя.  
— Крокодилы.  
— Фекальный монстр.  
— Ооо, вот это круто! Хм… Гигантские крысы?  
— С большой вероятностью, но это не так круто, как… ммм, ну, например, вампиры.  
— О нет, кажется, ты побеждаешь! Так, так, так… Бомжи.  
— Хороший ход, но что ты сможешь противопоставить… осьминогу-мутанту!  
— Боже, Спайди, режешь без ножа. Настоящий, мать его, дракон!  
— Чёрт, это круто, это очень круто. Секретная подземная лаборатория, которую охраняет спецназ.  
— Опять ты со своими ботанскими загонами. Йети.  
— Зомби.  
— Говнозомби. Они как обычные зомби, но питаются не мозгами, а какашками.  
— Эй, это читерство! Пингвин из комиксов про Бэтмена.  
— Та хрень из первого Ведьмака, у неё ещё две пасти и куча щупалец.  
— Риггер! Как же я задрался его проходить…  
— Паучок… — зовёт Уэйд. — Мы забыли самое главное существо.  
Они останавливаются и смотрят друг на друга, задержав дыхание.  
— Ктулху! — выдают они одновременно и заходятся громким смехом.  
И Уэйд чувствует себя просто превосходно, даже несмотря на царящую вокруг вонь. Кто ещё стал бы играть с ним в «Угадай, что ждёт нас в канализации»?  
Впереди темнота, позади темнота. Фонари тут и там выхватывают крыс и мусор, но ничего из того, что они ищут. Уэйд уже почти уверен, что никого тут нет, хотя они прошли лишь небольшую часть тоннелей. Другие Мстители, которые, по словам Тони, присоединятся к ним, как только закончат наверху, тоже ничего не найдут.  
— Когда мы отсюда выберемся, — мечтательно вздыхает Спайди. — Я крепко-крепко обниму Тони. Естественно, _до_ того, как приму душ.  
— В этом я тебе помогу, — обещает Уэйд.  
Морщится, когда что-то хрустит под ботинком.  
— Обнять Тони или принять душ?  
— Вот ты сам начинаешь, — возмущается Дэдпул. — А потом будешь обвинять меня во всех смертных грехах.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — пожимает плечами Паук и обгоняет его.  
Уэйд сдерживает порыв пихнуть Спайди в поток грязной воды слева от них. В конце концов, в том, чтобы идти позади, тоже находится своё преимущество. Вид сзади просто шикарный.  
— Фонарь поднял, — прикрикивает на него Спайди, не оборачиваясь.  
Уэйд тяжёло вздыхает, и пятно света поднимается выше плеча Паука.  
— Если бы только фонарь… — бубнит Уэйд себе под нос, но Паук умудряется как-то это услышать.  
Он резко останавливается, и Уэйд впечатывается в его спину. Нога скользит по склизкому полу, и наёмник теряет равновесие и летит в воду. Паук даже не дёргается, чтобы его поймать.  
Вонючая вода радостно обволакивает его, и Уэйд еле сдерживает рвотный позыв. Быстро вскакивает на ноги. Спайди услужливо протягивает ему руку, стоя на краю.  
— Ой, — говорит он. — Чёрт, не думал, что так выйдет. Извини.  
Но голос у него нихуя не виноватый, и Уэйд точно знает, что говнюк еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать.  
Уэйд хмуро принимает помощь и выбирается на холодный бетон.  
Стаскивает к чёрту маску и убирает её подальше. Теперь через неё невозможно дышать.  
Спайди расслабляется и теряет бдительность. Поворачивается к Уэйду спиной.  
Паучье чутьё срабатывает очень поздно или не срабатывает вообще. Уэйд делает рывок и обхватывает Спайди со спины, крепко прижимая к себе. Тот брыкается как-то вполсилы. Видимо, боится улететь вместе с Уэйдом обратно в воду.  
— Что ты там говорил про обнимашки перед душем? — хрипло говорит Дэдпул герою в ухо. — Классный запах, а? Теперь от тебя тоже будет так пахнуть!  
И он с наслаждением трётся грудью о спину Спайди. Кладёт подбородок на его плечо.  
— А дёрнешься — искупаемся оба.  
Уэйд проводит ладонями по мышцам живота.  
Грех не воспользоваться моментом.  
— Отпусти, — тихо говорит Паук, когда руки Уэйда оказываются на его бёдрах.  
Наёмник послушно отступает. Шутка, конечно, не удалась. Но хотя бы Паук теперь не сможет называть его вонючкой, потому что он сам вонючка.  
Слабое утешение.  
Спайди до хруста вцепляется в фонарь и продолжает путь, не оглядываясь на Уэйда.  
Молчание тянется ещё около десяти минут. Уэйду, на удивление, не хочется его нарушать. Он так глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что не замечает, когда фонарь Спайди гаснет.  
Паук резко оборачивается, толкает его к стене и зажимает рот ладонью. Это было бы невероятно сексуально, если бы… Нет бля, никаких если бы! Это невероятно сексуально.  
— Погаси, — шепчет Паук. — Там кто-то есть. Я слышу голоса.  
Без света фонаря всё погружается в непроглядную тьму. Слух Уэйда не настолько хорош, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Спайди, но он верит на слово. Да и Спайди так властно вжимает его в стену… Кто ж будет на это жаловаться?  
Секунды тянутся невыносимо медленно. Пульс зашкаливает. А дышать как следует мешает ладонь, всё ещё зажимающая ему рот.  
Уэйд поднимает руку и освобождается от неё. Спайди, очнувшись, отступает в сторону и прислоняется к стене рядом с наёмником.  
Сначала Уэйд видит огонёк фонаря, и только потом слышит отражённый стенами разговор.  
— Кажется, это Клинт. Но не могу разобрать, с кем он. Возможно, с кэпом.  
Паук опирается на плечо Дэдпула и шепчет ему в самое ухо. Ради этого ему наверняка пришлось привстать на носочки.  
Уэйд поворачивает голову, чудом избежав столкновения со лбом героя.  
— Хочешь его напугать? Я могу вынырнуть из воды и схватить его.  
Паук тихо смеётся.  
— Ты окунёшься в _это_ ещё раз только ради того, чтобы напугать Клинта? Я начинаю ревновать.  
— Ооу, малыш, — Уэйд чмокает Паука в лоб и трётся щекой о его макушку. — Ради тебя я бы _это_ даже выпил.  
Кажется, он сломал Спайди.  
Тот подозрительно долго молчит и не шевелится, потом откашливается и отходит в сторону.  
— Не надо никого пугать. Идём, сдадим вахту и выберемся отсюда.  
Отличный план! Учитывая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и Уэйд начнёт мутировать от всей той хрени, что была в воде.  
Он достаёт маску и натягивает её, пока Паучок включает фонарь.  
***  
В конце концов Паук так выматывается, что забывает свой план объять Старка ароматами канализации, и просто идёт в душ. Уэйда с собой он, к сожалению, не берёт.  
Но Дэдпула тоже отправляют мыться и даже дают что-то из вещей Роджерса — больше на него ничего не налезает. Уэйд скучает по тем дням, когда самым жирным в его тусовке был Кэйбл, и в его одежде Уэйд казался себе ёбаной дюймовочкой.  
Ёбаной. Хех.  
Маску Уэйд застирывает в раковине и натягивает на голову.  
— Кого тут убить за чашку кофе? — бубнит он себе под нос, когда выходит в коридор и оглядывается.  
— Такие меры не обязательны, мистер Уилсон, — Джарвис, как и всегда, пугает его до усрачки. — Кофе можно найти на кухне. Мистер Старк, доктор Беннер и Человек-паук ожидают Вас там же.

Паучок тоже оделся в гражданское. Уэйду почему-то кажется, что чёрная футболка с черепом и костями принадлежит Наташе. Маска на нём другая, от старого костюма. Видимо, в башне он держит запаску.  
Уэйд останавливается в дверном проёме и оглядывает сидящих за столом.  
— Команда, — торжественно начинает он, — мне нужно задать вам очень важный вопрос.  
Дэдпул поворачивается к ним спиной и оглядывается через плечо.  
— Чья жопа выглядит лучше в этих штанах — моя или Стива?  
Он отмахивается от открывшего было рот Тони.  
— Тебя я не спрашиваю, ты скажешь, что Стива!  
Паук заходится истерическим хохотом. Он _настолько_ устал?  
— Ты закончил с представлением? — спокойно спрашивает Тони. — Мне нужно с тобой переговорить.  
Дэдпул пожимает плечами. Спайди кивает ему из-за стола, и он кивает в ответ.  
Старк присоединяется к нему в коридоре.  
— Щ.И.Т. умывает руки, — говорит Тони вполголоса. — Они заплатят тебе сколько обещали, но больше работать с этим не будут. У них есть дела поважнее.  
— А Мстители будут?  
— Пока что никто ничего не нашёл. Но что-то во всём этом не даёт мне покоя, — объясняет Старк. — Нам всем не даёт. Если хочешь помочь — оставайся, но платить уже никто не будет.  
Уэйд смотрит через плечо Тони на Паука и Беннера.  
В одной руке у Спайди зажат забытый кусок пиццы, второй он активно жестикулирует, рассказывая что-то Беннеру. Судя по всему, описывает, как весело Уэйд сегодня наебнулся.  
Спайди смеётся, и из-за этого никак не может рассказать историю до конца.  
— Блин, ты вообще видел, сколько Щ.И.Т. мне пообещал? Не хватит даже на месячную подписку на порно. Я делаю это не из-за денег.  
Дома его ждёт пустота и бессонница. Здесь он тоже вряд ли уснёт, но хотя бы будет знать, что он не один.  
Старк оглядывается и прослеживает за его взглядом.  
— Да… Не из-за денег, — задумчиво повторяет Тони. — Хорошо. Идём, пока Паук всё не слопал. Аппетит у пацана — будь здоров.  
Нет, всё-таки в списке его любимых супергероев Старк однажды войдёт в первую десятку.


	3. Chapter 3

Паук пытается коснуться его, но отдёргивает руку.  
— Горячо, — говорит он.  
Уэйд смотрит на покрытые шрамами пальцы. Кожа почернела и растрескалась, а в трещинах бьётся алая кровь, похожая на лаву.  
Паук снова пытается. Руки у него дрожат, но он накрывает ладонь Уэйда своей и держит так.  
Ему больно. Уэйд видит, что ему очень больно. Прикосновения обугливают кожу на пальцах Паука.  
Уэйд сам убирает руку.  
Паук смотрит внимательно, чуть склонив голову на бок, моргает линзами маски.  
Уэйд качает головой и пятится от него. Он не может. Он не должен. Он только причинит своему герою боль, сожжёт его, уничтожит, потеряет, погубит.  
Уэйд несёт смерть и больше ничего. Это единственное, что всегда было с ним. Единственное, что он когда-либо знал. Жидкая лава в его сосудах пульсирует, жжёт изнутри, вызывает адскую боль. Как ослабить её? Как потушить то, что выжигало тебя десятилетиями?  
Уэйд бредёт по пустоте, спотыкаясь об неё, будто она материальна.  
Бредёт до тех пор, пока на плечо не ложится тяжёлая рука. Уэйд вскидывает голову и уже собирается предупредить, что к нему нельзя прикасаться. Но слова глохнут, когда он видит Нэйта.  
Нэйту не страшны ожоги. Металлическая половина тела нечувствительна к температуре, а та, что из плоти и крови, давно уже привыкла.  
Нэйт возвышается над ним скалой, источает уверенность. И Уэйд понимает, что пустота не абсолютна, пустота расступилась и породила его.  
Уэйд с детства знал, что никто никогда не придёт, чтобы спасти его, но Нэйтан пришёл в тот момент, когда Уэйд в нём нуждался. Пришёл и вытащил его из говна, дал ему шанс, указал путь, поверил в него.  
Руки Нэйта смыкаются за спиной наёмника. Губы касаются губ.  
Граница между сном и явью истончается, размывается. Уэйд осознаёт, что он лежит в постели, и ничто из того, что он видит, не реально. Но, чёрт побери, ничего не помешает ему насладиться этим сном по максимуму. Он переворачивается на живот и глушит стон в подушку. Трётся бёдрами о матрас.  
Сон окончательно отступает, но воспоминания о прикосновениях никуда не деваются. Уэйд помнит, как ладони Кэйбла скользят по его спине, как сжимают задницу. Помнит, как тесно и душно под ним, но прямо сейчас Уэйд всё бы отдал, чтобы ощутить тяжесть его тела.  
Он приподнимает таз и просовывает руку под резинку трусов, сжимает болезненно стоящий член. Но этого мало, этого так мало. Его ладонь не настолько большая, не настолько прохладная, не настолько охуенно ощущается вокруг члена. Уэйд воет от безысходности, стискивает зубы, рычит.  
Этого мало.  
Уэйд заводит свободную руку за спину и сквозь ткань трусов надавливает на задний проход.  
— С-сука, — вырывается у него шёпот, когда он едва не рвёт трусы, пытаясь их снять. Трёт пальцем между ягодиц, продолжая дрочить себе.  
— Сука, ёбаная Присцилла, чего ты ждёшь. Выеби меня уже.  
Шёпот переходит во всхлип, когда один палец проникает внутрь. На глазах выступают слёзы, но это его не останавливает.  
— Чего ты ждёшь? Чёго ты ждёшь, блядь, возьми меня, трахни меня, сделай меня своим…  
Дыхание сбивается, бормотание становится всё более и более бессвязным.  
— Забери меня, — умоляет Уэйд. — Забери меня отсюда.  
Толчки пальцев внутри становятся невыносимыми. Ладонь соскальзывает с члена, и Уэйд шлёт всё нахуй и просто трётся о свою руку. Подушка пропиталась потом, слюной и слезами. Огонь, горящий в нём, сводит с ума. Уэйд сжимается, втягивает голову в плечи, поджимает пальцы на ногах, скользит по простыням и наконец исторгает огонь из себя, изливается прямо в руку, обжигая себя, обугливая простыни.  
Начинает остывать и затвердевать, как лава.  
Уэйд откатывается в сторону от мокрого пятна, сворачивается клубком и укутывается в одеяло. По щекам всё ещё струятся слёзы, и Уэйд просто не может их остановить. Не хочет. Не может. Он всхлипывает и выпускает из себя всё, что принёс этот сраный сон, эти сраные воспоминания, и это сраное желание, потребность, нужда в том, чтобы его спасли. Он так устал сражаться в одиночестве.  
Но он слишком силён и упрям, чтобы показать это, сказать об этом хоть единой живой душе. Даже людям, которых он любит. Даже людям, которые любят его.  
Да и никто не придёт, чтобы спасти его. Никто никогда не приходит.  
С Кэйблом однажды просто повезло. Больше такого не повторится.  
Уэйд лежит под одеялом, пока не проходит дрожь, а после смывает с себя пот и сперму и выходит из комнаты.  
Больше он в этой тюрьме оставаться не может.

Дорогу на кухню он находит в темноте, да и там ориентируется по памяти. Свет холодильника бьёт по воспалённым глазам, но желание жрать сильнее любых неудобств. Правда, с едой негусто. Пара кусков холодной пиццы, которую вечером успели спасти от Спайди, и чей-то йогурт. Уэйд очень надеется, что йогурт не принадлежит Чёрной Вдове, иначе ему пизда. Конечно, пасть от рук достойного воина и по совместительству красивой женщины — не самая плохая смерть. Но, пожалуй, в другой раз.  
Уэйд щёлкает кнопкой электрического чайника и падает на диванчик рядом со столом. Гипнотизирует жёлтый огонёк прибора, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чём. Получается плохо.  
Вместе со щелчком чайника до Уэйда доносятся чьи-то шаги.  
— Тони? — спрашивает заспанный голос. — Ты чего не спишь? Который час?  
— Что-то около трёх, — отвечает Уэйд.  
— Оо, это ты… — выдыхает Спайди. — Я пить захотел. Эм… потом попью.  
— Ты без маски? — догадывается наёмник.  
Паук молчит несколько секунд.  
— Ага.  
— Не включай свет. Сможешь дойти до стола? Я налью тебе воды.  
Паук некоторое время топчется на месте в нерешительности. Уэйд добирается до кулера и наполняет холодной водой пластиковый стакан.  
— Чего бродишь по Башне в три часа ночи? — спрашивает Уэйд тоном заботливой мамаши. — Да ещё и без маски. Или все здесь, кроме меня, знают?  
— Н-не все, — Паук сглатывает. — Я растерялся спросонья. Не подумал даже, что кого-то встречу. Я просто плохо сплю вне дома.  
Уэйд возвращается к столу и ставит на него стакан. Придвигает, пока не встречается с ладонью Спайди.  
— Держи.  
— Спасибо.  
Уэйд падает обратно на своё место и вгрызается в пиццу.  
— Есть будешь? — спрашивает он Спайди с набитым ртом.  
— А что есть?  
— Всё, что удалось вчера от тебя спасти.  
Уэйд находит ладонь Паучка и придвигает его руку к себе. Кожа у него приятная на ощупь.  
На мгновение Уэйд боится, что кошмарный сон станет реальностью, и прикосновение обожжёт их обоих. Оно и обжигает. Но не так.  
Будто током ударило. Будто пробежала искра.  
Спайди резко выдыхает и дёргается, но не убирает руку.  
Уэйд кладёт кусок пиццы в его ладонь и почти с облегчением выпускает Паука. Отсаживается подальше.  
Какое-то время они молча едят. Уэйда снова начинает трясти.  
— Спасибо, — говорит наконец Паук шёпотом.  
— Да не за что. Я просто ограбил холодильник.  
— Спасибо за то, что относишься с пониманием, — объясняет герой.  
Уэйд не находит, что ему на это ответить. Но тот и не ждёт ответа. Протягивает руку наугад и сжимает предплечье Уэйда. Это длится всего мгновение.  
— Ложись спать. Скоро уже рассвет. Тебе нужны силы.  
— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Уэйд.  
Паук выходит из-за стола.  
— Не в порядке. Поспи, Уэйд. Кошмары пройдут.  
Откуда он узнал? Неужели слышал. Или это так очевидно?  
Но когда он решается задать интересующие его вопросы, Паука уже и след простыл.  
Уэйд ошивается на кухне, пока не начинает светлеть, а после уходит бродить по коридорам.  
***  
В канализации никто ничего не нашёл. Как и в других частях города. Рано утром вся команда собирается на совещание. Уэйд тоже тут, но держится в стороне. Сил спорить у него нет, как и излагать свои догадки и предположения. Правда, он всё ещё может соглашаться и не соглашаться. Например, ему понравилась идея обратиться к доктору Стрэнджу, которую выдвинул Спайди. И нет, не из-за того, что это придумал именно он. Просто… Чего Стрэндж зря штаны просиживает? Если в этом деле замешана какая-то магическая хрень, то он-то уж сможет сказать наверняка.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Клинт, когда все дискуссии затихают. — Всё это похоже на детскую шалость. Я имею в виду… Вы видели? Зелёные инопланетяне с рожками в самурайских доспехах. Как будто ребёнок нарисовал.  
Эта мысль приходила Уэйду в голову позавчера, но он был слишком расстроен, чтобы ей поделиться. А потом напрочь забыл.  
— Ты думаешь, объявился ребёнок-мутант, не контролирующий свои способности? — спрашивает Старк.  
А вот это уже вполне себе вероятно.  
— Только этого не хватало, — бормочет Уэйд себе под нос. — Почему тогда Люди Икс молчат? Я думал, у них на такие вещи стоит google alerts.  
— Возможно, они не связали одно с другим, — пожимает плечами Беннер. — Нужно с ними поговорить.  
И, конечно же, из всех людей сгонять к Иксам вызвался Человек-паук. В век мобильных телефонов и интернета! Когда позвонить можно куда угодно и откуда угодно.  
Уэйд поднимается со своего места, кивает обернувшимся к нему супергероям, и идёт к выходу. Собрание закончено. Кто-то отправится к Стрэнджу, кто-то к Скотту Саммерсу, а кто-то — обратно спать.  
Уэйд причисляет себя к последним. Ошибочно, правда.  
— Пойдёшь со мной? — слышит наёмник голос за спиной.

— Не то, чтобы я против… — заводит Уэйд. — Но мы уже третий день ходим с тобой за ручку. По твоей инициативе.  
— Я так быстро тебе надоел? — притворно удивляется Спайди. — Слабак.  
— Пф, мечтай. Просто любопытно, откуда такая внезапная любовь.  
— Прости, но никто больше не соглашается с тобой работать, — Паук разводит руками и намеревается продолжить путь, но Уэйд перегораживает ему дорогу.  
— Ага, а теперь серьёзно.  
Он складывает руки на груди, и Паучок тут же отзеркаливает его позу.  
— Я пожалею, если скажу, — тянет он, отворачиваясь от Уэйда.  
— А ты попробуй.  
Спайди тяжело вздыхает, мол, что с тебя взять. И выдаёт скороговоркой:  
— С тобой что-то происходит, а я, как твой друг-слэш-напарник-слэш-человек-который-может-тебя-терпеть-дольше-десяти-минут, хочу тебя поддержать.  
Уэйд мерзко хихикает и зажимает рот кулаком.  
— Что на этот раз?  
Судя по интонациям, Спайди закатывает глаза.  
— Ты сказал «слэш», — пищит Уэйд и едва не давится смехом. — Два раза!  
— Я даже знать не хочу, что в этом смешного, — вздыхает Паук. — Идём уже.  
Он делает шаг вперёд, но оказывается в удушающих объятиях.  
— Ну нет, ты не можешь признаться, что переживаешь за меня, и не получить за это обнимашек! — радостно верещит Уэйд ему в ухо.  
Спайди вновь грустно вздыхает и опускает ладони на его спину, расслабляясь в объятиях.  
— Спасибо, малыш, — говорит Уэйд уже серьёзнее. — Но ты зря забиваешь себе голову моими загонами. У меня обычная осенняя хандра. Пройдёт.  
— Сейчас весна.  
— И что? — Уэйд немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Паука. — Какой закон запрещает страдать от осенней хандры весной, а?  
— Хорошо, я понял, но я всё равно не хочу ехать к Людям Икс один. Так что заканчивай меня лапать, и пошли уже.  
Уэйд убирает руки, которые уже добрались до поясницы и спустились бы куда ниже, если бы не некоторые.  
— Мне бы домой заскочить, переодеться, — говорит Уэйд, отступая.  
Паук недоверчиво оглядывает его.  
— Знаешь, тебе бы тоже не мешало, — фыркает наёмник. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь ходить по городу в костюме, который буквально кричит «у меня стояк на моего напарника».  
Паук опускает голову, а потом резко поднимает.  
— Это не… Да что я перед тобой оправдываюсь? Вали уже, пока не полетел домой пинком. Через час я за тобой зайду.  
***  
Они провели порознь всего час. Час. Уэйд за это время даже поесть не успел, а Спайди умудрился во что-то вляпаться и не хочет говорить во что.  
— Всё правда в порядке, — повторяет он в пятый раз, как будто от этого Уэйд ему поверит.  
— Ага. Именно поэтому ты выглядел так, будто за тобой гнались, когда пришёл ко мне.  
— Мне показалось, что я что-то заметил, но я ошибся. Вот и всё.  
Уэйд хмыкает, но решает не давить. Они уже почти добрались до школы Ксавье. А если бы Спайди пустил его за руль спайдимобиля, они доехали бы ещё быстрее.

— Паучок, а ты не очень обидишься, если я не пойду вместе с тобой беседовать с Циклопом и Эммой? — заискивающе спрашивает Уэйд, когда вылезает из машины.  
— Чем ты им насолил?  
— Ну… Представь, что у тебя есть дочь и она встречается с парнем, который, по твоему мнению, хреново на неё влияет. А теперь представь, что ты тот самый парень и считаешь, что её отец — весьма хреновый родитель, который вспоминает о своём ребёнке только когда хочет что-то ему запретить. Так и возникает конфликт. По крайней мере, я видел такое в кино.  
— Эээ… У тебя есть взрослая дочь, которая встречалась с Циклопом? У Циклопа есть дочь и ты с ней встречался? Что? Я ничерта не понял. Объясни по-человечески.  
Уэйд принюхивается к воздуху.  
— О боже… Ты чувствуешь запах дикого зверя? Росси где-то рядом! Я должен его найти!  
И без дальнейших объяснений Уэйд бежит в сторону внутреннего двора.  
— Я этого так не оставлю! — кричит Спайди ему вслед.

И правда не оставляет.  
Уэйд зажимает кровавый порез на плече. Ладно, пореза там уже давно нет, только кровь и следы когтей на костюме. Логан был очень рад его видеть. Слишком рад.  
— У Скотта нет дочери в этой реальности. Разве что ты говорил про Рэйчел Саммерс. Ты говорил про Рэйчел Саммерс?  
У Спайди совсем нет такта. Нет бы спросить что случилось, пожалеть, поцеловать где болит. Уэйд, между прочим, чуть не умер.  
Спайди залезает в машину и даже не помогает раненому открыть дверь.  
— Нет, не про Рэйчел. Узко мыслишь, Паучок.  
Паук чертыхается сквозь зубы.  
— Тогда скажи, о ком ты!  
— Когда-нибудь может быть скажу, — Уэйд довольно потягивается и демонстративно отворачивается к окну. — Если скажешь, что тебя так сильно потрясло сегодня днём и из-за чего ты ввалился в мою квартиру такой взмыленный.  
Паук издаёт нечленораздельные звуки, призванные выразить недовольство. Кажется, Уэйд обеспечил себе новое развлечение на долгое время.  
— Если тебе интересно, Эмма не почувствовала новых мутантов, — говорит Спайди, устав дуться. — Но теперь они заинтересованы.  
— Эмма — не показатель. Есть головы, в которые она не может проникнуть. Например, моя.  
— Не может или не хочет? Если бы я был телепатом, я бы лучше застрелился, чем хотя бы одним глазком увидел, что творится в твоём извращённом мозге.  
— Тоже тебя люблю, — беззлобно огрызается Уэйд. — Кстати, теперь я точно никогда не расскажу тебе ту историю.  
Паук вцепляется в руль и больше не произносит ни слова. Уэйд пользуется возможностью, чтобы договорить свою мысль.  
— Регенерация или шиза, что-то не пускает телепатов в мою голову. И я не думаю, что я один такой. Мутант с неустойчивой психикой… Ребёнок-мутант с неустойчивой психикой. Я скучаю по тем временам, когда мы дрались с чуваком, у которого был аквариум на голове.  
— Уэйд, я думаю, я видел этого ребёнка, — выдыхает наконец Спайди. — Сегодня, когда ты ушёл. Он просто смотрел на меня. Очень странно смотрел. Осуждающе. Это, конечно, мог быть просто мальчик, но я будто почувствовал, что это он. Я не знаю.  
— Паучье чутьё? — подсказывает Уэйд.  
— Оно не так работает. Может быть, интуиция. Но, скорее всего, мой мозг просто перегружен. Я толком не спал прошлой ночью. Теперь мне мерещится всякое.  
— А что случилось потом? Ты проследил за ним?  
— Да… То есть нет. Я хотел пойти за ним, но потерял его в толпе. После этого я просто отправился домой, а потом к тебе. Ладно, чёрт с ним. Ты обещал рассказать, если я расскажу из-за чего я сегодня был нервный.  
— Хм… — Уэйд задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам. — А это было до или после недоброй ремарки о моём «извращённом мозге»?  
— Чёрт с тобой! — цедит Паук. — Всё равно я выясню правду. Это теперь дело принципа, понял?  
И ох. Ох. Как же Дэдпул любит такого Спайди.  
***  
Уэйд просит высадить его по пути в Башню. Паук сам расскажет команде последние новости, Уэйду там быть на самом деле ни к чему. Да и не очень хочется.  
Вчера было иначе. Вчера он боялся надолго оставаться вдали от людей и, как оказалось, не зря. Эмоциональная мясорубка, через которую его проволокло посреди ночи, могла бы принести ещё больше вреда, если бы не Паук.  
Сегодня такого не повторится. Уэйд уверен. Сегодня ему даже удастся поспать, если…

…если среди ночи его не разбудит звонок от Старка. Двадцать минут назад коммуникатор Человека-паука подал аварийный сигнал о помощи вместе с координатами и наглухо вырубился.


	4. Chapter 4

В бессмертии полно минусов. Первый: ты не можешь умереть.  
Это отнимает у тебя выбор, как распоряжаться своей жизнью. Это меняет твою личность, твоё мировоззрение и твой характер. В каком-то роде бессмертие определяет, кто ты есть.  
Плюсов в бессмертии тоже полно. Первый, как ни странно: ты не можешь умереть. Поэтому несёшься сломя голову через любые препятствия, через огонь, через воду, через озеро ядовитых скорпионов. Вбираешь в себя боль, потому что ничто в целом мире не может тебя остановить. Особенно, когда где-то там один из самых важных для тебя людей. Особенно, если он совсем один и ему нужна твоя помощь.

Уэйд умудряется приехать первым в назначенное место. Это оказывается заброшенный двухэтажный дом с разбитыми окнами. В таких обычно ошиваются нарики или кто похуже. Но изнутри не доносится ни звука. Дэдпул выбивает запертую дверь и приглашает себя войти. Он осматривает весь первый этаж, но не находит следов присутствия ни Спайди, ни даже наркоманов. Лестница скрипит и ноет под его весом, когда Уэйд поднимается. Но неприятностей не случается. Наверху несколько комнат, и наёмник осматривает их все, прежде чем попадает в самую большую. Если Паука здесь не будет, значит, всё ещё хуже, чем он думал.  
— Эй, Паутинник? — вполголоса зовёт Уэйд, оглядывая помещение.  
Стены чёрные, будто покрыты копотью. Доски подозрительно скрипят под ногами, но Уэйд забывает об осторожности и мечется из угла в угол по прямоугольной комнате.  
— Спайди! Черт тебя подери, малыш, если тебя похитили, то я буквально натяну кому-то глаза на жопу. Всегда, кстати, мечтал это сделать. Это же не будет считаться убийством, если они будут живы в процессе?  
Он замолкает, чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг. Зрение ему не помощник. Однако, когда он слышит приглушённый всхлип, то сразу идёт в верном направлении.  
— Господи, — вырывается у Уэйда, когда он видит сгорбленную спину и подрагивающие плечи. — Ну и напугал ты меня. Спайди?  
Герой не отвечает.  
Он сидит на полу, прижав к себе колени и часто всхлипывает.  
Уэйд опускается рядом с ним и осторожно касается плеча.  
— Спайди, ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
— Я пытался их спасти, — говорит Паук. — Я пытался, но сделал только хуже.  
Он гундосит, и Уэйд едва разбирает его слова.  
— Кого спасти? Что произошло?  
Спайди поднимает голову и смотрит на него.  
— Их было так много… Я хотел помочь. Но стоило мне подойти, как они разбегались в ужасе. И исчезали в огне.  
— Огонь, хорошо. Где был огонь? Кто в нём исчезал?  
Уэйд обхватывает его лицо ладонями, не давая Спайди вновь уткнуться в колени.  
— Здесь! Они все умерли здесь! — кричит он, вырываясь из хватки. — Ты что, не видел тела?! Ты не чувствуешь этот запах? Этот ужасный запах…  
— Я не видел никаких тел, малыш. Вдохни, выдохни и постарайся рассказать мне, что произошло.  
Уэйд снова протягивает к нему руки, но Паук отшатывается и вскакивает с пола.  
— Здесь, смотри… — говорит он, оборачиваясь к пустой грязной комнате. И замирает. — Они были здесь… Сотни обугленных тел, они были прямо здесь!  
Уэйд встаёт за его плечом.  
— Здесь ничего нет, малыш. Не было никакого огня, никто не умер.  
— Ты врёшь, — цедит Спайди, упирает палец ему в грудь. — Это ты их убрал, да? Это место было ебаным адом! Всё горело! И эти люди боялись меня сильнее, чем огня. Когда я пытался их вывести, они…  
— Т-с-с, — перебивает его Уэйд. — Иди сюда.  
Он подводит Паука к стене и снимает перчатку с его руки.  
— Эта стена тоже горела?  
— Да. Как и всё тут. Видишь, даже копоть осталась.  
Уэйд прикладывает его ладонь к поверхности.  
— Тогда почему она холодная? Давай, Паучок, ты же у меня умный мальчик. Что это значит?  
Паук шумно выдыхает и поворачивается к Дэдпулу.  
— После такого пожара всё бы здесь дымилось ещё долгое время. Не говоря уж о том, что эта развалина бы рухнула за несколько минут. Здесь не было пожара. И не было обугленных тел.  
Паук роняет руку, едва только Уэйд выпускает его.  
— Всё это, как те инопланетяне, взялось из ниоткуда и исчезло в никуда. Это был трюк чьего-то разума. Это было не по-настоящему. Никто не умер, Спайди.  
Он всё ещё не до конца в это верит. Не шевелится, когда Уэйд прижимает его к себе. Так и стоит с опущенными руками, прямой как палка. Пока внутри что-то не ломается.  
Паук обмякает у Уэйда на руках, но тот держит крепко.  
Плечо наёмника становится мокрым от слёз.

На обратном пути Уэйд не отпускает притихшего Паучка от себя и едва не рявкает, когда подоспевший Тони предлагает Уэйду передать заботу о нём Мстителям. Но поехать в Башню Дэдпул соглашается. Костюм Спайди в некоторых местах порван, и в прорехах виднеются волдыри ожогов. Пусть огонь не был настоящим, следы он за собой оставил.  
— Какого хрена он вообще полез в этот бомжатник один среди ночи? — спрашивает Уэйд шёпотом, когда вся гоп-компания оказывается в машине.  
— Я думал, ты мне скажешь, — так же шёпотом отвечает Тони. — Ты был с ним весь день.  
Ааааа, _блять_.  
Подозрительный мальчик, который смотрел на него с осуждением. Спайди сказал, что потерял его в толпе. Он никогда не умел как следует врать, но у Уэйда не было причин подозревать его во лжи.  
Спайди хотел разобраться сам. Разобрался, ага.  
Паук тревожно что-то бубнит во сне и покрепче обнимает руку Уэйда.  
— Поговорим с ним, когда придёт в себя, — отрезает Дэдпул. Косится на бестолковую паучью башку, покоящуюся у него на плече. — Если он захочет с нами говорить.

Спасибо тем, кто придумал больничные палаты на несколько мест. Спать на стуле, карауля Спайди, было бы не так удобно.  
Поначалу Уэйд вообще сомневался, что сможет заснуть, но после того, как Паучка раздели, обработали ему раны и вкатили немного снотворного, Уэйд и сам начал клевать носом.  
Старк предложил ему подняться на пару этажей выше в выделенную ему комнату.  
Уэйд предложил Старку пойти нахуй.  
Тогда вмешался Брюс с гениальной идеей оставить Уэйда спать на соседней койке. Это устроило всех. Ну, почти всех. Спайди не спросили, потому что он был очень занят пусканием пузырей в тот конкретный момент.

Едва за Железякой и Зелёным закрывается дверь, Уэйд стаскивает с себя маску, сбивает подушку и проваливается в относительно спокойный сон без кошмаров.  
***  
Когда Уэйд просыпается, Паук уже сидит на кровати в закатанной до носа маске и что-то жуёт.  
— Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, мне тоже принесли, — говорит Уэйд сквозь зевоту. — Я так хочу есть, что в противном случае съем тебя.  
— Пудинг, — отзывается Паук. — Тебе тоже осталось. И не надо меня есть, я невкусный. Слишком много желчи.  
С этим хрен поспоришь. Правда, Уэйд всё равно бы рискнул.  
— Уэйд… — заводит Спайди тем самым голосом, гарантирующим порчу аппетита на ближайшие сорок лет. — Я хотел сказать…  
Наёмник игнорирует его изо всех сил.  
— Спасибо. Что вытащил меня оттуда.  
— Ой, — Уэйд отмахивается от него. — Ты мне двадцать баксов должен. Ты правда думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе исчезнуть с моей двадцаткой?!  
Паук усмехается.  
— Точно, это именно то, о чём я и подумал.  
Продолжить обмен любезностями не удаётся. Из-под пола вырастают Брюс и Тони и начинают приставать к Пауку со своими расспросами. Уэйд сматывается, убедившись, что его герой в надёжных руках.  
Он лучше потолкует со Спайди позже, наедине. Когда никто и ничто не спасёт его от пиздюлей, которые отвесит Уэйд.

— Я всё им рассказал, — признаётся Спайди. — Про мальчика. Я соврал, что потерял его в толпе. Мне удалось его отследить до того дома, но не было времени туда лезть. Я решил вернуться позже.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и ещё разок оглядывается. Старк не очень горел желанием отпускать Паука из лазарета. Поэтому его никто и не стал спрашивать.  
— Один. Ты решил вернуться туда позже _один_.  
— Отшлёпай меня, мамуля, — цедит Паук сквозь зубы.  
— Ладно, что было дальше?  
Спайди вздыхает. Голос его меняется.  
— Дом был пуст. Абсолютно. Даже бродяг не было. И ни малейших признаков того, что там кто-то был последние несколько лет. А потом я вдруг услышал шаги. И люди начали прибывать. Мужчины, женщины, дети, старики. Кого там только не было. Я следил за ними с потолка. Они выглядели как загипнотизированные. Кто-то из них обронил спичку. Я знаю, что пожар не начинается от одной оброненной спички. Но вчера всё так и случилось…  
Снова вздох. Ладони Паука сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Я попытался потушить огонь, но он разгорался с бешеной скоростью. Тогда я попытался вывести людей, но они шарахались от меня в разные стороны. Я связал нескольких паутиной, но не успел ничего больше сделать — они метнулись прямо в огонь! Я…  
— Это была засада. Тебя ждали. И этот пацан точно знал, как тебя уязвить.  
Уэйд отворачивается в сторону и закусывает губу.  
— Я даже не подумал, что…  
— Вот именно. Ты не подумал.  
О, Могучий Тор, дай ему терпения…  
— Ты просто ломанулся туда. Не составил план, никого не предупредил. Из нас двоих я тупой и действую по наитию, помнишь?  
Уэйд снова нервно оглядывается. Ему не нравится что-то во всём происходящем, но он не может понять что. Будто кто-то наблюдает за ними издалека. Может это быть тот мальчик?  
Уэйд ищет глазами малейшие признаки слежки, но ничего не обнаруживает. Чувство тревоги не отступает.  
— Хватит меня отчитывать, как ребёнка. Я этого уже от Тони наслушался. Ты не скажешь ничего, что не сказал бы он.  
— Почему ты не позвал меня? — говорит Уэйд. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда прикрою тебе спину.  
— Угу, — бурчит Спайди. — Не очень-то ты был счастлив таскаться со мной в последнее время. К тому же, я не знал, что я ищу! Не могу же я всякий раз тебя дёргать, когда мне что-то кажется.  
Уэйд сглатывает горечь, скопившуюся во рту. Смотрит по сторонам.  
— Дёргай меня сколько влезет, — говорит он. — О, нет, это прозвучало неправильно… Я имею в виду… Чёрт, Спайди. Я должен тебе кое-что объяснить. Только слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай, ладно?  
— Ты меня пугаешь, — признаётся Паук.  
Сказать это невыносимо. Но не говорить влетит в ещё большую цену. Однажды Уэйд может не успеть. Однажды вместо мальчишки с искалеченным разумом может попасться куда более сильный мутант, владеющий своими силами. И тогда… Тогда…  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Слова падают и повисают между ними в свежем весеннем воздухе.  
Линзы на маске Паука комично расширяются. О, он тоже научился так делать.  
Уэйд собирается с мыслями, откашливается и пытается продолжить. Сказать то, что должно быть сказано.  
Но его перебивают.  
— Человек-паук, если я сейчас увижу твою тощую задницу снаружи Башни, ты больше шагу сюда не ступишь, — раздаётся голос Старка по коммуникатору.  
— Эй! — кричит Уэйд. — У нас тут вообще-то момент!  
Но Паук уже пятится от него.  
— Мне… нужно идти, Дэдпул, — мямлит он. — Увидимся позже.  
И он сваливает со скоростью света, прежде чем Уэйд успевает выкрикнуть «позвони мне, детка».

Стоит ли говорить, что Спайди не звонит?


	5. Chapter 5

Спайди так и не объявляется. Не сказать, что Уэйд удивлён, но ему почему-то казалось, что Паук посмелее. Сам бы Уэйд, конечно, на его месте уже съебался из города, сменил все номера и сделал операцию по смене пола. Но Спайди не настолько свободен в передвижениях, да и вряд ли готов стать Женщиной-пауком. В этой вселенной уже есть Женщина-паук, и, чёрт, при всей любви к Спайди… Другой этому городу не нужно.  
Несколько дней проходит как в тумане. Всё до странного спокойно, будто затишье перед бурей. Поиски мутанта заходят в тупик. Других происшествий в городе практически не наблюдается. Уэйд каждую ночь внимательно за этим следит. Иногда по новостям, иногда сам выходит на улицы и уже по привычке незримо следует за Пауком. Обещает себе не вмешиваться, если не встанет вопрос жизни и смерти. И худо-бедно держит своё обещание.  
Ему обидно, что их начавшую возрождаться из пепла дружбу можно разрушить одной неловкой фразой. Но он не теряет надежды. Может, у Паука мозги встанут на место, и он даст Уэйду высказаться.  
Может, Уэйду придётся немного его к этому подтолкнуть.  
Так что наёмник наступает сам себе на горло и не высовывается ещё около недели. Но терпение в итоге заканчивается.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, подумал бы, что ты меня избегаешь, — сообщает Уэйд, беззвучно подходя со спины. Наслаждается тем, как дёргается Паук при звуке его голоса.  
— Господи, Уэйд! Какого чёрта? — Паук разворачивается к нему. — Я… Я не избегаю тебя.  
— И именно поэтому я ничего не слышу от тебя уже хренову тучу времени.  
Уэйд перекатывается с пятки на носок.  
— Я… Я просто…  
— Это из-за того, что я сказал?  
Плечи Паучка поникают. Он опускает голову.  
— Прости, Уэйд. Я не думаю, что чувствую то же самое. Я имею в виду, да, мы…  
— Воу, — Дэдпул вскидывает руку, останавливая поток речи, становящийся бессвязным. — За что ты извиняешься? Я и не ждал от тебя ответа.  
Паук поднимает на него взгляд, чуть склоняя голову.  
Уэйд срывает маску и мнёт её в руках.  
— Посмотри на меня, Паучара. Ты думаешь, я хоть когда-нибудь ждал взаимности? Я сказал это, потому что ты должен это знать. И если бы ты не свалил, я бы объяснил почему.  
Спайди вроде успокаивается. Он снова садится на край крыши и хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, призывая Уэйда присоединиться.  
Виды ночного Нью-Йорка давно приелись. Но Спайди, наверное, любит этот город и всех людей в нём. Иначе не разбивался бы в лепёшку, чтобы спасать их неблагодарные задницы 24/7.  
— Во-первых, это подвергнет тебя дополнительной опасности. Мои враги могут попытаться добраться до меня через тебя. Я сделаю всё, чтобы этого не произошло, но тебе придётся смотреть по сторонам вдвое внимательнее.  
Паучок печально вздыхает, не поворачивая головы. В том, как напрягаются его плечи, читается «а хорошая новость есть?»  
Есть. И Уэйд набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. Он точно знает, что собирается говорить. Он думал об этом. И даже немного репетировал, заставив плюшевого Спайди его слушать. Тот оказался прекрасным слушателем, и под конец даже фирменную песенку исполнил. Спайдермэн, Спайдермэн…  
— Does whatever a spider can…  
— Уэйд! — напоминает о себе настоящий Паучара, из плоти и крови.  
— А? Да, я же толкал речь… — Уэйд откашливается. — Вторая вещь, о которой ты должен знать, это что я всегда приду тебе на помощь. Можешь рассчитывать на меня, что бы ни случилось. Только позови.  
Спайди хочет что-то сказать, но Уэйд ещё не закончил. Слишком много сил ушло на то, чтобы взять себя в руки. Если его сейчас собьют, он может и не договорить.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты в любую задницу лез один и подставлялся как в прошлый раз, когда ты можешь взять меня прикрывать тебе спину. Я имею в виду, мне же нихрена не будет. И тебе не стоит чувствовать себя виноватым или обязанным из-за этого. Это мой выбор.  
Паук весь сжимается, сутуля плечи. Уэйд поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его, похлопать по плечу или, может быть, даже обнять. Ладонь зависает в воздухе. И возвращается обратно на колени.  
— Мои чувства принадлежат только мне, и ты на самом деле едва ли можешь на них повлиять. Я сказал тебе это, чтобы ты знал, что для меня проще потратить время, гоняясь за мнимыми зацепками, чем просыпаться среди ночи от звонка Старка и слышать, что ты исчез.  
Жестоко, наверное, вновь поднимать эту тему. И Уэйду хотелось бы обойтись без неё, чтобы лишний раз не будить в них обоих плохие воспоминания.  
— За последние минут десять ты даже ни разу не пошутил, — наконец подаёт голос Паук. — Странно слышать от тебя такие взрослые рассуждения.  
— Особо не проникайся, я спиздил весь монолог из сериала. Ты знаешь, кабельное — сила!  
— Вот и старый добрый Дэдпул вернулся, не могу сказать, что я скучал.  
Спайди выдаёт нервный смешок и наконец решается повернуться к нему.  
Он такой хрупкий и маленький по сравнению с Уэйдом, что хочется прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать. Спрятать ото всех эту невинную душу.  
Приходится напоминать себе, что этот хрупкий и маленький Паучишка способен при желании разорвать его на части голыми руками. И наверняка сделает это, если Уэйд вздумает провернуть что-то подобное.  
Не то чтобы не стоило рискнуть… Возможно, Уэйд прибережёт это для другого раза.  
Он протягивает Спайди ладонь.  
— Что скажешь? Между нами всё окей?  
Паук колеблется совсем недолго. Может быть, подыскивает остроумный комментарий. И в конечном итоге молча отвечает на рукопожатие.  
Хорошо хоть, маска скрывает и пунцовые щёки, и улыбку от уха до уха на лице Уэйда.  
— Вот и ладненько, — говорит он, поднимаясь. — Бывай, малыш. А, ну и… Если когда-нибудь захочешь крышесносно потрахаться с мастером своего дела, звони, — выдаёт наёмник напоследок.  
— Мастером, хах? — Спайди скептично фыркает, провожая его взглядом.  
— В интернете не осталось порно, которое я не посмотрел, — гордо заявляет Дэдпул, и это почти правда.  
— Почему-то я тебе верю.  
Тут, наверху, становится очень жарко.  
Уэйд кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Но останавливается.  
— Ты… Подумаешь над моими словами? — спрашивает он, снова став серьёзным. — Если с тобой что-то случится, а я не смогу это предотвратить… Я себе этого не прощу. И тебе этого не прощу.  
— Я…  
Паук запинается и, кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он продолжает.  
— Я над этим подумаю. Спасибо, Уэйд. И прости, что избегал тебя.  
— Да, ерунда. То, что ты меня не видел, ещё не значит, что я не видел тебя, — выдаёт Уэйд и быстро сваливает от дальнейших возмущений Спайди.

***  
 _Уэйд мурлычет себе под нос песню из фильма, который вчера смотрел. Что за дурацкая у него память — стоит послушать надоедливую песню всего раз, и он уже знает её наизусть. Зато он часто не может вспомнить по-настоящему важные вещи. Например, где он оставил ключи или кого убил на прошлой неделе. Сбивает с толку, правда?  
— Она добавила лайм в кокосовое молоко и выпила всё до дна, — напевает Уэйд, пока взбивает яйца венчиком.  
Нэйт выбирает именно это мгновение, чтобы подкрасться со спины, но его выдаёт отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафчика. Уэйд успевает увернуться от загребущих лап.  
— Я надеюсь, то, что ты готовишь, никак не связано с этой песней, — улыбается Саммерс и всё-таки умудряется обнять его одной рукой.  
Уэйд фыркает, но не брыкается, когда Нэйтан прижимается к нему сзади и опускает подбородок на плечо.  
— Оставь попытки пошутить мне, окей? У тебя не получается, — говорит наёмник. — И сходи к окулисту, с такого расстояния даже ты должен был увидеть, что это будут вафли. Или блины. Пока не решил.  
Нэйтан мягко смеётся ему в ухо.  
— Хм, ты знаешь, я и сам только что подумал про посещение окулиста. Или психиатра. Когда увидел тебя здесь. Подумал, у меня галлюцинации.  
Зубы Нэйта оттягивают его мочку.  
— Думал, ты уйдёшь, как только откроешь глаза.  
Уэйд старается не реагировать на настойчивые домогательства, но некоторые вещи просто сильнее него. Грёбаные яйца давно уже взбиты в пену, и надо бы уже добавлять другие ингредиенты. Но Уэйд, хоть убей, не помнит, что должно идти следом.  
— Я свалил бы, — говорит он. — Но вспомнил, что у меня жрать нечего. А у тебя еда в холодильнике появляется сама собой, я проверял.  
Наверное, это было хреновой идеей. Он всегда уходил, иногда даже посреди ночи, и Нэйтан никогда его не задерживал.  
— Да, я тоже так подумал. Не мог же ты остаться из-за меня.  
Широкие ладони оказываются на бёдрах Уэйда. И он прямо задницей чувствует, как Нэйтан рад его видеть здесь и сейчас.  
— Чёрт, Саммерс, — наёмник уворачивается от дразнящих поцелуев. — Дай мне кончить и… в смысле, я имею в виду — дай мне закончить! Вот! Жрать! Жрать я хочу сильнее, чем скакать на тебе, понял?  
— Понял, — ухмыляется Нэйт и послушно отступает. Правда, недалеко. Падает на стул.  
Уэйд спиной чувствует его взгляд. И не только спиной. Ну и как в таких условиях сосредоточиться? Хорошо хоть, Нэйт не видит дурацкой улыбки, расплывшейся у него по лицу. И не знает, как горит кожа там, куда он добрался своими лапищами.  
Может быть, остаться было не такой уж и плохой идеей. И, может быть, он как-нибудь это повторит.  
Руки дрожат, когда он сыпет муку, и Уэйд едва не косплеит «Лицо со шрамом».  
Кэйбл всё так же сидит позади и молча наблюдает.  
А так ли сильно Уэйду хочется есть? По крайней мере, от голода он точно умереть не сможет. А от покалываний в животе, уходящих ниже… Кто знает._

_— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что, — заводит Нэйтан.  
Уэйд вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Бубнит с набитым ртом:  
— Тфы умираефь?  
— Нет, это…  
— Я умираю?  
Наёмник не поднимает взгляд от тарелки.  
— Ты не можешь умереть. Это другое. Кое-что личное.  
— О боже! — Уэйд округляет глаза и откидывается на спинку стула. — Ты что, залетел?!  
— Уэйд! Дай мне, пожалуйста, договорить! Я…  
— …головка от хуя. Блять, Присцилла, не порти аппетит.  
— Тебе ничего не может испортить аппетит, — говорит Нэйтан. — Я ведь всё равно скажу. Напишу маркером на стене. Так что, будь добр…  
Уэйд мучительно вздыхает и принимается терзать свои вафли вилкой.  
— Говори уже.  
Нэйтан облизывает губы и качает головой.  
— Как же всё-таки ты иногда всё усложняешь.  
— Надо было трахать секретаршу. С ней всё было бы легко и просто. Ты знал, на что шёл.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами, всё ещё избегая взгляда Нэйта.  
— Конечно знал, — неожиданно мягко говорит тот. — Об этом я и хотел сказать.  
Уэйд поднимает голову и на мгновение впадает в ступор от искренности во взгляде напротив.  
— Ты мне очень дорог, Уэйд. Ты мой лучший друг. И я тебя люблю.  
Этого всего не происходило бы, если бы он просто вернулся домой и заказал пиццу. Но нет же…  
— Окей, — говорит наёмник, стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. — Только не жди от меня соплей и сантиментов. Должны же у кого-то в этих отношениях быть яйца.  
Ох, как бы было здорово оказаться сейчас в маске. Требуется всё самообладание, чтобы на лице не отразилось противоречивых чувств.  
Нэйт вновь удивляет его. Вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, он только ещё сильнее расплывается в дебильной улыбке.  
— Мне не нужны от тебя сопли и сантименты. То, что ты без оглядки мне доверяешь, говорит мне всё, что я хочу знать. Доверие и преданность бесценны, Уэйд.  
— Так радуешься, будто вытащил волшебный меч из камня или превратил воду в вино, — усмехается Дэдпул.  
— Мне не нужны слова, если я вижу твои действия, — не унимается Нэйт. — Но тебе нужно услышать, чтобы поверить. Иначе ты накрутишь себя невесть чем.  
Уэйд до боли сжимает вилку в кулаке. Нэйтан попадает в точку, и это немного злит. До тех пор, пока сжатый кулак не накрывает металлическая ладонь.  
— Прости. Не люблю ставить тебя в неловкое положение.  
— А раком считается неловким положением? — тут же интересуется Уэйд.  
Нэйтан позволяет себе смешок.  
— Ты всегда шутишь, когда не знаешь, как реагировать.  
— Тогда получается, что я никогда не знаю, как реагировать.  
— Так и есть. Но позволь спасти тебя от раздумий. Можешь ничего не говорить. Мои чувства принадлежат только мне, и ты не имеешь на них влияния. Ты можешь принять их или отвергнуть, но даже тогда я вряд ли разлюблю тебя по щелчку пальцев. Я говорю всё это, чтобы избавить тебя от догадок и недомолвок. Просто знай, что я всегда постараюсь прийти тебе на помощь и всегда поддержу.  
И если его слова правда, то Уэйд начинает понимать.  
Наёмник выпускает вилку и берёт Кэйбла за руку.  
— Нэйт, я… Я хочу кое-что спросить. Ответь, пожалуйста, честно.  
Тот кивает. Подносит ладонь Уэйда к губам и целует.  
— Я тоже буду таким сентиментальным, когда стану дедулей, или это только ты?  
Нэйтан вылетает из-за стола и рывком поднимает его на ноги. Подхватывает и усаживает на кухонную тумбу.  
Уэйд криво усмехается и разводит колени, чтобы Нэйтан мог между ними устроиться. Тот опускает ладонь Уэйду на щёку и подаётся вперёд, практически сталкиваясь носами.  
— Подумай лучше о том, что тебя, такого молодого и энергичного, этот дедуля каждый день укладывает на лопатки. В том или ином смысле.  
Уэйд не успевает съязвить в ответ. Нэйтан прижимается губами к его рту и едва не урчит от удовольствия, когда Уэйд раскрывается навстречу.  
У Уэйда были отношения с женщинами, каждый поцелуй которых ощущался как последний. Бесконечная борьба за власть, разделённое на двоих безумие, постель — как поле битвы. Каждое мгновение этих отношений Уэйд будто ходил по лезвию ножа и даже не думал, что может иначе.  
Не думал, что так легко променяет острое напряжение на чувство безопасности. Жажду доминирования — на ленивые упражнения в остроумии за кухонным столом. А травмоопасный секс — на партнёра, который в постели заботится о его желаниях больше, чем о своих.  
Нет, ему по-своему нравится и то, и другое. Но именно в этот период жизни Уэйду нужен Нэйтан Саммерс и всё, что тот готов ему предложить._

_Рука Нэйта уже в штанах у наёмника, но продолжить им не дают. В дверь деликатно стучат.  
Нэйтан беззвучно ругается, а Уэйд вздыхает, сползает с тумбы и идёт в спальню за оставленной там маской.  
— Делу время, потехе час, — мудро изрекает он.  
— Устроим спарринг через пару часов? — предлагает Кэйбл. — Я думаю, что управлюсь с делами к этому времени.  
— О, ты знаешь, как мне угодить! Увидимся на танцполе, детка, — отвечает Уэйд, подмигивая. — Посмотрим, кто ляжет на лопатки в этот раз._


	6. Chapter 6

Спайди спускается с потолка вниз головой.  
— Может быть, всё было наоборот, — говорит он. — Может, Циклоп попал в будущее и встретил твою дочь.  
— Я бы его на части разорвал, — признаётся Уэйд. — И нет. В этой истории папаша-козёл не я, а Скотт.  
Паук едва сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться. А Уэйд едва сдерживается, чтобы не забабахать паучий поцелуй. Ну, а что? Чего он так дразняще повис практически перед самым лицом Уэйда.  
— Хорошо, может быть, у Скотта есть дочь, о которой никто не знает. Секретная дочь, а?  
— Мимо.  
Паук раздосадованно спускается на пол и падает на диван рядом с Уэйдом. Закидывает ноги на спинку дивана, вновь оказываясь вниз головой. Складывает руки на груди.  
— А что, если… Эта дочь ещё не родилась! Она из будущего!  
— Нет. Но ты уже близок к правде.  
— Иногда ты так меня бесишь, — вздыхает Паук. — Последняя теория. Кто-то изменил прошлое, и в итоге получилось так, будто она никогда и не существовала. Но ты каким-то образом её помнишь. Единственный из всех людей.  
— Боже, Спайди, тебе только сценарии к сай-фаю писать, — посмеивается Уэйд. — Тебя несёт всё дальше и дальше, а ответ прямо перед носом.  
— Почему ты просто мне не скажешь? — вопрошает Паук со стоном, прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как это весело? Ну нет, Паучок. Не знаю уж, с чего тебя это всё так завело, но лишать себя удовольствия наблюдать за твоими страданиями я не стану.  
— Хоть что-то! Скажи мне хоть что-то!  
Он повышает голос, и на них обращают внимание остальные мстители, околачивающиеся в другом углу комнаты для совещаний.  
Уэйд отмахивается от любопытного взгляда Кэпа, показывая, что всё в порядке. И вновь смотрит на несчастного Спайди.  
— Я могу назвать тебе имя. Хорошо?  
Паук резко садится и поворачивается к Уэйду, подкладывая под себя ноги.  
— Да, да, это будет отлично.  
— Присцилла, — говорит Дэдпул, собрав всю свою серьёзность. Главное сейчас не заржать.  
— Присцилла… Необычное имя… — бормочет он и хватается за свой телефон, искоса поглядывая на Уэйда.  
Наёмник приподнимается, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит на экране.  
— Только не говори, что ты на фэйсбук полез.  
— Я… Я не…  
Спайди прячет от него телефон.  
— Ты на фэйсбук полез. Я начинаю подозревать, что ты не настолько умный, как любишь про себя думать.  
— Эй, а вот за это можно и получить! — Паук шутливо замахивается, а Уэйд шутливо перехватывает его кулак.  
Всё абсолютно несерьёзно. И то, как Паук заезжает коленом Уэйду по рёбрам, а тот заламывает ему руку, тоже в шутку.  
Только попробуй объясни это вошедшему Тони.  
— Что тут происходит? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с них двоих на Стива и Клинта.  
Бартон пожимает плечами.  
— Полчаса назад они подрались, потому что не смогли решить кто из Корлеоне лучший крёстный отец. Сейчас — не знаю.  
— Эй, — кричит Спайди, отлипая от Уэйда. — По-моему, все согласились со мной, что это Вито!  
— Пф, да они просто сказали это, чтобы ты не заплакал, — усмехается Уэйд, отходя на безопасное расстояние.  
— Прости, но это правда, — говорит Клинт. — Майкл — лучший крёстный отец.  
— Вам больше делать нечего? — прерывает перепалку Тони. — Какого чёрта вы вообще все тут торчите?  
Это очень хороший вопрос. Прямо вопрос на миллион. Уэйд чешет репу. Ладно, ему нечего делать, поэтому он ошивается здесь. Но остальные? У них тоже нет ни друзей, ни семьи, ни регулярно оплачиваемой работы? Как-то это грустно.  
— Ну, мы… э… ждём, когда что-то произойдёт? — пожимает плечами Спайди. — Типа, чтобы быстро отреагировать. Мало ли.  
— Они ждут, когда что-то произойдёт, — Старк поворачивается к Стиву, будто спрашивая, может ли он в это поверить. — На Паука напали, а все, включая его самого, сидят и ждут, когда что-то произойдёт. Здорово.  
Вообще-то, Уэйд тут согласен с Тони. И пусть ему не нравится тон, которым тот их отчитывает.  
Не то чтобы он совсем ничего не делал. Он поднял свои связи и поручил ребятам откопать историю заброшенного дома. Это проще, чем найти какого-то мальчика где-то в Нью-Йорке.  
Результаты должны быть сегодня. Но, оказывается, они уже не нужны, так как Тони пришла в голову та же идея.  
— На дом нет никакой информации, — объясняет Старк, когда все собираются за столом для переговоров. — Все документы исчезли, затёрты или пришли в совсем нечитаемое состояние. Будто кто-то об этом позаботился.  
Уэйду нравится это всё меньше и меньше. У ребёнка, будь он хоть самым могучим мутантом на свете, не получилось бы так ловко подчистить следы. Кто-то ещё в этом замешан. Что-то не даёт Уэйду покоя, как слово, крутящееся на языке, которое никак не можешь ухватить.  
— Влезть в архивы и избавиться от документов не так уж и сложно. А вот стереть людям память уже другое, — изрекает Спайди. — Можно поспрашивать соседей.  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? Будешь в костюме Человека-паука стучать в их двери и ждать, что тебе откроют? — спрашивает Клинт.  
— Я пойду не как Человек-паук, — отвечает тот. — Есть время, чтобы быть Бэтменом, а есть — чтобы быть Брюсом Уэйном.  
— Задрот, — фыркает Клинт.  
А вот Уэйд приходит в восторг. Цитировать франшизу, с которой содрали тебя самого, это, конечно, сильно.

— У тебя ещё остались те голографические проекторы? — спрашивает Паук у Уэйда, когда отводит его в сторону от остальных. — Хочешь пойти со мной?  
Он ещё спрашивает!  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Обожаю работать под прикрытием! Нам нужно придумать легенду… О, я могу достать нам фальшивые удостоверения, притворимся агентами ФБР.  
— Я думаю, это преследуется по закону. Да и ты сам видел район. Вряд ли там захотят беседовать с ФБР. Лучше притворимся репортёрами.  
— Ещё скажи продавцами мороженного. Какой же ты нудный. Ладно, будут тебе проекторы.

Пока Паук возится и настраивает проекцию своего образа, Уэйд серьёзно задумывается над тем, как он сам хочет выглядеть. Не часто удаётся поработать под прикрытием. Нужно тщательно всё продумать, чтобы не вызвать подозрения. Интонации, походку, манеры, предысторию… Это ведь не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Может, Спайди и не чувствует всей важности, но уж Уэйд точно будет во всеоружии.  
— Я всё, — сообщает наконец герой.  
Уэйд смотрит на него. Если бы он умел закатывать глаза так, чтобы они ввалились в череп, он бы их закатил.  
— Ты похож на Питера Паркера, — сообщает Дэдпул. — Ты мог стать кем угодно и выбрал Питера Паркера! Охренеть.  
— Что? — кривится «Паркер». — Это просто одно из стандартных лиц, я только немного его подправил.  
— Да не оправдывайся, я понимаю. Он лучший в мире босс, а по совместительству твой друг, брат и любовник. Хотя…  
Уэйд подходит ближе, вглядываясь в созданное проектором лицо.  
— Да, я погорячился. Паркер пострашнее будет.  
— Да отвяжись ты уже от него! — обижается Спайди. — Посмотрим, какой образ ты выберешь.  
— О… Тебе понравится.  
Уэйд колдует c настройками, нажимает на кнопку, и… У неПаркера отвисает челюсть.  
— Так что? — спрашивает Уэйд не своим голосом. — Круто, да?  
Он подходит к зеркалу, чтобы заценить зрелище. И, ох. Он бы себя трахнул.  
— А… Кхм… — откашливается Паук, наконец обретя дар речи. — Ты можешь одеться поскромнее?  
— Что? — Уэйд поджимает губы. — Тебе не нравятся мои сиськи?  
Паук с трудом отводит взгляд от выреза на его блузке.  
— Слишком нравятся, — признаётся он. — Мы же вроде не должны привлекать к себе внимание, да?  
ЗА-НУ-ДА. Уэйд вздыхает и исправляет верхнюю часть гардероба. Затем ещё немного работает над причёской, и через мгновение из игривой красотки превращается в деловую бизнес-леди. Всё ещё горячую как ад.  
— Ну, я готова, — мурлычет Уэйд. — Зови меня Ванда Уилсон. А тебя как звать? Питер? Пит? Педро?  
— Б-бен, — выговаривает Паучок. — Бен… эм… Ричардс.  
— Это как Рид Ричардс? Мог бы и не палиться, что так по нему течёшь.  
— Эй, этот парень гений! Да и вообще, это довольно распространённая фамилия. Пошли уже, _Ванда_.  
Уэйд следует за ним, по пути приноравливаясь к новым движениям. Есть тонкая грань между соблазнительным покачиванием бёдрами и откровенным вилянием задом. Проходит добрая половина пути, прежде чем Уэйд находит баланс. И ловит пару восхищённых взглядов.  
Паук хмуро поглядывает по сторонам.  
— Как ты изменил голос? — шёпотом спрашивает он.  
— Обычный преобразователь речи, — Уэйд пожимает плечами. — У меня таких полно, все настроены на разные голоса.  
— А почему ты выбрал притвориться женщиной? — задаёт Паук свой главный вопрос, провожая гневным взглядом парня, который едва его не сбил. Так пытался привлечь внимание Ванды.  
— Потому что женщины классные, — отвечает Уэйд. — Я бы не отказался побыть симпатичной женщиной. Или симпатичным мужчиной. Или пандой. О, боже, с помощью этой штуки я могу стать пандой! — Уэйд выхватывает из кармана телефон и ищет в нём нужные настройки.  
— Никаких панд посреди людной улицы! — Спайди ловит его руку за запястье.  
Уэйд замирает на мгновение. Поднимает на него взгляд.  
Они оба в перчатках, так что контакта кожи с кожей нет. Но щёки Паука всё равно заливает румянец. И Уэйд не уверен в том, как выглядит его собственное лицо.  
— Ладно, никаких панд. Зануда.  
Паук выпускает его руку и стремительно удаляется вперёд.  
— Эй! — зовёт Уэйд. — Бен, как тебя там. Что это было вообще?  
— Ничего, пойдём уже. Я хочу поскорее со всем этим закончить, — бурчит Паук себе под нос.  
— Ты чего какой дёрганный? Признайся, ты запал на Ванду!  
— Нет! — отвечает Паук слишком поспешно, чтобы ему поверить.  
— Все вы мужики одинаковые… — томно вздыхает Уэйд. — Охренеть, понадобилась всего лишь пара сисек. И почему это не пришло мне в голову раньше?..  
— Ты можешь заткнуться? — рявкает Паук. — И не делать за меня какие-то несуществующие выводы. Большое спасибо.  
— Ты больше не тот человек, за которого я выходила замуж, Бен Ричардс. Я хочу развода, — объявляет Уэйд и отстаёт от Спайди на пару шагов.

Их посылают нахуй. Где-то вежливо, где-то нет. Кто-то приглашает войти, а кто-то даже дверь не открывает.  
Дэдпул и Паук не разговаривают между собой. И Уэйда это злит и тревожит. Но ему велено молчать, поэтому он молчит.  
Наконец им улыбается удача.  
— Этот дом? Да, я знал семью, которая там жила. Мистер и миссис Бэббит и их маленький сын, — говорит молодой латиноамериканец, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Что именно вы хотите узнать?  
— О, если вы в курсе, недавно в этом доме были Мстители. Мы пытаемся узнать, что произошло, и заодно хотим подготовить статью для газеты. Нужны все подробности, которые мы сможем откопать, — находится Паук.  
Парень смотрит на них обоих. Задерживается взглядом на Ванде чуть дольше, чем это было бы прилично.  
— Проходите, — наконец говорит он и отступает от двери, пропуская их внутрь.

Уэйд закидывает ногу на ногу и прислоняется к спинке дивана. На колени ему опускается старый альбом с газетными вырезками.  
— Дед собирал новости о том, что происходило в нашем районе. Как видите, внушительная сводка.  
Уэйд открывает альбом. Первые вырезки в нём датированы семидесятым годом. Последние — две тысячи двенадцатым.  
Парень пролистывает несколько страниц от конца и указывает пальцем на одну из статей.  
— Пожар тогда быстро потушили, — говорит он, пока Уэйд скользит глазами по строчкам. — Но родители успели задохнуться. Ребёнка, маленького Томми, нигде не нашли.  
Уэйд смотрит на Спайди, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Но тот не поднимает головы. До хруста сжимает карандаш и что-то пишет в блокноте, глядя на газетную вырезку.  
— А из-за чего произошёл пожар? В статье про это ни слова, — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Я точно не знаю. Я сам был ребёнком, когда это произошло. Но все вокруг говорили, что это были гангстерские разборки. Вроде как одна банда крышевала наш район, а другая решила показать, что им ничего не страшно.  
Карандаш всё же ломается у Паука в руках. Уэйд быстро захлопывает альбом и вскакивает с дивана.  
— Что ж… Большое спасибо! Ваша помощь оказалась неоценимой. Мы обязательно пришлём вам копию статьи, когда закончим.  
Уэйд берёт Паука за запястье и тащит к выходу.

— Это он, — говорит Спайди, когда они оказываются на улице. — Том Бэббит. Ему, наверное, было лет семь, когда случился пожар. А сейчас ему около тринадцати.  
— И он привёл тебя в этот дом, — Уэйд вздыхает. — Проверить приюты, больницы и ближайших родственников. Вряд ли он в семь лет выжил бы один на улице.  
— Я сам этим займусь, — говорит Паук.  
Оглядывается по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, снимает маскировку и протягивает прибор Уэйду.  
— Хочешь пожрать? — спрашивает наёмник, забирая проектор. — Хоть отвлечёшься от всего этого. А то ты совсем нервный.  
— Не хочу, — отрезает Паук. — Я в порядке. Только очень устал. Да и ещё есть дела. Увидимся завтра.  
Вот так, каждую фразу как топором отрубает. Уэйд ежится от холодного равнодушия в голосе.  
— Ты не в порядке, — говорит он.  
Спайди оглядывает его с ног до головы.  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отвечает герой. — До завтра, Уэйд.  
Уэйд не хочет снова оставаться в одиночестве. Не сейчас. И уж тем более, он не хочет оставлять в одиночестве Спайди. Но что он может сделать?  
Уэйд кивает Пауку, и они расходятся в противоположные стороны, каждый нагруженный своим бременем.

Уэйд не снимает маскировки по пути домой. И уже дома долго стоит в нижнем белье перед единственным целым зеркалом, оглядывая себя со всех сторон. Светлые волосы, забранные в конский хвост. Соблазнительные изгибы. Черные кружева на идеально ровной белой коже.  
Ему нравится выглядеть так.   
Уэйд меняет настройки и становится самим собой. Почти самим собой. Таким, каким бы он был без уебанских шрамов. Так ему тоже нравится выглядеть. На самом деле, его устроило бы что угодно. Что угодно, кроме…   
Уэйд с досадой отключает проектор и снова становится вывернутым наизнанку. Уходит от зеркала, чтобы ненароком его не разбить.  
Он вспомнил, почему так редко работает под прикрытием.


	7. Chapter 7

В бессоннице нет ничего романтичного. Сильнее, чем бессонницу, Уэйд ненавидит, пожалуй, лишь себя самого.  
Его тошнит от бессонницы, от одного факта её существования. От сбитых потных простыней, от зудящей кожи, от того, что он не может держать глаза закрытыми дольше десяти минут и не может заставить себя, не может приказать себе не думать. Мысли липкие и неприятные, будто в водорослях запутался и бьёшься, бьёшься, бьёшься в них, силясь выплыть, силясь не дать им затащить себя на дно. В комнате слишком жарко, но стоит сбросить с себя одеяло, как становится холодно. Пару раз Уэйду кажется, что он почти засыпает, но всякий раз сонное состояние проходит так же неожиданно, как и начинается. Всё время хочется пить, а потом отлить. Чем больше он пьёт, тем чаще бегает. Он шастает туда-сюда по квартире как мертвец, но стоит ему сесть за что-то полезное, как глаза начинают слипаться. И он предпринимает ещё одну бесполезную попытку заснуть.  
Ближе к утру всё-таки удаётся. Ему снятся кошмары вперемешку с каким-то бредом, и когда он открывает воспалённые глаза, то не сразу понимает, закончилось ли это. Закончился ли душный, не принёсший облегчения сон? А если да, то почему живот всё ещё крутит тревога.  
Источник тревоги даёт о себе знать. Кто-то барабанит в дверь так, будто пытается её высадить.  
Уэйд скатывается с кровати и хватает пистолет, заряженный свинцом. Нахер резину. Его дом — его крепость, и даже если он смилуется над нарушителями спокойствия и не убьёт их, коленных чашечек кто-то явно не досчитается.  
Дверь оказывается на удивление крепкой и выдерживает тряску. Уэйд прижимается к стене рядом с проёмом, чтобы оказаться у вошедшего за спиной.  
Мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть в глазок, даже не посещает его голову.  
Но есть у всей ситуации и плюс. Когда с утра пораньше кому-то что-то от тебя надо, это настолько встряхивает, что вся ночная тягомотина мгновенно забывается.  
Дыхание выравнивается. Дэдпул прикрывает глаза, обращаясь в слух. Дожидаясь заветного хруста дерева. Вот сейчас… Сейчас…  
— Уэйд! — доносится до него из-за двери. — Ты дома?  
Секунда требуется, чтобы узнать голос и интонации и закатить глаза. Ещё секунда, чтобы решить — открыть дверь или выстрелить прямо через неё.  
И ещё несколько, чтобы повернуть замок, втащить напугавшего его уёбка в квартиру и захлопнуть дверь.  
— Я не проламываю стены твоей чугунной башкой только из-за того, что недавно сделал ремонт, — шипит Уэйд, наставляя пистолет на незванного гостя.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Плесень на стенах выглядит совсем новой.  
Нет у него никакой плесени, он избавился от неё, потому что Спайди заставил. Уэйд крутит головой, чтобы убедиться, что нигде не остался проклятый грибок. И допускает огромную ошибку.  
Пистолет вылетает из его рук. Уэйд даже не успевает выстрелить. Толчок, потеря равновесия. И вот спина встречается со стеной, а к горлу летит металлическая рука.  
Уэйд успевает поднырнуть под неё и схватить нападающего за ноги.  
Грохот стоит, будто падает не мужик, хоть и здоровый, а по меньшей мере слон.  
Пистолет вновь оказывается в руках Уэйда, а он сам — верхом на госте.  
— Кончай, пока не пришлось собирать мозги по нижним этажам, — предупреждает Уэйд. — Чего тебе надо? Зачем пришёл? Телефоны опять объявили тебе забастовку или ты стал слишком стар, чтобы ими пользоваться? Присцилла.  
Нэйтан безобразно скалится под ним, будто в его лоб не упирается дуло пистолета.  
— Как же я по тебе скучал, — говорит он, игнорируя все вопросы.  
Типичный Нэйтан Саммерс. Припрётся, выведет из себя, а потом начнёт нести херню.  
— Я не очень помню, кем мы там расстались — друзьями или врагами, но на всякий случай проделаю в тебе пару новых дырок, если не перейдёшь к делу.  
Сидеть верхом на Нэйтане неудобно, но елозить по нему совсем унизительно.  
— Ну, какая-то часть тебя всё ещё помнит… — загадочно говорит Кэйбл и кивает на выпирающий из трусов стояк Уэйда.  
А, вот почему ему неудобно сидеть.  
Уэйд краснеет и поднимается, всё ещё держа Нэйта на прицеле.  
— Я дрочил, пока ты не припёрся. На сисястую девку, ага?  
На лице Нэйта снова появляется это ублюдское выражение, которое хочется срезать ножом.  
— Ага. Так Человека-паука ещё никто не называл.  
В арсенале Уэйда заканчиваются угрозы. Всё равно они отлетают от Нэйта и не производят никакого эффекта. Поэтому наёмник молча наблюдает, как тот поднимается на ноги.  
— Следил за мной?  
— Всего пару дней, — Кэйбл пожимает плечами. — Не обижайся.  
— Вот ещё на тебя обижаться, — фыркает Уэйд и ставит пистолет на предохранитель. — Тебе что-то нужно или соскучился по тому, как тобой протирают пол?  
— И то, и другое, на самом деле, — говорит Нэйт.  
Злость проходит. Остаётся только напускное раздражение. Уэйд смотрит на пистолет в своей руке. С самого начала обоим было понятно, что он не выстрелит. Зато добавило перца в их встречу. Такого, что аж яйца сводит.  
— Иди на кухню, достань пиво, — сдаётся Уэйд наконец. — Сейчас приду.

Уэйд натягивает штаны и майку, которые скинул вчера с себя из-за того, что ему стало жарко. На майке нарисован Человек-паук, и Уэйд уже думает переодеться, но потом решает, что ему похуй.  
Колеблется несколько секунд, сжимая в руках маску, но затем откладывает её в сторону. Чего уж там Нэйт не видел. Не блеванёт, и хорошо.  
Табуретка под могучей жопой Кэйбла того и гляди развалится, но тот сидит ровно. Кухня становится слишком тесной для них двоих, но Уэйд умудряется втиснуться между столом и холодильником так, чтобы не задевать Нэйтана. Открывает прохладное пиво и с наслаждением присасывается к банке.  
— За мной опять гоняется Щ.И.Т., — начинает Нэйт, пожимая плечами.  
— И ты припёрся сюда с утра пораньше. Очень умно.  
— Это последнее место, где меня будут искать. Сколько мы уже с тобой не виделись?  
Дохуя сколько. Слишком дохуя. Уэйд не отвечает на риторический вопрос.  
— Они всё-таки не такие тупые. И, рано или поздно, выйдут на меня. Ты не можешь этого не понимать, умник.  
Кэйбл виновато улыбается, будто его поймали с поличным.  
— Счёт идёт на часы, — признаётся он. — Я пришёл к тебе, потому что в других местах меня _уже_ ждут. Мне нужна твоя помощь, старый друг.  
Уэйд шлёпает жестянку на стол и вглядывается в родное лицо.  
— Старый здесь только ты.  
Нэйтан усмехается.  
— Пойдём со мной, — говорит мутант. — Мне пригодится огневая поддержка.  
Вот так, как всегда. Не говоря куда, не говоря зачем. Нэйт просит его помощи и слепого доверия. И, чёрт возьми…  
— Только я завязал с убийствами. Почистил карму и всё такое.  
Уэйд закрывает глаза и массирует пальцами виски.  
— Я знаю. Если повезёт, не придётся никого убивать. Но идти надо сейчас.  
Уэйд встаёт и отпихивает ногой табуретку. Скрывается в спальне. В спортивную сумку летят без разбора оружие и чистые вещи.  
Нэйтан возникает в дверном проёме, когда Дэдпул втискивает задницу в штаны от костюма.  
— Я всё-таки очень по тебе скучал, Уэйд, — говорит Саммерс, явно улыбаясь.  
А Уэйд… Уэйд снова бросает всё на свете и бежит за ним, потому что скучал так, что стыдно признать даже перед самим собой.  
***  
Есть одна вещь, без которой он всё-таки обошёлся бы. Да-да, та самая, когда тебя разрывает на кусочки, потом по кусочкам проходятся миксером, а потом наспех собирают из них подобие тебя. Это — телепортация с Нэйтаном. Та хрень, из-за которой всё и началось. Уэйд не скучал ни капли.  
Ещё меньше он скучал по пыли, которая проникает в нос даже через маску. Они с Кэйблом завели дохрена убежищ по всему миру, но вот о чём они не подумали, так это что станет с их милыми домиками под гнётом прожитых лет.  
Уэйд громко чихает и поднимает палец в воздух.  
— Я здесь убираться не буду, — заявляет он и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Только идти особо некуда. Даже на диван не сядешь, пыль тут же примет в свои объятия.  
Уэйд вздыхает и беспомощно смотрит на Нэйтана. Тот пожимает плечами.  
Они драят дом весь день и к полуночи засыпают на диване, прижавшись друг к другу.

Телефон Уэйда подозрительно молчит. Конечно, он не такой дурак, и позаботился о том, чтобы отследить его было нельзя. Всё-таки работать на Щ.И.Т. и не сунуть нос в их технологии было бы совсем грешно.  
Никто не звонит ни чтобы предупредить об опасности, ни чтобы выяснить где он. И это немного начинает напрягать. Вряд ли все забыли про их с Нэйтом давнюю дружбу.  
— Чем же ты им насолил? — спрашивает Уэйд, устав нервно пялиться на экран телефона.  
Нэйт кривится и падает на диван рядом с Уэйдом.  
— Тот мальчик, которого вы ищете. Том Бэббит. Они тоже его ищут.  
— Ну, это логично. Пацан, похоже, мутант, да ещё и нестабильный. Он уже наслал на город армию чудиков, потом устроил Человеку-пауку западню. Но тебе он зачем?  
— Нельзя, чтобы он попал в руки к Людям Икс или Щ.И.Т.у. Нельзя, чтобы он оставался в этом времени, иначе он попадёт под дурное влияние и станет причиной большой катастрофы.  
Уэйд вздыхает. С каждой секундой это дело становится всё хуже и хуже. Будь он сейчас в нуарном фильме, ослабил бы узел галстука, налил себе виски и закурил бы, грустно глядя в окно.  
— Я очень долго шёл за ним по разным временам, пытаясь найти точку невозврата. Кажется, она здесь.  
Уэйд внимательно изучает его лицо. Отмечает следы усталости, которые не видел раньше.  
Наёмник протягивает руку и касается щеки Кэйбла. Поглаживает большим пальцем.  
Нэйт ловит его взгляд и устало улыбается. Склоняется, укладывая голову Уэйду на колени. Прикрывает глаза, когда пальцы Уэйда касаются его волос.  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — просит Нэйтан. — Мне не хватало твоего голоса.  
— О... — Уэйд тихо посмеивается. — Хочешь, расскажу про свой развод? Спойлер: он включал в себя захват Нью-Йорка армией монстров.

Телефон звонит, когда Дэдпул заканчивает одну историю и заводит следующую.  
Нэйтан хмурится, глядя на то, как меняется его лицо.  
— Я должен взять, — говорит Уэйд тихо. — Я буду держать язык за зубами, но я должен по крайней мере взять трубку.  
Сложно сказать, что происходит в этот момент в черепушке Кэйбла. Но он всё так же хмуро кивает, когда Уэйд принимает вызов.  
— Где ты? — голос Паучка такой праведно-негодующий, что на мгновение Уэйд расслабляется. Всего на мгновение. После чего включает громкую связь.  
— А что, уже соскучился? — нарочито игриво спрашивает Уилсон.  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — говорит Паук. — Я… Мне очень-очень нужно с тобой поговорить, Уэйд. Лично. Пожалуйста.  
Уэйд смотрит на Нэйтана. Тот качает головой. Ловушка. Конечно же, ловушка. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы это понять. Но как они заставили Спайди так грязно против него сыграть… У него нет выбора.  
— Скину тебе смской место и время встречи. Буду очень благодарен, если придёшь без армии Щ.И.Т.а.  
Он сбрасывает вызов и бесстрашно смотрит на Нэйтана.  
— Я обещал, что всегда приду ему на помощь, понимаешь, — начинает оправдываться Уэйд. — Я знаю, что это подстава. Но я не могу не прийти.  
— Я понимаю, — отзывается Нэйтан, поднимаясь с его колен. — Иди. Возьми телепортатор. Сможешь уйти, если всё пойдёт не по плану. И передавай привет Человеку-пауку.  
Уэйд забирает из его рук пояс и застёгивает на талии. Протягивает ладонь для пожатия.  
— На Щ.И.Т.е или под Щ.И.Т.ом, — шутит Уэйд.

Денёк выдаётся прохладным, и на пляже не так много народу. Уэйд нарезает круги, подыскивая подходящее положение, с которого у него будет отличный панорамный обзор. Паук молча наблюдает за ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Почему не крыши? — спрашивает он наконец. — Мне, если честно, не очень уютно на таких открытых пространствах.  
— Потому что тут половина твоих сил бесполезна? — усмехается Уэйд. — Зато здесь не подберёшься незаметно. Даже снайпера не посадить так, чтобы его не было видно.  
— Я же говорил тебе, что пришёл один. Ты мне не веришь? — вздыхает Спайди.  
— Оу, — Уэйд усаживается на песок и скрещивает ноги. — Я верю в то, что ты так думаешь. Дай угадаю, о чём ты хочешь поговорить. Фьюри связался с тобой и сказал, что я влез по уши в какую-то нехорошую ебалу, и попросил настучать мне по голове, чтобы одумался?  
— А ты влез во что-то? — интересуется Спайди.  
А он быстро учится уклоняться от ответа. Может, пойдёт в политику однажды.  
— Зависит от того, с какой стороны посмотреть. Так что?  
— Тебя вчера не было в Башне. И сегодня тоже. Я… Я был резок с тобой в последний раз. И начал переживать, что тебя обидел.  
— Нет, не обидел, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — Я всё понимаю, ты расстроился и не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Это всё, что ты хотел узнать?  
— Ты ведёшь себя странно, — говорит Паук и подходит ближе. Садится рядом с Уэйдом.  
— Странно как?  
— Просто странно. Почти агрессивно.  
— Хм… Знаешь, что забавно, малыш?  
— Что?  
— Что мы оба ведём себя странно. И оба переживаем друг за друга, но не настолько друг другу доверяем, чтобы рассказать.  
Уэйд разрезает ребром ладони пространство между ним и Спайди.  
— Видишь? Стена.  
Паук подтягивает колени к груди.  
— И кто-то должен сделать первый шаг, чтобы её преодолеть. Хорошо, я начну. Да, я говорил с Фьюри. Кэйбл вырубил несколько его агентов и стёр память нескольким важным свидетелям, которые не стали с нами разговаривать в тот день. Его удалось отследить до твоей квартиры, а потом вы оба исчезли. Фьюри попросил связаться с тобой и воззвать к голосу разума.  
— О, он это так называет? Как мило, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что до меня попытаются добраться через тебя? Мне надо стать гадалкой.  
— Уэйд, я здесь, чтобы ты мне рассказал свою версию. Если у тебя были причины…  
— Бросить всё и побежать за «опасным преступником»? Ещё какие. Видишь ли, если бы ты знал Кэйбла так хорошо, как знаю его я, ты бы захотел его убить голыми руками из-за одной его особенности, — говорит Уэйд и выдерживает театральную паузу. — Он всегда оказывается прав. Он знает, какие события к чему приведут в будущем, и пытается исправить их ещё здесь, в нашем настоящем. Но его никто и никогда не слушает, а Щ.И.Т. так и вообще пытается сделать всё ему наперекор. Он для них заноза в жопе уже очень и очень давно. И, Фьюри, если ты это слышишь, можешь пососать мой большой сочный хуй.  
Паук дёргается и съеживается ещё сильнее. Может быть, Уэйд слишком резок в своих суждениях. Может, Паучок всё-таки доверяет ему больше, чем он того заслуживает, раз так легко выказывает перед ним свой дискомфорт.  
— Щ.И.Т. — не враг, — говорит Спайди.  
— Но и не друг, — отвечает Уэйд. — Если Нэйтан вырубил их людей, значит, они пытались ему помешать. К тому же, вырубил. Не убил. Почувствуй разницу. И я уверен, что память свидетелям он стёр не подчистую, а только ту часть, которая нужна была Щ.И.Т.у.  
— Ты так ему веришь. Ему достаточно просто сказать слово, и ты примешь его за истину?  
— Тебе тоже, Спайди, — говорит Дэдпул, распознав нотки ревности. — Беда в том, что ты не говоришь. Давай, прямо сейчас. Скажи мне, на чьей ты стороне, и я тебе поверю.  
Паук молчит, отвернувшись к океану. Волны сегодня шумят не так громко. И не перебивают их голоса.  
Наконец герой оттягивает маску и запускает под неё ладонь. Достаёт из уха наушник и бросает на песок. Затем вытаскивает контактные линзы, по-видимому, оснащённые камерами, и отправляет их туда же, к наушнику. Топчет всё это пяткой.  
— Может, я и пожалею об этом. Но я с тобой.  
Уэйд издаёт непонятный звук и обвивает плечи Спайди руками.  
— Ты любишь меня больше, чем Фьюри! Ты только что сделал меня самым счастливым мужчиной на земле!  
Паук усмехается и тесно прижимается к Уэйду на мгновение. Прежде чем выбраться из объятий.  
— Теперь ты можешь объяснить мне, чего именно хочет Кэйбл?  
— Хм… Лучше он сам тебе объяснит.


	8. Chapter 8

Кэйбл, черт его побери, даже не выглядит удивленным. Возможно, он знал, что всё так кончится. Возможно, догадывался. Возможно, он просто слишком стар, чтобы чему-либо удивляться.  
— Я не особо дрочу на комиксы, — признаётся Уэйд. — Так что не знаю, встречались вы там в каких-нибудь сериях или нет. Скорее всего, встречались, но, на всякий случай… Паук, это Нэйтан бла-бла-бла сын Аскани бла-бла-бла Саммерс. У него слишком много имён, и он на все отзывается. Нэйт, это Паучок. Ну вот и ладненько!  
Они жмут друг другу руки и о чём-то говорят, пока Уэйд совершает набег на холодильник. Нэйтан времени не терял и принёс пожрать. За одно это его можно причислить к лику святых.  
— Раз уж все в сборе, — бубнит Дэдпул, прижимая к груди банки с пивом и крекеры, — Нэйт может начать излагать свой зловещий план.  
Паук от пива отказывается, потому что он самый ботанистый ботан среди ботанистых ботанов и вряд ли пробовал хоть каплю алкоголя в своей жизни.  
Диван не умещает всех троих, поэтому Уэйд ложится прямо на ковёр, устраивая пиво у себя на животе. Вид отсюда довольно классный.  
Сначала Нэйтан пересказывает Пауку то, что уже рассказал Уэйду. Потом приходит черёд новой информации.  
— Первое, что вам нужно знать: Том Бэббит — не мутант. Он обычный ребёнок, который, тем не менее, держит в своих руках жизни нескольких сотен людей.  
— Но как тогда… — заводит Паучок, но останавливается, позволяя Нэйту продолжить.  
— Его отец за свою жизнь был женат дважды. От первого брака у него остался сын — Дастин Бэббит.  
Дастин рос и развивался не так, как остальные дети. И вскоре врачи диагностировали у него умственную отсталость. Его родители трудно это восприняли, брак распался на куски. Мать Дастина забрала сына и уехала в неизвестном направлении. Мальчик рос добрым и ласковым, во всём слушался мать, и, несмотря на отклонения, вёл практически полноценную жизнь. Всё было хорошо до тех пор, пока его мать не скончалась от несчастного случая. Дастина поместили в лечебницу, и он прожил там какое-то время, пока его отец не узнал о случившемся. Он начал забирать мальчика из больницы к своей новой семье, чтобы посмотреть, приживётся ли он.  
В ночь пожара Дастин был в доме. Именно он спас жизнь маленькому Тому, выведя его на улицу. Когда Том понял, что родители мертвы, он уговорил Дастина сбежать. С тех пор они практически не разлучались. Братья смогли выжить, заботясь друг о друге. Позже выяснилось, что Дастин обладает особыми способностями. Он не изменяет реальность, он создаёт образы и заставляет человеческий мозг в них поверить. Как с той западнёй, в которой оказался Человек-паук. Но в силу того, что из-за низкого интеллекта у Дастина очень скудное воображение, этой способности никто не замечал. До Тома.  
Том — мальчик умный, хитрый и практичный. Он быстро понял, с чем имеет дело, и научился управлять силами брата. Он рассказывал истории, которые Дастин оживлял. Так появились те инопланетяне в доспехах. И это ещё можно было счесть баловством. Но нападение на Человека-паука и те вещи, что братья сотворят в будущем, если не остановить их сейчас…  
— Только учти, — перебивает Уэйд. — Я не стану обижать детей. Даже зловещих гениев.  
— Я не собирался этого делать. Я должен убедить Тома пойти со мной. Дастин последует за ним куда угодно. За всё то время, что я за ними гоняюсь, я неплохо изучил их обоих.  
— А если их убедит Щ.И.Т.?  
— Они сбегут. Том попадёт под дурное влияние уличных беспризорников и из года в год будет становиться всё более жёстким, циничным и эгоистичным. Он будет использовать Дастина в своих целях и наживётся с его помощью. В конечном итоге его жадность приведёт к катастрофе. Ничего из этого я не смог предотвратить. Осталось только не дать Щ.И.Т.у до него добраться.  
— Ну так… — тянет Уэйд. — У тебя есть план? Или мы будем сидеть тут и пить пиво, что устраивает меня на сто процентов.  
Нэйт улыбается уголками губ, глядя на него сверху.  
— Завтра Бэббиты вернутся в сгоревший дом. Они часто укрываются там. Укрывались, пока Щ.И.Т. не перекрыл все подступы. Там остались некоторые вещи братьев. Они попытаются отвлечь внимание и пробраться внутрь. Вы должны будете задержать их там, пока я нейтрализую агентов.  
— Почему не наоборот? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Хочу набить кому-нибудь морду.  
— Просто… Сделай так, как я прошу, — говорит Кэйбл.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает и больше вопросов не задаёт.  
***  
— Тебе не кажется, что он уже слишком долго гуляет? Может, потерялся?  
— Он не отходит далеко от дома, успокойся, — усмехается Нэйт. — Значит, вы всё же сдружились? Это был долгий путь.  
Уэйд фыркает, отправляя в рот горсть орешков.  
— Я бы не назвал это дружбой. По пальцам можно пересчитать дни, когда он не пускает в меня своей паутиной. Бля, это прозвучало совсем неправильно. Чёрт… Ну, ты понял.  
Нэйт кивает, довольно улыбаясь.  
— И всё же он здесь. Из-за тебя.  
— Да, да, бесценное доверие и всё такое. Я помню твою речь, — Уэйд стаскивает маску, чтобы Нэйтан видел его выражение лица.  
— Я знаю, что помнишь. Но не уверен, что до конца осознаёшь, что тут происходит.  
— Ох, ну просвети меня, сенсей.  
— Человек-паук, тот самый, который живёт по строгим моральным принципам, повернулся спиной к Фьюри, с которым был знаком и работал дольше, чем с тобой. Только чтобы пойти за тобой на край географии помогать какому-то парню, которого он не знает, и который может оказаться лжецом.  
— Слишком сложные конструкции, — жалуется Уэйд. — Я нихуя не понял.  
— Всё ты понял, — говорит Нэйтан. — Осталось ему самому понять.  
— Я начинаю думать, что ты меня сюда заманил, чтобы заговорить до смерти.  
Уэйд вскакивает на ноги и проходится по помещению.  
— Помнишь, почему мы выбрали именно эту халупу?  
— Потому что тут много места, если отодвинуть мебель в сторону.  
Уэйд не успевает сказать и слова, как диван и кофейный столик взлетают в воздух и приземляются у стены. Ковёр сворачивается в рулон и тоже перемещается. Как всё-таки круто, что Нэйтан вернул свои способности. Иначе мебель пришлось бы таскать самим.  
Нэйт встаёт в центр комнаты и протягивает ему руку.  
— Потанцуем?

В первый раунд они оба действуют осторожно, прощупывая почву. Многое уже забылось, да и за время разлуки каждый из них нахватался новых приёмов. Побеждает, однако, Нэйтан.  
Второй раунд Уэйд почти выигрывает, он уже прижимает Кэйбла к полу и сдавливает бёдрами, но тот умудряется перекатиться, схватить его за ногу и намертво заблокировать все его движения.  
— Ты не сосредоточен, — говорит Нэйт, поднимаясь.  
Протягивает Уэйду руку, но тот встаёт сам. Он уже начинает злиться, и это не очень хорошо. Злостью Нэйта не победишь, только хитростью и точным расчётом.  
— Ещё разок, — говорит Дэдпул. — Я должен отыграться.  
Нэйт атакует быстро, но Уэйд всегда был быстрее. Он по скорости тягается даже с юрким Пауком. Поэтому от атак наёмник уворачивается. Пока не пытается атаковать сам. Он открывается и пропускает подсечку. Пытается быстро подняться, чтобы продолжить, но Нэйтан накрывает его своим телом.  
— Проиграл, — шепчет он, тяжело дыша, и не спешит вставать.  
Уэйд вновь становится таким маленьким и незначительным под этой громадиной. Он ловит взгляд Нэйтана и замирает на мгновение. Даже дыхание задерживает. Скользит взглядом ниже — к приоткрытым губам.  
— А вот и нет, — отвечает Уэйд таким же прерывистым шепотом.  
Пульс, который уже должен был восстановиться, учащается ещё сильнее, когда Нэйт опускается на локти. Уэйд сгибает ногу в колене, задевая его пах. Ловит вырвавшийся вздох.  
Губы едва соприкасаются, и Уэйд закрывает глаза.  
— У вас здесь так красиво!  
По всем законам жанра Спайди решает вернуться в дом именно в этот момент.  
Нэйтан успевает отпрянуть.  
— Ой, — Паук замирает в нескольких шагах. — Я, кажется, помешал…  
Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонью и беззвучно смеётся, откидывая голову.  
— Ничего страшного. Мы с Присциллой просто решили подраться.  
— С Присциллой… — повторяет Паук, и тут его озаряет. — Уэйд! Ты… Чёрт, как же… Уэйд!  
Нэйтан поднимается на ноги сам и поднимает Дэдпула. С интересом переводит взгляд с него на Спайди.  
— Не ожидал, а? — говорит Уэйд, едва сдерживая смех. — Паучара тут последние недели две пытался вычислить, в ком из Саммерсов побывал мой член. Сюрприз!  
Паук всё так же не может связать двух слов, от чего Уэйду становится ещё смешнее. Ох, видеть бы сейчас его физиономию…  
— Он просто… напускал туману о своих прошлых отношениях, — оправдывается наконец Паук. — И отказался рассказывать. Я пытался выяснить сам.  
— Ну, теперь выяснил, — смущённо говорит Нэйтан. — Раньше мы с Уэйдом часто устраивали спарринги. Помогает всегда быть в форме. Хочешь попробовать?  
Паук задумчиво трёт затылок.  
— Я не очень хорош в этом, — признаётся он. — У меня практически нет техники.  
— Что ж… — Нэйт разминает шею. — Тебе повезло, потому что Уэйд в этом просто великолепен. Он многому может тебя научить.  
— Да что ему твои слова, — фыркает Уэйд и отступает на пару шагов, чтобы принять стойку. — Лучше показать товар лицом. Ещё не устал?  
— Ты имеешь в виду — ещё не устал выигрывать? Вынужден тебя огорчить.  
— Паучок, не смотри, — бросает Уэйд в сторону. — Сейчас будет избиение старичков, ты такое не любишь.  
Но Паук занимает своё место в первом ряду. Уэйд выигрывает все следующие раунды.

То, что он чувствует, описать сложно. Это дикая смесь адреналина, возбуждения и щенячего восторга. Уэйд уверен, что его лицо сияет. По крайней мере, Нэйт улыбается, глядя на него. И Паучок, закатавший маску до носа, тоже.  
— Это было круто, — признаётся он. — Я видел тебя в действии и раньше, но это что-то совсем другое.  
Уэйд жадно присасывается к бутылке воды, которую кидает ему Нэйтан.  
Как же ему этого не хватало. Этого драйва, этого приятного напряжения. Почти как секс. Только ты получаешь по морде. Не то чтобы он не получал по морде во время секса…  
— Я в душ! — говорит Уэйд, прежде чем кому-нибудь в голову придёт та же идея. — Может, Нэйт в это время покажет тебе, как махать кулаками.  
Наёмник быстро сваливает, пока никто не обратил внимания на то, сколько удовольствия он на самом деле получил от спарринга. Возможно, в душе придётся побыть чуть дольше. Ладно, гораздо дольше.  
Уже после того, как Уэйд настраивает воду, ему в голову приходит мысль, что он оставил Спайди и Нэйтана наедине. И если у последнего проснётся желание попиздеть, то это может привести к очень и очень неудобным ситуациям.  
Уэйд оставляет воду литься — всё равно за неё платит не он, — разувается и, беззвучно шагая, подбирается к лестнице. Там он замирает, невидимый с первого этажа. И прислушивается.  
— Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? — спрашивает Спайди.  
— Оно известно мне довольно давно. Я телепат, и мои способности в разное время были усилены до практически нереальных высот. Не было вещей, которые были бы для меня тайной. Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться, я никогда никому не выдавал этой информации и не собираюсь впредь.  
— Даже Уэйду?  
Голос Нэйтана меняется.  
— Даже ему. Расскажешь сам, когда будешь готов.  
Дальше Уэйд не слушает. Он возвращается в ванную, раздевается и долго сидит под тёплыми струями, обняв колени.  
Нэйт знает имя Паука, а тому посрать. Он беспокоится лишь о том, как бы это не стало известно Уэйду.  
Порой кажется, что весь мир уже знает. А он единственный не заслуживающий доверия долбоёб. Как в том анекдоте про шлюху. «Я даю всем, а тебе не дам, потому что ты особенный».  
Старк точно знает. Возможно, Роджерс тоже. Кто-нибудь ещё из Мстителей. Люди Икс, потому что среди них полно телепатов.  
А, ну и, конечно же, в попу поцелованный Питер Паркер, который наверняка, ко всему прочему, каждую пятницу ставит Паука на четвереньки.  
Думать об этом совсем невыносимо, но Уэйд с мазохистским удовольствием не отпускает от себя эти мысли. Пытается нарисовать перед глазами картинку, чтобы окончательно себя добить. Спасает его то, что он не может представить себе лицо Паука. Совсем никак.  
Наконец Уэйд устраивает себе контрастный душ, одевается и выходит из ванной. Надевает маску. Становится чуть легче. Он развёл психоз на пустом месте и осознаёт это. И совсем не обязательно втягивать в свои внутренние переживания Нэйта или самого Спайди. Если правильно всё разыграть, никто и не проссыт, что он вновь наебнулся с вершины мира в глубокую яму с говном и кольями.  
Уэйд спускается вниз и застаёт Нэйта и Паука мило беседующими о чём-то. Судя по их расслабленным позам, ничего неудобного они не обсуждали, ну и отлично. Нэйтан ловит его взгляд, и Уэйд кивает, проходя мимо, к холодильнику. Выуживает себе ещё пиво.  
— О чём стрекочете?  
— Нэйт рассказывал про Провиденс, — сообщает Паук. Он сидит на кухонной тумбе, скрестив ноги, и жует печенье.  
О, Провиденс. Самые спокойные и самые всратые годы его жизни прошли на Провиденсе.  
Остров-мечта, построенный Кэйблом для таких, как они двое. Уставших, заблудших, потерянных.  
Ни одна мечта не живёт долго. Эта тоже рухнула, вернее, была взорвана. Вместе с Нэйтаном.  
И вот он здесь. Он, как и сам Уэйд, никогда не умирает надолго.  
— Пойду посмотрю, затопил ли ты ванную, или что-то ещё можно спасти, — говорит Нэйтан, касается его плеча и уходит, оставляя их с Пауком одних. Кажется, пришло время для неловких разговоров.  
Паук протягивает ему пачку печенья, но Уэйд качает головой. Вместо этого делает глоток из банки.  
— Ты меня надул, — с укором говорит Спайди.  
— Чем это? Я не сказал тебе ни слова лжи. Я ведь не сказал, что это была именно девчонка. И даже говорил, что ты слишком узко мыслишь.  
— Я просто даже не представлял, что…  
— Что я ебусь с мужиками? — подсказывает Уэйд, опираясь спиной о холодильник.  
— Нет, это я представлял, я про…  
— О, ты _представлял_ , значит.  
— Дэдпул!  
Щёки и подбородок Паука покрываются очаровательными розовыми пятнами.  
— Ты абсолютно невыносим, с тобой иногда невозможно разговаривать.  
Уэйд смеётся.  
— Попробуй просто не реагировать так остро, а? Когда я несу херню, люди вокруг или мне подыгрывают, или шлют меня нахуй, или просто игнорируют. И только ты начинаешь смущаться как девочка-подросток.  
Паук вздыхает, откладывает печенье в сторону и стряхивает крошки с костюма.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что меня удивило не то, что у тебя были отношения с мужчиной. Ты же домогаешься всего, что видишь. Просто вы с Нэйтом кажетесь полными противоположностями.  
— Ты физику учил в школе? Плюс и минус и так далее.  
— Да. Наверное, дело в этом.  
— Пф, да я прикалываюсь, — Уэйд отмахивается и отходит от холодильника. — Кэйбл просто не смог устоять перед моей жопой.  
Он отставляет опустевшую банку в сторону и идёт к дивану, который уже вернули на место.  
— По крайней мере, он настолько терпелив, что может выносить тебя долгое время, — подкалывает Спайди и зачем-то следует за ним.  
— Подожди, пока он начнёт травить байки про будущее в ответ на каждый твой вопрос. И посмотрим, кому на самом деле нужно терпение.  
Паук усмехается и забирается на спинку дивана, на котором разлёгся Дэдпул. Ему явно хочется ещё попиздеть, несмотря на все его «ти абсялютна невынасим» и «с табой инагда нивозьмозна лазговаливать».

Приходит время укладываться спать. Тут и возникает проблема со спальными местами. Оно, честно говоря, одно. Правда, ещё есть диван. Он такой маленький, что на нём помещается только Человек-паук. Там он и устраивается в пожертвованной Уэйдом майке, которая доходит ему до середины бедра. Уэйд очень старается не возбудиться. Но в ближайшее время ему точно нужно будет на это передёрнуть.  
Нэйт предлагает Уэйду занять спальню на втором этаже, тогда как сам он устроится на полу рядом с диваном, но Уэйд категорически не согласен.  
— Знаете, как в «Докторе Кто». Когда встречаются две спутницы, они вместо того, чтобы ревновать и драться, начинают обсуждать Доктора и над ним ржать. Больше я вас наедине не оставлю. Ты, — он указывает на Паука, — на диван. А ты — в спальню.  
— Господи, ты что, смотришь «Доктора Кто»? — спрашивает Паук, закутываясь в одеяло. Маску он подворачивает до носа.  
— Когда по телику больше ничего не идёт.  
Уэйд бросает подушку на ковёр и тоже укладывается.  
Слышит скрип ступеней под ногами Нэйтана.  
— Что ещё ты смотришь?  
— Да всё. Тупые телешоу. Викторины. Музыкальные клипы. Кино про сорокалетних бухающих баб, которые ищут своё место в жизни. Модные показы. Телемагазин. Мультики про ебанутых зверей. Порно. Сериалы. Всё, что крутят по телику с десяти вечера до десяти утра.  
— Когда у меня бессонница, я забираюсь на крышу своего дома. Или выхожу прогуляться. Стены на меня давят.  
— Я… попробую это в следующий раз. Спасибо, Спайди.  
Тот что-то сонно мычит в ответ.  
— Спокойной ночи, Уэйд.  
— Спокойной ночи, малыш.  
Паук засыпает практически сразу, оставляя его в темноте одного.  
Уэйд понимает, что больше не злится на него. Не может злиться. В конце концов, чем Дэдпул заслужил право знать, кто скрывается под маской?  
Паук ничего ему не должен. Стоит быть благодарным за то доверие, которое он уже оказал.  
Уэйд переворачивается на другой бок и тяжело вздыхает. Он провёл весь день с одними из самых близких ему людей. И всё равно ни на мгновение не перестал чувствовать себя одиноким. Да, это чувство утихало ненадолго. Но полностью не прошло.  
Одиночество преследовало его, сколько он себя помнит. И сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что он слышит дыхание Паука над ухом, Уэйду кажется, что комната пуста. Что здесь нет ни мебели, ни стен, ни пола.  
И его самого здесь тоже нет.  
Такое случалось и раньше. Когда ему везло, кто-то сжимал его в объятиях, и это проходило.  
Ванесса, Тереза, Нэйтан, Шикла, Спайди. Когда ему везло, кто-то был рядом. Когда нет…  
Уэйд лежит неподвижно ещё какое-то время. Решиться оказывается тяжелее, чем можно было подумать.  
Уэйд встаёт, стараясь не шуметь. Несколько мгновений смотрит на Спайди, приоткрывшего рот во сне. Затем подхватывает подушку и одеяло. И осторожно поднимается по лестнице.

Он садится на край кровати, и, спустя пару секунд, тяжёлая рука обхватывает его поперёк корпуса.  
— Я надеялся, что ты придёшь, — шепчет Нэйт и целует Уэйда в основание шеи.


	9. Chapter 9

Нэйт массирует его плечи.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, давая последний шанс отступить. — В последнюю нашу встречу…  
— В последнюю нашу встречу я был женат. Теперь я снова один.  
Уэйд склоняет голову и не сдерживает стона, когда Нэйт надавливает пальцами чуть сильнее.  
— Я бы с этим поспорил. Всё-таки ты очень сильно им…  
— Я пришёл не чтобы разговаривать о Человеке-пауке, — отрезает Уэйд. — Поцелуй меня.  
Он поворачивает голову, и Нэйт послушно касается его губ. Обхватывает лицо ладонями и чуть надавливает на подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот. Прикосновения согревают. Поцелуй возвращает ему ощущение реальности. Уэйд ложится и тянет Нэйтана за собой. Разводит колени, позволяя удобнее между ними устроиться.  
Темнота скрадывает очертания, лишает зрения и вынуждает действовать на ощупь. В этом всегда было что-то особенное. Что-то невероятно интимное, что заводило Уэйда даже сильнее, чем возможность смотреть на могучее тело любовника. Ощущать не менее приятно.  
И Уэйд не отказывает себе в удовольствии. Очерчивает пальцами ворот футболки, гладит ключицы. Ладони проникают под майку и находят границу между плотью и металлом.  
— Сними это, — шепчет Уэйд.

Нэйтан исследует его тело не менее жадно. Будто успел забыть, и теперь приходится заново выискивать все чувствительные точки. Одну находит практически сразу же, избавив Уэйда от одежды. Гладит покрытую шрамами грудь, спускается на рёбра. Уэйд вздрагивает, когда Нэйтан повторяет тот же путь языком. Перемещается поцелуями на живот. Обводит языком тазовые косточки. Разводит ноги Уэйда шире и припадает губами к внутренней стороне бедра. От этого становится совсем хорошо, кожа там невероятно чувствительна, и Уэйд почти скулит от желания, но не шевелится.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — шепчет Нэйт на выдохе. Обхватывает губами поджавшиеся яйца. Всего на мгновение. После чего проводит языком по стволу члена. Дразнит. Ждёт ответа.  
Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. И не разорвать к чёрту простыни, что уже бывало не раз.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты меня взял, — сбивчиво отвечает Уэйд, голос дрожит. — Хочу твой член в себе, чёрт! Сколько лет я уже этого не чувствовал… — Уэйд всхлипывает, когда пальцы Нэйтана сжимают его ягодицы и разводят в стороны. — Мне это снилось. Снилось, как ты меня трахаешь. Стояком можно было стекло резать.  
— Значит, ты всё же скучал по мне? — смеётся Нэйт, от чего по коже проходятся мурашки.  
— А ты как думал? — возмущается Уэйд и садится.  
Сползает с кровати и встаёт на колени у её края.  
— Иди сюда, — зовёт он. — Есть ещё кое-что, что я давно хотел сделать.  
Нэйт с шумом выпускает воздух из лёгких и придвигается ближе.  
Уэйд опирается одной рукой о его бедро, другой обхватывает основание его члена. Касается губами головки.  
Нэйт опускает ладонь на его затылок, но не давит. Успокаивающе поглаживает, чертит пальцами круги на коже, пока Уэйд двигает головой вверх и вниз. В конце концов у Нэйта перестаёт хватать выдержки, и он заводит руки за спину, упираясь ими в матрас. Выстанывает имя Уэйда, дёргаясь всем телом.  
Уэйд не даёт ему кончить. Он забирается Нэйтану на колени и валит обратно на кровать. Крепко целует, едва дыша от возбуждения.  
Нэйтан перекатывается и подминает его под себя. Отводит руку в сторону и притягивает свой пояс, висящий на стуле. Роется по карманам, пока не находит смазку.  
— Всегда готов? — спрашивает Уэйд, усмехаясь. — А я-то всё думал, для чего тебе столько кармашков.  
Нэйт не отвечает. Затыкает его поцелуем, пока возвращает пояс на место и выдавливает смазку на пальцы.

Уэйд скрещивает ноги у него за спиной, когда Нэйт проникает в растянутое отверстие. Он сразу толкается бёдрами до упора, и изголовье кровати с громким стуком впечатывается в стену.  
— Бляяядь… — стонет Уэйд то ли от ощущений, то ли от громкого звука. — Да мы не только Паука, мы так всю округу разбудим.  
— Я больше не буду заниматься сексом на полу, — предупреждает Нэйт. — Иначе завтра не разогнусь.  
Уэйд тихо смеётся. Да уж, такая она — старость. Нэйт возобновляет движения — не такие резкие, но Уэйда всё равно прошибает будто электричеством. О соседях думать надо было раньше. Как и о Пауке. Теперь Уэйду похер. Совсем похер. Всё, чего он хочет, это чтобы Нэйт никогда не останавливался.  
— Быстрее, — просит Уэйд.  
Нэйтан подчиняется. Глушит вырвавшиеся у наёмника стоны поцелуем. Уэйда начинает трясти не только от резких движений. Он сжимается вокруг Нэйтана и наслаждается тем, как тот матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы. Снова судорожно сжимается и расслабляется, стараясь подстроиться под ритм.  
Нэйт вновь перекатывается, и Уэйд оказывается сверху. Они немного сбавляют темп, чтобы отсрочить разрядку. Уэйд приподнимается и опускается, придерживаясь за изголовье кровати. Нэйтан гладит его спину, но этого слишком мало. Хочется прижиматься, касаться губами. Нэйтан садится, выскальзывая из Уэйда на несколько мгновений. За это время тот успевает проклясть всё на свете. Вскоре Нэйтан снова оказывается внутри, да ещё и крепко прижимает его к себе, целует выступающие ключицы. Утыкается влажным от пота лбом в плечо и шепчет едва слышно:  
— Боже, Уэйд, как в тебе хорошо...  
Уэйд держится за его плечи и вращает бёдрами. Нэйтан начинает толкаться навстречу. Просовывает руку между их телами и сжимает член Уэйда. Быстро двигает ладонью в такт.  
Уэйд шипит, крепче вцепляется в Нэйта и выгибается. Кончает со вскриком в кулак, пока Нэйт продолжает долбиться, выжимая его досуха. И только после того, как Уэйд бессильно валится на него, Нэйтан достигает оргазма, изливаясь внутрь.  
Они падают на кровать, не расцепляя объятья. Долго лежат так, восстанавливая дыхание, пока руки и ноги не начинают затекать.  
После откатываются в разные стороны.  
— Вот это я называю «держать себя в форме», — говорит наконец наёмник, поднимаясь. — Мне надо в душ. Не занимай, пожалуйста, своей тушей всю кровать. Оставь мне хоть маленький уголок.  
— Не волнуйся, оставлю, — обещает ему Нэйт.  
Уэйд кивает и направляется к двери, как есть, голый. Останавливается на мгновение, взявшись за ручку.  
— Тебе на самом деле нужна помощь? Или…  
— Или. Я хотел увидеть тебя. Мне повезло, что нашелся такой хороший повод.  
Уэйд возвращается к кровати, склоняется, упираясь в матрас ладонями, и целует Нэйтана. Требовательно. Почти жёстко.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он наконец, отстранившись. Облизывает губы.  
И уходит в душ.  
Он возвращается и устраивается на краю кровати. Слышит, как уходит Нэйтан. Практически уже спит, когда кровать вновь продавливается под чужим весом. Нэйт прижимается к нему со спины, перекидывает через него руку. Целует в плечо и мгновенно засыпает.

Уэйда будит охватившее его неприятное чувство. Он ворочается с боку на бок, не желая окончательно просыпаться. Под тёплым одеялом становится жарко, и Уэйд скидывает его и прижимает к себе, утыкаясь в него лбом. Через несколько мгновений наёмника начинает бить дрожь. Живот скручивает. Наверное, не стоило вчера жрать одни орешки и крекеры, Нэйт ведь притащил и человеческой еды тоже.  
К горлу подступает тошнота, и Уэйд переворачивается на спину, в надежде, что она пройдёт. Натягивает одеяло обратно. Не проходит. Во рту держится кислый привкус, и если Уэйд прямо сейчас не встанет и не дойдёт до ванной, придётся мыть за собой пол.  
Снизу слышно шкворчание масла на сковородке, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу с новой силой.  
Уэйд ныряет за спасительную дверь, врубает воду в раковине и падает на колени перед унитазом. Его выворачивает всем тем, что он в себя вчера заталкивал. А когда блевать уже нечем — желчью.  
Уэйд стирает холодный пот со лба. Да уж, как никогда вовремя. Он выходит из строя за несколько часов перед важной миссией. Ладно, это вряд ли продлится долго. А пока Нэйт и Спайди едят и собираются, он может ещё поспать.  
Уэйд полоскает рот, умывается прохладной водой и ползёт обратно. Закутывается в одеяло, сворачивается клубком и закрывает глаза. Его всё ещё трясёт, и единственное, о чём он думает — как же хорошо, что никто не видит его сейчас. Всё-таки он правильно вчера поступил, оставшись тут. Видеть Спайди ему совсем не хочется. Отчасти из-за того, какая он сейчас развалина. Отчасти Уэйд боится, что Спайди спросит про Нэйтана. Не из-за того, что ревнует или что-то в этом духе. А из-за того, что он слишком любопытен, чтобы не спросить. И Уэйд, честно говоря, не знает, что ему ответить.  
Кажется, он всё-таки засыпает. Потому что не слышит, как Нэйтан возвращается в комнату и садится на край кровати рядом с ним.  
На щёку опускается прохладная ладонь, и Уэйд открывает глаза.  
— Пора вставать, — тихо говорит Нэйт. — Будешь завтракать?  
Уэйд мычит и пытается спрятаться в одеяло.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — бурчит Уэйд из-под одеяла. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь. Нет, я не жалею.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Нэйт, поглаживая его по плечу. — Могу я что-то для тебя сделать?  
— Принеси воды, — вздыхает Уэйд, выбираясь из кокона. — О, и перестань задавать тупые вопросы. Это очень поможет.  
— Как скажешь. Буду задавать только умные вопросы. Например, когда ты соизволишь стащить свою прекрасную задницу с кровати и облачить её во что-нибудь? Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится и так.  
Уэйд усмехается, откидывая одеяло.  
— Я всё-таки был прав.  
— По поводу?  
— Паук вчера спросил, что ты во мне нашёл. Я сказал, что ты не смог устоять перед моей жопой.  
Нэйтан усмехается и кладёт ладонь ему на колено. Ведёт по бедру выше.  
— Ему стоило спросить меня. Я назвал бы ещё тысячу причин. Начиная с этих мышц…  
Нэйтан очерчивает пальцами напрягшиеся мускулы.  
— … заканчивая твоим характером. Никогда не встречал кого-то похожего на тебя. Ни в прошлом, ни в будущем.  
— Не там искал, — отвечает Уэйд, съезжая на простынях, чтобы рука Нэйта оказалась между его бёдер, и зажимает её в этом положении. — Зайди в любой дурдом, там таких, как я, по три штуки на одну палату.  
— Твои проблемы — часть тебя, но они не определяют твою личность, — возражает Нэйтан, хмурясь. — Ты ведь должен это понимать.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и разводит ноги, выпуская ладонь Кэйбла из хватки.  
— Да, да. Я просто привык спорить с тобой во всём. Так ты принесёшь мне воды? Пожалуйста.  
— Конечно.  
Нэйтан поднимается и уходит. Вот и отлично. Сеанса навязчивых комплиментов Уэйд бы не перенёс.  
***  
План прост. Все трое телепортируются внутрь дома, Уэйд со Спайди остаются там и дожидаются, когда братья прорвутся мимо Щ.И.Т.а. Кэйбл всячески им в этом помогает, заодно расчищает путь к отступлению ему одному известными методами. Судя по рукопожатию, которым они обмениваются со Спайди, тот взял с Нэйтана слово избегать жертв.  
Настаёт очередь Уэйда прощаться. Пусть и на пару часов. На пару опасных часов, которые закончатся неизвестно как.  
Они сцепляют руки и хлопают друг друга по плечу, не говоря ни слова.  
Уэйд остаётся с Пауком в пустом доме. Ждать.

Спайди сам не свой. Он избегает взгляда наёмника и едва говорит ему пару слов. Уэйд осаждает себя, запрещает делать поспешные выводы. И Паучок в конечном итоге сам заводит разговор.  
— Я хочу сказать тебе что-то, — тихо произносит он, устраиваясь поудобнее в гамаке из паутины. Хорошая была идея — зависнуть под потолком рядом с дверью. Теперь они увидят входящих в комнату раньше, чем те заметят их.  
— Наверное, стоило это упомянуть ещё при Кэйбле. Но я тянул до последнего.  
Уэйд прикусывает язык, давя пару неуместных шуток. Ждёт, когда Паук продолжит.  
— Пожар здесь случился не в результате гангстерских разборок. Вернее, да, это были гангстеры. Кингпин, если быть точнее. И этим он пытался добраться до меня.  
Ладони Спайди сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Их было слишком много, все в разных частях города. И это не всегда были пожары. Поэтому волну преступлений не смогли связать в одно целое. Это Нью-Йорк, здесь всегда что-то происходит.  
Уэйд касается его плеча, но Спайди никак не реагирует. Он не здесь. Он вернулся в те тёмные дни.  
— Я тогда был молод, и у меня не было нынешних возможностей. Не было людей, к которым я мог бы обратиться за помощью. Я справлялся практически со всем своими силами. Но я не мог находиться в нескольких местах одновременно. Этот дом был одним из мест, куда я не успел вовремя, а приходить на пепелище не было смысла — я должен был предотвратить другие смерти. Поэтому я не узнал его. До тех пор, пока не увидел дату пожара в статье.  
— Кингпин?..  
Спайди сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.  
— Он думал, я так вымотаюсь, что когда мы встретимся лицом к лицу, он легко меня уничтожит. Он ошибался.  
— Паучок, — мягко говорит Уэйд, убирая руку с его плеча. — Ты занимаешься этим достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что это не твоя вина. И что твои возможности не безграничны.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Спайди, и по его голосу невозможно судить, верит ли он в то, что говорит. — Но факт в том, что Том винит меня в смерти своих родителей. Поэтому привёл сюда.  
Недостающие кусочки паззла становятся на место. Почти становятся. Со скрипом. Всё-таки в истории остаётся масса пробелов.  
Уэйд собирается сказать ещё что-то, но Паук хватает его за предплечье и жестом велит молчать. Слышится звон стекла.

Может быть, пугать детей — не самая разумная идея. Но упускать их никак нельзя.  
Все, конечно, можно было бы провернуть по-другому, куда более эффективно. Но Уэйд не успевает об этом подумать. Он слышит голоса и сосредотачивается на них, отсекая весь остальной мир.  
— Томми, здесь никого, — слышит он голос, принадлежащий, по-видимому, Дастину.  
— Тихо, — шипит на него брат. — Он может быть наверху. Он тебя услышит.  
Лестница поскрипывает под их шагами, Уэйд напрягается.  
Наконец братья заходят в помещение, и Паук беззвучно приземляется за их спинами. У Дэдпула так тихо не получается. Том резко оборачивается и застывает, глядя на них двоих.  
Наверное, надо что-то сказать.  
Уэйд поднимает раскрытые ладони в воздух.  
— Только не пугайтесь, детишки, мы пришли с миром.  
Но мальчик его не слушает.  
— Дастин, давай! — кричит он.  
Уэйд и Спайди едва успевают отпрыгнуть в разные стороны от летящей в них наковальни. Из какого мультика они этого набрались?  
Спайди в полёте залепляет паутиной дверной проём, закрывая пути к отступлению.  
— Слушайте, мы не собираемся с вами драться! — кричит Паук.  
— А мы собираемся, — цедит Том со злостью.  
По комнате начинают летать предметы различной степени летальности. Паук пытается выстрелить в одного из братьев из веб-шутера, но паутина пролетает мимо, будто он целился не туда. Уэйд успевает заметить, отбивая ножи и стрелы, что Том что-то шепчет на ухо брату. Их нужно разделить во что бы то ни стало. Но как это сделать, если угроза ото всюду сразу?  
Уэйд пытается напомнить себе, что всего этого здесь нет. Что мальчишка-мутант просто играется с его мозгом. Но кровь, выступающая на его руках, очень даже реальная.  
— Мы просто хотим поговорить!  
Человек-паук делает последнюю попытку достучаться. Он, вроде бы, цел, но уже измотан.  
Это злит Тома ещё сильнее.  
— Мне надоела ложь! Надоели все эти сказки про супергероев. О том, что они хотят только добра, что они придут и спасут! Дастин, _запрети им лгать._ Ты ведь можешь это сделать?  
— Ты маленький озлобленный кусок дерьма, — говорит Уэйд. — Это пора прекращать.  
Он надвигается прямо на братьев, не обращая внимания на вонзающиеся в него ножи. Но Дастин рисует на полу черту, и Уэйд упирается в неё, словно в стену.  
— Тут ты прав, — говорит Том. — Это пора прекращать.  
Он поворачивается к брату и говорит вполголоса:  
— Помнишь, мы смотрели фильм о полицейских? Создай для меня их оружие. Пистолет.  
Уэйд пытается обойти невидимую черту, пробиться через неё, чтобы заткнуть маленькому пиздюку рот, но просто не может.  
— Я не знаю, Том, — отвечает Дастин. — В фильме оно убивало.  
Том мягко сжимает плечи брата.  
— Не только убивало. Защищало. Ты ведь хочешь защитить меня? Посмотри на этого головореза, — говорит он, кивая в сторону Уэйда. — Думаешь, он пришёл поговорить?  
— Эй, я детей не бью, вообще-то! — возмущается Уэйд. — Дастин, я знаю, что у тебя проблемы, но ты должен понимать, что твой брат переходит черту.  
— Не слушай его, — говорит Том. — Он нам никто. Он угроза.  
Дастин отвлекается, и ножи перестают летать по комнате. Паук замирает на своём месте, боясь сказать хоть слово. Боясь всё испортить.  
В руке Тома появляется пистолет. Вернее, нечто издали похожее на пистолет. Как представлял бы его ребёнок. Только Уэйду почему-то кажется, что стреляет эта штука не детскими пульками.  
Он отступает на пару шагов, когда Том вскидывает оружие, целясь ему в голову.  
— Не приближайся, — говорит он. — Я тебя не знаю, и ты мне не нужен.  
Во рту пересыхает. Внутри всё сжимается. Уэйд поворачивается к Пауку.  
— Только не убивай их, Том, — почти плачет Дастин.  
Уэйд опережает мальчика на несколько мгновений. Загораживает Паука и сбивает его с ног, когда Том отводит руку в сторону.  
Пули врезаются в спину и застревают внутри.  
Это хорошо, думает Уэйд. Значит, они не заденут Паука.  
Уэйд расправляет плечи и закрывает голову руками.  
Слышит мычание, переходящее в крик.  
Боль настоящая. Пули в спине настоящие. Кровь тоже настоящая.  
А что насчёт дымки, которая заволакивает их обоих? Воздух вокруг становится густым и тяжёлым. Уэйд поднимает голову, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не стреляет.  
Яркая боль прошивает спину из-за движения. Вязкий воздух доносит до него плач.  
— Я просил не убивать, — воет Дастин.  
— Да он жив! Они оба живы!  
— Я больше не хочу! Я больше не хочу причинять им боль! Я не хочу! Не хочу, не хочу…  
Голос Дастина тонет в грохоте. Всё вокруг начинает меркнуть. Вместе со светом уходит боль. Уэйд вздыхает с облегчением и бросает свой разум навстречу тьме.


	10. Chapter 10

Уэйд просыпается от собственного кашля. Не сразу понимает, что проснулся. Вокруг темно. Совсем темно. И тихо.  
Только рядом слышно чьё-то дыхание.  
— Уэйд? — доносится до него шёпот. — Ты пришёл в себя? О, чёрт…  
Спайди хватается за его плечи и опускает голову ему на грудь.  
— Ты так долго был в отключке… Ты дышал, но не просыпался. Чёрт, Уэйд, я был тут один.  
— Где мы? У меня что-то с глазами или тут темно, как в жопе?  
— Я точно не знаю. После того, как Том застрелил тебя, Дастин огородил нас каменным куполом. Мы, вроде бы, всё ещё в той комнате. Но я не уверен, Уэйд, я ни в чём больше не уверен. Мы нигде. И я не знаю, как нам отсюда выбраться.  
Он продолжает прижиматься к Уэйду. Тот кладёт ладонь Пауку между лопаток и поглаживает по спине.  
— Всё хорошо, Паучок. По крайней мере, теперь я могу развлекать тебя своей тупой болтовнёй, — говорит наёмник.  
Паук нервно смеётся и приподнимается на руках. Наугад тыкается губами, касаясь щеки Уэйда. Смещается и прижимается ко рту.  
Уэйд замирает, широко распахнув глаза. Он едва успевает понять, что происходит, когда Паук отстраняется и отсаживается от него.  
— О, прости, я просто… — он мямлит и запинается, пытается оправдаться, но не находит слов. — Ты не просыпался. Ты не просыпался, Уэйд, и я…  
— Тс…  
Уэйд садится и протягивает руку на голос. Касается предплечья Паука.  
— Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. И извиняться тоже не нужно. Иди ко мне.  
Спайди колеблется. Он всё ещё не в себе. Как долго Уэйд был без сознания? Через что Пауку пришлось пройти без него?  
— Иди ко мне, — повторяет Уэйд шёпотом. — Я не хочу потерять тебя в темноте.  
Паук резко выдыхает и подаётся вперёд, оказываясь на коленях у Уэйда. Обнимает его за шею, прижимается щекой к виску.  
Уэйд утыкается лбом в его плечо.  
Позже он попытается исследовать это место. Позже он попытается найти выход.  
 _Отсюда нет выхода._  
Позже он вспомнит, что где-то там, снаружи, остался Нэйтан. И Нэйтан может им помочь, может вытащить их отсюда.  
Всё это позже. А сейчас… Сейчас главное не сойти с ума и не дать сойти с ума Пауку.  
Спайди прижимается губами к его виску. Ко лбу. К переносице. Наконец поднимает голову Уэйда за подбородок и целует в губы. Едва касается. Нажимает сильнее. Захватывает верхнюю губу между своими и проводит по ней языком.  
Уэйд выдыхает со стоном, обхватывает лицо Паука ладонями. Хочет отстранить, но не находит в себе сил.  
Почему это происходит именно с ним? Почему вселенная не испытывает на прочность кого-то ещё?  
Проходит вечность, прежде чем он собирает всё свое мужество и пытается разорвать поцелуй. Спайди вцепился в него крепко, и недовольно скулит, когда Уэйд отворачивается.  
— Ты сходишь с ума, — предупреждает наёмник. — Потом пожалеешь об этом.  
Какого хрена _он_ должен быть кайфоломом? Это работа Спайди.  
— Мне плевать, — шепчет Паук, уткнувшись в его щёку. — Лучше так, чем провести вечность в темноте одному. Уэйд, пожалуйста…  
Может, это и правда спасёт ему рассудок. Даже если создаст потом кучу проблем.  
Уэйд сглатывает застрявший в горле ком. Зажмуривается. И отпускает себя. Паук вновь впечатывается в его губы. Прижимается так тесно, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Уэйд размыкает губы, отвечая на настойчивые касания языка. Паук целует отчаянно, самозабвенно и… мокро. Но Уэйд чувствует, как тот постепенно расслабляется в его руках. Даже дышать начинает размеренно. Они разрывают поцелуй, только чтобы следующие несколько мгновений вновь попытаться встретиться губами. Безбожно промахиваясь и глупо хихикая.  
— Могу я… — пытается выговорить Уэйд, чуть отстранившись. — Могу я снять с тебя маску? Я всё равно не увижу, я просто… Хочу почувствовать.  
— Да, — выдыхает Паук.  
Помогает найти края маски и, кажется, задерживает дыхание, когда Уэйд тянет её наверх.  
Уэйд замирает на мгновение. Даёт шанс передумать. Но Паук снимает с него перчатки и кладёт его ладони на свои щёки.  
Уэйд прислоняется лбом ко лбу Паучка. Большими пальцами очерчивает скулы. Целует кончик носа.  
— Мне надо умирать почаще, — говорит он, потому что иногда просто не может удержать слова в своём рту.  
— Лучше не надо, — шепчет Спайди напряжённо.  
Уэйд выпрямляется и переводит ладони Спайди на спину. Придерживает за лопатки, пока укладывает его на пол.  
Выжидает несколько мгновений, стараясь отбросить все посторонние мысли. Он никогда не был ближе к Паучку, чем в этот момент. И, скорее всего, никогда больше не будет.  
Паук обнимает его за шею и притягивает к себе. Уэйд едва не падает на него. Трудно удержаться на дрожащих руках.  
Уэйд слепо покрывает поцелуями его лицо.  
Паук красивый. У него прямой нос и чувственные губы. Уэйд не видит, но знает, что это так. Даже если он похож на обезьяну, даже если выглядит ещё хуже самого Уэйда (куда уж), Дэдпул точно знает, что он красивый.  
Они снова целуются, жар медленно нарастает в груди. Спайди обнимает Уэйда за плечи, и тому всё тяжелее стоять вот так — не касаясь.  
Он перекатывается на спину и тянет Паука за собой. Теперь герой оказывается меж его разведённых ног. Паук на мгновение приподнимается и садится на Уэйда. Тяжести приятнее тот и представить себе не может.  
Уэйд вплетает пальцы в волосы Паука.  
Такие мягкие. Он что, моет их собачьим шампунем?  
— С чего ты взял? — спрашивает Спайди.  
Нда. Херня с внутренними монологами в том, что иногда они оказываются совсем не внутренними.  
Паук прижимается лицом к его ладони. Ложится на Уэйда, устраивая голову у него на груди.  
Они долго молчат, переводя дыхание.  
А потом Спайди признаётся:  
— Я не знаю, почему я это сделал. Я не думал о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя. Я так обрадовался, что ты очнулся, и мне не придётся больше быть в темноте одному. Мне, наверное, не следовало… Нам не следовало.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Да, чего-то подобного можно было ожидать. Только он не думал, что Паука отпустит так скоро. Это, наверное, даже хорошо. Значит, он пришёл в себя.  
— Знаешь, если бы я извинялся всякий раз, когда мой язык оказывался в чужом рту…  
— Я не извиняюсь и, тем более, не жду от тебя извинений. Можем мы… Можем мы просто забыть?  
В конце концов, что значит «о боже, я так рад, что ты жив» поцелуй между двумя друзьями?  
— Я не забуду. Но могу не поднимать эту тему, если ты так хочешь.  
— Даже не будешь спорить? — спрашивает Паук, приподнимая голову.  
— А толку с тобой спорить? Ты на грани истерики.  
— Да, это так, — говорит Паук возмущённо.  
И испуганно замолкает.  
Выпрямляется.  
— Уэйд… Я хотел сказать «нет, не правда». А сказал это, — сообщает он.  
— С кем не бывает. Старик Фрейд уже давно всё объяснил.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — Спайди слезает с него, но далеко не отходит. — Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать одно, а сказал совершенно другое.  
— Со мной такое постоянно происходит.  
— Том сказал: «Дастин, запрети им лгать».  
Дерьмо.  
— Спроси у меня что-нибудь, а я попытаюсь соврать, — просит Спайди.  
В голову, как назло, лезет то, чего спрашивать никак нельзя.  
Как тебя зовут?  
Тебе понравилось меня целовать?  
— Вилкой в глаз или…  
— Уэйд!  
— Я не могу придумать вопрос, на который не боялся бы услышать ответ, — бурчит Уэйд. — Лучше ты спроси. Я в таком же положении, как и ты.  
— Ладно, начнем с простого, — Спайди касается его колена. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Хер Моржовый, — говорит наёмник.  
Но из его рта вместо этого вырывается:  
— Уэйд Уилсон.  
Уэйд с чувством матерится. В любой другой ситуации это было бы подарком судьбы, потому что уж ему-то скрывать нечего, а такую возможность поиздеваться над другими упускать нельзя.  
Но сейчас? Сейчас…  
Он придумал сотню вопросов, и все они ему важны. Все они могут поставить Спайди в неловкое положение. И могут разрушить доверие между ними.  
— Чёрт, придётся аккуратно выбирать слова, — говорит наконец Уэйд. — Может, нам лучше вообще не разговаривать?  
— Нет! — отвечает Паук поспешно. — Я боюсь совсем рехнуться в тишине.  
— А так ты можешь сказать что-то, чего не хотел.  
Уэйд, конечно, может трындеть за двоих. Он как раз собирается это предложить, но у Спайди находится свой вариант.  
— Мы можем предупреждать друг друга, прежде чем поднять неудобную тему. Или можем совсем не отвечать.

Все безопасные темы исчерпаны, когда Спайди всё-таки набирается смелости.  
— Могу я спросить про Нэйтана?  
— Бля, Спайди, да кто так строит вопрос? Конечно можешь, ты же не немой!  
— Прости. Тебе будет комфортно, если я спрошу про Нэйтана?  
— Нет, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Но спрашивай.  
Паук долго молчит, формулируя вопрос в голове.  
— Вы снова вместе?  
— Конечно нет. Это же Нэйтан. Он уйдёт сразу же, как только закончит спасать мир. Как всегда.  
Спайди шумно выдыхает. Что вообще творится в его голове?  
— Ты хоть раз просил его остаться?  
— Я похож на человека, который просит чем-то ради него жертвовать? У Нэйта был однажды выбор, и он выбрал не меня. Не то чтобы я осуждаю, потому что, ну чёрт возьми! Покажи мне хоть одного человека, который предпочёл бы меня, а не Домино? Ага, вот и я о том же.  
— Ты боишься, что он снова выберет не тебя?  
— Я знаю, что так будет. К тому же, не думаю, что действительно хочу, чтобы он остался.  
— Почему?  
Вся эта затея с вопросами с самого начала была говёной. Ну, серьёзно. Лучше б они продолжили целоваться.  
— Много причин. Одну я уже называл тебе.  
Уэйд ждёт, пока Паук догадается. Он на самом деле не хочет повторять это вслух. Не сейчас.  
Оказывается, ему всё же есть что скрывать. Например, насколько на самом деле всё плохо.  
— Оу… — выдаёт Паук и затихает.  
Ну, просто волшебно. Когда он выберется отсюда, точно отвесит воспитательные подзатыльники обоим пацанам. Это же не будет считаться избиением детей? К тому же, Дастин, судя по всему, давно уже не ребёнок. Парню лет двадцать, и пусть умом он на уровне шестилетки. Уэйд примерно на том же уровне. По крайней мере, так говорит Спайди.  
— Я не уверен, что возможно испытывать что-то серьёзное к человеку, о котором ничего не знаешь, — говорит Паук, нарушая тишину.  
Лучше бы молчал, конечно.  
— Это ты на что намекаешь?  
— Это как… Я не знаю, быть фанатом какого-нибудь певца или актёра. Тебе нравится то, что этот человек делает, возможно, как он ведёт себя на публике. Но разве это может называться любовью?  
— Ты правда собираешься говорить об этом сейчас? — уточняет Уэйд. — И ты правда собираешься говорить _мне_ , что _я_ чувствую?  
— Ты не знаешь, как я выгляжу. Не знаешь, как меня зовут. Под маской может быть кто угодно.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, Спайди! И твоё имя и внешность к этому никак не относятся.  
Паук пытается возразить, но Уэйд перебивает его.  
— Какая разница, как тебя зовут? Мне важно не само имя, а то, что ты, может быть, однажды мне его доверишь.  
— Ты видишь только часть меня, Уэйд. Может быть, лучшую часть. Я не всегда Человек-паук, иногда я просто парень в гражданском.  
— Да я всё это понимаю. Чёрт, Паук… Ты ведь не перестаёшь быть собой, когда надеваешь маску. И когда её снимаешь — тоже. Ты редкостный зануда и ботан, у тебя странное чувство юмора, похожее на моё, но большинство людей тебя не понимает. Ты гик, хоть и пытаешься это скрыть. Ты упрямый долбоёб и костьми ляжешь за то, во что веришь. И ты просто не представляешь, насколько я этим восхищаюсь. Ты всегда стремишься поступать правильно. А ещё ты ужасно одинок.  
Уэйд делает вдох, чтобы продолжить. Но Спайди успевает первым.  
— С чего ты это взял? — спрашивает он.  
— Знаешь, как говорят: рыбак рыбака. Ты бы не торчал столько времени с кем-то вроде меня, если бы у тебя были другие варианты. Ну, скажи мне, что хоть что-то из того, что я сказал, — неправда.  
Они поменялись ролями, и теперь Уэйд загоняет его в ловушку. Соврать Спайди не может, а если промолчит — то всё равно, что согласится.  
— Уэйд. Даже если я скажу, что ты прав… Я говорю о том, что ты бы никогда не полюбил человека под маской. Мы встречались с тобой, когда я был в гражданском. И тебе было абсолютно плевать. Чёрт, да ты сбросил меня с моста!  
Уэйд до скрипа сжимает зубы.  
— Это было больше десяти лет назад. Я был совсем другим.  
Спайди молчит, потому что уже сказал больше, чем было нужно. Чем ему хотелось. И чем хотелось Уэйду.  
Возможно, он думал, что Уэйд не помнит. Это и впрямь было больше десяти лет назад, а его память оставляет желать лучшего. Особенно после повреждений мозга, которых с тех пор было не мало.  
Но он вспомнил. Когда вновь встретил парня, которого едва не убил, потому что ему было плевать.  
Доказывает ли это, что ему не плевать теперь?  
Уэйд рычит и бьёт кулаком по стене позади него. Сдирает кожу с костяшек, но едва ли обращает на это внимание. Спайди предусмотрительно отползает от него как можно дальше. И всё ещё молчит.  
Нет, нет, всё не должно было получиться так! Не должно!  
Он не хотел этого, не хотел, чтобы это было случайной оговоркой.  
И теперь всё разрушено. Всё испорчено. Все его дурацкие мечты рухнули, как карточный домик.  
Удивительно, правда, как это не пришло ему в голову раньше. Теперь-то он понимает, что подсказки были всюду.  
— Лучше бы мы молчали, — говорит Уэйд.  
Свет бьёт по привыкшим к темноте глазам, и Уэйд, потеряв равновесие, валится на спину.  
Нэйт нависает над ним. Протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать, но Дэдпул вскакивает без помощи. Подбирает с пола перчатки и маску, прячет лицо.  
Паук всё ещё сидит на полу, обняв колени.  
Уэйд наставляет на него указательный палец.  
— Я, блядь, предупреждал тебя!  
Паук не отвечает, и Уэйд уходит из проклятой комнаты, наугад ныряет в другую, приваливается спиной к стене и пытается справиться со своими эмоциями.


	11. Chapter 11

— Уэйд?  
Надолго одного его не оставляют. Впрочем, это даже к лучшему. Злость прошла. Осталось только горькое чувство неправильности и безысходности. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Оно — его постоянный спутник.  
— М?  
Он выпрямляется и идёт навстречу Нэйтану.  
— Что произошло, в конце концов? Ты их поймал?  
— Да, — отвечает Кэйбл. — После выстрелов Дастин попытался защитить вас от Тома, а потом попытался сбежать. Том последовал за ним, и я перехватил их обоих. Они здесь, я держу их в разных комнатах. Дастин согласился пойти со мной в безопасное место, но только при условии, что он будет с братом.  
— Дай угадаю, мелкий послал тебя подальше.  
Нэйтан кивает. Обеспокоенным он не выглядит.  
— У него нет выбора, и он это понимает. И это злит его ещё сильнее. Я в любом случае заберу его с собой. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты попытался с ним поговорить.  
— Почему я? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Он в меня шесть пуль всадил! С чего ты взял, что разговор с ним что-то изменит?  
Нэйтан пожимает плечами.  
— В тебе тоже однажды было так много злости, что ты едва не тонул в ней. Но ты смог с ней справиться и стать тем, кто ты есть. К тому же… Ты лучше меня ладишь с детьми.  
— Потому что я не читаю им нотации.  
Уэйд качает головой и выходит из комнаты вслед за Нэйтаном.  
— А что Паук?  
— Он внизу, с Дастином.  
— Он в порядке?  
Нэйт задумывается на мгновение.  
— Не больше, чем все мы.  
Уэйд сжимает дверной косяк и не замечает этого, пока дерево под пальцами не рассыпается в труху.  
— Скажи ему, что мне жаль.  
— Почему сам не скажешь?  
Нэйтан кладёт ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Не думаю, что он захочет меня видеть ближайшие лет сто. Как долго мы были под этим куполом?  
— Около часа, — Нэйт пожимает плечами. — Не больше.  
— Там, внутри, прошёл не один час. Я потерял счёт времени, но мы были там как минимум сутки.  
— Паук сказал, что ещё дольше.  
Нэйт отходит от него и встаёт рядом с дверью в нужную комнату.  
Уэйд следует за ним и останавливается напротив.  
— Убеди его вернуться домой и отдохнуть. Мы сами закончим.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с ним о том, что случилось?  
Уэйд усмехается.  
— Парень — ебаный миллиардер. Может себе позволить настоящего психотерапевта, а не умника из будущего. Ты ничего не исправишь, Нэйт. Никто уже ничего не исправит.  
Кэйбл открывает дверь, и Уэйд ступает внутрь, оставляя позади свои тяжелые мысли и проблемы.  
Перехватывает руку с зажатым осколком стекла, метящую ему в шею.  
— Серьёзно? — Уэйд сжимает пальцы Тома, заставляя выпустить перемотанный тряпкой осколок. — Если хотел устроить засаду, нужно было спрятаться с другой стороны от двери.  
Уэйд показывает рукой, где именно нужно было встать.  
— Так дверь скрыла бы тебя от входящего, и, пока он оглядывает комнату, ты смог бы напасть со спины. Но ты встал сбоку, и я увидел тебя ещё до того, как зашёл.  
Том наконец сдаётся, выпускает стекло и отлетает в другой конец комнаты.  
Уэйд оглядывается, но Кэйбл уже ушёл. Ну и хорошо.  
— Поранился о стекло? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Тебе-то что? — цедит Том сквозь зубы.  
На руку он, однако, даже не смотрит. Или так хорошо держится, или всё-таки не поранился.  
— А то, что никто тут и впрямь не хочет тебе вредить. Единственное, чего мы хотим, это чтобы ты перестал вредить окружающим.  
— Кому я навредил? Клоунам в масках, из-за которых умирает людей больше, чем от рук настоящих преступников? — Том усмехается.  
Уэйда передёргивает от выражения, появившегося на его лице.  
— Как, кстати, твоя спина? — вежливо спрашивает мальчик.  
— Очень хорошо, спасибо. Знаешь, исцеляющий фактор — очень полезная вещь.  
Том недовольно поджимает губы.  
— Так и думал, что ты тоже из этих.  
— Из кого? Ку-клукс-клана?  
— Суперсемейки супергероев.  
Уэйд складывает руки на груди и позволяет себе смешок.  
— О, я не супергерой. Клоун в маске — да, не спорю. И то, что я супер, тоже никаких сомнений. Но я не герой.  
— Суперзлодей, значит? — заинтересованно спрашивает Том, отзеркаливая его позу.  
Что ж, уже что-то. Пацан его слушает.  
— У суперзлодеев есть мотивация и высшая цель. А я просто дерьмо на палочке. Ну, был когда-то. Дрался, воровал, убивал. Получал за это кучу денег.  
— А потом?  
Уэйд окидывает взглядом закоптившиеся стены.  
— Может, вопрос за вопрос? Я расскажу всё, что ты хочешь знать. Ты тоже утолишь моё любопытство. Пойдёт?  
Том опускает руки и делает пару шагов назад. Быстро, однако, успокаивается.  
— Пойдёт. Что ты хочешь знать?  
Уэйд садится прямо на пол, скрещивая ноги. Раскрытые ладони ложатся на колени.  
— Инопланетяне-самураи. Как ты вообще до этого додумался?  
По лицу Тома скользит тень улыбки.  
— Дастин не мог решить, что ему нравится больше. Иногда у него с этим проблемы, и он начинает нервничать. Пришлось быстро импровизировать.  
— Это на самом деле гениально. Если б я не вымотался, как чёрт, гоняясь за вашими творениями по всему городу…  
— Моя очередь. Почему ты перестал быть дерьмом на палочке?  
— Потому что падал всё глубже и глубже и даже этого не замечал. Я постоянно чувствовал себя плохо, но не обращал внимания, потому что не знал, что бывает иначе. Потом в моей жизни появились люди, которые сумели открыть мне глаза на происходящее. Я был жалок, озлоблен, потерян. И одинок. Что случилось в ночь пожара?  
— А ты прямолинеен.  
Том перекатывается с пятки на носок и подходит к окну.  
— Седой пытался заговорить мне зубы, всё время юлил. Взбесил меня.  
— Он и меня этим бесит. Правда. Знал бы ты, сколько мы раньше из-за этого дрались.  
— Так ты и его дружок тоже? Я думал, ты дружок Человека-паука.  
— Моногамия для лохов, — серьёзным тоном говорит Уэйд. — Но теперь _ты_ заговариваешь мне зубы.  
Том оборачивается и кривится.  
— Тебя бы здесь не было, если бы ты не знал, что произошло. Меня разбудил Дастин. Вытащил меня на улицу. Я убежал от него, чтобы попытаться предупредить родителей, но дверь в их спальню была заперта. Мы барабанили в неё до тех пор, пока в коридоре не стало жарко от пламени, тогда мы снова оказались на улице.  
Том рассказывает всё это без тени эмоций. Будто пересказывает сюжет фильма, который смотрел когда-то давно.  
Уэйду слишком хорошо это знакомо. Он и сам отстранился от некоторых самых болезненных воспоминаний, почти убедил себя в том, что это происходило и не с ним вовсе. Только, конечно, такая защита может рухнуть в самый неподходящий момент.  
Взгляд Тома стеклянеет. Он попадает в свои воспоминания, и Уэйд не уверен, что это хорошо.  
— Потом к нам подошёл этот человек… Я думал, это кто-то из соседей. Но от его рук пахло бензином. Такой резкий запах. Дастин, конечно же, не понял. Попытался объяснить ему, что произошло. Только он всё знал. Отмахнулся от Дастина и присел передо мной на корточки. Положил руку на плечо и сказал: «Передавай привет Человеку-пауку, если он всё-таки появится». Человек-паук так и не появился. Когда приехали пожарные, ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Мы с Дастином хотели пойти к соседям, но никого толком не знали. Поэтому я просто увёл его подальше, чтобы… Чтобы он не видел тел.  
— Ты позаботился о нём, как он позаботился о тебе.  
Том выныривает из своей памяти и быстро отворачивается обратно к окну. Уэйд терпеливо ждёт, когда он вновь заговорит.  
— Дастин не хочет меня видеть, да? Или этот Кэйбл его ко мне не пускает?  
— Я на самом деле не знаю, Том. Кажется, ты сильно его напугал.  
Плечи мальчика напрягаются.  
— Но я не думаю, что ты не сможешь этого исправить, — говорит Уэйд.  
Том разворачивается и подходит ближе. Усаживается на пол напротив Уэйда.  
— Знаешь, ты на удивление меня не раздражаешь. Но я тебе не доверяю и не буду. Потому что я не доверяю никому.  
— Однажды придётся кому-то довериться, иначе ты загонишь себя в такие места, где не захочешь находиться.  
Том упирается локтем в колено и кладёт подбородок на ладонь.  
— Можно использовать людей, чтобы этого не произошло, но не доверять им.  
Теперь Уэйд понимает, что имел в виду Нэйт. Том будто повторяет его собственные слова. Только Уэйду пришлось пройти через ад, чтобы понять, насколько он ошибался.  
— Ты доверяешь своему брату или используешь его?  
Саркастичное выражение мгновенно слетает с лица Тома. В глазах мелькает испуг. Значит, Уэйд не ошибся. Пацан любит брата, даже если неаккуратно использует его преданность.  
— Я бы жизнь отдал за Дастина.  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос. Доверил бы ты свою жизнь Дастину?  
Том опускает взгляд и смотрит в пустоту.  
— Да, — отвечает он наконец. — Думаю, да. Но… за ним ведь постоянно нужно следить, постоянно контролировать. Я не знаю, считается ли это.  
— Считается, — убеждает его Уэйд. — Ответь сам себе: выжил ли бы ты без него? И выживешь ли.  
Том долго молчит. Наконец он поднимает голову и смотрит на Уэйда.  
— Кажется, моя очередь спрашивать. Ты не такой тупой, каким притворяешься. Но почему-то ходишь хвостом за Человеком-пауком. Ты доверяешь ему?  
Дэдпул вздыхает.  
— Сказал бы, что своей жизнью, но я на самом деле не могу умереть, — отвечает он. — Я доверил ему самое дорогое, что у меня есть — жизнь своего ребёнка. И он меня не подвёл. Я… Я могу рассказать тебе кое-что о Человеке-пауке, если хочешь послушать.  
Том скрещивает руки на груди.  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
— Конечно. Можешь сказать мне, чтобы я убирался, и тогда вернётся нудный Кэйбл.  
— Вот и я о том же, выбора нет. Но только не думай, что я воспылаю любовью к этому насекомому.  
— Вообще-то… — Уэйд поднимает палец в воздух. — Пауки — это не насекомые, а паукообразные. И да, он заставил меня это запомнить.  
Том не смеётся, но уголок его губ ползёт вверх в ухмылке.  
— Ему было чуть больше, чем тебе сейчас, когда он получил свои способности, — говорит Уэйд. — Паук не был мутантом с рождения, это просто произошло однажды. И перевернуло всю его жизнь. Потому что с такой громадной силой на плечи ребёнка легла и громадная ответственность. Не только за себя и своих родных и друзей. Но за всех людей, которым он мог помочь. За всех, кому он помочь не смог.  
Уэйд замолкает на несколько мгновений, собираясь с мыслями. Смотрит на Тома, чтобы понять, как тот реагирует.  
— Я боюсь даже предположить, скольких близких людей он потерял. Он очень редко говорит об этом. Но я знаю, что он винит во всём себя. Всегда. Всякий раз, как он не успевает спасти кого-то… И ты знаешь, кто угодно сломался бы под этим бременем. Но он всё ещё старается. Всё ещё делает всё, что от него зависит, чтобы помочь пусть не всем, но многим.  
Уэйд вновь прерывается, пытаясь справиться с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. Он убил своего героя дважды. Дважды, чёрт побери. И, если бы обстоятельства сложились чуть иначе, и Уэйд не вернулся бы, чтобы вытащить его из чистилища…  
— Ответственность за убийство лежит на том человеке, который его совершает. Это всегда выбор. Нельзя говорить, что у тебя нет выбора, если тебе не нравится один из вариантов. Даже если вопрос стоит — убить или быть убитым. Это всё равно выбор. И тот, кто его делает, будет нести за это ответственность. Я могу утверждать это, потому что у меня руки по локоть в крови, Том. И мне от этого не уйти. Решение поджечь твой дом принял тот человек, который разлил бензин и кинул спичку. И это был не Человек-паук. Ты слишком умный парень, чтобы не понимать. Если бы ты навредил Пауку сегодня или в тот день… Сколько ещё домов будет сожжено? Сколько жизней будет разрушено, если Человека-паука не будет рядом, чтобы помочь?  
Том молчит. Он совсем по-взрослому трёт виски и прячет взгляд. Уэйд смотрит на него и не может точно сказать, сколько ему лет. Тринадцатилетние не должны выглядеть такими уставшими. Не должны выглядеть такими взрослыми.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает Том тихо. — Зачем пришёл и говоришь всё это? Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл с Кэйблом? Я и так пойду, я мало что могу с этим сделать.  
— Я поступаю невероятно отвратительно, и мне за это стыдно. Я заставляю тебя взять на себя полную ответственность за свои поступки. И не только за свои. Так вышло, что за поступки Дастина тоже. Потому что ты сильнее. И так, конечно, не должно быть. У тебя должен был быть человек, который отвечал бы за тебя, и понемногу учил бы тебя делать это самостоятельно. Но этого не будет. Кэйбл не станет тебе отцом, но он может дать тебе шанс стать тем, кем ты захочешь.  
Уэйд поднимается на ноги. Подходит ближе и кладёт ладонь Тому на плечо.  
— У таких, как мы, детство кончается рано. Моё кончилось, когда отец впервые вернулся домой пьяным и выместил на нас с матерью всю злость. Твоё кончилось, когда ты почувствовал запах бензина от рук того человека. Это отстойно, малыш. Но с этим ничего не сделаешь.  
Том притягивает к себе колени и обнимает их.  
— Я хочу к брату, — говорит Том. — И я хочу убраться отсюда! Это второй раз, когда я оказываюсь в этом доме после пожара. И я больше не хочу его видеть.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Уэйд. — Я позову зануду.  
Он идёт к двери. Том останавливает его.  
— Станет лучше? — спрашивает он, голос дрожит от невыплаканных слёз. — Хоть когда-нибудь станет лучше?  
Уэйд опускает голову. Разглядывает носки своих ботинок. В голове вся та каша, в которую превратилась его жизнь за последние пару месяцев.  
— Станет, если найдёшь за что сражаться. Или за кого, как в моём случае. Но я не обещаю, что будет просто, малыш.  
Уэйд задерживается ещё на несколько мгновений, переваривая всё, что услышал.  
Вскидывает голову, оборачиваясь.  
— Том. Могу я задать тебе один последний вопрос?  
Мальчик кивает. Его губы дрожат, но глаза абсолютно сухие.  
— Почему вы сегодня сюда вернулись?  
***  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Эти мгновения всегда были самыми тяжелыми. Мгновения, когда он смотрит на Нэйтана и не знает, увидит ли его ещё хотя бы раз.  
Наверное, то, что у них было, не пройдёт бесследно. И в жизни Уэйда не наступит такого дня, когда он перестанет что-либо чувствовать к Нэйтану. От осознания этого тяжелее вдвойне. Но есть ли смысл отсрочивать неизбежное?  
— Всё-таки забавно получилось, — заводит Уэйд. — Встретить тебя именно при таких обстоятельствах. В связи с делом, в котором мы со Спайди сами увязли по уши. Интересное совпадение.  
Нэйт пожимает плечами, внимательно разглядывая его.  
— Вряд ли совпадение. Возможно, нашим путям суждено было переплестись именно так.  
Уэйд улыбается, склоняя голову.  
— Знаешь, мне всегда нравилась в тебе одна вещь. Ты не подчиняешься судьбе. Ты её творишь.  
Нэйтан хмурится, пытаясь определить хоть что-то по языку тела и голосу. Но Уэйд тоже не пальцем деланный. Все эти фокусы он выучил уже очень и очень давно.  
В одно мгновение он спокоен и расслаблен, и вот уже сбивает Нэйтана с ног могучим ударом.  
— Это был ты с самого начала! — рычит Уэйд ему в лицо. — Ты стравил Спайди и Тома, из-за чего Спайди попал в ловушку. Ты подкидывал нам информацию по крупицам. Достаточно, чтобы не бросить это дело, но недостаточно, чтобы понять что к чему без твоего вмешательства.  
Нэйт отталкивает его, скидывает с себя и пытается поймать за руки, чтобы заблокировать очередные удары.  
Но ноги Уэйду нужны не только чтобы их раздвигать. Он отталкивается ими от Нэйтана, заставляет разжать хватку, и они оба разлетаются в разные стороны. Быстро вскакивают.  
— Из всех, кто живёт по соседству, с нами согласился поговорить только один единственный человек. Хотя все вокруг знали, что произошло! Я сначала думал, что это автору лень прорабатывать сюжет. И, честно говоря, лучше бы так оно и было…  
Нэйтан не нападает первым, уходит в защиту. Он не хочет драться, потому что не видит в этом смысла.  
Уэйд снова бросается и отлетает в стену. Несколько секунд требуется, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
— Как долго ты следил за нами? Слышал моё дурацкое признание, а? Наверное, пустил слезу гордости. Это ведь ты объяснил мне все эти вещи.  
— Уэйд, мы ведь можем поговорить спокойно.  
— Хуя с два я хочу с тобой спокойно разговаривать! Я хочу размазать тебя по полу как арахисовое масло!  
Наконец обоим срывает болты, и они сцепляются в настоящей драке. Нэйт больше с ним не осторожничает и пытается сломать кости. Уэйд здесь не в лучшем положении. Он наносит мелкие, но болезненные удары всюду, докуда может дотянуться. Несколько пальцев выходит из строя. Запястью, кажется, тоже кранты. И предплечье издаёт жуткий хруст.  
Нэйт поднимает его на руки и отбрасывает в сторону. Уэйд перекатывается по полу и пытается встать, но перед глазами всё кружится, и он тяжело валится на бок.  
— Остановись, — говорит Кэйбл. — Тебе не победить, да и в этом нет смысла.  
— Ты пришёл ко мне не потому, что хотел меня видеть. Ты пришёл, потому что знал, что Паук последует за мной. Тебе нужен был именно он.  
— Это лишь половина правды, Уэйд. Я хотел тебя видеть.  
— Как всегда, — Уэйд нервно смеётся, вправляя торчащую кость. — Я даже не знаю, чему я удивляюсь? Ты всегда был таким. Повёрнутым на контроле фриком. Ты не мог просто попросить, тебе необходимо было взять на себя роль кукловода. Выстроить свою игру так, чтобы каждый точно сыграл свою роль. Я восхищён. И пиздец как злюсь.  
Нэйтан возвышается над ним, непоколебимо спокойный. Властный. Уверенный. В нём всё то, чего всегда не хватало Уэйду. Всё то, чего он всегда хотел. И так и не смог получить.  
Кости будут срастаться несколько минут. Обманутое доверие — чуть дольше. Разбитое в который раз сердце — а разве оно вообще срастается? Лишь осколки систематически перетираются в труху.  
— Как ты всё это узнал? — спрашивает Нэйтан.  
— Даже такие великие умы, как ты, могут слажать, — шипит Уэйд. — Том сказал, что после пожара был в этом доме всего дважды. Ты говорил, что они часто укрываются здесь, но это неправда. Тогда зачем им было сюда возвращаться? Я спросил Тома, и угадай, что он мне ответил.  
Кэйбл молчит. На лице его любимое «я не считаю себя виноватым, но мне жаль» выражение.  
— Он знал, что Человек-паук будет здесь. Вот почему ты не отправил нас отвлекать Щ.И.Т., что было бы эффективнее. Ты ловил на живца.  
— Ты злишься из-за того, что я не рассказал тебе всей правды или из-за того, что подверг опасности? — уточняет Нэйт.  
Уэйд пытается встать, но опирается на не до конца сросшуюся руку и шипит от боли.  
— Ты втянул в это Паука! Нет, хуже, ты манипулировал мной, чтобы я втянул его в это вместо тебя! Мне было плевать, как ты меня используешь, но он…  
Нэйт подходит ближе и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
Уэйд отпихивает её в сторону и встаёт по стеночке.  
— Да что я перед тобой распинаюсь? Тебе срать. Пошёл ты нахуй, Нэйт.  
Он идёт к выходу, и Нэйтан не пытается его задержать.  
Но спокойно уйти не позволяет.  
— Ты действительно хочешь оставить всё так, как есть? — спрашивает ублюдок. — Это может быть нашей последней встречей.  
Будто Уэйд без него этого не знает!  
Нэйт снова давит на него, надеясь добиться нужной ему реакции. А Уэйд… Уэйд снова реагирует так, как от него требуется. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знают, чтобы ожидать чего-то другого.  
Наёмник замирает на месте. Снимает маску и мнёт её в руках.  
— Ты пришёл в тот момент, когда был мне нужен больше всего. Когда я хотел, чтобы ты пришёл и вытащил меня из этого болота. Ты пришёл, Нэйтан.  
Нэйт двигается за его спиной. Ступает ближе, но не касается.  
— Но дело не в том, что мне нужно. Ты причинил боль человеку, которого я люблю. Плевать, что этим ты навредил и мне тоже. Главное то, что я больше этого не допущу. И если ещё хоть раз… Это относится не только к Спайди, Нэйтан. Ты наживёшь себе смертельного врага.  
— Когда-то ты любил _меня_ , — говорит Нэйт. — Полагаю, ты оставил это в прошлом?  
— Нет, — признаётся Уэйд, выпуская маску из рук. — Иначе я не спустил бы тебе это так легко.  
Нэйт опускает ладонь на плечо наёмника. Сжимает.  
— Мы продолжаем оказываться в таких ситуациях, — печально говорит он.  
— Потому что ты не меняешься и никогда не изменишься. Человечество тебе всегда будет дороже человека.  
Уэйд поворачивается и ловит взгляд Нэйтана.  
— Это не значит, что мне не дороги отдельные люди, — говорит тот.  
Это правда. Это грёбаная правда, и Уэйд не может выкинуть это из головы, как бы сильно он ни старался.  
Поэтому, когда Нэйтан протягивает руку, Уэйд сжимает её.  
Они не говорят «надеюсь, мы прощаемся не навсегда». Они вообще ничего больше не говорят друг другу, но Уэйд радуется, что Нэйтан не может прочитать его мысли.  
Рука задерживается в руке дольше, чем это нужно. Уэйд в последний раз смотрит в глаза.  
Уходит, не оглядываясь. Забывает на полу маску.  
И это вновь подозрительно похоже на побег.


	12. Chapter 12

Уэйд никогда бы не подумал, что будет так радоваться одиночеству. Возвращение в пустую душную квартиру похоже на возвращение на небеса.  
Уэйд проводит действительно прекрасный вечер с телевизором и жратвой на заказ.  
Никто его не трогает, никто не звонит, не пишет, не телепортируется в его квартиру, не влезает через окно, чтобы разрушить его свидание с «Золотыми девочками».  
Щ.И.Т. не пытается навешать ему пиздюлей, потому что, собственно говоря, не за что. Ни он, ни Спайди не переходили им дорогу, они только потусили немного с Кэйблом, а если бы это считалось преступлением…  
От Спайди тоже ничего не слышно, и пока что это вполне устраивает Уэйда. Он наконец может восстановиться в тишине и покое. Сделать все эти бесконечно скучные, но такие приятные в нужный момент вещи. Проверить почту, выбросить пустые бутылки, посчитать коробки с резиновыми пулями, поменять постельное бельё. Его переполняет удивительное спокойствие и равнодушие. Он не думает ни о чём, но полностью, тем не менее, выпадает из внешнего мира. Всего лишь на мгновение его стена безразличия даёт трещину, когда он — чистый и разгорячённый после душа — ложится на свежие простыни и вспоминает, как буквально вчера комкал другие простыни в ладонях, изнывая от поглощающего его жара, пока Нэйт…  
Ему удаётся блокировать воспоминания. Всё ещё слишком свежие, живые и обжигающие, чтобы запрятать их в дальний угол памяти.  
Но он может не вспоминать об этом сегодня. И это уже победа.  
Уэйд переворачивается на живот, подминает под себя подушку и погружается в спокойный долгий сон без сновидений.

Все хорошее, однако, кончается.  
Уэйд сначала пытается игнорировать настойчиво жужжащий телефон. Потом хочет выключить его. Но в последний момент передумывает и принимает вызов.  
Мстителям вновь нужна волонтёрская помощь, и Уэйд не придумывает ничего умнее, чем согласиться.  
***  
Никаких общих собраний на этот раз не устраивается. Тони отводит его в сторонку и полушепотом излагает суть дела. И почему нельзя было раньше так делать? У Уэйда жопа болит сидеть за этим дурацким столом и слушать гениальные идеи мстюнов — одна охуительнее другой.  
— Ты, случаем, не знаешь, Паук в порядке? — спрашивает Тони первым делом. — До меня дошли слухи про того мальчика.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что все гении те ещё асоциальные мрази, но если ты так о нём беспокоишься — почему его самого не спросишь? — цедит Уэйд. — Так пацан хотя бы будет знать, что тебе не похуй.  
Вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, Тони смущённо опускает взгляд в пол. Смущённо? Он вообще умеет смущаться?  
— Я удивлён, кстати, что ты ещё с ним не связывался. Ко мне вы, ребята, обращаетесь в распоследнюю очередь.  
Тони цепляется за возможность опустить неудобную тему и вновь вскидывает голову.  
— Да, насчёт этого. У тебя ведь сохранились какие-то связи в подполье?  
— Может быть, — Дэдпул пожимает плечами. — Смотря что тебе нужно.  
Тони кивает в сторону ближайшего экрана и вызывает на нём окно с видеозаписью. Снято на телефон, и приз за лучшую операторскую работу чуваку точно бы не дали. Телефон дрожит, да и за спинами столпившихся перед камерой людей мало что видно. Но кое-что всё-таки проглядывается. Часть ринга, огороженного металлической сеткой. Слишком высокой для животных.  
— Бойцовская яма? — Уэйд хмурится.  
Те ещё местечки. Денег на них можно подзаработать. До тех пор, пока кто-то не решит подзаработать денег на тебе. Незаконно, аморально, но что-то, что всегда было и всегда будет. И с чего это вдруг подобные развлечения заинтересовали Старка?  
— Смотри дальше, — говорит Тони, не отвлекаясь. Прибавляет звук на видео, но голоса диктора всё равно не слышно за криками толпы.  
Наконец тусклый свет на мгновение гаснет, и в темноте яркими фиолетовыми огнями загораются точки, принимающие очертания человеческого тела. Но это не человек — что-то, что пытается казаться человеком. Уэйд смотрит как зачарованный, как огни блуждают по конечностям существа — то собираются вместе, то разлетаются как можно дальше друг от друга. И понимает, что формы этого странного тела меняются вслед за движением огней.  
— Охуеть… — тянет Уэйд. — Что это вообще такое?  
Камера поворачивается в другой угол ринга. В нём возвышается самый настоящий робот — утыканный шипами, пушками и металлическими заплатами, как ходячая декорация из «Безумного Макса».  
Это не обычная бойцовская яма. Это бои роботов. Жестоко и зрелищно. И не всякому по карману. Но если та хрень робот, то он — королева Англии.  
Как Уэйд и ожидает, непонятная херня раскатывает здорового робота в тонкую лепёшку, меняя свои формы в зависимости от нужды.  
Толпа ликует, у них определённо есть фаворит.  
— Т-1000 прилетел из будущего, чтобы уничтожить всех человеков? — предполагает Уэйд, всё ещё будучи не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана.  
— Что-то вроде того, только я сильно сомневаюсь, что оно разумно.  
Тони ставит видео на паузу и показывает на приближающегося к рингу парня с чем-то вроде пульта управления в руках.  
— Ладно, хорошо, это охренительная технология, и вряд ли она добыта честным путём. Такие бои хоть и сомнительно законны, но не относятся к великому злу. Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— За последний месяц произошло четыре мелких ограбления, — Тони копается в файлах системы. — Все — без следов взлома. Помещения были открыты изнутри. Камеры наблюдения предусмотрительно повёрнуты в сторону. Правда, одна засекла это.  
Кадры сменяются один за другим. Наконец останавливаются.  
Уэйд переводит взгляд с экрана на лицо Тони, а потом обратно на экран.  
В самом низу кадра виднеются тёмные пальцы, усеянные фиолетовыми огнями.

Проблема в том, что Уэйд практически всегда был профессионалом. Да, его методы часто вызывали вопросы. Да, было время, когда его никто не нанимал и он на стену лез от скуки. Но работу он всегда брал трудную, выполнял её быстро и качественно и плату получал соответственную. Все его контакты были на том же уровне, что и он. Одни из лучших в своём деле. Играющие по-крупному. Он знал людей, которые могли бы незаметно обчистить до трусов человека в чистом поле. Знал тех, кто мог пробраться на любую военную базу безо всяких трудностей. Людей, которые могли провернуть любую аферу любого уровня сложности. Но разве хоть кто-то из них стал бы обворовывать ломбарды и магазины техники? Это Нью-Йорк, детка. Тут такое может провернуть любой бомж с отвёрткой, и ему вовсе не обязательно быть криминальным гением.  
Так что Уэйд слабо представляет, с чего начинать. Он воспользовался старыми каналами и пустил слух, что ему нужно украсть кое-что, что хорошо охраняется, но произвести при этом минимум шума. Пообещал неплохую сумму, но по меркам тех, кто действительно мог это сделать — сущие копейки.  
Теперь остаётся только ждать, пока с ним свяжутся.

Ожидание прерывается очередным вызовом от Мстителей. На этот раз Тони не удосуживается поговорить с ним отдельно и устраивает скучное собрание, на которое Уэйд, конечно же, опаздывает. Он вваливается в комнату под всеобщие неодобрительные взгляды и внимательно оглядывает лица, по которым ни разу не соскучился.  
Паук тоже здесь. Он единственный из всех не смотрит на Уэйда и вообще кажется очень увлечённым своими руками.  
Позади него свободное место, которое обычно всегда занимал Дэдпул. Но в этот раз он приземляется у самой двери, чтобы иметь возможность быстро съебаться, если что.  
Тони продолжает пиздеть, и Уэйд слушает его краем уха. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что от него требуется. И, в то же время, его мысли уходят далеко от обсуждаемого объекта.  
К Спайди. Когда его не было рядом, не думать о нём было легко.  
Теперь же все мысли наёмника сосредотачиваются вокруг него.  
Оправился ли он? Злится ли на Уэйда?  
Конечно злится. Иначе поприветствовал бы его, спросил бы, чем закончилась история с братьями, спросил бы, в порядке ли Уэйд.  
Чем дольше он варится в собственном соку, тем дальше уходит в своих мыслях. А что, если теперь Паук его возненавидит? Больше не сможет смотреть на него так, как прежде. Не станет разговаривать с ним так, как прежде.  
Что, если стена, которая рухнула между ними вчера, когда Спайди нашел в нем спасение от одиночества, снова опустилась — на этот раз навсегда?  
Уэйд сжимает пальцы в кулак. Отворачивается, чтобы не видеть своего героя.  
Забавно, Уэйд даже в собственных мыслях не может назвать его по имени.  
— Ты с кем-то объединишься? — спрашивает Тони, вытаскивая его из тягучих мыслей.  
Уэйд глупо хлопает глазами, уставившись на него.  
«Вы с Пауком снова пойдете за ручку как две подружки?» — спрашивает он на самом деле.  
— Нет, — резко отвечает Уэйд, и из-за хрипотцы в голосе выходит какое-то гарканье. — Я уже большой мальчик, мам. Обойдусь без нянек.  
Он стреляет взглядом в сторону Спайди.  
Все, кроме него, смотрят на Уэйда с недоумением.  
Уэйд взвешивает все варианты, и приходит к единственному верному, зрелому и разумному решению.  
Разворачивается и уходит, не говоря никому ни слова.

Уже на выходе из башни он вспоминает суть собрания.  
Все ограбления были совершены примерно в одно и то же время. Все — в не самых благополучных районах.  
Можно приглядывать за этими районами — всем вместе или по очереди. Обычно этим занимается один Паук, но всюду даже он не успеет.  
Уэйд набирает Старку сообщение, что сегодня вечером возьмёт на себя несколько кварталов вокруг своего дома.  
***  
Делать это одному нихуя не весело. Он так привык к компании Спайди, что ему постоянно кажется, что стоит повернуть голову, и он будет здесь. Можно рассказать ему дурацкую шутку, зная, что он всё равно засмеётся. Или доебаться до него. Ущипнуть, пихнуть плечом. Ведь отреагирует — и совсем неадекватно полученным увечьям. Сразу попытается напасть в ответ. Его так легко вывести из себя, что иногда даже бывает обидно. С другой стороны, за всё то время, что они с Пауком знакомы, Уэйд ни разу не видел, чтобы тот реагировал так на кого-то ещё. Когда его стебут другие, он или обижается, или стебёт в ответ.  
— Если бы не знал тебя лучше, — бормочет Уэйд себе под нос, — подумал бы, что кое-кто втрескался.  
Но это, конечно, лишь его мокрые фантазии. И Уэйд, наученный горьким опытом, почти себя ими не тешит.  
Почти.

Как бы там ни было, патрулировать без Паука — сущий ад. Уэйд слоняется по улицам, крутя головой во все стороны. Держится в тени, пугая редких прохожих. В райончике получше кто-нибудь уже давно бы вызвал полицию. Но здесь даже его стремная рожа идеально вписывается в общую обстановку.  
Час икс, между делом, уже подходит. Уэйд нарезает очередной круг, но так и не замечает ничего подозрительного. Отвешивает пиздюлей одному карманнику, правда. Но это мало примечательное событие, да и парню удаётся сбежать. Наверное, можно было бы и догнать его…  
Вскоре становится понятно, что ничего уже не произойдёт. А если и произойдёт, то не здесь, не сегодня и не с ним. Уэйд отписывается Старку и направляется пешком в сторону дома.  
На полпути мочевой пузырь решает напомнить о себе.  
Наёмник печально вздыхает и заруливает в ближайшую подворотню. Он так увлекается, пытаясь вывести струёй на стене свои инициалы, что не сразу замечает, как на него падает тень.  
Уэйд медленно заправляет член в штаны, застёгивает ширинку и разворачивается в сторону улицы.  
Узкий проход перегородили четыре фигуры. Одна из них выходит вперёд. Уэйд успевает проклясть всё на свете.  
— Хэй, Трэвис, давно не виделись! — жизнерадостно говорит он. — Но ты выбрал не лучшее время, так что…  
— Это ты выбрал не лучшее время, чтобы объявиться, Уилсон, — скалится мужчина.  
Уэйд собирается поспорить, но вдруг шею прошивает болью. Он хватается за руку, воткнувшую в него шприц. Пытается помешать ввести жидкость, но уже поздно.  
Наёмник вытаскивает иглу и отбрасывает в сторону. Резко разворачивается, от чего перед глазами всё плывёт. Сжимает пальцы в кулак, чтобы врезать обидчику, но рука его не слушается.  
Ноги становятся ватными. Холод пробирает всё тело. Уэйд валится на землю и даже не чувствует удара. Хочет что-то сказать, но губы и язык не шевелятся.  
— Той дозы, что тебе вкололи, хватило бы, чтобы убить обычного человека. Но тебя лишь ненадолго парализует. Достаточно, чтобы мы с тобой поговорили без твоих фокусов.  
Миньоны Трэвиса сбегаются к нему по команде. У парочки из них в руках пилы.  
— А это — чтобы ты не попытался чего-нибудь учудить, когда мы закончим разговаривать. К сожалению, боли ты не почувствуешь. Но всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать, правда?  
Уэйд мычит, надеясь, что выходит достаточно красноречиво. Как он мог не заметить засады? Как мог так по-дурацки попасться?  
— Я, признаться, не поверил, когда услышал, что ты снова взялся за старое. Думал, ты теперь сучка Мстителей. Вы с твоим ползучим муженьком столько моих ребят пересажали…  
Трэвис усмехается. Его обезьянки склоняются над Уэйдом и укладывают его на спину. Разводят ему руки и ноги. И начинают свою работу.  
— Тебе никто не рад, Уилсон. И никто не ждёт тебя обратно. Уж не знаю, за что тебя выпнули, но не думай, что можешь приползти, скуля, как сука, и тебе всё простят.  
Боли Уэйд и впрямь не чувствует. Но чувствует, как лезвие пилы врезается в кости. Не самое приятное ощущение. Хуже, конечно, видеть над собой ухмыляющуюся рожу Трэвиса.  
Такого развития событий он не ожидал. Ну да, он частенько выбешивал боссов различной степени важности, но он ведь оставил все обиды в прошлом! Почему бы им не сделать то же самое?  
Мимо, свистя сиренами, проносится полицейская машина. Уэйд смотрит на кусок чёрного неба, виднеющегося между домами. И просто ждёт, когда всё это закончится. Когда Трэвис прекратит пиздеть, а его ребята прекратят отпиливать ему конечности. Губы, между тем, начинают шевелиться. Правда, язык пока ещё лежит во рту мёртвым грузом.  
— В общем, — говорит наконец уёбок, — думаю, ты понял.  
Он машет у Уэйда перед носом его же рукой.  
— А это я заберу, пожалуй, в качестве сувенира. Если ты не против. Ты же не против?  
Уэйд отвечает ему, едва ворочая языком.  
— Только не смей ковыряться ей у себя в очке.  
Трэвис молчит несколько мгновений, разглядывая его. Затем разражается хохотом, который тут же подхватывают его сподручные.  
— Ты будешь в порядке, Уилсон, — говорит наконец Трэвис, отсмеявшись. — Надеюсь, больше никогда не увидимся. Бывай.  
Он машет уэйдовой рукой на прощание. Вторую руку и обе ноги ниже колена они тоже уносят с собой.  
Вот же блядство. Всё это будет отрастать не один час. Как теперь добраться до дома? Вызвать убер? Вызвать своих братанов Мстителей?  
Или просто лежать здесь и ждать, когда всё пройдёт?  
Последний вариант побеждает.  
Победил бы.  
Если бы перед ним не приземлился ещё один внезапный гость.  
— Чёрт, что тут произошло… — Спайди опускается перед ним на колени. — Уэйд?!  
— Хэй, Паучок! — Уэйд расплывается в фальшивой улыбке. — Какими судьбами?  
Паук застывает на мгновение. Касается его щеки, но тут же отдёргивает руку.  
— Что с тобой случилось? Кто это сделал?  
— Старый приятель решил напомнить о себе. Да ты не переживай, лети по своим делам. Кому-то там твоя помощь нужнее.  
Спайди его не слушает. Выпрямляется и начинает оглядываться по сторонам. Едва не поскальзывается на луже крови.  
— Уэйд, твои конечности где-то здесь? — спрашивает он.  
Ах, если бы. Скольких неприятных минут можно было бы избежать.  
— Не думаю. Мне помахали моей же рукой на прощание, прикинь! Это смотрелось крипово, почти как в «Оно».  
Паук вздыхает и снова склоняется над ним.  
— Почему эта хрень вечно происходит с тобой? — спрашивает Спайди.  
И хоть вопрос риторический, Уэйд всё же пытается ответить.  
— Потому что я счастливчик? — предполагает он.  
Спайди берёт его на руки.  
— Скорее, потому что ты нарываешься, — говорит он, пытаясь приноровиться и обхватить Уэйда поудобнее.  
Тот кряхтит. Держаться за Спайди он не может, так что добираться им, кажется, придётся пешком.  
Неловко. Ужасно неловко.  
Уэйд зудит о какой-то херне всю дорогу, чтобы Спайди не мог вставить в его речь ни слова, и, только оказавшись в квартире, замолкает, чтобы перевести дух.  
Паук укладывает его на диван.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает он. — Есть, пить, на горшок?  
— Нет, ничего не нужно.  
Уэйд ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
— Спасибо, что подбросил. Теперь беги. Со мной-то ничего уже не случится, а за всех остальных людей в Нью-Йорке я не ручаюсь. Да и важные документы сами себя не подпишут, правда?  
Паук скрещивает руки на груди. Качает головой, будто не верит, что и впрямь это слышит.  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Мне и так тошно.  
Уэйд собирается извиниться и даже почти произносит вслух нужные слова, но Паука в комнате уже нет.  
Премию «Мудак года» ещё вручают? Потому что Уэйд, кажется, достоин стать её обладателем.  
***  
— По-моему, ему ясно дали понять, что его там не ждут, — говорит Спайди, демонстративно не глядя на Уэйда. — Это глупо, да и опасно. Я имею в виду, опасно для всех нас, если его раскроют.  
— Не знал, что доблестные герои теперь ссутся перед опасностью, — огрызается Уэйд, тоже не глядя в сторону Паука. — Трэвис — не единственный босс среди этой шушеры и даже не самый влиятельный. У него дохрена врагов и конкурентов, которые будут меня на руках носить, если я помогу от него избавиться.  
Тони задумчиво трёт подбородок, всё ещё не до конца убеждённый.  
— Интересно, как он собирается это провернуть, — хмыкает Спайди, обращаясь к Клинту и Наташе. — Я надеюсь, никто не даст ему разрешения на убийство.  
Клинт удивлённо переводит взгляд с Дэдпула на Спайди, а потом громко шепчет Вдове:  
— Я даже не знаю, что хуже: когда они не замечают никого кроме друг друга или когда они так демонстративно друг друга не замечают.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и твёрдо решает игнорировать всё, что исходит из той части комнаты, в которой нет Старка.  
— Они уже думают, что меня выпнули из Мстителей. Прикрытие идеальное. И, оказавшись там, я смогу ближе подобраться к ребятам с роботом. Они не профессионалы и понятия не имеют, что и как надо делать. Но, рано или поздно, кто-то из них додумается, что с этой штукой они могут получить что угодно и откуда угодно.  
— Или же кто-то так увлечётся, что и не заметит, как привыкнет к новой — о, простите, _старой_  — обстановке, — снова цедит Спайди.  
Уэйд вскакивает со стула и хлопает ладонью по столу.  
— Меня попросили о помощи, и я нашёл вариант, — говорит он, оглядывая присутствующих. — Если кто-то здесь не доверяет моим действиям или суждениям, пусть скажет прямо сейчас, блядь, мне в лицо! Тогда я пойду домой жрать, а вы делайте что хотите.  
— Да что это за вариант такой! — Спайди тоже подскакивает и наконец обращается к нему самому. — Снова стать преступником.  
— Какую часть словосочетания «работа под прикрытием» твои хорошенькие ушки пропустили? Это всё будет не по-настоящему!  
— О да, — Спайди складывает руки на груди. — Грабить не по-настоящему, драться не по-настоящему. Что ещё? Убивать не по-настоящему?  
Уэйда трясёт. Он поворачивается к Старку.  
— Смотри, если уж мой лучший друг думает, что я снова готов пуститься во все тяжкие, то ребята из подполья точно поверят.  
— Лучший друг? С лучшими друзьями так не поступают!  
— Как «так»? — рычит Уэйд, оборачиваясь.  
Собирается ещё что-то сказать.  
Его останавливает Тони.  
— Кажется, вам нужно поговорить.  
— Нет, не нужно, — пытается отбрехаться Уэйд.  
Это, на самом деле, последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.  
Тони подходит к Пауку, опускает руку ему на плечо и увлекает за собой.  
— Вы, очевидно, не можете держать это при себе и мешаете делу. Так что или вы сейчас обсуждаете свои проблемы, как взрослые люди, которыми вы и являетесь, или я забираю ваши пропуска.  
Блядь, а вот это обидно.  
Уэйд вовремя прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать: Ну и пожалуйста!  
С Пауком, кажется, та же история.  
Тони выводит их из комнаты, подталкивает в сторону лифтов и закрывает за ними дверь.  
— Все из-за тебя, — говорит Спайди. — Ты разорался.  
— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — предупреждает Уэйд.  
— Это я тебе сейчас врежу!  
— Так пошли, блять, и разберёмся уже, вместо того, чтобы шипеть друг на друга.  
Спайди подыскивает остроумный ответ, но в итоге сдаётся и кивает.  
— Только после Вас, — выговаривает он елейно.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и почти бегом несётся по коридору, не останавливаясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним Паук.


	13. Chapter 13

Уэйд останавливается, когда за спиной раздаётся звонок телефона и усталый вздох Спайди. Вот и поговорили.  
— Мне надо идти, — говорит Паук бесцветно.  
— Конечно, — отзывается Уэйд. — Папочке надо подтирать задницы целой корпорации.  
Паук разворачивает его и со всей дури впечатывает в стену.  
— Как быстро ты меня возненавидел, — цедит Паук, прижимая его локтем. — Что ещё раз доказывает, что все твои слова — полная брехня. И как тебе доверять после этого?  
— Я не… — пытается возмутиться Уэйд, но Спайди встряхивает его, больно прикладывая затылком о стену.  
— Даже смотреть на тебя больше не хочу, — говорит Паук. — А уж тем более с тобой разговаривать. Делай что хочешь, внедряйся куда хочешь. Мне всё равно. Но если я поймаю тебя на чем-то противозаконном, ты отправишься в тюрьму. И мне плевать, настоящие твои преступления или понарошку. Понял меня?  
— Пошёл ты, — шипит Уэйд, отталкивая его от себя. — Хочешь похерить миссию своими детскими обидульками? Валяй! Круто, наверное, делить мир только на чёрное и белое.  
— Круче, чем не видеть разницы между хорошим и плохим и ждать, что кто-то день и ночь будет тебе разжёвывать что делать можно, а что нельзя.  
— Ох! — Уэйд прижимает ладони к груди. — Простите, что напряг Ваше Паутинное Величество. Чего сразу не сказал, что это так тебя утруждает?  
— Наивно на что-то надеялся, — Паук качает головой, разворачивается и уходит.  
Уэйд выкрикивает что-то ещё ему вслед, но потом сам точно не может вспомнить, что это было.

— Почему он думает, что я его ненавижу? — спрашивает Уэйд, заламывая руки. — Почему он вообще это сказал?  
Тони закатывает глаза и упирается лбом в стол.  
— В который раз повторяю — я не знаю. И это не моё дело.  
— Нет, твоё, — Дэдпул пожимает плечами. — Он не даст мне помогать вам, пока будет на меня злиться.  
— Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться собственным советом и не поговорить с ним? — спрашивает Старк, приподнимая голову от стола.  
— Да я бы с радостью, но он теперь меня избегает. Как увидит — сразу сваливает. Может быть, ты с ним поговоришь?  
Уэйд падает на стул рядом со Старком и умоляюще заглядывает в глаза. Эффект портится тем, что Тони не видит его глаз под маской. Ну, да не беда.  
— И что я ему скажу?  
— Я не знаю, ты тут умный! — Уэйд подскакивает на месте.  
— Был бы умным, не оказался бы в этой ситуации, — вздыхает Старк. — Ничего не обещаю, но посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Но Уэйд уже едва его слушает.  
— Может, он обиделся, когда я назвал его ссыклом?.. Да не, я же не имел в виду именно это. Блядь, я его действительно ненавижу! Упрямый маленький жук-вонючка! Как он меня бесит.  
— Дэдпул, пожалуйста, иди домой, — устало говорит Тони. — На свежую голову лучше думается.  
Уэйд следует совету. Больше ему ничего и не остаётся.

Паук отчего-то решает, что Тони с Уэйдом заодно, и наотрез отказывается его слушать. Уэйд почти готов устроить пальбу в центре Нью-Йорка, чтобы заставить эту задницу обратить на него внимание. Лучше б Спайди на него орал и швырял в стены. Так Уэйд хотя бы не чувствовал бы себя пустым местом.  
Наёмник рассматривает разные способы провокации, но гадёныш слишком умён и не отреагирует на что-то несерьёзное.  
Что-то серьёзное, с другой стороны, взбесит его ещё больше.  
В итоге Уэйд решается на отчаянный шаг и пишет «Позвони мне» на двери квартиры Спайди. Кровью. Своей.  
На следующий день надпись исчезает, а звонка всё ещё нет. Кажется, пришло время проверить, кто из них упрямее.  
Упрямее оказывается Уэйд.  
***  
Дверь открывается, и Уэйд влетает в чужую квартиру. Спайди отшвыривает его от себя подальше и скрещивает руки на груди. Он в костюме, и Уэйд отчасти разочарован, отчасти чувствует облегчение.  
— Выкладывай, что тебе надо, пока я тебя из окна не выбросил, — хмуро говорит Спайди. — Я, кажется, уже всё тебе сказал.  
— Нихрена ты мне не сказал! — Уэйд едва не срывается на крик, но берёт себя в руки.  
Он пришёл не чтобы разругаться ещё сильнее.  
— Я знаю, как решить наши проблемы.  
Наёмник достает пистолет из кобуры.  
— Неужели? — говорит Паук, голос так и сочится ядом. — Пристрелить меня? Прекрасное решение.  
— Пристрелить тебя? — переспрашивает Уэйд, усмехаясь. — Ну нет, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Он протягивает пистолет рукоятью Спайди.  
— Если вышибешь мне мозги, есть шанс, что я забуду последние несколько дней. Может, неделю. И твоя драгоценная тайная личность снова станет тайной.  
— Какой же ты псих, — бормочет Спайди, отступая от него к стене. — Ты вот это сейчас серьезно?  
— А что? Это даже будет не в первый раз, когда ты меня обезглавишь.  
Паук дергается, и Уэйд ощущает укол вины. Но остановиться уже не может. Или не хочет. Всегда трудно определить.  
— Давай, Паучок. Я соскучился по Смерти. А ты перестанешь переживать, что мерзкий Уэйд выведал, как тебя зовут.  
Спайди вырывает паутиной пистолет из его рук и отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я так к этому отношусь? Что готов выстрелить тебе в голову, только чтобы ты забыл?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Ты ведешь себя так, будто наступил конец света.  
— Я?! — кричит Паук. —  _Я_ веду себя так, будто наступил конец света? _Ты_ себя так ведешь! Все твои слова о том, что тебе плевать кто под маской… И пожалуйста, посмотри на себя!  
Уэйд замирает. И не может выговорить ни слова, только смотрит на Паучка.  
— Ты накричал на меня, не потрудился даже слова мне сказать, а послал вместо себя Нэйта. Потом ты просто начал вести себя так, будто меня не существует. Даже когда я пытался тебе помочь… Ненависть к лицу под маской пересилила в тебе любовь к Человеку-пауку, а?  
— Что. Ты. Блядь. Несёшь, — выговаривает наконец Уэйд. — Как же я хочу вмазать по твоей идеальной мордахе.  
— Идеальной? — Паук нервно смеется. — Помнится, ты назвал меня страшным.  
Уэйд хватается за голову и исторгает из себя стон. Срывает маску и отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Теперь ты, — говорит он. — Хочу видеть твои глаза.  
Спайди не двигается. Уэйд подступает к нему ближе, вынуждая вжаться в стену.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Уэйд. — Пожалуйста, Питер.  
Паук упрямится. Обиженно смотрит в другую сторону. Но, услышав своё имя, вздрагивает. Плечи поникают.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, — говорит Уэйд. — Питер, всё совсем не так. Пожалуйста, дай мне посмотреть тебе в глаза.  
Называть его по имени странно. Но не неправильно.  
Герой с шумом выпускает из лёгких воздух. Неуверенно касается руками шеи.  
Уэйд замечает, как дрожат его пальцы.  
Он стягивает с правой руки перчатку в тот момент, когда Паук… когда Питер тянет маску наверх.  
Уэйда затапливает чужими эмоциями, так легко читающимися на лице.  
Отголоски злости. Неуверенность. Недоумение. Надежда.  
Уэйд впитывает всё это в себя словно губка, пропускает через собственные эмоции.  
— Я хотел дать тебе время, — говорит Уэйд низким голосом. — Думал, ты расстроился из-за того, что проговорился. Я никогда не давил на тебя в этом, ты знаешь. Потом решил, что ты меня теперь ненавидишь.  
— Додумал за меня, — Питер поджимает губы.  
— А ты додумал за меня.  
Уэйд подходит, легко определяя по глазам Питера насколько можно приблизиться. Встаёт практически вплотную и касается пальцами щеки.  
Зрачки Питера расширяются.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя с тех самых пор, как узнал, что ты не плохой парень. Я грубо о тебе отзывался только потому, что думал, что ты нравишься Спайди больше, чем я.  
Это, конечно, не оправдание и не делает ему чести, но Уэйду похрен.  
Он почему-то знает, что Спайди поймет.  
Как же тупо всё вышло. С другой стороны, с ним по-другому и не бывает.  
Спайди дуется, но не пытается его оттолкнуть. Даже прикосновения не избегает.  
Отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то за плечо Уэйда.  
— Я дурак, Питер.  
— Ещё какой, — легко соглашается он. Смотрит наконец Уэйду в глаза.  
И как же трудно удержаться на плаву. Уэйд впервые смотрит на Паркера _так_. И впервые едва может дышать рядом с ним.  
— Чего поддакиваешь? — улыбается наёмник. — Ты тоже дурак. Мы разругались на пустом месте. Да ещё и Тони во всё это втянули.  
— Втянули? — Паук снова хмурится. — Ты втянул во всё это Тони!  
— Ты первый начал возникать на собрании!  
— А ты побежал к нему жаловаться, что я с тобой не разговариваю!  
Уэйд щёлкает зубами, убирая ладонь от лица Питера.  
— Мы опять это делаем, да?  
— Почему ты говоришь «мы», когда имеешь в виду себя?  
— Блядь, Спайди! — Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонью. — Кажется, нам рано мириться.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Но, по крайней мере, мы больше друг друга не «ненавидим»?  
Питер вздыхает.  
— Нет, думаю, что нет.  
— Отлично… — Уэйд убирает руку от лица и прикусывает губу. — Я скажу тебе ещё одну вещь. А потом уйду. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — говорит Питер.  
Уэйд делает глубокий вдох. Склоняется, приближая губы к уху Спайди.  
Тот напрягается. Задерживает дыхание. Упирается ладонями в грудь наёмника.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — говорит Уэйд хрипло. — Я считаю, что ты красавчик.  
Наёмник касается губами заалевшей скулы, очень быстро подбирает с пола маску, перчатку и свой пистолет и сваливает прежде, чем Паук опомнится.  
Оно определённо того стоило.  
***  
— Сделай для него что-нибудь хорошее, — предлагает Элли.  
Уэйд больно прикусывает язык и не шутит про минет. Как же тяжело воспитывать детей.  
— Знаешь, если мы с друзьями ссоримся, тот, кто больше хочет помириться, обычно делает что-то для остальных. Рисунок, записку… Даже сказать что-то хорошее будет достаточно.  
Уэйд откладывает в сторону фигурку Росомахи и опускает подбородок на сложенные ладони. Почему когда дело доходит до ссор, они с Пауком ведут себя как пятилетки, а когда наступает пора примирения — просто сцепиться мизинчиками не выходит?  
Тяжело быть взрослым с мозгами ребёнка.  
— Я сказал ему, что он красивый, — признаётся Уэйд. — Но убежал до того, как он отреагирует.  
Элли восторженно пищит.  
— Он что, снял при тебе маску?  
— Да, но я ведь уже знал, кто он, так что это не считается.  
— Вообще-то, ещё как считается, — возражает Элли. — Это как… Я тоже знала про то, что у тебя на лице шрамы, но маску при мне ты снял не сразу.  
— Боже, ты точно мой ребёнок? В кого ты такая умная?  
Элли больно тыкает его пальцем. Затем поворачивается к горе фигурок и выуживает из неё одного из десятка Человеков-пауков.  
— Эй, Дэдпул! — говорит она низким голосом, изображая Спайди. — Я всё осознал и хочу с тобой помириться. Давай снова будем лучшими друзьями навек.  
Уэйд улыбается и треплет дочь по голове. Элли фырчит, пытается увернуться. И вдруг подскакивает на месте.  
— Я знаю, как тебе помочь! — сообщает она и уносится в свою комнату.

Уэйд ставит сложенный пополам лист картона на стол перед Спайди.  
— Это тебе от Элли, — сообщает наёмник. — Она запретила мне читать, что там внутри. Но я очень и очень надеюсь, что ничего такого, из-за чего мне придётся сменить имя и покинуть страну.  
Паук поднимает на него взгляд. Затем молча забирает разрисованную открытку со стола.  
— Ещё она велела тебя поцеловать. Ну, знаешь, желание детей — закон…  
Уэйд пытается обвить плечи Спайди, но тот успевает отгородиться от него ладонью.  
— Хватит. Нацеловались уже, — ворчит он.  
— Я же говорил! — обрадованно восклицает Клинт.  
Хмурая Наташа передаёт ему двадцатку.  
Паук испуганно поднимает голову.  
— Это не… Я не то имел в виду! — пытается оправдаться он, но по лицам окружающих читается, что хрена с два они ему верят. — Все в этой комнате считают, что мы встречаемся, да?  
Уэйд падает на своё любимое и законное место рядом со Спайди.  
— Ответ на твой вопрос: да. Но учти, что ты тоже находишься в этой комнате, малыш.  
Паук обречённо вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Если тебя это утешит, — говорит Наташа. — Я ставила на то, что вы не встречаетесь.  
— Спасибо! — Питер перегибается через стол и касается её руки.  
— Но в скором времени начнёте.  
Паук собирает всю свою выдержку и ничего не говорит.  
Уэйд радостно пищит вместо него.  
— Ну конечно! Уже тринадцатая глава, а в шапке написано, что будет спайдипул! Автор не настолько мразь, чтобы так всех обломать.  
— Она настолько мразь, чтобы продолжать ставить меня в неловкое положение перед всеми грёбаными Мстителями.  
— Ты ей не нравишься, — предполагает Уэйд. — К тому же, здесь только Клинт и Наташа, и они тут исключительно ради элементов юмора. Да, ребят?  
Ответить ему не успевают. Приходит Тони.  
— Ещё одна попытка составить план, — говорит он с интонациями строгой училки, занимая своё место. — Я надеюсь, никаких больше инцидентов не предвидится?  
Уэйд закидывает руку Спайди на плечо, и тот немедленно пытается освободиться.  
— Нет, сэр! Мы специально сели рядышком, чтобы сраться шёпотом и никому не мешать.  
— И Человек-паук изменил своё мнение по поводу работы Дэдпула под прикрытием?  
— Я буду за ним следить. Но, по крайней мере, он будет бесить целыми днями кого-то кроме меня.  
— Ещё будешь по мне скучать, зайчонок, — воркует Уэйд, за что немедленно получает локтем по рёбрам.  
— Во вселенной Марвел существует почти двадцать тысяч персонажей. И из всех них, из ВСЕХ ты выбрал именно меня. Господи, за что?  
— Эй, — обиженно шепчет Уэйд. — Хватит ломать четвёртую стену, это моя привилегия. Да и как я мог выбрать не тебя? С такой задницей…  
— Вы закончили выяснять отношения? — спокойно спрашивает Старк, когда Паук уже готов разорвать Уэйда на части голыми руками. — Мы можем обговорить первый этап?  
Чёрт, этот мужик — святой. Уэйд закрывает рот на невидимый замок, выбрасывает ключ и показывает Тони два больших пальца.


	14. Chapter 14

Уэйд подозрительно смотрит на белый прямоугольник бумаги уже минут десять. Переворачивает его, проверяет на свет. Даже принюхивается. Но нет, ничего невозможно понять.  
Кроме того, что это письмо, и это письмо ему. На конверте размашисто выведено его имя.  
Наёмник вздыхает, поддевает край конверта ножом и вскрывает его. Даже если внутри сибирская язва, его интерес к содержимому сильнее. Уэйд разворачивает сложенный втрое лист бумаги, смотрит на подпись и тут же сворачивает его и откладывает в сторону. Сердце делает кульбит.  
Сколько он спал? В мире отменили электронную почту и даже смс? Кто вообще пишет бумажные письма?  
Ответ очевиден и подписан в конце. Уэйд вздыхает ещё раз. Сколько же букв ему придётся преодолеть…  
Устраивается поудобнее в кресле и принимается за чтение. Но не может сосредоточиться и постоянно теряет суть.  
«Я пишу это, потому что мы никак не можем нормально поговорить, чтобы не начать кричать друг на друга. Когда ты рядом, я всё время взвинчен и жду подвоха. Но в этом нет твоей вины. Вернее, мы оба виноваты. Я не знаю, почему и в какой момент это произошло. Могу только сказать, что это не из-за того, что ты узнал, кто я. Да, все вышло не так, как я хотел, и не так, как хотел ты. Но разводить вокруг этого то, что мы с тобой развели, было глупо. Я не жалею о том, что проговорился. Я жалею о том, что случилось после».  
На этом моменте Уэйд откладывает письмо. Ему срочно нужно подышать. Или выпить. Или ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это всё реально.  
«Сейчас я понимаю, что стоило сказать тебе раньше. Я молчал не потому, что не доверял тебе, а потому что боялся, что между нами всё изменится. Так и вышло. Всё изменилось, только ещё до того, как ты узнал. И я не знаю, как теперь к этому относиться. Потому что случилось то, о чём я раньше и подумать не мог. Кажется, мы стали лучшими друзьями».  
Глубокий вздох, чтобы случайно не взвизгнуть. Внутри нарастает противное чувство, говорящее ему, что всё не может быть настолько хорошо. И чем дальше Уэйд читает, тем сильнее оно становится. И в итоге вырастает до таких размеров, что он не может себя заставить осилить последние абзацы. Ведь там обязательно будет какое-нибудь «но». Вся его жизнь сплошное «но».  
Мы вылечим тебя от рака, но обречем на вечную жизнь в уродливом теле.  
Ты встретишь классного парня, который ответит тебе взаимностью, но он всегда будет выбирать и однажды выберет не тебя.  
Ты женишься, но твоя чудесная, прекрасная королева Ада будет трахать всё, что движется, и в итоге свинтит от тебя к бывшему.  
Ты полюбишь квинтэссенцию добра, смелости и чистоты, но…  
Уэйд рвёт письмо, не дочитав его. Упирается лбом в ладони и долго рассматривает клочки бумаги, белеющие на коленях. Прокручивает в голове то, что успел прочитать, пытаясь найти слабое место. Слова, за которыми стоят виноватые оправдания. Что-то, что дало бы ему намёк, почему всё не может быть хорошо.  
Не может же. Такого не бывает. Он не первый день живёт на свете и знает, как это работает.

Спайди приходит без приглашения. Не спрашивает разрешения, чтобы зайти. Залезает в окно и проходит в комнату, к креслу, в котором полулежит Уэйд.  
Наёмник поднимает на него тусклый взгляд.  
— Я хотел позвонить, — признаётся Паук. — Но передумал в последний момент.  
Если бы он позвонил, Уэйд запретил бы приходить. Или ушёл бы сам. Он всё ещё может уйти. И всё ещё может прогнать его.  
Вместо этого он стряхивает обрывки письма с колен, и они приземляются к ногам Спайди.  
— Я не смог дочитать.  
— Очень жаль, потому что я долго это писал.  
Уэйд молчит, и Паук наступает на обрывки.  
— Но это не страшно. Я могу сказать и так. Если хочешь.  
— Если собирался сказать, что мы не можем продолжать так дальше, мог бы не утруждаться.  
Паук вздыхает. Ладони сжимаются в кулаки. И через мгновение разжимаются.  
— Почему ты вечно ждёшь от меня плохого?  
— Нахватался от тебя, — парирует Уэйд. — Говори уже. Если собираешься меня бросить, то сразу уходи, мне нахер не впёрлись твои утешения и извинения.  
— Какой же ты упрямый еблан, — говорит Паук беззлобно. — Ещё говоришь что-то про меня.  
Он снимает маску и кидает её Уэйду на колени.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя бросать. И не хочу, чтобы ты бросал меня. Хотя, это, конечно, исключительно твоё решение. Я всё это писал, чтобы сказать, что думаю на самом деле. Потому что я не очень хорош в выражении чувств и эмоций. А ты очень хорошо придумываешь их за меня и сам себя этим загоняешь в угол.  
— У тебя последний шанс съебаться, если ты не имеешь в виду хоть что-то из того, что говоришь или что написал в своей чёртовой валентинке, — предупреждает Уэйд, комкая в ладонях маску Паука.  
— Я имел в виду каждое слово.  
Уэйд звучно матерится и пересаживается на край кресла. Протягивает руки к Питеру и обнимает его за талию, прижимаясь к его животу. Закрывает глаза. Глубоко вздыхает.  
Питер обхватывает его за плечи и склоняется над ним, опускает щёку на его макушку. Гладит по спине, приговаривая что-то успокаивающее.  
Уэйд с удивлением обнаруживает, что тревога больше не пожирает его изнутри. Его всё ещё трясёт, но уже не от нервов. И даже не из-за того, что Спайди видит его таким…  
 _Слабым._  
…уязвимым.  
Хотя, наверное, из-за этого тоже. Но с этим пока что можно жить. Пока что можно справиться. И если это не одна большая неудавшаяся шутка…  
 _Он не поступил бы так с тобой._  
— Паучок, — зовёт Уэйд, потираясь носом о спандекс. — Что было после того, как ты написал, что мы лучшие друзья?  
Питер немного отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.   
— Шутка про твою мамашу.  
— Ооо! — выдаёт Уэйд сквозь смех. — Я пропустил лучшую часть!  
Питер больно щипает его за щёку. Уэйд пытается откусить ему палец. Хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется.  
Уэйд поднимается на ноги. Питер всё ещё держится за его плечи.  
— Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — признаётся наёмник.  
Паук не отстраняется, но его дыхание меняется.  
— Но я не стану, — продолжает Уэйд. — Если не буду знать, что ты тоже этого хочешь.  
Он отступает в сторону, нехотя отпуская Питера от себя.  
— Спасибо, — говорит тот, опуская взгляд.  
— Угу… — Уэйд потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы. — Жрать хочешь? Я очень хочу. Пицца, тако или лапша? Или… ВСЁ СРАЗУ!  
***  
— Напомни, почему мы это делаем? — спрашивает Питер со вздохом, разглядывая вывеску бара.  
— Потому что со мной связались по поводу ограбления. И я должен посмотреть, с кем вообще мы имеем дело, — терпеливо объясняет Дэдпул, поправляя капюшон толстовки.  
— Я имею в виду, почему _я_ здесь?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами, оглядывая стройные ноги Паучары, обтянутые слишком узкими джинсами.  
— Потому что ты мне не доверяешь и должен за мной проследить? Потому что мне скучно идти одному? Потому что ты просто хочешь находиться со мной каждую секунду своего свободного времени? Кстати, совсем не обязательно было так одеваться, красавчик.  
— Как «так»? — Питер растеряно оглядывает себя. — Уэйд! Как «так»?  
Уэйд не отвечает ему. Открывает перед ним дверь, приглашая войти.  
— Знаешь что, — хмурится Питер. — Я хочу развод.  
— А хуй тебе не пососать?  
Питер пожимает плечами и проходит мимо него.  
— Не отказался бы.  
Уэйд широко распахивает глаза, глядя на затылок пиздюка.  
— Так! В каком смысле?  
Но Паучок его игнорирует и идёт прямиком к барной стойке, лавируя среди людей.  
— Ты не можешь говорить такую херню, окей?  
Уэйд догоняет его и опускает ладонь на плечо.  
— Могу и говорю.  
Питер самодовольно улыбается и хитро глядит на него.  
— Что, думал, только тебе можно?  
— Вообще-то да, потому что я за свои слова готов ответить в любой момент!  
— А кто сказал, что я — нет? — Питер изгибает бровь.  
Блядь.  
Уэйд на мгновение лишается дара речи. Всего на мгновение, но Питеру этого достаточно, чтобы возомнить себя победителем.  
Отыграться Уэйд не успевает. Паук ловко разворачивает его в другую сторону и подталкивает.  
— Скоро уже придут твои ребята. Не надо, чтобы тебя видели со мной.

Уэйд изо всех сил старается не пялиться. Но как тут не пялиться…  
Питер сидит за барной стойкой, склонившись над своей колой. Колой, блядь. В баре. Безнадёжно.  
Он выглядит так странно тут, будто забрёл по ошибке. Источает вокруг себя неуверенность, которая проявляется во всём. Сгорбленная спина. Нервные бессмысленные движения руками. Комки салфеток вокруг него. Без костюма он и впрямь другой. Менее уверенный в себе и такой невероятно очевидный. Все его мысли просто читаются у него на лбу.  
Уэйд понимает теперь, почему его держали на расстоянии так долго. Снять маску и показать, что ты не такой бесстрашный, как всем кажется — настоящий подвиг.  
Уэйд и сам так сросся с маской, что редко когда чувствует себя комфортно, снимая её перед кем-то. Для человека, который читать по лицам научился раньше, чем по буквам, своё собственное выражение он контролирует на удивление херово.  
Как вот, например, сейчас.  
— Ты Дэдпул? — хмуро спрашивает его высокий пацан, подошедший к столу.  
Надо было придумать явки-пароли, а то как-то не солидно вышло.  
Уэйд кивает и указывает на свободный стул. Всё, время выкинуть Паука из головы и заняться делом.  
— Генри, — представляется тем временем парень.  
Руки не протягивает, будто фильмов про гангстеров не смотрел.  
Уэйд разваливается на своём стуле, занимая как можно больше места.  
— Привет, Генри, как жизнь? — лениво спрашивает он.  
— Давай сразу к делу, что и откуда нужно… позаимствовать?  
Уэйд закатывает глаза. Ну кто вообще так делает? А если он коп? Первый вопрос должен был быть — какого хуя Уэйд настоял на личной встрече, когда всё можно было бы обсудить по телефону.  
— Ну нет, — Уэйд криво улыбается. — Глазки, у тебя, конечно, милые, и я понимаю, почему на переговоры послали тебя. Но ты для меня — неизвестный хер с улицы. Я для тебя тоже, но я плачу, поэтому тут другое.  
Генри сначала выглядит обиженным, потом понемногу расслабляется.  
— Сначала поработаешь на подай-принеси, провернёшь пару дел, чтобы я понял, что вообще ты из себя представляешь. Потом, если справишься, я должен буду встретиться со всей командой — таким не занимаются в одиночку, уж я-то знаю. А после этого уже и поговорим.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Генри, поломавшись пару секунд.  
— Хорошо? Серьезно? Даже не обсудишь с остальными?  
Генри маскирует смущение за приступом гнева.  
— Они согласятся, — заявляет он.  
— Уверен? Ты у них типа главный?  
— Д-да…  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает и мысленно хвалит себя за терпение.  
— Ладно, все мы с чего-то начинали. Я вообще ебала по подворотням бил, и посмотри на меня сейчас.  
Он придвигает Генри салфетку с адресом и указаниями, что именно нужно взять.  
— Узнайте, что там по охране. Самое главное условие — никаких убийств. Калечить тоже нельзя. Если что-то такое случится, я сделаю всё, чтобы вас, ребята, не нанимали больше даже улицы мести. Понятно?  
— Да, — отвечает Генри. — Я с тобой свяжусь.  
— Ага, удачки.  
Всё уже готово. Склад снят и обвешен охранной системой и камерами слежения. Макгаффин, который предстоит украсть, гордо покоится на своём месте. Охрана нанята и проинструктирована смотреть в другую сторону, когда вокруг будут крутиться всякие непонятные личности. На ночь все уйдут домой. Кто-то, кто занимается этим не первый день, мог бы что-то заподозрить. Но сегодняшняя встреча окончательно убедила Уэйда в том, что беспокоиться не о чем.  
Генри уходит, и Уэйд устало падает грудью на стол и крутит головой в поисках Питера. Не смотреть на него целых двадцать минут было утомительно.  
А ещё чревато последствиями.  
К Питеру подходит какой-то мужик и заводит разговор.  
Уэйд выпрямляется по струнке и обращается в зрение. Может быть, ему и не надо паниковать.  
Только когда Питер отрицательно качает головой, а на его плечо всё равно ложится чужая рука, Уэйду становится очень даже похуй. Он вскакивает с места и подлетает к барной стойке.  
— Он со мной, — выпаливает Уэйд, даже не успевая придумать смешную шутку, чтобы смягчить ситуацию.  
Мужик и Питер удивлённо на него оборачиваются. Незнакомец щурится, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. На лице появляется ухмылка.  
— Правда? — спрашивает он у Питера.  
Паук тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— К сожалению, да.  
Чувак ещё разок придирчиво оглядывает Уэйда, будто всё ещё не может поверить. Нет, ну конечно. Кто бы поверил?  
Но всё-таки решает не связываться.  
Поднимает обе ладони в воздух, усмехаясь. И съебывает. Хоть хватило ума не говорить ничего напоследок.  
Уэйд приваливается к стойке и заказывает пива. Он бы опрокинул сейчас и чего покрепче, но при Пауке ему немного стрёмно.  
Наёмник вручает Питеру второй бокал с пивом и за запястье тащит его к своему столу.  
— Хотя бы сделай вид, что пьёшь, — говорит Уэйд, падая на своё место. — Или сделай пару глотков, нихрена ж не будет.  
— Это пропаганда алкоголизма, — бухтит Питер и немного отхлёбывает из бокала.  
На губах остаётся пена. Питер слизывает её и морщится.  
Уэйд залипает на движение языка, но быстро берёт себя в руки.  
— Рожа твоя, трезвая и кислая, — пропаганда алкоголизма.  
Питер очень по-взрослому высовывает язык. Уэйд не сдерживает смешка и немного расслабляется.  
Ненадолго, правда. Спиной чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд.  
Может, надо было сразу уйти, делать им тут больше нечего. Но некоторые вещи — просто дело принципа.  
— Я так и не понял, что тому парню было надо и чего ты так взъелся, — признаётся Питер.  
Уэйд смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, стебётся ли над ним Питер, или он сейчас абсолютно серьёзно.  
Кажется, второе. На лице — ни малейшей идеи.  
— Охуеть, — Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонями и не сдерживает смеха. — Помнишь, ты спросил, как «так» ты оделся?  
— Ну… — подозрительно тянет Пит.  
— Можешь опять попытаться меня придушить, но за то, как твоя задница выглядит в этих джинсах, и умереть не жалко.  
Уэйд прямо слышит, как скрипят мозги Спайди. Наконец у того вырывается короткое «оу».  
— Он что… пытался меня склеить?  
Щёки Питера покрывает густой румянец, и от этого Уэйду становится ещё смешнее.  
— Ага… — выдаёт он, пытаясь заглушить смех ладонью.  
— А ты сказал, что я с тобой. Чёрт, Уэйд!  
Питер сильно пинает его под столом.  
— Хватит надо мной ржать.  
— Прости, малыш, но… Тебя что, раньше никогда не пытались склеить?  
Уэйд утирает слёзы, выступившие в уголках глаз.  
— Пару раз, — признаётся Паук нехотя. — Но это были девушки.  
— И через сколько лет до тебя доходило?  
Питер снова багровеет — на этот раз то ли от смущения, то ли от злости.  
— Зачем ты сказал, что мы вместе?  
Такая резкая смена темы на ещё более неудобную. Браво, Питер.  
Уэйд смачивает горло и опускает бокал на стол.  
— Чтобы он отвалил. А ты хотел познакомиться? У тебя ещё есть шанс, потому что он всё ещё на тебя пялится.  
Питер хмурится, но всё-таки не оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Тогда почему мы не уйдём?  
— Потому что я не допил своё пиво, — объясняет Уэйд терпеливо. — А ещё потому, что он действительно меня взбесил. Посмотрел на меня так, будто я даже дышать с тобой одним воздухом не достоин.  
Это, конечно, правда. Но та правда, которую он знает сам. Она и так преследует его днём и ночью. Нет нужды напоминать.  
— Так что, может быть… подыграй мне? — просит Уэйд, выдавливая улыбку.  
— Ты мне выбора не оставляешь, — вздыхает Питер.  
Накрывает его руку своей.  
— Ооо… — Уэйд переворачивает ладонь, проходится большим пальцем по костяшкам. — Наше первое свидание понарошку, так мило.  
— Разве первое? — Питер изгибает бровь. — Помнишь, когда мы кидали хлеб в голубей и считали, кто чаще попадёт? Ты тогда тоже говорил, что это как свидание.  
— «Как свидание» и «свидание понарошку» — это разные вещи!  
Уэйд всплескивает руками, но тут же, опомнившись, снова хватается за пальцы Питера — на этот раз обеими ладонями.  
— «Как свидание» подразумевает, что что-то мешает этому быть настоящим свиданием. Например, кто-то один не понимает свалившегося на него счастья.  
Питер усмехается, опуская взгляд.  
— А «свидание понарошку» — это просто как… ну, не знаю. Такая игра.  
— Хорошо, гуру свиданий, убедил, — сдаётся Питер.  
Уэйд выводит на его коже круги указательным пальцем. Вдруг вскидывает голову. В глазах загорается огонь, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.  
— Паучок… — заводит он вкрадчиво. — А потанцуй со мной?  
Питер отвечает «нет» ещё до того, как Уэйд договаривает.  
— Я не танцую, — объясняет он.  
— Ой, да ладно, — говорит Уэйд. — Я видел твои движения. Ты хорош.  
Уэйд встаёт и легко тянет его за руку.  
— Тут всем похуй, малыш. Некого стесняться. Пожалуйста?  
Питер отводит взгляд, как всегда при принятии очередного решения, которое выйдет ему боком.  
— Обещаешь, что потом мы сразу уйдём? — спрашивает он.  
— Конечно. Как только закончится песня.  
Питер поднимается и следует за Уэйдом. Позволяет обнять себя за талию и кладёт ладони ему на плечи.  
Уэйд честно старается не прижиматься совсем уж тесно, хотя всё, чего он хочет, это прижать Паучка к себе и держать так вечно.  
Но вечности у них нет. По крайней мере, у одного из них.  
Питер не смотрит на него. Опустил взгляд в пол и разглядывает носки своих кроссовок. Это даже хорошо, потому что Уэйд не уверен, что смог бы выдержать сейчас его взгляд. Он поглаживает поясницу Питера и начинает напевать, потому что музыка в этом баре ему катастрофически не нравится.  
Питер слушает несколько секунд, затем вскидывает голову. По губам скользит тень улыбки.  
— Почему ты напеваешь «Take me to church»? — спрашивает он.  
Уэйд вздыхает и снисходительно объясняет ему:  
— Потому что фик говно, если в нём нет сцены под Хозиера. Я на тамблере прочитал.  
Питер придвигается к нему ближе. Тяжко вздыхает и утыкается носом в шею Уэйда. Практически виснет на нём.

Музыка сменяется. Уэйд поворачивает голову и касается губами виска Спайди.  
— Песня закончилась, — оповещает он. — Мы можем идти.  
— Ты не допел. Там ещё два куплета.  
Уэйд жмурится. Если это очередной грёбаный сон, то он не хочет просыпаться.  
Жар, исходящий от Спайди, плавит его.  
— Я дальше не помню, — признаётся Уэйд.  
Голос звучит ещё более скрипуче, чем обычно.  
— Я помню.  
Он продолжает с того места, где закончил Уэйд. Щекочет кожу своим дыханием.  
Прижимается так тесно, что Уэйд удивляется, как тот ещё умудряется дышать.  
Наёмник комкает пальцами рубашку на спине Питера. Сам не замечает, как ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Питер поглаживает его по затылку.  
Кажется, желание Уэйда исполнилось. И время и впрямь остановилось для них двоих. Но Уэйд знает, что оно утекает. Знает, что стоит Питеру допеть, как всё это будет разрушено. И это разъедает его изнутри, омрачает такой редкий момент спокойствия и счастья. Как долго длится куплет? Если бы он знал, мог бы точно отмерить, сколько ему осталось жить на этом свете.  
Но остаётся только ждать, что каждая строчка может стать последней.  
Сейчас? Или, может быть, сейчас?  
Уэйд отстраняется первым, не выдержав напряжения.  
Спайди поднимает на него рассеянный взгляд. Ничего не говорит, только слабо улыбается, скользя взглядом по его губам. Но не тянется, чтобы поцеловать. Он вообще осознаёт, что делает?  
— Идём, — говорит Уэйд, отстраняя его от себя. — И так уже задержались дольше, чем было нужно.  
Он несётся к выходу из бара и только снаружи вспоминает, как дышать. Слышит, что Питер следует за ним, но не останавливается. Вместо этого сворачивает в подворотню и продолжает свой путь.

Питер догоняет его. Разворачивает к себе.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Паучок хмуро.  
Уэйд прячет взгляд. И очень. Очень жалеет, что не может спрятать лицо.  
— Ничего, прости… Просто заебы, пройдёт. Пойдём уже, я устал.  
— Уэйд. Я правда хочу знать, что с тобой происходит, — мягко говорит Спайди, приподнимая его голову за подбородок.  
— Поверь мне, этого ты знать не хочешь.  
Кривая улыбка рассекает лицо Уэйда. И тут же отражается раздражением в глазах Питера.  
— Может быть, я сам буду решать? Это… это из-за меня?  
— Да.  
— Я что-то сделал, или…  
Уэйд вырывается из его рук и отступает в сторону.  
— Ты флиртуешь со мной весь вечер!  
Питер обхватывает себя руками. Закусывает губу.  
— У нас вроде как «свидание понарошку». И ты сам постоянно со мной флиртуешь.  
— Ты делал это и раньше. И не только сегодня. Я просто… Ты в буквальном смысле скоро сведёшь меня с ума, — говорит Уэйд. Шагает вперёд, обнимая Паука за талию.  
Тянет в сторону и прижимает его к стене.  
Питеру явно некомфортно вот так, но он не вырывается, чтобы не отталкивать Уэйда.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ничего, — выдыхает наёмник ему в ухо. — Я ничего не делаю. Только обнял тебя. Даже руки не распускаю.  
Он всё-таки потирается носом о гладкую щёку. Питер забавно пыхтит ему в ухо. Кладёт руки ему на плечи. Удерживает в одном положении — ни отстраниться, ни приблизиться.  
— Ты хочешь знать, что со мной происходит? Вот что… — Уэйд выпускает из лёгких воздух, опаляя дыханием кожу. — Я пиздец как сильно хочу тебя. И я думаю, что ты тоже хочешь меня. Иначе у меня бы не хватило смелости поднять эту тему.  
Питер давится воздухом.  
— И почему ты так думаешь? — спрашивает он срывающимся голосом.  
— Ты разве не замечаешь, что делаешь? Например…  
Он проводит большим пальцем по верхней губе Питера, всё ещё влажной от слюны.  
— То, как ты облизываешь губы, когда на меня смотришь. То, как постоянно ко мне прижимаешься.  
Уэйд разводит его ноги коленом и упирается бедром в пах.  
— А, ну и вот это. Бьюсь об заклад, тебе уже неудобно в таких узких джинсах.  
Питер всхлипывает, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Упирается в плечи Уэйда, пытаясь отстранить его.  
— Я… Нет, я этого не замечаю, — говорит Паук.  
— Теперь будешь. Может быть, из-за этого мы так друг на друга психуем? Такое сильное напряжение, да ещё и сексуальное, может быть той ещё сукой.  
— Уэйд. Мне нечего тебе сказать.  
Наёмник закатывает глаза. Отходит, возвращая Питеру личное пространство. И выразительно поднимает брови, когда тот на мгновение тянется за ним.  
— Я просто… — Уэйд опускает взгляд, закусывает губу. — Я думаю иногда: если бы там, под тем куполом, на моём месте оказался бы кто-то другой, стал бы ты…  
— Ты обещал не говорить об этом, — перебивает его Питер.  
— Ты уже большой мальчик и должен понимать, что от того, что мы не говорим об этом, оно не исчезнет.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза ладонями. Зарывается пальцами в волосы. Его щёки горят ярким алым оттенком.  
— Ты подловил меня не в самый удачный момент, — признаётся он.  
— Я не собирался тебя подлавливать, — отвечает Уэйд раздражённо. — Питер, я просто… Бля. Ты не хочешь… Я не знаю.  
— Уэйд… — Питер смотрит на него почти виновато. — Я уже говорил, что не разделяю твоих чувств.  
— А я тебе и не любовь предлагаю.  
— Уэйд.  
— Тс, — обрывает наёмник. — Не надо оправдываться или искать какие-то причины. Я задам вопрос. И я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на него «да» или «нет». Меня устроят оба варианта. Всё лучше, чем не понимать, что происходит, и питать какие-то иллюзии. Подумай. Обо мне. О том, что только что произошло там, внутри. И о том, что происходит уже довольно давно. Ты хочешь попробовать? Со мной. Просто секс, или чего тебе захочется.  
— Ты так сильно хочешь меня получить? — спрашивает Питер, глядя ему в глаза.  
Румянец спадает с щёк. Губы влажно поблескивают.  
— Так сильно, что готов рискнуть тем, что у нас уже есть?  
Уэйд скалится и вновь оттесняет его к стене, упираясь руками по обе стороны от него.  
— Каким образом я рискую нашими отношениями, м? Скажи нет, и это останется ещё одним неловким разговором. В нашей истории таких было полно.  
Питер молчит и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
— Да, — спрашивает Уэйд, — или нет?  
Проходит вечность. И с губ Спайди не срывается ни звука, кроме тяжелого дыхания.  
Упрямый ублюдок, почему он не может просто послать его и не мучить?  
Терпение Уэйда заканчивается. Видимо, он не заслуживает даже отказа. Его попросту игнорируют.  
Уэйд отступает на несколько шагов.  
— Спокойной ночи, Питер, — говорит он. — Увидимся завтра.  
Разворачивается и уходит.

Вернее, пытается. Ему мешает прилипшая к руке паутина.  
Питер сокращает расстояние между ними в несколько шагов и берёт Уэйда за руку, счищая с неё липкую массу. Так и не отпускает его ладонь.  
— Не уходи, — просит Питер, не осмеливаясь встретиться с его горящим взглядом.  
Уэйд тяжело сглатывает. И ничего не говорит. Пришло его время молчать.  
Дурацкая надежда снова пробилась наружу через стену здравого смысла, свернулась клубком в животе и урчит, посылая по телу волны необоснованного счастья.  
— Не уходи, — повторяет Питер, прижимаясь к его руке.  
Кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
— Х-хочешь войти в ме… То есть, зайти ко мне?  
Уэйд настолько не в себе, что даже игнорирует эту оговорку. Опускает свободную ладонь на затылок Питера. Целует в лоб.  
— Хочу, — говорит он просто.  
Питер поднимает голову, такой невероятно смущённый и красивый, что Уэйд на мгновение замирает, будто время вокруг вновь останавливается. Паучок явно говорит ему что-то ещё, но Уэйд выхватывает только отдельные слова. Такие как «метро» и «идём».  
И позволяет Питеру вести его куда вздумается.


	15. Chapter 15

Стоило всё-таки прислушаться к тому, что бормотал Питер.  
Какое к чёрту метро, когда они оба могут позволить себе доехать на такси хоть до границы с Мексикой?  
Но эта мысль приходит Уэйду в голову, когда они уже заходят в полупустой вагон. Питер опускается на сидение. Уэйд садится напротив. Лучше он будет смотреть, чем касаться. Иначе не выдержит. Вряд ли Паучок согласится прямо здесь.  
Хотя, судя по его взгляду…  
Уэйд съезжает на сидении, чуть шире расставляя ноги. Пальцы Питера сжимаются в кулак. Он краснеет. Нервно усмехается. Но не отводит взгляд. Уэйд проходится языком по пересохшим губам, и Питер повторяет движение. Едва ли осознанно. Едва ли хоть один из них осознаёт, что делает и что будет делать в следующую секунду.  
Небольшая передышка обоим, когда вагон охватывает темнота. И Уэйд так живо представляет, что если бы темнота продлилась чуть дольше…  
Он усадил бы Питера себе на колени, ладони заскользили бы по спине. Под рубашку. Жадные прикосновения к горячей коже. Питер прижался бы ближе, упираясь ширинкой ему в живот. И оказался бы верхом на члене Уэйда. Дальше дело за трением.  
Уэйд поправляет штанину, пытаясь хоть немного скрыть, насколько яркой была эта фантазия.  
Но, когда темнота кончается, встречается с потемневшим от желания взглядом. Питер был с ним в этой темноте. Питер подумал о том же самом.  
Уэйд вскакивает с места, когда состав подъезжает к нужной станции.  
Питер встаёт за ним и задевает его ладонь, когда хватается за поручень. Оба вздрагивают, и Уэйд подаётся назад, прижимаясь к Питеру. Тот стонет, но звук скрадывают открывающиеся двери.  
Трудно сказать, кто первый бросается к выходу. И кто первым добирается до эскалаторов. На улицу они вываливаются одновременно, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух, остужающий горящие лица. Но не остужающий жар внутри.  
Дальнейшая дорога мучительно отпечатывается в памяти с точностью до каждой детали. Моргающий свет фонаря. Теснота кабины лифта. Они жмутся по разным углам, боясь соприкоснуться даже случайно. Иначе больше друг друга не отпустят.  
Питер замирает перед дверью квартиры и начинает шарить по карманам в поисках ключей. Находит. Едва не роняет. Наконец дрожащими руками пытается попасть ключом в скважину.  
Смотрит на свои ладони и почти истерически смеётся.  
Уэйд обнимает его одной рукой. Целует в щёку. Забирает у него ключ и отпирает дверь.  
Шаг внутрь. Свет в прихожей загорается от движения.  
Питер сразу разворачивается, чтобы запереть замок. Это выходит у него с первого раза.  
Наконец становится лицом к лицу с Уэйдом. И оба замирают.  
— Всё ещё… — пытается начать Уэйд. Голос хриплый после долгого молчания. — Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
Питер размыкает губы, чтобы ответить, но из горла не доносится ни звука. Он молча кивает.  
Уэйд приближается, прижимается почти вплотную. Выдыхает в губы. Расстёгивает пуговицу на его джинсах.  
Опускается на колени.  
Питер хватается за его плечи и опирается на дверь. Ноги едва держат.  
Уэйд быстро расстёгивает его ширинку, спускает джинсы вниз до лодыжек вместе с бельём. Питер расправляется с пуговицами на рубашке.  
Уэйд проводит ладонями по рёбрам. Обводит подушечками пальцев соски.  
Целует в живот, прослеживает дорожку волос, уходящую к паху.  
И наконец берёт в руку налитый кровью член. Проходится поцелуями по всей длине.  
Вслушивается в стоны Питера и размазывает языком каплю смазки.  
Уэйд поднимает взгляд, когда обхватывает ртом головку и начинает медленно насаживаться.  
Питер тоже смотрит на него. Приоткрытые покрасневшие губы. Искры в глазах.  
Он хватается за руки Уэйда и сжимает их. Чем глубже наёмник вбирает его член, тем сильнее хватка.  
Уэйд скользит языком по стволу. Закрывает глаза и начинает двигаться. Вначале медленно. С каждым разом скользит губами чуть дальше.  
Питер скулит и стонет, и жадно дышит. Переплетает с ним пальцы. И изо всех сил старается не толкаться навстречу.  
Он пытается предупредить Уэйда за рваными вздохами. И кончает в тот момент, когда Уэйд утыкается носом ему в лобок.  
Наёмник отстраняется, пока сперма Питера выплескивается ему на язык. Медленно открывает глаза. Питер скользит по нему рассеянным взглядом. Гладит по щеке, проводит пальцем по припухшим губам. И наконец тянет его руки наверх, призывая подняться. Оказавшись с Уэйдом лицом к лицу, обвивает его шею и крепко прижимается.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Уэйд сипло.  
Откашливается, но это мало помогает.  
— Лучше, чем в порядке, — говорит Паук.  
Целует в основание шеи.  
— Пошли в спальню? Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Уговаривать Уэйда не приходится. Он первым сдвигается в нужную сторону.  
Питер пытается шагнуть вслед за ним, но спотыкается и почти падает, оказываясь в вовремя подставленных руках Уэйда.  
— Ты чего? — спрашивает тот.  
Питер краснеет и кивает на джинсы, всё ещё болтающиеся на лодыжках.  
— Забыл…  
Уэйд смеётся и подхватывает Питера на руки.

Снять дурацкие джинсы оказывается сложнее, чем можно было бы подумать. Но когда они всё-таки остаются на полу, и ноги Питера ничего не сковывает, Уэйд оказывается вознаграждён по достоинству. Питер садится на него сверху, сдавливает бёдрами. И начинает раздевать. Дразняще медленно, ведь он уже получил своё. Избавив Уэйда от толстовки, Питер склоняется и прижимается губами к его груди. Пальцы добираются до ширинки. Уэйд вскидывает бёдра, прижимаясь к руке Паучка, за что его натурально кусают.  
— Терпи, — шепчет Пит, сразу же покрывая поцелуями укус. — Теперь моя очередь.  
К тому времени, как Уэйд оказывается полностью раздет, у Питера снова стоит.  
Он легко потирается о живот наёмника и не разрешает касаться _там_ ни его, ни себя. В конце концов Уэйд устраивает широкие ладони на заднице Паучка. И на этот раз не получает за это пиздюлей.  
Питер пересаживается так, чтобы обхватить оба члена ладонью. Пальцы Уэйда сжимаются, наверняка оставляя на коже следы. Но Питер только закрывает глаза и кусает губы, глуша вырвавшийся стон. Начинает двигать рукой, теперь уже выжимая из Уэйда целую какофонию вздохов, стонов и бессвязных слов.  
Наклоняется, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Уэйда. Цепляется свободной рукой за его плечо. Начинает двигать бёдрами в такт.  
Уэйд чувствует, как начинает задыхаться. А потом воздуха становится слишком много, будто его вдувают прямо в лёгкие. Что-то рвётся из груди, какое-то невыносимое, необъяснимое чувство.  
Ладонь Питера соскальзывает и снова возвращается на место. Уэйд обнимает Паучка и крепко прижимает к себе. Тот выгибается в его руках. Впивается ногтями в плечо.  
И кончает с именем Уэйда на губах. Не останавливает быстрых судорожных движений руки, пока Уэйд не следует за ним. Наступает темнота и тишина. А после неё — неровное дыхание Питера у самого его уха.

— Ты… можешь остаться. Если хочешь, конечно, — говорит наконец Питер, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Уэйд смотрит на него в упор, пытаясь понять — это приглашение из вежливости или просто приглашение. Лучше бы, конечно, съебать, но что, если Питер хочет, чтобы он остался?  
А если не хочет?  
Нет, если бы прямо совсем не хотел, он бы ничего не сказал. Да и с вежливостью по отношению к Уэйду у Паучка всегда были проблемы. Так ведь?  
Наверное, так.  
Пока Уэйд успокаивает себя этим, Спайди успевает смотаться. Слышится шум воды.  
Уэйд садится на кровати, подбирая под себя ноги.  
И что дальше? Лечь спать? Дождаться Паучка? Тоже помыться? Он вроде, не так уж и вспотел, что, конечно, не делает чести ни ему, ни Пауку. Кончить, едва потеревшись друг о друга. Давно с Уэйдом такого не было.  
На животе остались капли подсохшей спермы. Уэйд окидывает внимательным взглядом комнату и находит коробку салфеток на комоде. Встаёт с кровати и оглядывается в поисках хотя бы трусов. Наконец добирается до салфеток, вытаскивает одну, слюнявит и стирает сперму с живота. Разглядывает остальные предметы на комоде, но в падающем из коридора свете мало что удаётся увидеть.  
Едва ли Питер держит тут стрёмные детские фотки или ещё что-то такое безумно интересное.  
Вдруг его взгляд падает на сложенную картонку. Уэйд колеблется. Но всё же берёт её в руки. Любуется на их со Спайди совместный логотип.  
Его накрывает тень Питера.  
— Элли просила не разрешать тебе это читать, — мягко говорит он, забирая из рук Уэйда открытку.  
— А вдруг я уже её прочёл, когда нёс тебе?  
Питер фыркает.  
— Ты бы ни за что мне её не отдал, если бы знал, что внутри. Если однажды и узнаешь, то точно не от меня. Спрашивай Элли.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и возвращается к кровати.  
— Дать тебе какую-нибудь футболку? — спрашивает Питер.  
— Не, у тебя жарко. К тому же, мне твоя одежда на нос не налезет.  
Уэйд укладывается на бок и переводит взгляд на Спайди.  
— Может, жрать надо меньше? — предполагает тот, укладываясь на другом краю кровати. — Большая или маленькая ложечка?  
Уэйд хмурится, но через мгновение складка между его бровей разглаживается.  
— Оу, ты хочешь обняться?  
— Если ты не хочешь, то всё в порядке… — тут же выпаливает Питер.  
— Ты головой что ли ударился? Конечно хочу! Я, эм… всегда по-разному, когда доводится. Но сегодня хочу быть большой ложечкой. Если ты не против, конечно.  
— Не против, — говорит Питер, закусывая губу.  
Поворачивается к нему спиной, и Уэйд тут же придвигается. Закидывает на Спайди руку, а потом, подумав, ещё и ногу.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает наёмник.  
Питер что-то мычит, но не шевелится, чтобы устроиться удобнее.  
В коридоре всё ещё горит свет и бьёт обоим по глазам. Но через некоторое время он гаснет сам собой.  
— А я закрыл входную дверь? — спрашивает вдруг Питер, пытаясь приподняться.  
— Да, — ворчит Уэйд ему в ухо. — Аккурат перед тем, как я тебя к ней прижал.  
— Точно…  
Он замолкает ненадолго. Совсем ненадолго.  
— Мне кажется, я не выключил свет в ванной.  
— Значит, заплатишь в этом месяце за электричество больше, чем в предыдущем.  
Уэйд ворочается, прижимаясь ближе.  
— Я не выпущу тебя до утра. Даже если весь этот дом сгорит к чёртовой матери.  
— Звучит как угроза.  
— Питер! — Уэйд целует его за ухом. — Спи уже. Иначе я подумаю, что ты совсем не устал, и трахну тебя ещё раз.  
Паук замолкает, видимо, всерьёз рассматривая возможность. Вытягивается на мгновение, но всё-таки расслабляется и устраивается поудобнее под рукой Уэйда.  
— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет он.  
Уэйд отвечает едва разборчивым мычанием. Питер тёплый, мягкий и приятно пахнет мылом.  
Уэйд чувствует, как его клонит в сон. Но всю ночь так толком и не может заснуть.  
***  
Под утро он, судя по всему, вырубается. Потому что открывает глаза из-за настойчивого звонка уже не в обнимку с Питером.  
Дэдпул мгновенно просыпается, находит телефон в кармане, глушит звук и уходит на кухню, чтобы не разбудить Паучару.  
— Уилсон, — рявкает он хриплым со сна голосом.  
— Эм… Это Генри. Мы… Я всё разузнал. Ну, по охране. Ничего сложного. Мы берёмся за работу. Завтра уже всё будет готово.  
— Отлично. Это всё?  
— Вроде да. А, стой. Число на салфетке. Это какой-то код или…  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.  
За его спиной слышится хлопок двери и шум воды.  
— Там четыре нуля. Какой ебанат поставит пятизначный код с четырьмя нулями? Это сколько я заплачу, если сделаете всё нормально. Потом, если сработаемся, получите больше.  
— Х-хорошо, — отвечает Генри. — Тогда до связи.  
Уэйд сбрасывает вызов. Голова раскалывается из-за бессонной ночи. Да и ещё внутри всё переворачивается из-за тревоги. Вчера, когда вся страсть схлынула, появилась неловкость. Но кровь у обоих ещё бурлила после оргазма, поэтому удалось не обращать на эту неловкость внимания. Что будет с ними сейчас, Уэйд и представить боится.  
Говорила ему мама — всегда надо думать верхним мозгом. Или не мама. Или не говорила. Но совет хороший. Особенно, когда уже поздно и нижний мозг своё дело сделал.  
Питер появляется на кухне растрёпанный и всё ещё сонный.  
У Уэйда сердце пропускает удар. Как ему так удаётся? Даже с помятой рожей его Паучок всё равно самый красивый на свете.  
Ладно, есть пара человек, которые с ним бы потягались. Но Уэйд всё равно ни на кого не променял бы Питера.  
— Утро, — говорит Пит.  
— Утро, малыш. Прости, что разбудил. Звонил тот пацан, они собираются на дело сегодня. Нужно сказать Тони.  
Питер морщится, вряд ли его мозг воспринял хоть что-то из сказанного.  
— Мне нужен кофе, — жалуется он и проходит мимо Уэйда к кофеварке. — Ты будешь?  
Уэйд задумчиво смотрит на него, пожёвывая губу. И пропускает вопрос мимо ушей. Спохватывается, когда Питер оборачивается, держа в руках чайник.  
— Уэйд?  
— А?  
— Опять залип?  
Уэйд что-то мычит, опуская взгляд.  
— Четвертак за твои мысли сейчас, — говорит Питер и отворачивается, по умолчанию решив заварить на двоих.  
Какая пустая трата денег.  
— Мы так и не целовались с того дня, — выдаёт Уэйд, едва осознавая, что произносит свои мысли вслух.  
Питер усмехается. Заканчивает колдовать с кофе и направляется к нему с определёнными намерениями.  
— Эээ, я ещё зубы не почистил!  
Уэйд слетает со стула, на котором сидел, и несётся в коридор. Исчезает за дверью ванной. И больно бьётся о неё затылком.  
Сердце стучит в груди как сумасшедшее. Вы только посмотрите на него, что за жалкий дебил. Напроситься на поцелуй, а потом запаниковать. Браво.  
Надо взять себя в руки. Надо…  
Уэйд подходит к зеркалу над раковиной и долго смотрит на своё отражение. Нихуя не изменилось с последнего раза, как он на себя смотрел. Всё та же старая потрёпанная уродливая рожа. Которая не помешала Питеру с ним трахнуться. Правда, в темноте. И целовались они тоже в темноте. Может, в этом дело? Всё-таки не надо было оставаться до утра.  
Сука, как же всё сложно.  
Уэйд открывает кран с холодной водой. Не мешает немного взбодриться.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда он выходит, Питер уже успел разлить кофе по кружкам и стоит около микроволновки, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Пахнет едой, — оповещает Уэйд.  
— Не знаю, как ты, но я помру, если сейчас не поем, — бурчит Питер.  
Уэйду такое в принципе не грозит. Но желудок отзывается урчанием.  
Они едят в тишине. Уэйд хмуро ковыряется в тарелке с омлетом и сам не замечает, насколько сильно хмурится.  
Надо взять себя в руки. И всё выяснить. Не ждать, что решится как-то само. И, тем более, не решать за Питера. Просто выяснить. Открыть рот и спросить. Это не так уж и сложно.  
Если что-то пойдёт не так, он наверняка сможет сбежать через окно.  
Жаль только, он забыл одеться.  
Питер босой ступней касается его лодыжки под столом. Ведёт выше.  
Уэйд изумлённо вскидывает голову, но Паучок смотрит в свою тарелку. Слишком внимательно, чтобы поверить, что он просто задумался.  
— Питер, — зовёт наёмник.  
— Ммм? — Паук поднимает на него свои чудесные глаза.  
Прикосновение к бедру одновременно придаёт смелости и лишает всяческой силы воли.  
Уэйд немного сползает на стуле и разводит ноги шире. Ступня Питера оказывается на внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Ты знаешь, _что_ я должен спросить. И я буду очень рад, если ты позволишь мне не произносить это вслух и просто ответишь.  
— Можно ли тебе ещё кофе? — предполагает Питер.  
Но под тяжёлым взглядом Уэйда вздыхает и сдувается. Убирает ногу.  
— Что дальше, да?  
— Да.  
— Я не знаю. Всё так быстро меняется, что я ни в чём не успеваю разобраться. Совсем недавно мы били друг другу морду, а вчера у нас был секс.  
— Я всё ещё могу набить тебе морду, если от этого полегчает, — предлагает Уэйд.  
Питер усмехается, всё ещё не глядя ему в глаза.  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы всё осталось как раньше. Ну, с поправкой на постель.  
— Друзья с привилегиями?  
— Да. По крайней мере, пока я не разберусь в себе. И в тебе. И во всём, что, чёрт возьми, вокруг происходит.  
Питер откладывает вилку и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
Уэйд смотрит на него не отрываясь.  
— Тебя это устроит? — спрашивает Паук наконец.  
— Более чем, — Уэйд пожимает плечами и с аппетитом приканчивает свой завтрак.  
Он думал, что перестанет нервничать, если они разделаются с этой темой. Но на самом деле его ни капли не отпускает. Питера, похоже, тоже.

— Чем собираешься сегодня заняться? — спрашивает Питер, провожая его после завтрака.  
Уэйд, как всякий уважающий себя любовник, решает съебаться через окно.  
— Не знаю. Поотжимаюсь. Приберусь. Посижу на диване и посмотрю в стену. Потрещу с Тони. А ты?  
Питер недовольно закатывает глаза.  
— Паркер Индастриес, — отвечает он. — Я… эм… загляну к тебе вечером? Поздно вечером.  
— Мой дом — твой дом, — улыбается Уэйд. — Особенно, если принесёшь пожрать.  
Питер сияет.  
— Договорились.  
Они переступают с ноги на ногу, опустив глаза. Ни одному не хочется прощаться, хоть и ненадолго.  
Питер вдруг краснеет и размыкает губы. Качает головой.  
— Знаешь, я никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. Даже никогда об этом не думал.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Да ладно. В твоей жизни не было той короткой секунды, когда гетеросексуальность дала бы слабину? Когда смотришь на парня и думаешь: Ох, блядь, эти губы идеально бы смотрелись вокруг моего члена.  
Питер вздыхает. Бывало. Может быть, даже чаще, чем он думает.  
— Вот и не переживай, — Уэйд касается его плеча. — К тому же, ты не с кем-то там. Ты со мной.  
Питер внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Да, — говорит он наконец. — По большей части дело в тебе. Ты кажешься мне привлекательным. Особенно, когда ходишь с утра в одних трусах по моей квартире.  
Питер считает его привлекательным.  
Питер. Считает. Его. Привлекательным.  
Уэйд не успевает издать ни единого звука. Губы Питера прижимаются к его губам. Уэйд широко распахивает глаза.  
Паучок отстраняется с недовольным стоном.  
— Ты вообще собираешься мне ответить? — спрашивает он сердито.  
— Прости… Просто ты застал меня врасплох.  
Питер явно собирается надуться как пятилетка, но не успевает. Уэйд обвивает его руками за талию и крепко прижимает к себе, впечатываясь в сжатые губы. Терпеливо ждёт, пока Питер не расслабится в его руках и не начнёт отвечать.  
Проникает ладонями под майку Паучка. Тот вцепляется в воротник Уэйда и стонет ему в рот, посылая по коже волну мурашек. Сгибает ногу в колене, потираясь о пах наёмника.  
— Я же сейчас не уйду, — жалуется тот, отстраняясь через несколько мгновений.  
— Я… — Питер пытается справиться с участившимся дыханием. — Если б не грёбаная работа, я бы тебя и не отпустил.  
Уэйд отступает на безопасное расстояние. И видит, как Питер снова на мгновение тянется за ним, прежде чем осадить себя.  
— Увидимся вечером, — обещает тот.  
Уэйд только кивает, не будучи уверенным, что голос его не подведёт.

Он хочет сразу завалиться спать, когда возвращается домой, но сначала отзванивается Тони. Пока он пиздит со Старком, нарезая круги по квартире, замечает, в какое мусорное говно тут всё превратилось. Это, конечно, херня. По крайней мере, ничего не сгнило, не воняет, не эволюционирует и так далее. У Паука дома тоже срач, но он и не ждал гостей.  
Уэйд вздыхает. И начинает уборку. Даже постельное бельё меняет, хотя делал это совсем недавно. Отмывает раковину. Выносит мусор и совершает быстрый рейд в магазин.  
После этого принимает душ, быстро передёргивает, вспоминая ладонь Питера на своём члене. Тепло его тела. И румянец на щеках.  
Всё это оказывается настолько выматывающим, что, когда Уэйд падает на диван, чтобы отдохнуть минуточку, — сразу же погружается в сон. И снится ему, ради разнообразия, что-то хорошее.

_Кэйбл смеётся.  
Он редко себе это позволяет. Когда ты мессия, спаситель, Иисус, Супермен, а по выходным снимаешь кошечек с деревьев, как-то обычно не до смеха. Особенно, если при всём при этом ты ещё суровый босс и папочка целому острову и должен весь мир держать за яйца.  
Но Кэйбл, чёрт его побери, смеётся. Не просто криво усмехается. Не просто выдаёт вежливый смешок.  
Уэйд слушает эти переливы богатырского хохота, и ему кажется, что смеха прекраснее он в своей жизни не слышал.  
Этот смех доказывает, что человек перед ним — из плоти и крови. Что он не киборг, не полубог, не пришелец с планеты гигантских сексуальных мужиков. Что он такой же, как и Уэйд. Не такой остроумный и находчивый, конечно же. Но у него ещё всё впереди.  
Конечно, эти мысли в голове Уэйда появятся гораздо позже. Сейчас он едва ли может объяснить, что за тёплое чувство охватывает его, когда он смотрит на Нэйтана. И почему пересохшие губы растягиваются в улыбке. И сваливает всё на бухло.  
Нэйт наконец успокаивается. Поднимает на него взгляд, горящий озорными огнями.  
— Я всё ещё поражаюсь тому, как ты можешь рассмешить кого угодно, — говорит Нэйт севшим голосом.  
Прикладывается к своей бутылке, чтобы смочить горло.  
— Ну, Языкастым Наёмником меня прозвали за множество вещей, — отвечает Уэйд, пожимая плечами. — В первую очередь за то, что я ас в поцелуях и шутках. Видишь, даже ты не устоял.  
Наёмник склоняет голову на бок, чертит пальцем круги на деревянной поверхности стойки, изредка случайно задевая ладонь Нэйта.  
Тот усмехается. И не смотрит на него.  
Может быть, наблюдает за Уэйдом боковым зрением так же внимательно, как и тот за ним.  
— Вывести из себя своим языком ты тоже можешь кого угодно, — замечает Кэйбл.  
— Что я могу сказать, — Уэйд пожимает плечами. — Талантливый человек талантлив во всём. Видел бы ты, как у меня получается макраме…  
— Я, почему-то, даже не удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой.  
Уэйд опирается локтем о спинку своего стула, разворачиваясь к Нэйту.  
— Ещё бы. Уж что-что, а вязать узлы я умею отлично. Ну, понимаешь… — Уэйд закусывает нижнюю губу. — Очень полезный в некоторых ситуациях навык.  
— Согласен, — отвечает Нэйт, пожимая плечами. — Добротный узел может спасти жизнь.  
Безнадёжно. БЕЗ-НА-ДЁЖ-НО.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает и вновь поворачивается к барной стойке.  
— Но я всё-таки предпочитаю надеяться на пушки, — бормочет Уэйд. — Водяные, лазерные, маленькие. Большие, как у тебя… Мне, кстати, интересно, что ещё у тебя большое. Ну, знаешь…  
— Я всё не могу понять, — перебивает его Нэйтан. — Ты со мной флиртуешь или это просто твой стиль общения?  
О, так он заметил. Похлопаем Присцилле.  
— О чём ты? — Уэйд удивлённо оборачивается. — Под «что ещё у тебя большое» я имел в виду твоё самомнение. И, да, оно больше твоей пушки.  
И, довольный собой, Уэйд возвращается к своему пиву.  
Правда, его тонкий расчет дал сбой. И Кэйбл просто пожимает плечами и тоже от него отворачивается.  
— А что, Нэйт? — спрашивает наёмник, изо всех сил стараясь звучать насмешливо. — Интересует?  
Ему везёт, и голос даже не срывается. Он крут, он так крут. Может учебники писать по своей крутости.  
Напишет. Если вечер завершится так, как он хочет.  
— Может быть, — говорит Нэйт, тоже строя из себя крутого. — Зависит…  
— От чего? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Уэйд.  
Нет, нет, он так всё испортит.  
— От того, так ли много ты болтаешь в постели, как на миссиях, — отвечает Нэйтан, разворачиваясь к нему на стуле.  
Уэйд сжимает губы, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь, что окончательно усрёт его равнодушно-игривый образ.  
— Может быть, — повторяет он слова Нэйтана. — Зависит…  
— От чего?  
Уэйд поворачивается к нему. Принимает расслабленную позу.  
— От того, так ли хорош мой партнёр в постели, чтобы меня заткнуть.  
Глаза Нэйта загораются интересом. И Уэйд просто счастлив, что тот не может видеть сейчас его собственного взгляда.  
— Есть шанс, что ты поверишь мне на слово? — говорит Нэйтан с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Во всем, мой друг, кроме этого.  
Стул Уэйда внезапно сдвигается с места и приближается к Кэйблу.  
— У нас нет выхода, — печально оповещает Нэйт, вырастая перед ним. Опускает ладони Уэйду на бёдра. — Придется поэкспериментировать.  
Наёмник криво усмехается.  
— Боже, боже, Саммерс. Даже подумать не мог, что у тебя пристрастие к членам.  
— В будущем вопрос сексуальной ориентации практически не стоит, — отвечает Нэйтан, пожимая плечами. — И если ты не мог об этом подумать… — Нэйт ведёт ладонью выше, большим пальцем проходится по внутренней стороне бедра, задевая пах. — То к чему все эти намёки?  
Уэйд наконец касается его в ответ. Обнимает за плечи и пересаживается на край, чтобы оказаться ближе. Нэйтан склоняется к нему.  
— Не знаю, — шепчет Уэйд ему в губы. — Я же ебанутый. Мало ли, что я говорю.  
— Очень удобно, — усмехается Нэйт и проводит ладонью по его ширинке. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты отвечал за свои слова, Уэйд.  
— Раз ты просишь…  
Уэйд вздыхает. Коротко касается губ.  
— Дойдем пешком или телепортируемся? — спрашивает Нэйтан.  
— С ума сошел? Телоскольжение на двоих._

_Они перемещаются в полумрак спальни Нэйта.  
И Нэйтан оказывается достаточно хорош, чтобы заткнуть Дэдпула._

Уэйд просыпается от робкого стука в окно. Не сразу соображает, что происходит. Затем едва не падает с дивана, торопясь впустить Спайди.  
— Охренеть денек, — заявляет тот вместо приветствия.  
Вручает Уэйду пакет с едой и проходит в комнату.  
— И не говори, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Весь бок отлежал, теперь болит.  
Питер смеётся, но тут же шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы и хватается за рёбра.  
— У тебя совершенно случайно нет аптечки?  
Уэйд хмурится, подлетая к Питеру.  
Отводит его руку в сторону и смотрит на порез, который не замечал раньше.  
— Что произошло?  
Рана затянулась жёсткой коркой крови, и, прежде чем сказать, глубокая она или нет, нужно ее промыть.  
— Подрался с твоими ручными грабителями. Их… э... штука меня зацепила. Они, кажется, сами из-за этого перепугались. Свалили так быстро, что я даже ахнуть не успел.  
Уэйд хихикает, не сдерживаясь.  
— Я обещал им прописать пиздюлей, если обидят кого, — говорит он на полпути в ванную. — Даже не думал, что так зассут.  
— Никогда не думал о карьере в детском саду? — спрашивает Питер ему вдогонку. — С такими педагогическими талантами.  
— Это совсем не моё, — кричит Уэйд из ванной, перерывая шкафчик в поисках аптечки. — Детсадовцы ныне умные не по годам. Взять хотя бы тебя.  
Питер молчит пару секунд, и Уэйд с наслаждением представляет себе, как тот поджимает губы, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ.  
— Да ты просто боишься, что в угол за плохое поведение поставят именно тебя.  
Аптечка наконец находится, и в ней даже что-то есть. Уэйд довольно тащит её в гостиную, где Питер уже развалился на диване.  
— Почему сразу в угол? — спрашивает Уэйд с широкой ухмылкой. — Можно же меня отшлёпать.  
— Не искушай, — предупреждает Питер. — Мне может это понравиться.  
— Не только тебе, — говорит Уэйд, подмигивая. — Хватит пиздеть, давай раздевайся.  
Паук тяжело вздыхает.  
— Никакой прелюдии? Не балуешь ты меня.  
Он стаскивает маску, и Уэйду открывается чудесный вид на синяк, расплывающийся по скуле.  
Питер поджимает губы, пока пытается осторожно снять верх от костюма. Уэйду приходится прийти ему на помощь.  
— Штаны снимать? — спрашивает герой, улыбаясь через силу.  
— Только если что-то под ними тоже требует срочного медицинского вмешательства.  
— Боже, — вздыхает Питер, посмеиваясь. — Как давно мы говорим фразами из плохого порно?  
Уэйд заводит мешающую руку Паучка ему за голову и приступает к промыванию раны.  
— Вся моя жизнь — плохое порно, — признаётся Дэдпул. — Безумный артхаусный эро-трэш, глядя на который даже непонятно, на что надо дрочить.  
— Да… — вздыхает Питер и крепко стискивает зубы, когда Уэйд прижимает тряпку, смоченную перекисью. — Моя жизнь тоже напоминает плохое кино. Знаешь, такое, где неудачник вдруг становится популярным, добивается внимания девушки, о которой давно мечтал, и всё такое. Только ни один из этих фильмов не рассказывает, как потом со всем этим справляться, если даже через двадцать лет в душе ты всё такой же неудачник.  
Уэйд изо всех сил старается не выглядеть удивлённым.  
— Никак, — говорит он наконец. — Фишка в том, чтобы всех наебать. Заставить поверить, что ты крут.  
— Бесконечно притворяться…  
— Бесконечно притворяться. И однажды срастись со своей ролью настолько, что начнёт казаться, что так было всегда.  
— Это как-то… Депрессивно, — вздыхает Питер.  
— Зато девчонки ведутся.  
Ему удаётся вызвать улыбку у Спайди. И вовремя, он как раз заканчивает накладывать повязку и наконец может посмотреть Питеру в глаза.  
— Вот и всё, — говорит Уэйд. — Подожди, принесу тебе что-нибудь из одежды.  
Уэйд поднимается, и Питер вытягивается, занимая освободившееся место.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он соблазнительно. — Может, меня пока не надо одевать?  
Наёмник скользит взглядом по его телу. Безумно желанному и привлекательному. Но не обнаруживает в себе признаков возбуждения.  
— Я не знаю точно, как работает твоя регенерация, — говорит Уэйд серьёзно. — Скорее всего, так же, как и моя. Чем сильнее ты устаёшь, тем дольше восстанавливаешься. Ты уже вымотан. Хочешь вымотаться ещё больше?  
Паук недовольно хмурится и складывает руки на груди.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты прав.  
— А представь, каково мне. Ты-то оказываешься прав в девяноста процентах случаев.

Уэйд притаскивает из спальни футболку и штаны для Спайди. А ещё одеяло, чтобы сделать из Питера человеческое буррито. Приносит к дивану пакет с едой и пару банок газировки с кухни. Довершает всё тарелкой с попкорном и после этого, довольный собой, устраивается на диване.  
Питер тут же жмётся к его боку, и Уэйд обнимает его одной рукой. Во вторую берёт пульт и поворачивается к Паучку.  
— Ну… Что смотрим?

Это оказывается абсолютно не важно. Питер едва ли обращает на экран больше внимания, чем на еду в своих руках. А когда приканчивает тако, опускает голову Уэйду на плечо.  
Тот тоже едва ли осознаёт, что смотрит. Для него весь мир сосредотачивается на сонном Пауке, уютно устроившемся у него под боком.  
Они оба заслужили короткую передышку от всего дерьма, что творится. В том числе и между ними.  
Уэйд запихивает горсть попкорна себе в рот. Затем зачерпывает ещё.  
Протягивает руку и прижимает воздушную кукурузу к губам Питера. Проталкивает глубже, когда Питер приоткрывает рот. Пальцами касается губ.  
Паук ловит губами подушечку указательного. Чуть поворачивает голову, встречаясь с Уэйдом взглядом.  
Что-то внутри Уэйда сжимается и переворачивается. Щёки вспыхивают ярким румянцем.  
Взгляд у Питера пьяный и довольный. И осознание того, что это из-за Уэйда, заставляет мелкую дрожь пройти по телу.  
Наёмник высвобождает руку. Опускает ладонь на щёку Питера. Наклоняется и целует, мягко касаясь губ.  
Питер обнимает Уэйда за плечи, придвигается ближе. Позволяет углубить поцелуй.  
Уэйд, конечно, не может читать его мысли. Но ему кажется, что Паучок тоже чувствует это.  
Не может не чувствовать заполняющее комнату, накрывающее их обоих волнующее ощущение, что всё именно так, как должно быть. Как всегда должно было быть.  
И всё, через что они прошли, вместе и по отдельности, было лишь шагом на пути к тому, чтобы целовать друг друга на продавленном старом диване и не думать больше ни о чём.

— Пойдём спать, — шепчет Питер через какое-то время, бросая взгляд из-под ресниц.  
Уэйд выключает телевизор и поднимается с дивана вслед за Пауком.  
Тот распахивает плед и накидывает край Уэйду на плечи. Обнимает за талию освободившейся рукой, и они вместе идут в сторону спальни.


	17. Chapter 17

Уэйд просыпается от того, что ему жарко. А ещё… мокро. По крайней мере, в районе ключиц. Он открывает глаза, только чтобы увидеть макушку Питера.  
Паучок удобно устроился на нём сверху, вцепился всеми конечностями и покрывает влажными поцелуями шею и грудь.  
— М… Пит?  
Голос спросонья звучит отвратительно.  
Питер вскидывает голову и улыбается, встречаясь с Уэйдом взглядом.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он тихо, целует Уэйда в подбородок. — Ваш пациент полностью излечился, доктор Уилсон, и уже готов к физическим нагрузкам.  
Питер трётся о его утренний стояк, и Уэйд не может сдержать кривой улыбки.  
Он обнимает Питера за талию и перекатывается, подминая под себя.  
— Правда? — мурлычет Уэйд ему в шею, потираясь носом. — Я думаю, мистер Паркер, я должен проверить это сам.  
Питер смеётся, гладит его по плечам, когда наёмник сдвигается и оттягивает воротник, прижимаясь губами к ключицам Питера.  
Задирает футболку, давая себе лучший доступ. Поднимает глаза, устанавливая зрительный контакт. И больше не прерывает его, опускаясь поцелуями ниже.  
— А если серьёзно… — Уэйд подцепляет край пластыря ногтем. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отдохнувшим, — признаётся Питер. — Впервые за долгое время. И очень. Очень возбужденным.  
Он вскидывает таз, вжимаясь пахом в живот Уэйда, чтобы это доказать.  
Уэйд довольно улыбается. Обводит языком ореолу его соска, наслаждаясь вырвавшимися у Паучка вздохами. И резко отлепляет пластырь, фиксирующий края повязки.  
На месте пореза осталась лишь тонкая светлая полоска шрама. Уэйд обводит её большим пальцем, а затем прослеживает языком.  
— Ладно, теперь я верю, что ты здоров, — шепчет Уэйд. — Можно и потискаться.  
Питер ёрзает под ним, когда наёмник очерчивает пальцами его рёбра. Кто-то боится щекотки… Надо приберечь это для подходящего момента.  
Уэйд продолжает спускаться ниже, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по животу Питера. Доходит до пояса штанов, когда на тумбочке оживает телефон.  
— Не бери, — ноет Питер, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Даже если это сама королева Англии.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами и продолжает своё занятие. Стаскивает с Питера штаны, уворачиваясь, чтобы случайно не получить пяткой по носу.  
Телефон перестаёт звонить, и Питер и Уэйд вздыхают с облегчением. На пару секунд. А потом надоедливая мелодия возобновляется.  
Уэйд ругается сквозь сжатые зубы, выпрямляясь на кровати.  
— Посмотри, кто это, — просит он Питера.  
Тот тянется за телефоном, выставляя напоказ задницу.  
— Старк, — мрачно оповещает он. — Если ему что-то от тебя нужно, он так и будет названивать.  
— Ты заметил, что Тони _всегда_ прерывает нас на самом интересном?  
Уэйд со вздохом забирает у Питера телефон.  
— Мне кажется, он за нами следит. С биноклем из соседнего дома.  
Питер смеётся, но на всякий случай смотрит в окно. Никого, конечно, там не находит.  
— Ладно, отвечай, а я пойду умоюсь. Потом продолжим.  
Уэйд вздыхает, когда Питер проходит мимо него. Грустно провожает взглядом тесно обтянутые тканью боксёр булочки. И наконец принимает вызов, ставя Тони на громкую связь.  
— Хэээй, Консервный Человек, — нарочито весело тянет Уэйд, поправляя подушки на постели. — Чем обязан?  
— Привет. Надеюсь, не разбудил, — говорит Тони. — Я… Хм, я всё утро не могу дозвониться до Человека-паука.  
У-упс…  
— Он в порядке, — убежает Уэйд. — Я… Эм… Говорил вчера с ним. Вечером. После того, как он вернулся с дела. Он не смог остановить шайку, им удалось уйти. Но мы ведь и не особо на это надеялись? Так что расслабься, наверняка он выключил звук и сладко спит.  
Предмет беседы вырисовывается в дверном проёме и выглядит очень сконфуженно.  
— Уэйд, у тебя зубная паста кончилась. Есть ещё?  
Замечает испуганные глаза наёмника. Переводит взгляд на телефон, лежащий на кровати. И зажимает рот ладонью.  
— Ээээ… — Уэйд быстро пытается переключиться с громкой связи на обычную. — Это не… Хм, да. У меня гости. Мой бойфренд. Эм… Карл!  
Тони деликатно покашливает в трубку. Хуй его знает, поверил или нет.  
Уэйд поворачивается к Питеру.  
— Карл, любимый, там на шкафчике целый тюбик и… хм… новая зубная щётка.  
Питер исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется. Весь красный, как томат.  
Наёмник падает на кровать и закрывает глаза ладонью.  
— Так о чём это мы?  
Старк тяжело вздыхает.  
— Скажи «Карлу», чтобы потрудился отвечать на звонки. И пусть заскочет в Башню во второй половине дня, у меня есть кое-какие улучшения для его костюма.  
И отключается, прежде чем Уэйд успеет поставить их с Пауком в ещё более неловкое положение.  
Ух. Вот это было стрёмно. Интересно, если они придумают более-менее складную историю, Тони им поверит?  
Нет, Уэйду на самом деле глубоко похуй. Репутация Паучка — вот что пострадает в первую очередь. Да и мнение Старка ему, кажется, совсем не безразлично. Так что, если придётся, Уэйд соврёт ради Питера. Уэйд на самом деле много чего сделает ради него. Даже, наверное, оставит в покое, если тот попросит…  
Питер, тем временем, возвращается в спальню и падает животом Уэйду на колени, пряча лицо в матрасе.  
— Он понял, что это был я?  
— Да, малыш.  
Уэйд очерчивает пальцем линию позвоночника Питера.  
— Он просил тебя заскочить к нему во второй половине дня. Что-то насчёт улучшений для твоего костюма.  
— Брехня, — стонет Питер, выгибаясь от невесомых прикосновений. — Мы виделись вчера, и он ни словом не обмолвился ни о каких готовящихся улучшениях. Он собирается со мной _поговорить_.  
Ладонь Уэйда проникает под воротник и поглаживает чувствительную кожу между лопатками. Питер тихонько постанывает и шепчет:  
— Да пошёл он. Пусть думает что хочет, я не обязан перед ним отчитываться.  
Питер аппетитно выставляет задницу, и Уэйд тут же принимает приглашение и оглаживает её, скользит пальцами по ложбинке. Питер разводит ноги и сгибает их в коленях, приподнимая таз. Едва глушит вырвавшийся стон, когда Уэйд начинает массировать его яйца.  
— З-забавно, — выдыхает Питер, укладываясь щекой на матрас. — Что Старк нас спалил, хотя вчера между нами даже ничего не было.  
Уэйд закусывает губу, внимательно разглядывая расслабленное лицо Паучка.  
— Я бы не сказал, что ничего не было, — тихо замечает он.  
Сердце замирает, когда Питер открывает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. Улыбается ему.  
— Ты что, меня трахнул, пока я спал?  
И Уэйд честно не собирался делать ничего подобного. Но ладонь звонко проходится по ягодицам Питера.  
Щеки Паучка становятся алыми. Губы складываются в букву «О». Уэйд замирает. За такое можно и руки лишиться. И даже если Питер выглядит так, словно ему понравилось…  
Питер переворачивается и сдвигается, его голова оказывается на коленях у Уэйда.  
— Прибережём кинки на сладкое, — говорит он, покусывая губы. — Сейчас у меня просто не хватит на это терпения.  
Берёт ладонь Уэйда и опускает себе между ног. Затем обхватывает его за шею и заставляет наклониться. Целует. Потирается носом о щёку.  
— Но я понял, что ты имел в виду, Уэйд. И я с тобой согласен. Было _что-то_. Я только не знаю, как это назвать.  
Уэйд знает. Но не скажет. Может быть, однажды Питер сам поймёт.  
Телефон вновь начинает вибрировать.  
— Я блядь его однажды разобью, — рычит Питер и тянется к телефону с явными намерениями.  
Уэйд успевает первым.  
— Не ворчи, — говорит наёмник, глядя на экран. — Я могу делать несколько дел одновременно.  
И в доказательство проникает пальцами под резинку трусов Питера, обхватывает его член. И прижимает телефон к уху.  
— Генри, солнышко, прекращай звонить мне в такую рань. А то моя жена начнёт ревновать.  
Питер хихикает, ёрзая у него на коленях. Скользит пятками по простыням. И явно больше не злится.  
— Эм, да, конечно, извини, — бубнит парень. — Просто ребятам было невтерпёж.  
— Ммм, я так и подумал, — усмехается Уэйд.  
Питер стонет в голос, и наёмнику интересно, слышно ли это на другом конце линии.  
В отместку он начинает двигать рукой так быстро, как только может. Питер перехватывает его руку за запястье и переворачивается на бок.  
Ловит взгляд Уэйда. Подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к его члену через ткань трусов. Обводит языком контур головки.  
Взгляд карих глаз дерзкий и полный желания. Уэйд смотрит на Питера как загипнотизированный. Чем он это заслужил?  
Всех его хороших дел вместе взятых не хватит, чтобы расплатиться со вселенной за такой подарок.  
Питер отстраняется от его паха и улыбается ему во все тридцать два. Протягивает руку, скользя пальцами по подбородку. И с силой надавливает, заставляя закрыть рот.  
— Муха залетит, — смеётся засранец. — И ты сейчас выронишь свой драгоценный телефон.  
Чёрт. Точно. Телефон!  
Уэйд покрепче вцепляется в него. Генри всё ещё что-то бормочет, но Уэйд не улавливает ничего важного.  
— Пришли мне уже наконец номер вашего счёта, — обрывает паренька Уэйд. — Или ты думаешь, что я его угадаю?  
Голос срывается к чёрту, потому что довольный Питер возвращается к своему занятию, и его рот такой влажный и горячий даже через слой ткани, что руки начинают дрожать.  
Уэйд дрочит ему, размазывая капли смазки большим пальцем.  
— Давай, — шепчет Питер, тяжело дыша. — Давай, выжми из меня всё, что сможешь. Уэйд, я хочу кончить…  
Грёбаный ад.  
— У нас нет счёта, — встревает Генри. — Это как-то… слишком палевно. Легко же отследить. Ты не можешь привезти наличкой?  
— Оох… — Уэйд запрокидывает голову. — А ты думаешь, я храню столько налички у себя под матрасом? Где…  
Питер вырывает телефон у него из рук и прикладывает к уху.  
— Деньги будут. Через пару часов.  
И сбрасывает вызов, откидывая телефон в сторону.  
— А теперь, пожалуйста, — просит Питер не своим голосом, — сосредоточься на мне. Ты хреново делаешь несколько дел одновременно.  
— Хреново, говоришь? — Уэйд скалится и в несколько движений заставляет Питера подавиться вскриком.  
— Какой ты жадный, — шепчет Уэйд, поглаживая Паучка по голове.  
Тот загнанно дышит и расслабленно улыбается, подставляясь под движения руки.  
— Не даёшь мне заниматься важными делами, — легко укоряет наёмник, собирая другой рукой капли спермы с живота Питера.  
Питер ловит его за запястье и притягивает его ладонь к лицу. Облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы.  
— Хм… Я как раз жадно хотел взять твой член в рот, но раз уж у тебя важные дела…  
Он обхватывает пальцы Уэйда губами, слизывая с них своё семя. И выглядит развратно, как сам смертный грех.  
— Господи, Питер! Я не могу умереть, но всё равно чувствую, что однажды ты меня убьёшь.  
Ублюдок довольно улыбается. И выпускает его руку.  
— Так мне сделать это?  
— Да! Грех таким роскошным минетным губам оставаться без дела, кексик.  
Питер облизывается и встаёт на колени. Целует Уэйда, придерживаясь за его плечо. И долго не может оторваться от его губ.  
Затем медленно отстраняется.  
— Я… эм… никогда этого не делал, так что направляй меня.  
Он склоняется, упираясь одной рукой между разведённых ног наёмника. Помогает Уэйду спустить трусы и, уже с меньшей уверенностью, касается губами кончика.  
— Не пытайся взять глубоко, — советует Уэйд, гладя его по затылку. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты мной подавился. Хуёвая выйдет смерть. Понял, да? _Хуёвая!_  
Питер щипает его за бедро. Скользит губами по стволу вниз.  
Совсем без зубов, конечно, не обходится. Но Уэйд — больной ублюдок, и ему даже нравится. Одно лишь осознание того, что Питер отсасывает ему, заставляет кровь бурлить в жилах, пульс поднимается до нереальных высот. По телу электричеством проходят судороги. Уэйд несильно тянет Питера за короткие волосы.  
— Если я сейчас кончу тебе на мордашку, скорее всего, придётся мыть голову, — предупреждает Уэйд. — А у нас нет времени.  
Питер выпрямляется, встречаясь с его губами. И доводит наёмника до грани рукой, выжимая из него всё до последней капли.  
— Мне нравится твой вкус, — шепчет Питер ему в рот, его подбородок испачкан вязкой слюной. — Это было не так плохо, как я думал.  
Уэйд размазывает слюну большим пальцем, захватывает нижнюю губу Питера между своими и пачкает его ещё сильнее.  
— Ты думал, что будет совсем плохо? И всё равно хотел это сделать?  
Чистая рука Паучка опускается на его затылок.  
— Угу…  
Уэйд отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в полные обожания глаза.  
— Питер… Если мы сейчас друг от друга не отлепимся, я завалю тебя ещё раз.  
Тот только пожимает плечами. Завали. Я не против.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. И заставляет себя отсесть от Питера в сторону.  
— Пирожочек, я тебе обещаю. Как только я закончу с этим делом, то отдам себя в твоё полное распоряжение. Не буду вылезать из твоей постели до тех пор, пока ты не захочешь. Договорились?  
Питер покусывает и без того припухшие губы.  
— Я бы не разбрасывался _такими_ обещаниями, — говорит он наконец.  
— О, ты меня знаешь, Питер. _Такие_ обещания я выполняю.  
Лишь после этого ему позволяют собраться и отчалить навстречу своей миссии.


	18. Chapter 18

Уэйд роняет сумку на стул, стараясь сделать это максимально недовольно.  
— Вы хоть представляете, сколько времени я на это потратил? — драматично спрашивает Уэйд, оглядывая трёх человек в тесной комнатушке. — Времени, которое я мог бы потратить, занимаясь чем-то куда более приятным, если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
— О чём? — спрашивает Генри.  
— Конечно о мультиках по кабельному!  
— Он про секс, — объясняет задротского вида парень с длинными волосами, обрамляющими лицо, поднимаясь из-за компьютера.  
— А ты, я смотрю, мозг всей команды, — Уэйд тут же переводит на него взгляд. — И хоть ты напоминаешь мне моего бывшего друга, который предал меня бесчисленное количество раз… Пожалуй, растолкую тебе, как и что работает. Если хотите и дальше играться в бандитов — открывайте счета. На дедушек, бабушек, жён, мужей, сестёр, братьев, собачек. На кого угодно, ни один уважающий себя бизнесмен — а клиентами будут в основном бизнесмены — в наши дни не будет платить вам наличкой, это муторно и небезопасно. Прямо за мной может зайти дядька с дробовиком и забрать к чёрту все деньги!  
— Я уже понял, — отвечает умник. — Я этим займусь. Кстати, я Сэл.  
Он протягивает руку. Этот Уэйду нравится.  
— Генри ты уже знаешь. А этот большой молчаливый детина — Дэвид.  
Дэвид тоже протягивает руку. Рукопожатие у него — будь здоров!  
— Понятно. Значит, Дэвид сильный, ты — умный, а Генри у вас единственный, кто не боится разговаривать с чужими людьми по телефону?  
Сэл смеётся, и даже Генри выдаёт смущённый смешок.  
— Что-то вроде этого. А, кстати…  
Сэл копается в ящике стола и выуживает прибор с лампочками.  
— Это то, что нужно?  
Уэйд забирает у него прибор и разглядывает со всех сторон.  
— Ага, вроде того. Всё прошло нормально?  
Генри смущённо кашляет за его спиной.  
— Там был Человек-паук. Но он не видел наших лиц, и мы смогли улизнуть.  
Уэйд раздражённо вздыхает.  
— Этот Человек-паук — та ещё заноза в жопе, уж поверьте. И он попытается вам помешать далеко не последний раз. Неудивительно, что он там был. Мне больше интересно, как вы смогли от него съебаться.  
Ребята переглядываются, и Уэйд внимательно следит за их позами и выражениями лица. Наконец Сэл опускает скрещенные руки и поворачивается к нему.  
— Ты собираешься и дальше с нами работать? — спрашивает Сэл.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Вы меня не разочаровали, ребята. Собираюсь.  
— Тогда мы должны тебе что-то показать.  
Генри проходит мимо них к дальней стене и долго колдует над кодовым замком. Наконец шкаф с бумагами отъезжает в сторону, демонстрируя узкий проход. Настолько узкий, что у Уэйда и Дэвида плечи не пролезают, и приходится пробираться бочком.  
Сэл собирается войти последним, но его останавливает лапища Дэвида.  
— Пульт, — говорит здоровяк тихо.  
Сэл кивает и быстро исчезает где-то в офисе.  
Генри включает свет, и Уэйд не сразу понимает, куда нужно смотреть. Сэл присоединяется к ним, и Дэвид загораживает собой выход.  
Как будто хоть что-то в этом мире сдержит психа в красной маске. С другой стороны, раз уж они сумели задеть Паука…  
— Смотри внимательно, — говорит Сэл, что-то нажимая на небольшом планшете.  
Генри задирает голову, и Уэйд делает то же самое. С потолка тоненькой струйкой стекает что-то серебристое, образуя лужу на полу. Когда лужа становится достаточно большой, на ней загораются фиолетовые огни, и она вырастает, принимая человеческие очертания. Уэйд приглядывается. И на лице расплывается дебильная улыбка. Сэл придал штуковине его собственную форму, даже хреновину на верхушке маски не забыл.  
— Это блядь охуенно, — сообщает Уэйд.  
Это и впрямь охуенно.  
— Она может принимать любую форму, — говорит Генри, касаясь поверхности.  
Огни загораются ярче, будто хреновина реагирует на прикосновение.  
— Она?  
Сэл кряхтит, колдуя над пультом.  
— Генри с чего-то решил, что это «она». По-моему, пересмотрел кино. Или ему просто нужна подружка.  
— Зацени вот это, — говорит Генри, начисто игнорируя товарища.  
Он надавливает кончиками пальцев на серебристую поверхность, и они медленно погружаются внутрь. Затем высвобождает руку и пытается проделать то же самое, только быстрее. Его рука отскакивает как от твёрдого объекта.  
— Всё, что движется слишком быстро, отталкивается. В зависимости от того, что требуется, она может вести себя и как жидкость, и как твёрдое тело.  
Он выглядит как ребёнок, показывающий классную игрушку, которую ему подарили на рождество.  
Уэйд криво ухмыляется, глядя на своих подельников. Он сам был примерно того же возраста, когда начинал.  
Он мог бы научить их стольким вещам, раскрыть их потенциал. Сделать из них лучших.  
Но это было бы неправильно. И шло бы вразрез всему, чему учил его Спайди…   
Питер. Чему учил его Питер.  
***  
— Хэй…  
— Хэй.  
Спайди опускает голову и разглядывает пол под своими ногами.  
Уэйд перекатывается с пятки на носок и тоже отворачивается.  
А лифт всё никак не едет. Молчание становится всё более и более неловким.  
Наконец они заходят в кабину. Оба тянутся, чтобы вдавить кнопку нужного этажа на панели. Пальцы встречаются.  
Питер поворачивается к Уэйду. Дверь за его спиной закрывается, и лифт едет вверх.  
До тех пор, пока палец Питера не вдавливает кнопку остановки.  
Никто ничего не говорит. Они одновременно поднимают свои маски, и Уэйд толкает Питера к стене, прижимается губами к его подбородку. Питер опускает голову, чтобы встретиться с Уэйдом в поцелуе. Стонет ему в рот. Обхватывает за шею.  
— Уэйд, я нервничаю… — признаётся Паук, разрывая поцелуй через несколько мгновений.  
Прячет лицо в изгибе шеи наёмника.  
— Тони обязательно скажет что-то, что меня разозлит или расстроит. Может, даже попытается отговорить меня… От этого. Скажет, что ты плохо на меня влияешь или что мы с тобой совсем с катушек съезжаем, когда вместе.  
— Съезжаем, — шепчет Уэйд, прижимая Питера к себе. — Но это наше с тобой дело. Не его.  
— Да, но он ведь ни за что не поймёт. Не поймёт, что происходит между нами, а я не смогу ему объяснить.  
— А тебе так важно, чтобы он понял? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Поглаживает напряжённые плечи.  
— Я… Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Ты прав.  
Наёмник целует его ещё раз, прежде чем Питер отстраняется.  
— Повтори ещё раз, что я прав? Запишу на диктофон и подрочу на это дома.  
Питер смеётся и легко толкает его в грудь.  
— Ты ужасен!  
— Зато ты больше не куксишься, сладенький, — отвечает Уэйд, пожимая плечами.  
Питер прячет алеющие щёки под маской и вновь запускает лифт.

Как оказалось, быстро уладить все дела с Тони и вернуться в койку не получится.  
Их встречает Наташа с коробкой пиццы и манит за собой на кухню.  
— Папа Тони занят, — объясняет Романофф. — В очередь, детишки. Мне тоже надо посидеть у него на коленях.  
— Мммм, дэдди кинк, — тянет Уэйд. — Не знал, что в тебе это есть. Может, в кино сходим?  
Наташа смеётся. Вместо того, чтобы смерить его убийственным взглядом. Или, ну, знаете… На самом деле убить.  
— С радостью. Только боюсь, твой ручной тарантул меня за это сожрёт.  
Питер пыхтит как паровоз.  
— Я даже не сказал ничего! Пусть ходит в кино с кем хочет, мне-то какое дело?  
— Я вот как увидела, как ты в него вцепился, сразу поняла, что тебе всё равно, — подъёбывает Нат.  
А ведь и правда. Питер быстро разжимает пальцы, выпуская его запястье из хватки.  
— Я убирал его руку со своей задницы, вот и всё, — с вызовом говорит Питер и проходит мимо них, чтобы устроиться за столом.  
— А вчера ночью ты не возражал против моей руки на твоей заднице, — ухмыляется Дэдпул.  
И, о… Кажется, у Уэйда появилась новая суперспособность. Потому что он точно-точно видит испепеляющий взгляд из-под маски Спайди.  
— Разве он не милашка, — вздыхает Наташа, ставя перед Пауком коробку. — Вы, мальчики, должны помочь мне это прикончить. Чтобы Бартону не досталось ни кусочка, он не заслужил.  
— Я определённо хочу узнать, что произошло, — сообщает Уэйд, усаживаясь рядом с Питером.  
Тот почему-то не отодвигается, и они сидят плечом к плечу и бедром к бедру, что просто не может укрыться от Чёрной Вдовы. Однако, она ничего не говорит. Садится напротив.  
— Прости, военная тайна. Скажу только, что пари с ним я больше не заключаю.  
— Кстати, он заторчал тебе двадцать баксов, — встревает Паук. — Потому что мы на самом деле не встречаемся. Уэйд, скажи ей.  
— Всё как он говорит, — отвечает Уэйд, протягивая руку за пиццей.  
Наташа ловит его ладонь и сжимает в своих.  
— Он шантажирует тебя, чтобы ты так говорил? — спрашивает она с пониманием в голосе. — Дай мне знак!  
Уэйд скользит пальцами по бедру Питера под столом.  
— Клинт правда тебе должен, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Мы совершенно точно не встречаемся.  
Питер разводит колени, позволяя ладони Дэдпула сместиться на внутреннее бедро.  
— Так, пара поцелуев, пока вы, ребята, не смотрите… И немного работы руками.  
Паучок ёрзает на месте. Явно уже возбуждённый. Наконец не выдерживает. Накрывает ладонь Уэйда своей и сжимает, призывая остановиться. Но убрать руку не даёт.  
— То, что ты дрочишь на мои фотки в газете, не считается работой руками, — говорит Паук.  
Ах, разве он не очаровашка?  
— Тогда прекрати присылать мне их. Серьёзно, Спайди. У меня уже мозоли!  
Наташа усмехается, глядя на них тем самым «я всё про вас знаю» взглядом. И говорит:  
— Я скучаю по своей двадцатке, но она там, где ей самое место.  
Она изящно встаёт из-за стола, доедая кусок пиццы.  
— Наслаждайтесь своим «медовым месяцем», мальчики. И я сейчас совершенно серьёзно, долго он не продлится.  
И оставляет их наедине с початой пиццей и неловким молчанием.  
— Как думаешь, что она…  
— Какая разница? — перебивает Питер. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и я смахнул бы эту коробку со стола и трахнул тебя прямо здесь.  
— Мы определённо должны это сделать, — улыбается Уэйд, аккуратно высвобождая руку и переводя её на ширинку Спайди.  
— Может быть, однажды. А сейчас давай всё-таки найдём комнату с закрывающейся дверью.  
И они находят. Правда, уйти дальше этой самой двери так и не получается.  
***  
— Кстати… — Уэйд выкладывает украденную хреновину из кармана и кладёт перед Тони. — Подумал, может, она тебе нужна.  
Старк усмехается и нажимает на кнопку. На корпусе загорается лампочка.  
— Это всё, что она делает.  
— Я до последнего надеялся, что это кнопка заказа пиццы, — вздыхает Уэйд, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Ты сможешь завладеть пультом от робота? — спрашивает Тони, откладывая херню с лампочкой в сторону.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами. Он мог бы забрать пульт силой. Никто из ребят не выстоял бы против него, даже большой и страшный Дэвид.  
Он мог бы забрать пульт силой. Наверняка навредив одному из них. Или всем сразу.  
— Я могу попробовать его украсть.  
Когда воруешь у вора — это ведь не считается?  
Считается. Так же, как и убивать убийц.  
— Ты уверен? Мы можем послать на это кого-нибудь ещё.  
— Бесполезная трата человеческих ресурсов. Я могу украсть пульт, они не особо его охраняют.  
Но, в то же время, Дэвид готов был ему наподдать, если бы наёмник что-нибудь удумал. Это как-то не вяжется с халатным отношением к такой серьёзной вещи.  
— Но я бы лучше ещё последил. Знаешь, выяснил бы, какие у этой штуки слабые места, чтобы знать, куда бить, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
— Разумно. Но есть ли у нас время ждать?  
Уэйд фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Оставь это мне. Я так их завлеку игрой в бандитов, что у нас будет всё время мира.  
Тони задумчиво смотрит на него, решая, можно ли доверить ему это.  
То, что его вообще попросили о помощи, да ещё и в таком деле… Кажется, теперь их со Спайди дружба положительно влияет на его репутацию. Даже смешно становится от того, как легко было бы сейчас их всех наебать. Только чтобы ткнуть их носом в уязвимость в системе.  
Друг твоего друга не обязательно твой друг.  
Но Уэйд, конечно же, не станет. Слишком многое он потеряет, если прокатит Мстителей.  
В первую очередь, он потеряет Питера.  
— Хорошо.  
Старк вырывает Уэйда из коварных мыслей.  
— Хорошо, — повторяет он. — Действуй по своему усмотрению, но держи меня и Паука в курсе.  
— Без проблем!  
Уэйд подскакивает с места и намыливается в сторону выхода. Останавливается, услышав деликатное покашливание.  
— И… Хм… Насчёт Паука.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — вздыхает Уэйд.  
— И что я думаю?  
— Понятия не имею, но это не то. Если хочешь, я расскажу.  
Тони смотрит внимательно, пальцы нервно теребят рукав пиджака.  
— Его покоцали во вчерашней стычке. Он вымотался как чёрт. И когда встретил меня, ему было уже всё равно, куда идти. Я его подлатал и оставил у себя. Думаю, ты бы тоже его не прогнал. А соврал я, чтобы избежать вот этого разговора. Так что… Что бы ты ни думал, передумай обратно. В этой вселенной ничего подобного бы не случилось.  
Может быть, этого и впрямь не случилось. И не было ничего тридцать минут назад, и вкус Питера на губах ему просто мерещится. По крайней мере, Уэйду легко себя в этом убедить. А уж убедить Тони…  
— Ты просто случайно его встретил? — спрашивает Тони.  
— Конечно нет. Я присматриваю за ним. И не спрашивай почему. Не спрашивай, если не хочешь услышать ответ.  
Но Старку нет нужды спрашивать. Всё это довольно очевидно.  
Да Уэйд и не скрывает.  
— Позови его, — просит Тони. — И, Уэйд…  
Наемник вскидывает голову. Так странно слышать своё имя из уст Старка.  
— Спасибо, что помогаешь нам. И ему.  
— Да вы ж ребята без меня проебётесь и проебёте Нью-Йорк. А мне тут ещё жить, потому что тут типа ЛУЧШАЯ мексиканская жратва во всем мире.  
Он бубнит что-то ещё, выходя из кабинета. Не успевает прикрыть за собой дверь, как его хватают за локоть и оттаскивают в сторону.  
— Привет, — усмехается Уэйд, когда его толкают к стене.  
— У меня до сих пор руки дрожат, — признается Паркер, прижимаясь к нему. — Никогда бы не подумал, что так заведусь от того, что меня трогают за колено.  
— Паучок… — шепчет Уэйд. — Я соврал Старку про нас.  
Питер отстраняется, даже отходит на шаг.  
Плечи опускаются, но он выглядит так, будто испытывает облегчение.  
Медленно кивает, когда Уэйд пересказывает ему, что именно сказал Старку.  
Не спрашивает зачем. Но благодарит.  
Горло сдавливает спазмом.  
Хотел бы он, чтобы все сложилось иначе. Чтобы Питеру не было стыдно быть его любовником.  
Может быть, где-то там, в одной из параллельных вселенных, о которых он даже не слыхал, местный Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон сделал в своей жизни всё правильно. Не уходил, когда должен был остаться. И не оставался, когда нужно было уйти.  
Не отталкивал тех, кого любил и кто любил его. Не убивал. Не причинял боль.  
Интересно, где он сейчас — этот идеальный Уэйд.  
Помер от рака, как и должен был? Или наебал смерть и всё-таки стал настоящим супергероем, как изначально хотел?  
Наверняка он так и не встретил Питера Паркера. Потому что в этой идеальной вселенной у Питера Паркера тоже всё хорошо. Он не терял людей, которых любил, не оказывался совсем один против всего зла этого мира.  
И не искал спасения от холода и пустоты в объятиях такого же, как и он, — сломанного, потрёпанного и одинокого.  
Питер замечает перемену в его настроении. Касается щеки через маску.  
— Когда ты молчишь, ты меня пугаешь.  
— А когда я говорю, я тебя бешу, — замечает Уэйд нарочито бодро.  
— Лучше уж беси, — милостиво разрешает Питер.  
— Буду, малыш, обязательно буду, — обещает Уэйд. — Иди уже, пока Старк не вышел тебя искать и не увидел твою руку на моём бедре.  
— Скажу, что на тебе сидела муха.  
— Почему я не додумался до этого в те времена, когда ты не разрешал трогать себя за задницу? — грустно вздыхает Уэйд.  
Питер смеётся, отступая от него.  
— Потому что это сработало бы только один раз.  
— Да, но зато какой! Может быть, это был бы лучший раз в твоей жизни.  
— В твоей-то уж точно.  
Питер, будучи не в силах отлепиться от Уэйда надолго, берёт его за руку и притягивает к себе для неловкого поцелуя через маски.  
— Я позвоню, — обещает Спайди.  
— Позвони.  
— Позвоню.  
Никто не шевелится, чтобы разойтись. Кажется, Наташа была права. У них и правда «медовый месяц». И это одновременно стрёмно и охренительно.  
И думать о том, что это безумие скоро закончится, совсем не хочется.

Питер звонит вечером. Долго пыхтит в трубку, явно намереваясь что-то сказать. Но давится словами и только невнятно бубнит.  
Что-то тут не чисто. Уэйд вздыхает.  
Ну, три дня. Всего три ёбаных дня — и всё пошло по пизде.  
Что это за дурацкая «удача»?  
— Уэйд, прости меня, — выдаёт наконец Питер, тяжело сглатывая.  
Что-то внутри обрывается.


	19. Chapter 19

— Уэйд, прости меня, — выдаёт наконец Питер, тяжело сглатывая.  
Что-то внутри обрывается.  
— Ммм… Уточни, за что конкретно, — тянет Уэйд севшим голосом. — Ты такой мудила, что у меня целый список вещей, за которые я жду извинений.  
Вообще-то он шутит. Ну, отчасти. Сейчас он точно говорит это несерьёзно. Но жалеет в тот же момент, как слова покидают рот. Потому что Питер напрягается и расстраивается ещё сильнее.  
— Мы не встречаемся, — говорит наконец проклятый Паркер. — И я периодически забываю об этом и перебарщиваю. Я не должен этого делать.  
— Блядь, Паучара, о чём ты? Не за что тут извиняться.  
— Нет, есть за что.  
Голос Питера становится жёстким, и Уэйд замолкает, прикусывая губу.  
— Мы друзья. И иногда мы занимаемся сексом. Это всё. Ничего больше. И мы оба согласились на это.  
Уэйд молча ждёт, когда Паук перейдёт к сути. Пальцы сжимают телефон так сильно, что корпус хрустит.  
— Наташа попала в точку. Мы ведём себя как молодожёны. Потому что это всё для меня в новинку. И потому что, чёрт… Ты очень хорош в постели, глупо это отрицать. Так хорош, что я перестал думать головой. Расслабился. И начал подавать неправильные сигналы. Это просто не честно по отношению к тебе. Поэтому я решил сразу всё выяснить.  
— Это Старк тебе по мозгам поездил? Всё-таки не выдержал и рассказал папуле все свои грязные секретики?  
Яда, прозвучавшего в голосе, хватило бы, чтобы убить слона. Уэйд сам ненавидит то, что говорит. Но остановиться уже не может.  
— П-прекрати, — просит Питер.  
— Что он тебе сказал? Что я тебе не ровня? Что я недостаточно хорош для тебя?  
— Может ты перестанешь хоть на секунду себя принижать? — шипит Питер в ответ. — Хочешь знать, что сказал Тони? Он сказал, что я причиняю тебе вред! Может быть, сейчас это незаметно. Но однажды это проявится.  
Уэйд едва глушит рычание, зарождающее в груди. Кто просил Старка в это лезть?! У него своих забот что ли мало?  
— И чем же ты причиняешь мне вред? — цедит наёмник сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ты любишь меня! — кричит на него Питер. — А я сам не знаю, чего от тебя хочу и в качестве кого ты мне нужен! А если сейчас я дам тебе надежду, а потом передумаю?  
Уэйд устало трет переносицу. Раздраженно смотрит на свою руку. Этот жест он подхватил от Питера.  
— Очень зрелые рассуждения _от тебя._ И ты, как взрослый человек, решил меня бросить по телефону? Не забудь удалить из друзей на фэйсбуке.  
— Во-первых, — возмущенно начинает Пит. — Тебя нет у меня в друзьях на фэйсбуке. Во-вторых. Я сказал, что тебя бросаю? Я позвонил, чтобы попросить прощения. И сказать, что мы должны провести какие-то границы в наших отношениях…  
— Правила, опять ебаные правила! Называй вещи своими именами.  
— Да как угодно. Я позвонил, чтобы сказать всё это. А ты разорался.  
— Я?! Я разорался? Ты пиздюк лицемерный!  
Слова снова покидают его рот прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Когда они не трахаются, они ругаются. Отлично, блядь. Шаг вперёд от того времени, когда они ругались лишь с перерывами на еду и сон.  
— Блядь, как же ты достал! Я в своей жизни столько не матерился, сколько матерюсь на тебя! — рявкает Питер. — Я не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор сейчас. Нам надо остыть.  
— И когда мы его продолжим? Через две недели? Через месяц? Когда опять заебём Мстителей, и Старк запрет нас в комнате, пока не помиримся?  
— Завтра утром. Я приду к тебе утром.  
— Да хуй тебе, — огрызается Уэйд. — Утром я сплю, а потом вожусь с детским садом. До вечера ты, как я понимаю, на работе. Потом патруль.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Напиши мне, когда будешь возвращаться домой. Может, мы оба будем сговорчивее, если вымотаемся.  
Питеру это явно нихуя не нравится. Но какой у него выбор?  
— Хорошо, — он вздыхает. — Ещё раз, Уэйд, пр…  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь «прости меня», все твои любимые Мстители узнают, как охуенно ты стонешь, когда долбишься мне в рот.  
Питер давится вздохом.  
— Я собирался сказать, что ты придурок. Придурок.  
— А я сделаю вид, что тебе поверил. Спокойной ночи, пряничек. Хоть ты иногда ведешь себя как мудак, ты мне всё равно нравишься.  
— И ты мне, — выпаливает Питер скорее на автомате, чем осмысленно.  
И тут же сбрасывает вызов. Ну и ладно. Оговорился, с кем не бывает.

День проходит словно в тумане. Звуки вокруг приглушённые. Краски бледные. И мозг реагирует на происходящее слишком медленно. Будто в киселе плаваешь.  
Весь день Уэйд пытается построить в голове предстоящий разговор, и весь день у него это не получается. Потому что произойти на самом деле может всё, что угодно. Вплоть до окончательного разрыва, если хотя бы один из них не будет осторожен со словами.  
А они не будут осторожны оба. Слишком напряжены. Слишком уязвлены.  
Слишком хотят трахаться вместо того, чтобы орать друг на друга. Но так они проблему никогда не решат.  
Долгий день превращается в долгий вечер и плавно движется к долгой ночи.  
Уэйд валяется на диване, закинув ноги на спинку, и гипнотизирует взглядом лежащий на полу телефон. Тот наконец оживает, и на экране появляется текст сообщения от Спайди.  
Уэйд встаёт так резко, что перед глазами темнеет, и спешит в спальню, чтобы одеться. Замирает, не в силах решить во что.  
Надеть что-то более казуальное и оставить маску дома, чтобы Паучок мог видеть, что он на самом деле думает и чувствует?  
Или нацепить на голову красный гандон, тем самым полностью закрывшись от Питера?  
Второй вариант побеждает. В конце концов, если он передумает, он всегда сможет снять маску.  
По пути к Питеру Уэйд заходит взять еды на вынос. Просто Пит всегда голодный, а после патрулей — особенно. И у него в холодильнике никогда нет еды, поэтому засранец просто хлебает горячую воду и ложится спать, потому что слишком выматывается, чтобы хотя бы заказать доставку на дом.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Будь его воля, он избавил бы Паука от таких проблем. Он бы готовил ему каждый вечер и таскал бы ему вкусняхи. Может быть, однажды. Когда кое-кто пройдёт через стадию отрицания.

Питер встречает его уже переодевшись в домашнее, свеженький после душа.  
Он такой мягкий и растрёпанный, что хочется плюнуть на всё и заобнимать до смерти это чудо. Желание длится ровно до тех пор, пока чудо не открывает рот.  
— Давай уже побыстрее с этим закончим. Я хочу спать.  
— Ты поел? — спрашивает Уэйд, начисто игнорируя его слова.  
Питер хмурится.  
— Я ел на работе…  
Уэйд вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Так он и думал. Кидает Питеру пакет и проходит на кухню.  
Паучок семенит за ним, по пути выуживая из пакета картошечку.  
— Спасибо, но не стоило, — бубнит он с набитым ртом и не может сдержать стона. — Чёрт, это божественно… Я имею в виду…  
— Да заткнись уже и жуй, — обрывает его Уэйд, отодвигая стул и опускаясь на него.  
Чем дольше Питер ест, тем больше даёт наёмнику отсрочку. Отсрочку, которая, если подумать, идёт ему только во вред.  
Питер вздыхает и закатывает глаза, и постанывает, пока ест. Пытается поделиться с Уэйдом, но тот молча качает головой.  
Наконец, когда обёртки от фаст-фуда оказываются в мусорном ведре, Питер обращает всё своё внимание на Уэйда.  
— Итак…  
— Итак, — повторяет наёмник. — Ты что-то там говорил про правила.  
— Д-да… — Питер шмыгает носом, запускает пятерню себе в волосы. — Больше никакого проявления… симпатии при посторонних. То, что мы устроили перед Наташей. Господи, теперь я вспоминаю об этом на трезвую голову, и мне стыдно.  
— Угу. Справедливо, — соглашается Уэйд. — Сам хотел это предложить.  
— Вот видишь, — Питер вздыхает с облегчением и даже улыбается ему. — И, может быть, нам не стоит видеться так часто. То есть, я имею в виду, мы можем видеться хоть каждый день! Но, хм… Не лезть друг другу в штаны каждые шесть часов?  
Уэйд цокает языком.  
— Да, — вздыхает он наконец. — Ты прав. Мы слишком часто это делаем. Может, составить расписание? Типа, по вторникам и четвергам можно позволить себе чуть больше, чем в другие дни недели.  
— Это уже лишнее, — хмурится Питер. — Просто нам нужно вспомнить, что мы давно уже не подростки. И как-то контролировать себя.  
— Хорошо, ты тут босс, — сдаётся Уэйд. — Что-нибудь ещё? Пока меня всё устраивает.  
Питер вздыхает, чертит пальцем круги на поверхности стола.  
— Поцелуи, — выдаёт он наконец.  
— А что с ними не так?  
— Всё так. Слишком _так_. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — вздыхает Уэйд. — И, знаешь, у меня на самом деле есть предложение.  
— М?  
Питер вскидывает голову, внимательно глядя на него.  
— Раз уж мы друзья, как-то странно пихать друг другу язык в рот, ты не думаешь? Но также мы и партнёры, а не целоваться во время траха как-то… Грустно что ли. Так что давай просто ограничим это дерьмо и не будем целовать друг друга, если на то не будет причины.  
Лицо Питера нейтрально, но при следующих словах оно начинает вытягиваться от удивления.  
— Но ещё тут важно не переборщить. Очень сложно провести границу между дружеским и недружеским сексом. Предлагаю считать сколько в целом минут за один половой акт мы целуемся. Ну, скажем… На один оргазм — не больше пятнадцати минут поцелуев? Конечно, если оргазмов несколько, это время можно умножать. Кому-то из нас придётся постоянно носить часы.  
— Ты…  
Ноздри Питера раздуваются. Глаза сужаются.  
Уэйд чувствует сухость во рту. Но не может остановиться.  
— А, и ещё. Эти наши шаловливые ручонки. Знаешь, тоже лишнее. Вся эта прелюдия-хуюдия, как-то совсем по-пидорски, ты так не думаешь? Телячьи нежности. Почему бы не трогать друг друга только за члены? И, ну… Хм, скажем, начислять штрафные очки, если чья-то рука случайно окажется там, где быть не должна. По-моему, очень даже спра…  
— Да пошёл ты! — шипит Питер и подрывается с места, исчезая в спальне. — Пошёл нахуй отсюда! Я хотел поговорить с тобой серьёзно, а ты… Ты просто надо мной издеваешься. Хотя чего ещё можно было от тебя ожидать?  
Уэйд подскакивает со стула и идёт за ним. Дверь спальни поддаётся.  
Питер лежит на кровати, свернувшись в клубок.  
Сердце пропускает удар.  
— Ты думаешь, я говорю это, потому что издеваюсь? — тихо спрашивает Уэйд.  
Питер не отвечает.  
Уэйд опускается перед ним на колени.  
— Посмотри на меня, — велит он.  
Паук упрямо прячет лицо в ладонях, как малый ребёнок.  
— Питер.  
Никакой реакции.  
Уэйд вздыхает. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы всё вышло так некрасиво. Но пути назад уже нет.  
Он забирается на кровать и надавливает на плечо Питера, заставляя того развернуться.  
Паук наконец отнимает ладони от лица и смотрит на наёмника в упор. Глаза блестят злостью, а не слезами.  
Уэйд упирается указательным пальцем ему в грудь.  
— Нахуй Старка. Нахуй Наташу. Нахуй Клинта и всех твоих волшебных друзей из Башни. Это не их дело, и они никогда, _никогда_ не поймут, что между нами происходит. Они видят только то, что мы позволяем им увидеть. Они не знают тебя так хорошо, как я. Они не видели те твои стороны, которые ты так старательно прячешь. Они не знают, что творится в твоей голове. И ещё меньше они знают про меня.  
Уэйд облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Это во-первых. Мне похрену, что они обо мне думают. И тебе тоже. Пиздастрадать ты начинаешь позже, когда сам себе взъебешь мозг. Или тебе взъебут. Ты вёл себя перед Наташей так, будто я твоя собственность. Ты мог себя контролировать, мог хотя бы попытаться, но ты просто _не хотел_ этого делать.  
— Я не…  
— Тс. У тебя ещё будет время поговорить. Второе. Не трахаться так часто? А то что? Если мы оба хотим чего-то и можем получить это друг от друга, что может нам помешать? Кроме твоих заёбов.  
— Уэйд!  
— Ах, да, точно. Ты мне «вредишь» и всё такое. Хуйня.  
— Не хуйня.  
Питер пытается встать, но Уэйд толкает его в грудь и устраивается сверху, седлая бёдра.  
— Хочешь объясню, почему это хуйня, лапуля? Потому что гораздо сильнее ты мне навредил своим вчерашним звонком. Мне нравится то, что у нас есть. И тебе это тоже нравится. Если однажды я смогу получить больше — хорошо. Если однажды ты решишь, что тебе это не нужно — _я тебе не нужен_ … Я, конечно, расстроюсь. Но у меня хотя бы будет вот это. Воспоминания о днях, когда всё было охуенно. Так что, Питер… Если ты правда заботишься обо мне — забудь о своих ебаных правилах. Отпусти себя. Делай со мной что тебе хочется.  
— Ты сейчас так говоришь, — отвечает Питер, ерзая под ним.  
Если бы он хотел выбраться, он бы выбрался.  
— В тебе сейчас ебашат гормоны, ты чувствуешь эйфорию, и тебе море по колено. Но если я уйду, ты загонишь себя в грёбаную депрессию, и тебе будет плохо.  
— Если, если, если…  
Уэйд удерживает его челюсть, заставляя держать голову прямо.  
— Как же ты достал своими «если». Иногда ты так сильно меня бесишь, что я не знаю — хочу я выебать из тебя всё дерьмо или выбить.  
Питер скалится, демонстрируя ряд ровных зубов.  
— Взаимно, — цедит он. — Знаешь, кто-то из нас двоих должен думать о последствиях.  
Уэйд от души смеётся, запрокидывая голову.  
Ладонь смещается на шею Питера.  
— Ну подумал ты, и что изменилось? — выговаривает наконец наёмник, потираясь о напрягшийся член Паучка. — Питер, будь со мной здесь и сейчас. Ты никогда не поймаешь «завтра».  
— Уэйд, дай мне…  
— Нет. Я не закончил.  
Уэйд закатывает маску до носа и склоняется над ним.  
— Последнее… Тебе не нравится, когда я тебя целую?  
Питер замирает, глядя на его губы. Облизывает свои.  
— Н-нравится.  
— Вот и не выёбывайся.  
Питер опять хочет возмутиться, но Уэйд не даёт ему этого сделать, прижимаясь к его рту.  
Пит быстро сдаётся, расслабляясь под Уэйдом. Вскидывает бёдра, прижимаясь стояком к заднице наёмника.  
— Хорошо… Ты хороший мальчик, Паучок. Я вижу, что ты меня понял и со мной согласен, — хрипло шепчет Уэйд, водя пальцем по щеке Питера.  
— Мне всё ещё есть, что сказать, — отвечает тот, выдыхая через приоткрытые губы.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но прямо сейчас я хочу слышать только твои стоны. И то, как ты будешь выкрикивать моё имя.  
Питер давится вздохом, широко распахивая глаза. Не сопротивляется, когда Уэйд снимает с него растянутую футболку, приводя растрёпанные волосы в ещё больший беспорядок.  
Уэйд отстраняется, и Питер тянется за ним. Наёмник останавливает его, упираясь ладонью в грудь.  
— Ляг на живот, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает Питер упавшим голосом.  
— Просто послушайся меня.  
Паук явно сражается с голосом разума в своей голове. Это видно в его глазах. Уэйд жадно вглядывается в расширившиеся зрачки, впитывая в себя эту внутреннюю борьбу. Довериться или нет? Поддаться или нет?  
Питер поддаётся. Неловко трёт алую от румянца шею и падает обратно на матрас, подкладывая подушку под подбородок.  
Уэйд снимает перчатки с рук и отбрасывает в сторону. Ведёт ладонью по широкой спине Питера, доходит до пояса его штанов.  
Паук с шумом выпускает воздух из лёгких, когда Уэйд резко дёргает его штаны вниз вместе с трусами.  
— Ты… Ты сам-то собираешься раздеваться? — спрашивает Пит.  
Уэйд игнорирует вопрос. Вместо этого приподнимает таз Питера, заставляя согнуть ноги в коленях. Склоняется. Проводит языком по поджавшимся яйцам. И кусает за ягодицу, тут же зализывая место укуса. Обводит языком анальное отверстие. И не может сдержать ухмылки, когда слышит треск разрываемой ткани.  
Кому-то надо лучше контролировать свои суперсилы.  
Уэйд ведёт языком по ложбинке выше, доходит до поясницы. Поднимается вверх по позвоночнику и прижимается губами к уху, придавливая Питера к кровати своим телом.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты послушал меня очень внимательно, малыш. Хорошо?  
Питер мычит что-то, и это можно принять за «угу».  
— Ты хотел границ, будут тебе границы. Пообещай мне кое-что, Паучок. Если я сделаю тебе больно или причиню дискомфорт, или ты просто хотя бы на секунду захочешь, чтобы я остановился, скажи мне это слово. Скажи «границы», и я перестану. Договорились?  
— Угу…  
Питер отворачивается от него, прижимая ухо к подушке. Но Уэйд просто тянется к другому.  
— Словами, Питер.  
— Да, договорились! — огрызается он.  
То ли так сильно смущён, то ли злится. То ли и то, и другое.  
Всё равно Уэйд его любит, потому что не смог бы не любить. Где бы он был сейчас без любви к Питеру? Где бы он был сейчас без Питера?  
Паучок весь напрягается и зажимается. Уэйд вздыхает, разминая его плечи.  
— Прекрати думать, — советует наёмник. — Завтра ты обо всём подумаешь и придёшь к ещё одной куче интересных решений и выводов. А сейчас перестань.  
Уэйд прикусывает кожу на шее, оглаживая талию Питера. Прижимается ширинкой к его заднице.  
— Я хочу твоего полного внимания, Питер. И я сделаю что угодно, чтобы его добиться.  
Питер фыркает. Его пальцы крепче вцепляются в порванную наволочку. Он жмурится и тяжело дышит.  
— Пока ты только пиздишь и ничего не делаешь, — подъебывает он. — Приглашение нуж… м-хм!  
Уэйд проникает двумя пальцами ему в рот.  
— Чем лучше сейчас постараешься, тем проще будет, когда они окажутся в тебе, — шепчет Уэйд.  
Питер мстительно прикусывает его пальцы. Но всё равно скользит по ним языком, смачивая слюной.  
— Вот так… — Уэйд целует его в ухо, высвобождает пальцы и сразу же касается ими входа.  
— Оказывается, ты своим острым язычком умеешь не только меня бесить.  
Питер явно собирается ему ответить. Поставить на место. Съязвить. Послать к чёрту. Он уже открывает рот, слизывая остатки слюны с пухлых губ, но Уэйд вовремя успевает его заткнуть, проникая в Питера ровно на фалангу.  
— А-а-а, чёрт, — выдыхает Паук, пытаясь приподняться. — Ты что делаешь? Ты…  
— Тс-с. Расслабься для меня, малыш. Станет полегче.  
Судя по звукам, срывающимся с губ Паучка, в гробу он видал Уэйда и его утешения.  
— Не надо, — скулит он, когда Уэйд медленно погружает палец глубже. — Уэйд…  
— «Не надо» что? Если хочешь, чтобы я перестал, скажи своё стоп-слово. В противном случае…  
Зубы смыкаются на тонкой коже шеи.  
— …я подумаю, что ты просишь меня не останавливаться.  
Питер не говорит ему стоп-слово. Он вообще больше ничего не говорит. Прячет лицо в подушке и пытается опустить таз, чтобы освободиться от пальца наёмника.  
Не-а, так не пойдёт.  
Уэйд выпрямляется и убирает руку. Поднимает бёдра Питера в прежнее положение. Сплёвывает на ладонь.  
Паук поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, но Уэйд надавливает на его шею, заставляя прижаться щекой к подушке. И вновь проталкивает палец внутрь, на этот раз не давая времени приспособиться и поворчать.  
Питер стискивает зубы, но терпит. Его рука на мгновение скользит под живот, но он останавливается.  
Уэйд улыбается.  
— Можешь трогать себя, — разрешает он. — Давай, малыш.  
Ладонь легко сжимается вокруг шеи.  
— Подрочи себе, пока у меня руки заняты.  
Питер выдыхает и обхватывает свой член. Дёргается, когда Уэйд обводит кольцо мышц большим пальцем.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь? — поскуливает Паук.  
Вопрос, конечно, риторический.  
Питер под ним такой отзывчивый. Такой податливый. Такой открытый.  
— То, что _ты_ позволяешь мне с собой делать.  
Щеки Питера, и без того розовые, покрываются совсем густым румянцем, который сползает на шею.  
— Ты такой красивый… — шепчет Уэйд, поглаживая алую скулу.  
И без предупреждения добавляет к указательному пальцу средний.  
С искусанных губ срывается мучительный стон, но всё ещё не звучит просьба остановиться.  
Уэйд знает, что Питер сейчас чувствует. Ощущения малоприятные. Особенно в первый раз. Особенно со слюной вместо смазки.  
Но Питер терпит. Не отталкивает. Не выкидывает его нахуй из окна. Почему?  
Уэйд чуть меняет угол, и рот Питера складывается в букву «О».  
— Что ты?.. Это?..  
— Да. Нравится, малыш?  
Питер не отвечает. Выгибает спину. Пальцы свободной руки сжимаются в кулак.  
Питер доверяет ему настолько, что это даже больно. Пусть пока только своим телом. Это — первый шаг. И не самый маленький.  
Питер сжимается вокруг его пальцев. Питер дышит через раз. Питер бормочет что-то, и если вслушиваться…  
Расстегнуть ширинку одной рукой — непростая задача, но Паук так жадно начинает насаживаться на его пальцы, что лишить его этого было бы преступлением.  
Уэйд сжимает собственный член в ладони и начинает двигать ей в такт быстрым толчкам.  
— Ч-чёрт, Уэйд, я скоро…  
— Нет! — рявкает он громче, чем собирался. — Жди.  
Питер разочарованно стонет, замедляет движения руки на члене.  
— Я хочу кончить… — просит Питер. — Уэ-эйд…  
— Я знаю, сладкий, я знаю. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть.  
Собственная рука до боли сжимает член. Быстрее. Ещё быстрее. В том, как он дрочит себе, мало кайфа. Сейчас главное — не он. Сейчас нужно в первую очередь думать о Питере.  
О себе он позаботится позже.  
Разрядка подступает довольно быстро. Дыхание спирает. И на поясницу Питера выплёскивается горячая сперма, которую Уэйд тут же собирает пальцами и размазывает по внутренним стенкам.  
— Готов? — спрашивает наёмник.  
— К чему? — хрипит Питер. — Что ты ещё уду… А-ах! Уэйд, нет! Это слишком… Это слишком!  
Но три пальца уже внутри, и колени Питера разъезжаются, когда Уэйд начинает долбиться, задевая простату.  
— Я просто не могу… Я не могу.  
— Можешь, — Уэйд хрипло смеётся, накрывая пальцами ладонь, которой Питер себя ласкает. — Ещё как можешь. И сможешь, когда я выебу тебя по-настоящему. Ты видел мой член, Питти. Ты можешь себе представить, как он будет ощущаться внутри тебя?  
Но вряд ли Питер осознаёт хоть слово из сказанного. Он вцепляется в простыни обеими руками, отдавая себя на милость Уэйду. Он больше не просит, не скулит и не стонет. Только часто дышит и беззвучно кричит, ловит ртом воздух. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Глаза заволокло пеленой. Губы блестят от слюны.  
— Хочешь кончить? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Питер не сразу реагирует. Лишь когда ладонь на его члене сжимается сильнее…  
— Да-а.  
— Тогда скажи мне об этом. Я хочу услышать.  
Питер собирает остатки сил. В который раз облизывает истерзанные губы.  
— Я хочу кончить.  
— Громче.  
— Я хочу кончить! — пытается выкрикнуть он, но голос не слушается. — Уэйд, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, мне это нужно, мне очень это нужно. Уэйд, ты мне нужен…  
Уэйд склоняется над ним. Закрывает глаза. Целует выпирающие позвонки.  
— Ты тоже мне нужен, Питер. Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Движения его рук становятся просто невыносимо быстрыми. Питер выгибается, выкрикивая его имя.  
— Ты можешь кончить, малыш. Давай. Сделай это для меня. Обкончай свои чистенькие простыни. Покажи, как тебе хорошо со мной. _Подо мной._  
И Питер слушается.  
Питер слушается. Он кончает обильно и долго, Уэйд медленно дотрахивает его, выжимает досуха, натирая чувствительную плоть. Сжимает так, что Питер вновь стонет.  
— Вот так, мой хороший, — шепчет Уэйд, прижимаясь щекой к его спине. — Ты всё делаешь правильно. Ты всё делаешь идеально.  
Питер дрожит, колени его уже не держат. Он падает на матрас, крепко прижимая к себе подушку.  
— Уэйд… — шепчет он наконец.  
Наёмник приподнимается на руках и тянется, чтобы поцеловать алые губы.  
— Уэйд, обними меня.  
Уже не просьба. Требование. Питер потихоньку приходит в себя.  
— Сначала надо привести тебя в порядок, пирожочек, — отвечает Уэйд.  
И, прежде чем Питер успеет его схватить и заставить остаться с собой силой, вскакивает с кровати.

Возвращается через несколько мгновений и влажной тряпкой вытирает сперму с живота Питера.  
Трёт пятно на простыне, но её всё равно придётся стирать.  
Наконец переворачивает Питера обратно на живот и вытирает его бёдра. Смотрит на растраханный проход, который даже не сжимается. Каково будет проникнуть туда членом? Каково это — быть внутри Питера Паркера? Стать с ним одним целым. Овладеть им.  
Принадлежать ему.  
Это вопросы на будущее. И Уэйд очень надеется, что они не останутся без ответа.  
— Теперь ты наконец ляжешь со мной? — шепчет Питер, переворачиваясь на бок. — И сними свой чёртов костюм.  
— Нет, — отвечает Уэйд.  
Между бровей Паука ложится складка. Он открывает глаза, всё ещё нетрезвые от послеоргазменной неги.  
— Почему нет?  
— Я не останусь. Мы с тобой не договорили. Но сейчас ты… Как ты там сказал? В тебе ебашат гормоны, ты чувствуешь эйфорию, и тебе море по колено. Ты не можешь трезво думать.  
Питер пытается переварить и осознать его слова, но, кажется, терпит крах.  
— Пришло время решать, Питер. У меня есть только одно правило — никаких ебаных правил. И если ты с этим согласен, если хочешь быть со мной, не заморачиваясь ничем, тогда скажи мне об этом завтра.  
Он встаёт и укрывает Питера одеялом. Тот хватается за его руки.  
— Да согласен я!  
— Прости, Питер. Но я только что неплохо тебя выебал, ты сейчас согласишься на что угодно. Спи спокойно, Паучара.  
Наёмник склоняется и целует его в лоб. Питер выпускает его руки и обиженно уворачивается от сухих губ.  
— Если завтра ты по-прежнему будешь меня хотеть, то позвони. И сразу предупреждаю, жопке будет больно.  
— Ага, обязательно, — бормочет Паук, зарываясь в одеяло. — Или оставайся, или уёбывай уже отсюда. Хватит зудеть мне в ухо.  
Уэйд ухмыляется. Последний раз окидывает взглядом кокон из одеяла и убирается восвояси.


	20. Chapter 20

Уэйд просыпается с осознанием того, что Питер не объявится. Не позвонит, не напишет, и уж, тем более, не придёт.  
Всё-таки Уэйд вчера проебался. Но в его оправдание можно сказать, что он был уязвлён. И очень хотел отплатить Пауку его же монетой.  
Вот и вылезла его сучья мстительная сущность, получите и распишитесь.  
А Паук уже привык игнорировать его, когда хотел наказать. Игнорировать до тех пор, пока Уэйд не прибежит к нему с настойчивыми извинениями.  
Потрясающая из них пара.  
Только в этот раз Уэйд не прибежит. Сожмёт кулаки, стиснет зубы и будет ждать.  
Вот и посмотрим, у кого нервы сдадут раньше.

У вселенной оказываются свои планы на их разборки.  
Ребятки Уэйда как раз заканчивают своё очередное липовое ограбление, когда Уэйд слышит деликатное покашливание за спиной.  
— Сдадитесь добровольно или мне придётся тратить на вас остатки сил? — спрашивает Паук своим максимально доброжелательным голосом.  
Дэвид и Генри замирают как вкопанные. Смотрят на Уэйда, чтобы понять, что им делать.  
Наёмник устало вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— Пойдёшь куда шёл добровольно или мне придётся тратить на тебя остатки хорошего настроения? — спрашивает он в тон Пауку.  
Спайди ведь не собирается на самом деле с ними сражаться? Они воруют мусор, специально размещённый тут ими со Старком.  
С другой стороны, им всё ещё нужно держать своё прикрытие. Поэтому вряд ли Паук просто так развернётся и уйдёт. А, значит, придётся немного помахать кулаками для вида.  
Уэйд едва успевает увернуться от мощного пинка, который намеревается отвесить ему Питер.  
Ого. Или не для вида.  
— Неужели ты ещё дуешься, детка? — воркует Уэйд, медленно обходя Спайди. — Пора уже зарыть топор войны.  
— Дуюсь? Я? Да что ты… Всего лишь мечтаю никогда больше тебя не видеть и о тебе не слышать. Но я, кажется, хочу слишком многого от этой жизни, — елейно цедит Паук в ответ и тоже его обходит, недальновидно поворачиваясь спиной к детишкам. Кстати, детишки…  
Дэвид бросается вперёд, но Уэйд останавливает его, вскидывая ладонь.  
— Уходите. Дяде Пулу надо кое-что перетереть с дядей Спайди.  
До Генри доходит быстрее. Он хватает товарища за запястье и тянет прочь.  
Паук оборачивается к ним всего на мгновение.  
Для вида пытается выстрелить паутинкой. Для вида?  
Уэйд успевает сбить его с ног, и паутина намертво приклеивает их друг к другу.  
— Нужна помощь, босс? — кричит Генри.  
И если б Уэйд верил, что пацан способен на ехидство, он бы услышал ехидные нотки в его голосе.  
— Мотайте уже отсюда, — рявкает он.  
Спайди под ним бьётся, как раненая антилопа, и очень больно заезжает Уэйду по нежным частям.  
Его запястья прижаты к животу Уэйда в неудобной манере. У Уэйда руки относительно свободны, если бы только Паук перестал брыкаться хоть на минуту и дал ему достать катану…  
— Знаешь что, — хрипит Уэйд. — То, что я бессмертный, не значит, что мне не больно получать по яйцам! Успокойся, пожалуйста!  
— Ооо, так тебе больно, — цедит Паук и скидывает наёмника с себя. — Бедняжка! Жаль ты под маской не можешь увидеть моих слёз жалости.  
Теперь они оба лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, и Уэйд пытается дотянуться до катаны, но Паук делает ещё одно усилие и переворачивает их обоих, оказываясь сверху.  
— Да, вот так, — цедит Уэйд. — Лучше поёрзай по моим яйкам, только не жалуйся потом, что сидеть неудобно.  
Паук пытается оттолкнуться от него, но выходит только хуже. Уэйд и впрямь начинает возбуждаться.  
— Ты мне отвратителен, — говорит Питер.  
— Да, я знаю, я сам себе отвратителен, — Уэйд легко пожимает плечами. — Можно я уже нас освобожу? Не то чтобы я был против такой близости…  
— Ах, вон оно что. Уже не против?  
Паук держит голову на весу, и ему явно неудобно вот так.  
— А совсем недавно ты был очень даже против. Это зависит от фазы луны?  
— Знаешь что! — не сдерживается Уэйд. — Да, я поступил как мудак. Прости меня за это.  
Извинения получаются какими-то вызывающими, и Паук не упускает возможности за это уцепиться.  
— Ещё скажи, что я сам виноват, — огрызается Питер.  
— Не скажу! Но чёрт, Спайди!  
Питер шипит на него, когда Уэйд кладёт ладони ему на спину.  
— Слушай меня, — командует наёмник. — Послушай, ну пожалуйста.  
Уэйд проводит по спине выше. Оглаживает плечи. Обхватывает лицо Паучары.  
— Я знаю, что ты хотел как лучше _для меня_. Но есть грань между тем, чтобы заботиться о чьих-то интересах и решать за него. Ты её пересёк. И в этом твой проёб.  
Паук стряхивает его руки, но деваться ему особо некуда. И держать голову на весу он уже устал, так что он тяжело валится на Уэйда. И больше не дёргается.  
— А я слишком разозлился и выместил на тебе свою злость. Это мой проёб.  
— Ты не считаешь, что проебался больше, чем я? — бесцветно спрашивает Паук. — Заняться со мной сексом, только чтобы уязвить меня посильнее. Это подло, Уэйд.  
— Воу-воу-воу! Кажется, мы совсем капельку друг друга не поняли.  
— Мне всё равно. Освободи нас и иди куда шёл.  
Уэйд перекатывается, нависая над Пауком. Упирается локтями по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Ну нет, булочка. Всё, что я сделал, я сделал не для того, чтобы тебя уязвить, унизить или бог знает что ещё. Я хотел сделать тебе хорошо. Питер, я… — последнее он говорит шёпотом и больше не поднимает голос. — Прости, что ушёл. Я не должен был. Но это был импульс, я не планировал оставлять тебя.  
— Ты теперь что угодно скажешь, — фыркает Паук.  
— А с каких пор мы не верим друг другу на слово?  
— Я никогда не верил на слово _тебе_ , Дэдпул.  
И это было бы очень обидно, если бы Уэйд не уловил знакомые подначивающие интонации.  
— Взаимно, Человек-Паук. Мне всегда говорила мама — не доверяй мужчинам с красивыми глазами и шикарными задницами. До добра не доведут.  
— Вот ты меня до добра и не довёл.  
— Ооо, я так люблю твои оскорбительные комплименты, Паучок.  
Уэйд выуживает из кармана заточенный нож и разрезает паутину. Но не спешит вставать со Спайди.  
— Я всё ещё мечтаю, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни, — признаётся Паук.  
И тоже не шевелится. Только высвобождает руки из неудобного положения.  
— Я знаю, — отзывается Уэйд, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты также знаешь, что на самом деле это не правда.  
— Знаю.  
Где-то в глубине души, под слоями ненависти к себе и неуверенности, он всегда это знал.  
Уэйд встаёт и протягивает Питеру руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Но тот вскакивает сам. Разминает затекшие плечи и оглядывается по сторонам. Детвора успела смотаться.  
— Так что? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Что?  
— Это я спрашиваю.  
Паук тяжело вздыхает. То ли от того, что вопрос слишком сложный. То ли от того, что Уэйд слишком тупой.  
— Ладно, мы оба переборщили, но ты переборщил сильнее. Счастлив?  
А пару минут назад его готовы были отпиздить ногами. Кое-кто меняет свои решения, как девчонка меняет наряды…  
— Если ты сейчас начнёшь петь Кэти Пэрри, я ухожу, — предупреждает Паук. — Или на самом деле отпизжу тебя ногами.  
— Эй! — Уэйд выставляет вперёд указательный палец. — Если ты имеешь что-то против Кэти Пэрри, лучше скажи сейчас, пока мы ещё не женаты и у нас нет детей.  
— Ничего не имею против, даже наоборот. Но если ты собираешься растить наших детей исключительно на попсе нулевых — я отберу у тебя родительские права.  
Уэйд прикладывает руки к груди.  
— Такого ты обо мне мнения?! После _всего_ , что между нами было, ты ещё хоть на секунду можешь предположить, что я начну их обучение с чего-то меньшего, чем попса семидесятых?  
Питер смотрит на него убийственно долго, и Уэйд готов поклясться, что засранец улыбается.  
— Да, ты прав. Прости, что сомневался в твоём дрянном вкусе.  
Уэйд усмехается. И позволяет себе шагнуть ближе. Паук не пятится от него.  
— На твоём месте я бы не стал называть мой вкус дрянным. Или уточнил бы, что дрянной вкус у меня только в музыке, малыш.  
— Не только в музыке, — смеётся Пит. — Если начать перечислять…  
Он дразнится и нарывается, а Уэйд даёт ему нужную реакцию. Потому что он не в том положении сейчас, чтобы диктовать свои правила.  
— Да, ты прав. Напарников я тоже выбираю себе хреново.  
— Хорошо тогда, что мы не напарники.  
Он уворачивается от щелчка по носу.  
— Ладно, — говорит Паук наконец, делая шаг в сторону. — Мне пора.  
У Уэйда будто воздух выбивают из лёгких. Он открывает рот, но выговорить что-то удаётся с трудом.  
— Т-ты… не останешься?  
Он откашливается и продолжает уже более уверенно.  
— Я имею в виду, если у тебя нет супер-срочных дел, конечно. Просто тут недалеко до меня, и…  
Паук отворачивается и неловко трёт шею.  
— Вообще-то, я всё ещё немного злюсь, — признаётся он. — И не уверен, что хочу опять на тебя запрыгивать, пока не остыну.  
— Боишься, что я окажусь так хорош, что ты забудешь все обиды? — подъебывает Уэйд.  
Судя по всему, попадает в точку.  
— Ну блин, Паучара… Просто возьмём еды и посмотрим тупые телешоу. Или в приставку поиграем. Вообще-то, я по тебе скучал.  
На удивление, срабатывает.  
Паук заметно расслабляется. Опускает скрещенные на груди руки. И даже грустно вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Только руки не распускай.  
— Кхм… Вообще-то, это ты всегда распускаешь руки.  
— Я и передумать могу.  
Уэйд закидывает руку ему на плечо и увлекает за собой.  
— Я готов рискнуть. Справедливость превыше всего!  
Питер смеётся, и в данный момент Уэйду ничего больше не нужно от этой жизни.  
***  
Паук так забавно отползает от него на край дивана, что у Уэйда появляется желание нарочно придвинуться ближе и посмотреть, что Питер будет делать.  
Но он не придвигается. Любуется издалека на по-домашнему милого Паучка, снова сцапавшего у него футболку. Ту же самую.  
Уэйд предложил отдать её, раз уж Питеру она так понравилась. Но тот только покачал головой и сказал, что это будет уже совсем не то.  
Что подразумевалось под «то», Уэйд так и не понял.

Уэйд игнорирует телевизор и пялится исключительно на Питера. Слишком откровенно, кажется.  
Питер поворачивается к нему, но не выглядит ни смущённым, ни возмущённым.  
Наоборот, он тепло улыбается и кивает на экран.  
— Она очень красивая. Правда?  
Уэйд нехотя отрывается от острых скул и мальчишеских вихров — потому что, знаешь, кто ещё красивый? — и прослеживает за его взглядом.  
Да, девочка ничего. Большие грустные глаза, классные волосы. И вся она такая хрупкая и нежная, будто и не от этого мира совсем. Уэйд бы такую обязательно сломал, сам того не желая.  
Он потому и старался всю жизнь избегать хрупких девочек, чтобы не портить их. И не портить им жизнь.  
Все его возлюбленные могли как следует наподдать в ответ, когда судьба била их по ебалу.  
А нежные девочки оставались заботливым мальчикам. Таким, которые могли их защитить и уберечь. Таким… Таким, как Паук.  
Значит, вот в каких влюбляется Питер? Что ж… Посмотрите на Уэйда и найдите десять отличий.  
— Красивая, — выговаривает наёмник, тяжело сглатывая. — Интересно, натуральная блондинка?  
— Она напоминает мне… кое-кого из прошлого.  
Бинго. Сестра? Подружка? Бывшая жена?  
Как всё-таки мало он знает о Питере Паркере. Кроме того, что он был когда-то бедным и работал в газете, а теперь он богатый и до сих пор зашивает рассыпающиеся в труху носки, вместо того, чтобы их выбросить.  
— Что-то ты совсем загрустил, — замечает Уэйд, касаясь сжавшейся в кулак ладони. — Пора баиньки?  
Но Питер всё смотрит в экран, хотя сцена давно сменилась, и его девочки больше нет в кадре. На Уэйда он, кажется, совсем не обращает внимания.  
— У тебя есть лишнее одеяло? Я хочу остаться тут.  
Уэйд отдёргивает руку и отворачивается, чтобы скрыть своё выражение лица. Но Питер и не смотрит в его сторону.  
— Можешь занять кровать, — предлагает Уэйд. — Я тут посплю.  
Питер наконец поворачивается к нему. И медленно качает головой.

Уэйд замирает в дверях спальни, в последний раз оглядывая завернувшегося в плед Питера.  
Его гложет какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, но, возможно, это просто нервы.

Это не нервы. Уэйд просыпается мгновенно, как если бы его окатили ледяной водой. Питер не кричит, но Уэйд всё равно слышит его стоны, слышит слёзы в его голосе, слышит, как он зовёт её по имени.  
— Гвен, пожалуйста, нет...  
Уэйд теряется на мгновение, потому что он никогда не был тем, кто забирает кошмары. Он был тем, кому они снятся.  
Он не знает, что делать, но не делать ничего просто невозможно.  
Питер выпутался из одеяла и мечется на узком диване. Пальцы до боли сжимаются в кулаки. Уэйд опускается перед диваном на колени и осторожно касается плеч Паучка.  
— Эй, малыш. Проснись, — говорит он тихо. — Питер! Давай, открой свои чудесные глазки и посмотри на меня.  
Питер просыпается со вскриком и резко садится. Уэйд тут же поднимается, обхватывая его за плечи.  
— Тихо, тихо, всё хорошо… Это был кошмар, это закончилось.  
Он старается звучать успокаивающе, но дурацкий скрипучий голос всё портит. Наверное, он пугает Питера ещё сильнее. Потому что тот хватается за его руки и пытается то ли выпутаться из них, то ли притянуть Уэйда ближе.  
— Всё хорошо, малыш. Я с тобой.  
Слабое, должно быть, утешение. Но это единственное, что Уэйд может ему предложить.  
Зато, как говорится, бесплатно.  
Питер утыкается носом в его бицепс. Тяжело дышит и пытается справиться с дрожью. Но не плачет.  
Наконец он отводит руку Уэйда в сторону и говорит тихо:  
— Прости, что разбудил.  
Он всё ещё дрожит, и Уэйд накидывает ему на плечи скинутый на пол плед. Питер вцепляется в него, подтягивает колени к груди.  
— Пошли на кухню. Молоко с печеньем кого угодно приведёт в себя.  
Питер следует за ним без возражений. Опускается на стул, всё ещё зябко кутаясь в плед. И молчит, пока Уэйд греет молоко.  
— Я… кричал? — спрашивает наконец Питер, когда Уэйд ставит перед ним стакан и тарелку с печеньем.  
— Ты звал Гвен.  
— Я ведь знал, что так выйдет. Эта девушка была так на неё похожа… Надо было уйти домой. Извини, что напугал.  
— Эй.  
Уэйд обходит стол и приближается к Питеру. Кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, заставляет поднять на себя взгляд.  
— Не извиняйся. Не за это. Не передо мной. Я знаю, каково это — просыпаться из-за кошмаров. Оказываться совсем одному в темноте. И остаток ночи лежать, пялясь в стену, потому что боишься снова закрыть глаза. Я знаю, каково это, Питер. Слишком хорошо знаю.  
Питер льнёт к его ладони. На мгновение. Потом отворачивается и кивает. Возвращается к своей кружке.  
Уэйд садится напротив и тоже пьёт.  
— Она была моей первой любовью, — говорит вдруг Питер, не поднимая глаз от кружки. — Я убил её.  
У Уэйда непроизвольно открывается рот. Он не говорит ничего, потому что не знает, что может сказать. И ничего не спрашивает. Не уверен, что имеет на это право.  
Но Питер сам продолжает. Он говорит, и говорит, и говорит.  
О Гвен, о Гарри, о своих родителях, которые погибли так давно. О дяде и тёте. О радиоактивном пауке. О докторе Коннорсе.  
О том мосте, где они с Паучком частенько коротали время за едой и беседой. О том, что именно с этого моста Зелёный Гоблин скинул его возлюбленную. И о том, что случилось после.  
Глаза у него сухие, а вот Уэйд того и гляди заплачет.  
Когда Питер замолкает, в нем явно кипит что-то ещё. Наметанный слух сразу улавливает пробелы, несостыковки и мелкие попытки скрыть некоторые факты и имена.  
Но это совсем не важно. То, что Питер рассказал ему, значит многое. Значит всё.  
Это лишь часть истории. И Уэйд не знает, хочет ли услышать остальное. Готов ли услышать.  
Но это и не ему решать.  
За окном уже светлеет. Питер выглядит совсем измотанным в утреннем свете. Но, в то же время, не таким убитым, как раньше.  
— Можем ещё поспать пару часов, — говорит Уэйд. — Я не рассказывал тебе, но у меня есть ещё одна суперспособность.  
Питер щурится, поднимая на него взгляд.  
— Это какая же?  
— Рядом со мной всем снится только ебаный бред и никаких кошмаров. Проверено на…  
Он начинает загибать пальцы на руках, а когда загибает все десять, Питер останавливает его.  
— Не уверен, что хочу это знать.  
Он слабо улыбается. И позволяет Уэйду взять себя за руку, увести в спальню и уложить на кровать.

Просыпается Уэйд один. Облюбованная Пауком майка лежит на пустой половине кровати, сверху на ней записка.  
«Не стал тебя будить. Спасибо за всё. Позвони, как соскучишься.  
— Паучара».


	21. Chapter 21

— Ты жив? — спрашивает Генри вместо приветствия.  
Уэйд усмехается, включая громкую связь.  
— Родной, я не могу сдохнуть. По-моему, вы в этом убедились, когда я упал глазом на нож.  
— Ладно, а Человек-паук жив?  
Уэйд перекатывается на бок и утыкается в подушку, на которой спал Питер. Кажется, будто она ещё хранит его тепло.  
— Мы же это обсуждали, парни. Никаких убийств. Мы благородные злодеи — пиздим, но не убиваем.  
— Да, я помню. Вообще, тащи свою задницу сюда, — советует Генри. — Потому что Сэл почти готов разобрать одну из штук, которые мы вчера украли.

— Руки оторву и в жопу засуну, — обещает Уэйд, заходя в офис. — Кому сказал не лапать лут?  
Генри прячет улыбку и идёт разливать кофе. Даже Дэвид позволяет себе ухмыльнуться. Он сидит за одним из компьютеров и, судя по напряженному выражению лица, играет в сапёра.  
— Я не трогал, — обиженно отвечает Сэл. — Просто… Я не могу понять, для чего это вообще нужно. Это пульты управления? Но нахрена их так много? И мы ведь не пересчитывали их, когда забирали. Если один я оставлю себе…  
— То я вычту его стоимость из твоей доли.  
— Это при условии, что ты вообще найдешь покупателей.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и падает на стул. Генри ставит перед ним кофе.  
— Дэвид, напомни, пожалуйста, два правила работы со мной, — просит Уэйд, задирая маску и отпивая охренительный кофе. Пусть Генри и не самый умный парень на свете, за его кофе можно душу продать.  
— Не устраивать оргий без тебя и не спорить с тобой ни в чем, что касается работы, — отзывается Дэвид.  
— Я говорил только про работу? Эх, ну ладно. В любом случае. Я не так уж и много от вас требую.  
— Да понял я, понял, — вздыхает Сэл и поворачивается к своему компу, усиленно делая вид, что работает. Только в его очках отражается рабочий стол, по которому Сэл водит мышкой.  
Совсем ребята заскучали. Хотя, вроде бы, только вчера были на деле. Быть бандитом в первое время как наркотик.  
В том смысле, что всё время хочется блевать и глюки прикольные. Или он с чем-то путает…  
— Так чем вчера закончилось с Человеком-пауком? — спрашивает Сэл, оторвав наконец свой взор от картинок с сиськами.  
— Эпичной битвой, о которой будут говорить столетиями, — понизив голос, вещает Уэйд. — Столкновением двух злейших врагов и, в то же время, ближайших друг другу людей… Как… Как Холмс и Мориарти. Как Бэтмен и Джокер. Как…  
— Да мы поняли, — закатывает глаза Сэл.  
— Не знаю, босс. Мне показалось, что это больше похоже на флирт, а не на разборки, — говорит Генри, пожимая плечами.  
— Когда не надо, ты слишком уж умный, — огрызается Уэйд, прищуриваясь.  
— И почему ты не дал нам помочь? — спрашивает Дэвид.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает, выпивает остатки кофе и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Вы вообще знаете, кто такой Человек-паук? Какие у него способности? На чьей он стороне? Что он делает с мелкими воришками?  
Все молчат, смущённые его тоном.  
— Я могу без раздумий лезть с ним в драку и провоцировать его, потому что знаю, на что он способен. Знаю, как он сражается. Знаю слабые места. А ты полез на него с кулаками. Если бы Паучок не был таким ангелом во плоти, он бы мог размазать тебя тонким слоем по асфальту. Так что вот вам ещё одна мудрость от дяди Уэйда…  
— Не бросаться сломя голову в драку? Постараться узнать всё о противнике? — скучающим тоном подсказывает Сэл.  
— Ммм, вообще-то я хотел сказать «не ешьте испорченное тако перед свиданием». Но умник тоже прав. Нарвётесь на кого-нибудь не такого охуенного, как Паук, и мне потом нырять за вашими трупами.  
— Кажется, он и правда твой Бэтмен, — усмехается Сэл. — Не вижу другой причины так говорить о парне, который едва не сорвал нам всё дело.  
Что бы они ещё понимали…

— Не слушай ворчание Сэла, — говорит Генри, перебивая уэйдово бормотание ни о чём. — Он… Не всегда таким был.  
— Дай угадаю, тут замешана грустная история про подружку и собачку. Или кого-то одного. Возможно, вместо подружки кошечка, а вместо собачки…  
— Он вылетел из МТИ. И с тех пор его ум был не у дел. Пока мы не нашли _её_.  
Уэйд смотрит на парня внимательно, пытаясь определить, не наёбывают ли его прямо сейчас. Но Генри, простая душа, хоть и выглядит хмуро 90% времени, вряд ли сможет наебать кого-то, кто знает его дольше десяти минут.  
— И…?  
— Её сложно контролировать. На самом деле, только Сэл может это делать. И только он хотя бы приблизительно догадывается, как это происходит. Но всё это утомительно. Вот он иногда и ведёт себя как козёл.  
Уэйд внимательно смотрит на Генри. Хочет что-то спросить, вопрос вот-вот сорвётся с языка. Осталось только ухватить мимолётную мысль, и…  
И нихуя. Прошло.  
— Классное оправдание. Дорогая, я тебя избил, потому что утомился, контролируя блестящую лужу.  
Генри фыркает.  
— Сэл? Кого-то избил? Иногда он зовёт Дэвида, чтобы тот убрал насекомых с его стола, потому что ему жаль их убивать. Знаешь, как он переживал, когда мы впервые столкнулись с Пауком, и _она_ его порезала?  
— Тогда зачем ввязываться в криминал? Переводили бы бабушек через дорогу или продавали бы наркотики детям.  
— Но продавать наркотики это ведь тоже криминал... —  Генри хмурится. — Тем более…  
— О, господи, это была шутка! Шутка, понимаешь?  
Генри явно сконфужен. И очень плохо умеет контролировать выражение лица.  
— Я… эм… Тоже пошутил, — выдаёт он наконец, закончив пыхтеть.  
Уэйд дружески хлопает его по плечу.  
— Хорошая попытка. Боже, как я скучаю по Спайди. Он хотя бы понимал все мои шутки, даже самые сложные.  
— Я хотел позвать тебя сегодня с нами. Но если Человек-паук развлекает тебя лучше, чем мы… — выдаёт вдруг Генри, выдавливая из себя недобрую ухмылку.  
Взгляд Уэйда загорается огнём.  
— Позвать куда? — спрашивает наёмник.  
Генри пожимает плечами и поднимается, намереваясь уйти.  
— Какая разница? Ты ведь с нами не идёшь.  
Уэйд обиженно скрещивает руки на груди и идёт доебываться Дэвида. Всё-таки слишком рано он выбрал себе любимчика. Надо было ещё подумать.  
***  
— Это. Блядски. Охуенно.  
Шум вокруг стоит такой, что приходится кричать Генри в ухо.  
Тот только улыбается и кивает, не отводя взгляда от ринга.  
— Как «Живая сталь», но типа… Без Росомахи. И надоедливых детей. И в пятнадцать раз пизже!  
Сэл стоит позади них и ковыряется в пульте управления, настраивая что-то. Его робот принимает различные формы, будто разминается перед боем.  
На Уэйда снова нападает странное чувство, будто что-то не так. Один раз случайность, два — совпадение… А дальше он забыл.  
Уэйд засовывает руку в карман и вслепую набирает смс Старку. Главное, не отправить случайно кому-нибудь ещё.  
Питеру здесь, наверное, тоже понравилось бы. Жёсткое мочилово, но никому на самом деле не становится больно. Разве что морально.  
Его внутренний задрот был бы просто счастлив.  
Вообще-то, в следующий раз его и впрямь можно взять с собой. Представить своим… племянником, например.  
Интересно, если трахать племянника, это будет считаться инцестом?.. А если племянник не твой, а твоего супруга?  
Уэйд подвисает, выстраивая в голове сложные родственные связи. Будит его тяжёлая рука, опустившаяся на плечо. Уэйд от неожиданности едва не отрывает её к чёрту. Кто ж так пугает?!  
— Поглядывай за толпой, — просит Дэвид. — Нам нужно будет съебаться до того, как начнётся драка.  
И от этих слов на душе почему-то становится тепло.  
Слышатся два хлопка, и Генри протягивает ему открытую бутылку пива. Кто-то впереди кричит. Кто-то толкается, устраивая давку.  
Вокруг настоящий хаос, и Уэйд в нём словно рыба в воде. Он скучал по этому. По разъебанным помещениям с бетонными полами, по кислому запаху разлитого пива, по небритым бандитским рожам, по гомону и крикам, по старым добрым дракам, в конце-то концов. Когда бьёшь морду не пойманному на горяченьком грабителю или суперзлодею, а парню, который задел тебя в толпе локтем. И оба, конечно же, понимаете, что ничего страшного не произошло. Но, чёрт возьми, кого и когда это останавливало?  
— Мы больше никуда не вписываемся, — кричит Генри, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Его следующие слова тонут в радостных возгласах — противники вышли на ринг.  
— Мы все пробовали делать что-то ещё, — повторяет он. — Каждый из нас. Но всё равно оказались по другую сторону закона.  
— Да… Мне это знакомо.  
В один момент ты понимаешь, что мир тебя не хочет. И всем на тебя насрать. У кого-то сносит крышу от такой вседозволенности. Кто-то делает вид, что ничего не произошло, и продолжает бесцветно существовать.  
А кто-то… Кто-то насильно обращает на себя внимание мира всеми доступными способами.  
Носит красное и борется со злом, например.  
Или же это зло множит.  
Уэйд очень долго был с последними.  
— Подойдём ближе? — предлагает Генри.  
Уэйд оценивающе смотрит на спятившую толпу.  
— Конечно да!

Вообще-то, он не может опьянеть. Не на такой длительный срок. И не с одной бутылки пива.  
Но голова до странного лёгкая. Мысли в ней такие невесомые и замечательные… И смех, который рвётся из груди, слишком громкий и искренний.  
Сэл надёжно спрятан между ним и Дэвидом, ничто на свете не может ему навредить, и он тоже счастлив. Генри подталкивает то одного, то другого в спину и повторяет:  
— Скорее, скорее, сейчас нас заметят…  
И тоже смеётся. Каждому душу греет небольшая пачка налички и дешёвое пиво.  
И что-то ещё. Что-то ещё.  
Молодость и вседозволенность. Ладно, Уэйд по сравнению с остальными уже почётный пенсионер. Но главное ведь, сколько тебе лет в душе, ведь так?  
— Да никто на нас не смотрит, — отвечает Уэйд после очередного толчка в спину. — Ты слишком бухой, приятель!  
— Да нет же, кругом враги, ты что, их не видишь?  
Генри опирается на его плечо и шепчет в ухо, едва не падая при этом на Сэла.  
— Я много чего вижу, дружок, но вам об этом знать не обязательно, — хихикает Уэйд.  
Конечно, они не пьяные. Ладно, ребята, может быть, чуть-чуть. Но разве это важно, когда ночь так хороша, и дорога так длинна, и компания приятная?

Шатаясь и посмеиваясь, они доходят до людной улицы и замирают, не решаясь ступить дальше.  
— Ну что? — бормочет Уэйд, икая. — Как насчёт того, чтобы хорошенько отпраздновать? Я угощаю!  
Ребята переглядываются и кивают, по лицам расплываются улыбки. Только Сэл нихуя не улыбается, замученно молчит и не поднимает взгляда.  
— Вы идите, — говорит он наконец. — Я что-то устал…  
Секунда — и не улыбается уже никто. В том числе и сам Уэйд, быстро уловив перемену в настроении.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Генри. — Выглядишь хреново.  
— Всё хорошо, — криво улыбается Сэл. — Недосып.  
— Давай-ка мы лучше доставим тебя домой, — предлагает Дэвид. — А отметить то, как эпично ты выебал _всех_ в той дыре, сможем и в другой раз.  
— Прости, босс, — виновато улыбается Генри. — До завтра?  
Уэйд отмахивается от них, мол, что с вас, слабаков, возьмёшь. И приваливается спиной к кирпичной стене, жадно вдыхая прохладный воздух.  
Постепенно приходит в себя. Лениво оглядывается по сторонам. И мгновенно трезвеет, когда замечает углом глаза неестественные тени.  
Живот скручивает тревогой. Вовремя проснулось его чутьё, ничего не скажешь.  
Уэйд лезет за пистолетом, но какой толк от резиновых пуль?  
И как только он мог не заметить, что всё это время за ними сле…


	22. Chapter 22

Прощальный поцелуй Смерти всё ещё тлеет на губах, когда он открывает глаза. Но мгновение — и ощущение испаряется, тонет в холоде и боли, которые накрывают волнами, укачивают словно ребёнка, а потом выбрасывают на острые скалы.  
Вокруг темно, но откуда-то падает свет. Он на улице. Шум машин, музыка и монотонный гул голосов доносятся до него как из колодца.  
Он жив. А несколько минут назад он был мёртв. Раны на голове и на теле ещё болят.  
 _Кто нанёс их?_  
Он крутит головой, вглядывается в тени, но рядом никого нет. Тот, кто убил его, ушёл.  
Оставил наедине с самим собой и этим невыносимо громким гулом в ушах, который становится только хуже, пока не заполняет все сознание.  
Отвратительно отчётливый. Каждый новый звук резко выделяется на фоне остальных. Мешает сосредоточиться. Мешает собрать силы и подняться.  
Мешает вспомнить, как он, Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, оказался здесь израненный и замёрзший.

Уэйд гонит от себя кислый привкус во рту, гонит тяжёлые неповоротливые мысли в голове, гонит спёртое затруднённое дыхание и ебаное чувство дежа вю. Он идёт домой, потому что ему больше некуда идти. Он идёт домой, потому что у него есть ключи, а на улице по-настоящему холодно.  
Но он не хочет быть в этих четырёх стенах. Потому что пока он поднимается на свой этаж, время отматывается на несколько лет назад, и на порог квартиры Уэйд ступает совсем молодой. И сломанный.  
— Это ничего, — шепчет он сам себе.  
Нет, не себе. Тем, кто в нём. Тем, кто шепчет ему на ухо, какой он урод и мудак.  
— Это ничего, приятели, — уговаривает он.  
Но они ему не приятели. Они ненавидят его так же, как он сам. Они и есть он сам.  
Стены тусклые и облезлые. Уэйд смотрит на них и не помнит, что на фоне этих стен однажды улыбался ему Питер, разгоняя мрак и серость. Этого ещё не было. Это только случится. Не скоро. Через много, много лет, когда голоса в голове победят. Когда не останется ничего. Только тогда это случится.  
Уэйд пачкает стены яркой кровью, потому что это называется дизайном.  
Проходит дальше, оставляя за собой порванную одежду. Где-то по пути в ванную его рвёт. Что ж, в ванную ему больше не надо.  
 _Ты никому не нужен.  
Ты не заслуживаешь даже смерти.  
Ты псих ты мразь и никто никогда никогда тебя не полюбит потому что таких как ты не любят из таких как ты выбивают всё дерьмо._  
Уэйду двадцать или около того. Он сам на самом деле не помнит.  
Уэйда ничего не ждёт. Всё, что он притягивает, это смерть и одиночество. Они преследуют его, куда бы он ни шёл. Они — его лучшие друзья.  
Уэйд даже не может прекратить всё это. Забыть. Оставить позади. Пробить дыру в голове, через которую утекут все его тревоги, невзгоды и проблемы с дыханием, господи, как же тяжело дышать.  
Если поднять руку, грудная клетка отзывается болью. Что-то не так с сердцем.  
Например, его нет.  
Если его нет, то почему больно? Не метафорически больно, нахуй пафосные цитаты. Больно так, будто изнутри того и гляди вырвется монстр.  
Только монстр уже здесь. Монстр — он сам.  
Всё вокруг расплывается и смешивается. Может быть, это сон. Может, кто-то пытается вынуть у него сердце во сне. Тупым ножом.  
Удачи им в этом.  
Уэйд знает прекрасный способ проснуться.  
Он бредёт в спальню, заплетаясь в ногах. Дышит неглубоко через рот, только чтобы прожить ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть.  
Там надёжно спрятано его лекарство, принимать один раз в день, желательно после того, как посрёшь и поссышь. Ну, знаете, стирка…  
Тяжесть пистолета в руках такая привычная и успокаивающая. Голоса монотонно гудят, мурлычат ему в ухо, как довольные сытые коты. Им это нравится. Им нравится, когда он жесток с другими, но больше всего им нравится, когда он жесток с собой.  
Уэйд хватается за кровать, чтобы встать и пойти в ванную. Там проще отмывать потом мозги.  
Когда он поднимается, в руках остаётся какая-то тряпка. Уэйд хочет раздражённо её отбросить, но что-то с ней не так.  
Он вертит тряпку в руках. Это футболка. Его футболка. Одна из многих стареньких разношенных футболок, которые так и просятся на половые тряпки. Так почему у него кишки скручивает, когда он держит её в руках?  
Уэйд подносит футболку к лицу, глубоко вдыхает. Его прошибает холодный пот, и Уэйд почти уверен, что сейчас снова блеванёт.  
Проносит. Вместо этого на глазах выступают слёзы.  
Этого не должно здесь быть. Он ещё не знает этого запаха. Ещё не слизывал его с ключиц и плеч, не вдыхал с изгиба шеи, не собирал пальцами с каштановых волос.  
Это запах Питера, но Питера ещё нет рядом с ним. Ждать его придётся десятилетиями, и дождётся его совсем другой человек. Не тот, что сжимает в руке пистолет и старую футболку и плачет из-за того, что всю жизнь прожил так, будто ему никто не нужен, а оказалось на самом деле, что это он не нужен никому.  
Но почему тогда футболка здесь? И почему запах тоже здесь? Не путешествие же это во времени, в конце концов.  
 _Ты сходишь с ума.  
Положи тряпку на место и сделай то что задумал.  
Даже если бы он был с тобой ты бы только всё испортил.  
Ты гниёшь и даже его прекрасный запах не затмит этой вони._  
Но Уэйд убирает пистолет и бежит наперегонки сам с собой к телефону.  
Голоса орут и мешают слушать безжалостные гудки, но когда сквозь них пробивается голос Питера, всё замолкает.  
— Уже соскучился? — спрашивает Паучок игриво.  
— Ты мне нужен, — выдаёт Уэйд на выдохе, душит слёзы в голосе, но никуда не может деть _мольбуотчаяниепросьбу_. — Питер, пожалуйста.  
Слышится тяжелый вздох.  
— Я на работе…  
Звон. Но ничего на самом деле не разбилось. Или разбилось?  
— Это очень важно, я просто… Ты посидишь со мной час или два? Приходи.  
— Приду. Я приду.  
Уэйд срывает с себя остатки грёбаного костюма. Надевает джинсы и пропахшую Питером майку и спешит прочь из квартиры, надеясь никогда больше сюда не возвращаться.  
У него есть настоящий дом. И дом этот не ограничен стенами и потолком. Он пахнет чем-то неуловимо приятным, как шторм на море или асфальт после дождя. И Уэйд спешит. Уэйд спешит.  
И возвращается домой, к сияющей, словно путеводная звезда, усталой улыбке и теплому взгляду карих глаз.  
Питер не спрашивает, а Уэйд не говорит.  
Только падает к его ногам, кладёт голову на колени и жадно дышит спокойствием, защищённостью и уютом.

Питер будит его. Кажется, что он держал глаза закрытыми всего минут пять, но на самом деле Уэйд продрых почти полчаса.  
— Мы можем идти, — говорит Питер. — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — признаётся Уэйд. — Я…  
Он убирает голову с колен Питера и поднимается, смущённо отводя взгляд в сторону.  
— Сегодня я очнулся в подворотне весь изрезанный и не помню точно, что произошло. В какой-то момент в голове всё перемешалось, и когда я вернулся домой… От твоего занудного бубнежа стало полегче, — вздыхает он. — Но всё равно меня что-то не отпускает. Такое дурацкое чувство, будто слово не можешь вспомнить. Оно вертится и вертится у тебя на языке, но…  
— Обычно, чтобы вспомнить, нужно отвлечься.  
Питер пожимает плечами и собирает бумаги на столе в аккуратную стопочку.  
— И, может быть, я смогу тебе в этом помочь.  
Он говорит про секс, но совершенно обычным голосом. Не заигрывает, не дразнит, не соблазняет. Это что-то новое, что-то, о чём Уэйд с радостью бы подумал… Если бы его бедный мозг мог сконцентрироваться на какой-то мысли сейчас.  
— Уэйд!  
Он поднимает голову, встречаясь с напуганным взглядом Питера.  
Что он опять натворил?  
— У тебя… кровь идёт.  
Он опускает голову и смотрит на кровавое пятно, расплывающееся по футболке. В других местах кровь уже запеклась и стала темно-коричневой.  
— Должно было уже затянуться…  
Уэйд скидывает с себя футболку и отбрасывает в сторону. Питер приближается, внимательно разглядывая воспалённые порезы.  
— Как будто края прижгли, и рана не может срастись, — хмурится он.  
— Этого ещё не хватало, — вздыхает Уэйд, закатывая глаза. — Придётся резать.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает, прислоняясь на мгновение лбом к плечу Уэйда. Переводит дыхание.  
— И не говори потом, что я ничего для тебя не делаю, — ворчит он. — Сейчас принесу скальпель.

— Ты точишь им карандаши?  
— Нет.  
— Отрезаешь заусенцы?  
— Нет.  
— Хм… Хм… Вырезаешь у себя опухоли, как доктор Хаус!  
— Мимо. И вообще, это жутко.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ещё вариант: Ты на самом деле маньяк и используешь его, чтобы расчленять жертв.  
— Раскусил. Одна беда, сколько времени и сил уходит на то, чтобы разрезать скальпелем кости… Подарил бы кто пилу, право слово.  
— Намёк понят, пряничек. Будет тебе пила.  
— Пытайся дальше, Уэйд. Ты далёк от правды.  
— Хм… На самом деле ты хирург. Днём ты обычный задрот, а по ночам надеваешь свой белый халат и спасаешь жизни!  
— Заманчиво, но нет. И ещё раз назовёшь меня задротом, этот скальпель окажется там, где его быть не должно.  
— А я думал, это только после третьего свидания. Ла-адно. У меня последний вариант. Если я окажусь не прав, то я сдаюсь.  
Питер закатывает глаза, на мгновение отвлекаясь от раны, которую обрабатывает перекисью. Кожа уже стягивается, образуя новый шрам.  
— Давай. Удиви меня.  
— Ты не хирург, но скальпель тебе нужен для ролевых игр в доктора и непослушного пациента. Или сексуальную медсестричку. Или…  
— Нет.  
— Ты не дослушал.  
— Ладно, говори.  
— Или в доктора и мать спасённого пациента, которая очень хочет отблагодарить и…  
— Нет.  
— Многое теряешь. Нам стоит как-нибудь попробовать.  
— Как насчёт другой ролевой игры?  
Питер вытирает руки полотенцем и убирает перекись, скальпель и вату обратно в аптечку.  
Уэйд двигается ближе к краю стола, на котором сидит, и упирается локтями в колени. Кладёт подбородок на сложенные ладони.  
— Давай притворимся, что тебя заколдовала злая ведьма, и теперь ты не можешь говорить. А мне, чтобы тебя расколдовать, нужно побыть в тишине.  
— Ага, — Уэйд кривится и недовольно складывает руки на груди. — Только я не понял, где тут секс.  
— Секс потом, — обещает Питер. — Когда я тебя расколдую. Через…  
Он смотрит на часы.  
— Пару часов. Как раз доберёмся до дома.  
— Игры у тебя хуёвые какие-то, — обижается Уэйд, но больше и правда не произносит ни слова.

Его долговременное молчание оказывается вознаграждено. Едва входная дверь закрывается, Питер прижимает его к ней, целует в шею и жмётся крепко-крепко.  
— Всё, ты расколдован. Скажи мне что-нибудь.  
Ага. Как будто проклятие просто так снимается! Поцелуем в шею, как же.  
Уэйд продолжает молчать.  
Питер отстраняется и внимательно на него смотрит.  
— Ты обиделся на меня? Уэйд, я…  
Дэдпул качает головой. Пожимает плечами. Касается горла, показывая, что голоса ещё нет.  
До Питера долго доходит. А когда доходит, он хитро улыбается и прижимается губами к губам Уэйда.  
Но и это не помогает. Какая-то ебанутая им попалась ведьма.  
— Уэйд, скажи уже что-нибудь! — Питер психует и скрещивает руки на груди. — Мне некомфортно, когда ты долго молчишь.  
Уэйд только разводит руками, мол, а я что сделаю?  
— Ладно, чего ты от меня хочешь? — спрашивает Питер.  
Уэйд прикладывает палец к губам и демонстративно задумывается. Затем его осеняет.  
Он упирает язык в щёку и подмигивает Питу.  
Тот закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему всё это делаю.  
Он хватает Уэйда за руку и ведёт за собой в сторону спальни.

Паук так торопится, что Уэйд едва сдерживается от того, чтобы спросить, где пожар. Это испортит всю их «ролевую», да и он, кажется, догадывается где.  
Питер толкает его на кровать, седлает бёдра и сразу тянется, чтобы стянуть с Уэйда футболку. Губы касаются покрытой шрамами груди.  
Уэйд откидывается на подушки и полностью расслабляется, вверяя себя Пауку.  
Питер возится с его джинсами, спускает их вместе с нижним бельём и нетерпеливо накрывает ртом член Уэйда. Громко стонет, посылая по коже мурашки.  
Уэйд кусает пересохшие губы. Протягивает руку, чтобы убрать со лба Питера непослушные волосы.  
Паук поднимает на него взгляд. Улыбается, водя языком по головке.  
— Нравится? — спрашивает он и снова насаживается ртом, ладонью обхватывает яйца и массирует их большим пальцем.  
Уэйд беззвучно стонет, гладит Питера по голове, цепляется за его волосы. Заговорит, когда кончит, и не секундой раньше, что бы Пит ни…  
Блядь…  
Бёдра приподнимаются навстречу быстрым движениям. Питер давится и посылает Уэйду недовольный взгляд. Убеждается, что наёмник внимательно на него смотрит. И начинает бесстыже облизывать его, как чёртов леденец.   
Язык Питера острый и горячий. И он просто везде.  
Уэйд задыхается, хочет откинуться обратно на подушки, хочет заорать от того, насколько ему охуенно, но не может перестать смотреть в сумасшедшие глаза Паучка.  
— Тебе нравится? — вновь шепчет Питер, прерываясь на несколько мгновений.  
Уэйд теряет связь с реальностью, весь его мир сосредотачивается вокруг Питера.  
— Я… Ты единственный, для кого я готов это делать.  
Питер выдыхает со стоном, закрывает глаза, скользя губами по его члену.  
— Единственный, для кого я _хочу_ это делать. Тебе… Тебе нравится?  
Не отвечать больше нет сил.  
— Да! Чёрт возьми, да!  
Питер самодовольно ухмыляется. И, добившись своего, прекращает его терзать. Буквально трахает Уэйда ртом, издавая при этом настолько блядские звуки, что это должно быть запрещено законом.  
Уэйд уже на грани. От каждого движения все внутри сжимается, пока не становится уже слишком. Уже…  
— Питер…  
Питер отстраняется, и Уэйд кончает себе на живот.  
Опомниться и восстановить дыхание Уэйду не дают.  
Паук двигается ближе и целует, толкается языком ему в рот. Уэйд обхватывает ладонями его лицо.

— И чем я только тебя заслужил? — вздыхает Уэйд, когда Питер отстраняется.  
Тот улыбается и начинает раздеваться.  
Пожимает плечами.  
— Предыдущим моим партнёрам я ставил звездочки за хорошие поступки. Соберешь пятнадцать, получишь секс.  
— Что, правда?  
— Конечно. Разве я когда-то тебе врал?  
Он быстро выскальзывает из штанов и кидает их в сторону.  
Наёмник только сейчас вспоминает, что его джинсы всё ещё болтаются на ногах, и тоже избавляется от них.  
— Боюсь представить, сколько у меня там уже звездочек. Миллион? Два?  
— Не так уж и много осталось. Учитывая, что когда ты ведешь себя как козёл, я их вычёркиваю.  
Питер садится ему на грудь.  
— Я рад, что ты снова разговариваешь. Но как насчет ещё немного помолчать? — спрашивает он, проведя большим пальцем по губе Уэйда.  
— Только если нарисуешь мне за это ещё…  
И натурально получает хуем по губам.  
Долго пытается понять, это больше смешно или горячо. Приходит к выводу, что и то, и другое.  
Питер замечает его замешательство и… смущается? После всего, что он только что устроил.  
Открывает рот, чтобы ляпнуть что-то тупое, но Уэйд его опережает.  
Он опускает ладони на задницу Паучка. Облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Иди сюда, — шепчет наёмник. — И попробуй заставить меня замолчать.  
Питер колеблется буквально секунду, после чего встаёт на колени и придвигается ближе, скользит между губ Уэйда. Хватается за изголовье кровати и начинает медленно толкаться внутрь, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица наёмника.  
Выдержать взгляд Питера оказывается не так уж и просто. Уэйд чувствует, как алеют щёки. И вряд ли это укрывается от Паучка.  
Он спускает одну руку с изголовья, касается щеки Уэйда. И во взгляде его столько нежности, что Уэйд просто не выдерживает. Он закрывает глаза. Пальцы до синяков сжимаются на бёдрах Питера.  
— Открой глаза, — просит Паучок. — Пожалуйста. Сделай это для меня.  
Уэйд слушается. Ведь это такая малость по сравнению…  
Питер улыбается ему, выговаривает «спасибо». Губы складываются в букву О.  
И вдруг Питер отползает, оставляя за собой белые капли спермы на его подбородке и груди.  
— Не успел, — виновато бормочет Паук, стирая большим пальцем своё семя с лица Уэйда.  
— Как будто я против, — сипит тот.  
Он обхватывает запястье Питера и приближает его ладонь к губам, слизывая с пальца сперму.  
— Будь на то моя воля, я бы сожрал тебя целиком, такой ты сладкий.  
Питер закатывает глаза, но всё равно смеётся. Опускается на локти рядом с Уэйдом и коротко целует его в губы.  
— Питер… — выдыхает Уэйд через несколько мгновений. — Надеюсь, в твоём холодильнике есть что-то кроме льда? Я пиздец как хочу есть.  
— А я думал, ты уже наелся, — подъебывает Паук, скатываясь с кровати.  
— Я дурно на тебя влияю, — печально констатирует Уэйд. — Научил тебя дерьмовым шуткам.  
— Я думаю, это всегда во мне было, — пожимает плечами Пит. — Ты только разбудил чудовище. Поднимай жопу и пошли уже на кухню. Кто последний — тот дурак.  
Уэйд подгадывает нужный момент и одним рывком обгоняет Питера и оставляет его дураком.  
Оказавшись на кухне, Уэйд демонстративно убирает от стола все стулья кроме одного.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает и проходит мимо него. Оба не потрудились одеться, а Уэйд ещё и перепачкан спермой. Но как же лень что-то с этим делать.  
Питер хаотично выуживает из холодильника куски хлеба, шоколадные батончики и какую-то зелень. Где-то находит даже не совсем плохой кусок сыра и нарезает бутерброды.  
Уэйд занимает единственный не отодвинутый стул и хлопает себе по коленям, приглашая Питера удобно устроиться.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — ноет тот, но всё-таки садится, обхватывая одной рукой Уэйда за шею.  
Они едят, перебрасываясь шутками и едкими комментариями. А потом возвращаются обратно в постель, и Питер снова оказывается крепко прижат к наёмнику.  
— Тебе лучше? — спрашивает Паук вдруг, оставив беззаботный тон. — Когда ты сегодня позвонил…  
— Хуйня, забыли, — отмахивается Уэйд, утыкаясь носом в мягкие волосы на затылке Пита.  
— Не хуйня.  
Паук оборачивается и смотрит на него, сердито сощурившись.  
— Честно. Ты в порядке? Могу я что-то для тебя сделать?  
— Ты уже так сильно мне помог… — криво улыбается Уэйд. — Разве что…  
Питер вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
— Сделаем тошнотворно-приторное селфи? — предлагает Уэйд.  
Питер выдыхает с деланным облегчением, смахивает со лба несуществующий пот.  
— Я уж думал, ты не спросишь!  
Он выпутывается из рук Уэйда и перегибается через край кровати.  
— У тебя телефон в джинсах? Я отсюда могу дотянуться только до них.  
Телефон и правда оказывается там, в заднем кармане.  
Питер возвращается, и ещё несколько минут они корчат рожи на фронтальную камеру, негласно соревнуясь между собой, кто будет выглядеть тупее на снимке.  
Но побеждает дружба.  
Чуть позже, когда Питер уже почти задремал у него в руках, Уэйд листает селфи, выбирая, какое поставить на заставку, и замечает уведомление о сообщении. Это от Старка, он прислал ему какое-то видео.  
Уэйд хмурится и пролистывает беседу вверх. Он, на самом деле, сам просил Старка прислать видеозапись…  
Уэйд глушит звук на телефоне и включает ролик.  
Питер сонно возится и одним глазом наблюдает за его манипуляциями.  
— Что, Тони сбросил тебе своё любимое порно? — мямлит он, зевая.  
— Ага, тут актёр похож на Стива. Мне тоже понравилось.  
Питер хихикает и утыкается в сгиб его локтя, отключаясь от внешних раздражителей.  
А вот Уэйду резко становится не до смеха.  
Это — тот самый ролик с боёв роботов, который показывал ему Тони, когда вводил в курс дела.  
И теперь-то Уэйд узнаёт парня, который держит пульт на видеозаписи. Он ещё готовит классный кофе и не понимает сарказма.

«Её сложно контролировать. На самом деле, только Сэл может это делать», — сказал ему Генри.  
Но если кто угодно может держать пульт, то в чём его назначение? А ребята умнее, чем Уэйд считал.  
Если за ними кто-то проследит и попытается украсть пульт…  
Если кто-то…  
Блядь!  
Уэйд расталкивает Питера и слетает с кровати. Носится по комнате в поисках своих вещей.  
— Уэйд, что случилось? — сонно спрашивает Паук, потирая глаза.  
— Я вспомнил, откуда у меня порезы, — объясняет Уэйд, влезая в штаны. — За нами следили. Трэвис. Он мог последовать и за детьми тоже. Я должен…  
Питер, уже полностью проснувшись, поднимается с кровати и протягивает наёмнику его футболку.


	23. Chapter 23

_— Я говорил тебе держаться в стороне, Уилсон.  
Вздох. Из бедра будто выдрали клок мяса. Всё болит. Всё тело в огне. Но это терпимо. Сам виноват. Пора уже научиться смотреть по сторонам.  
— Что тебе вообще нужно? Воруешь лампочки со складов. Это вообще не в твоём духе. Ты что-то задумал, и мне теперь очень интересно…  
Уэйд молчит и обращается в слух. Насколько много ему известно?  
— Знаешь, — говорит Уэйд, — я бы не стал связываться с кем-то вроде меня. Или забыл, как ты получил это место?  
Трэвис ухмыляется уголком губ. Разве можно забыть, как прямо перед тобой промеж глаз твоего наставника, почти отца, всадили пулю. Работа считалась почти невыполнимой. И Трэвис отчаялся найти кого-то, кому было бы это по силам.  
Уэйд тогда здорово наварился. Хорошие были времена.  
— Не забыл, — пожимает плечами Трэвис. — Только знаешь… Прошёл слушок, что кое-кто лишился яиц.  
Он поднимает пистолет Уэйда и стреляет ему в ногу.  
Ауч. Да уж, приятного мало.  
— Даже от пластиковых пулек было бы больше толку.  
— Ты так наивно думаешь, что выпустить кишки — самое страшное, что я могу с тобой сделать, — шипит Уэйд.  
Вообще-то, он не любит разбрасываться угрозами. Но это то, чего от него ожидают. Если Трэвис хочет считать его старым псом, растерявшим все свои зубы… Пусть считает на здоровье._

Кто-то пытается его успокоить. Уэйд сквозь морок воспоминаний чувствует, как на его плечо опускается ладонь.  
— Никаких больше бойцовских ям, пока я не разберусь, что делать, — говорит Уэйд.  
Генри убирает руку с его плеча и садится рядом.  
— Что значит «никаких ям»? Да мы за вечер можем заработать… — заводит Сэл недовольно.  
— …больше, чем сможете потратить, если сдохнете в тот же день. Я не знаю, нужны ли ему вы. Не знаю, насколько много ему известно. Но знаю, что он опасен.  
— Опаснее тебя? — спрашивает Генри.  
— Если бы он был опаснее меня, приятель, я бы тут с вами не сидел.  
Уэйд кисло ухмыляется.  
— Если понадобится, я так вас спрячу, что сам не найду. Чего уж говорить про мафию. Но пока что просто будьте осторожнее. Внимательнее. И, если что-то случится…  
— Да что ты с нами как с цыплятами? — огрызается Сэл.  
— А кто вы, блядь? — рычит Уэйд, подлетая к нему.  
Дэвид расправляет плечи, готовый уже броситься их разнимать. Но Уэйд не собирается драться.  
— Пульт управления, сука, супероружием вы держите в ящике стола в офисе!  
— Тут замок! — в тон ему отвечает Сэл, тоже подскакивая, но всё равно смотрит на Уэйда снизу вверх.  
— Замок, — повторяет он. — Замок, ебать.  
Подходит к названному столу и сносит хлипкий замочек одним мощным ударом ноги.  
Дэвид всё-таки хватает его за плечи и с силой (с силой!) оттаскивает назад. Крепко держит. Но беда Дэвида в том, что дерётся он по-уличному, и все эти приёмы Уэйд знал ещё до того, как стал наемником.  
Он выкручивается из захвата, и когда Дэвид вновь приближается к нему, говорит, глядя в глаза:  
— Назад.  
Он слушается не сразу. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Дэвид опускает взгляд и отступает.  
Уэйд молча возвращается к ящику, достаёт из него планшет.  
— Я надеюсь, у вас хотя бы игры на нем есть. Иначе эта хуйня бесполезна.  
Сэл снова взвивается, но Уэйд останавливает его так же, как остановил его приятеля. Только в этот раз ему даже не нужно ничего говорить.  
— Вы молодцы, — говорит Уэйд уже мягче. — Молодцы, что вообще это придумали. И молодцы, что почти смогли меня обмануть. Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть. Первое. Сэл периодически сам забывает, что ему «нужен» пульт. Второе. Такой важной вещью никто не стал бы разбрасываться. Да ты спать должен с ней в обнимку или не спать вообще. Третье. Вы не договорились между собой, что говорить мне.  
Сэл наконец перестает злиться. И теперь больше похож на побитого щенка.  
— Да ты не реви, — добродушно говорит Уэйд наконец, хотя Сэл и не собирался. — Все трое хороши. Ты весь в своей голове и не обращаешь внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Ты, — говорит Уэйд, оборачиваясь к Дэвиду. — Ты все замечаешь и никому ничего не говоришь. Они твои друзья и коллеги, еб твою мать. Я знаю, что ты их защищаешь, но этого мало. Ну и ты…  
Генри смотрит на него прямо. Не зло и не виновато.  
— Слишком доверчивый.  
В общем, на этом кнут кончается. Пора переходить к прянику.  
— Но если вы сплотитесь, парни, то сможете шагнуть далеко вперёд. Я могу помочь. Но вам придется меня слушать. Не воспринимать в штыки каждое моё слово…  
Уэйд внимательно смотрит на Сэла.  
— …не молча слушать и делать потом по-своему…  
Переводит взгляд на Дэвида.  
— …и не подлизываться ко мне.  
Останавливается на Генри, который густо краснеет.  
— Мы поняли, — выдыхает наконец Сэл.  
— Кто хочет кофе? — спрашивает Генри. — Босс?  
— Что я только что сказал? — вздыхает Уэйд.  
— Я не подлизываюсь, — грустно вздыхает он. — Сейчас семь утра. Если я не напою всех кофе, вы опять начнете друг на друга рявкать.  
***  
Он не говорит ничего Старку, хоть и обещал держать в курсе. Не может точно объяснить почему. Он вообще никому ничего не говорит.  
Питер, наверное, видит, что с ним творится. Но после фальшивых заверений, что всё в порядке, решает не лезть. То ли это доверие с его стороны, то ли ему не до этого — у него полно проблем и без уэйдовой обострившейся паранойи.

Он становится настолько внимателен и чувствителен к малейшим изменениям, что, когда в один прекрасный день привычно наведывается в офис и получает свой кофе в руки на несколько минут позже, чем обычно, внутри всё переворачивается к чёрту.  
Генри бросает ему привычное «Хэй, босс». И всё, вроде бы, нормально.  
Но что-то всё-таки гложет его изнутри. Уэйд глазеет по сторонам. Сегодня он хотел поучить ребят ориентироваться в планах зданий. Раньше им этого не требовалось, но теперь… Кто знает.  
Только воздух в комнате другой. И никто друг на друга не смотрит. И никто не смотрит на Уэйда.  
Поэтому он без лишних слов хватает Генри за локоть и утаскивает на улицу, чувствуя, как ему в спину бросают напряжённый взгляд.  
— Выкладывай.  
Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит внимательно. Щёки пацана розовеют, он застенчиво трёт шею.  
— Выкладывать что?  
— Выкладывай.  
Генри тяжёло вздыхает. Отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Да ничего не произошло. Просто все немного на нервах, как и ты.  
— Я так и подумал, — отвечает Уэйд, всё ещё выражая недовольство всей своей позой.  
— Это правда никак не относится к делу. Мои с Сэлом тёрки. А Дэвид считает, что мы оба идиоты, и злится на нас.  
Уэйд молчит. Не он один в этой компании чрезвычайно чувствителен к малейшим изменениям настроения.  
— Это… Это насчёт девушки, — вздыхает наконец Генри. — Мне она правда очень нравится.  
Уэйд чуть склоняет голову на бок.  
— Иии… Сэлу тоже?  
— Нет. Хуже. Она его сестра.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает. Смотрит на часы. Закидывает руку Генри на плечо.  
— Знаешь, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас, приятель? Хорошенько нахерачиться в одиннадцать утра и поговорить по душам.  
— Но ты говорил, что…  
— А теперь я говорю, что мы с тобой идём в бар, — отрезает Уэйд. — Я вроде бы ни разу не западал на сестру лучшего друга. Но пару раз западал на лучших друзей. Думаю, у меня найдётся пара советов.  
Генри смущённо молчит, но послушно следует за Уэйдом.

— Самое ужасное, что он прав, — говорит Генри, подцепляя пальцем корку от лимонной дольки. — Я никто. И ничего не смогу ей дать. Мелкий воришка без образования, без амбиций.  
— Ох, пацан… — Уэйд глушит ещё один шот и трясёт головой, пока двоящаяся картинка наконец не сливается в одну. — Нахуй. Это. Дерьмо. Да, может быть, Сэл прав. Но это не что-то плохое. Как раз наоборот.  
Генри хмурится и смотрит на него рассеянно. Не понимает. И переживает, что не понял.  
— Вот твои амбиции. Вот твой шанс стать кем-то. Вылезти из говна. Если эта девочка так хороша и ты переживаешь, что недостаточно хорош для неё… Вот тебе мотивация стать лучше.  
Пацан слушает, затаив дыхание. И на Уэйда нападает болтливость.  
— Я был на твоём месте не один раз. И я никогда не был достоин, понимаешь. Никогда не был достаточно хорош, чтобы меня любили таким, как есть. И каждый раз приходилось меняться.  
— А если она всё равно не захочет меня? — спрашивает Генри, прикусив губу. — Она старше нас с Сэлом на несколько лет. И я всегда был для неё мальчишкой, другом её непутёвого брата.  
— Вот и представь себе её лицо, когда она поймёт, что ты больше не мальчишка.  
Генри улыбается, видимо, живо себе представив такую картину.  
— Но просто так ничего не будет, — предупреждает Уэйд, делая жест бармену. — Въебывать придется как проклятому, в первую очередь, чтобы соответствовать не её, а своим представлениям. Всегда будет казаться, что ты делаешь недостаточно. Это вечное чувство…  
Они опрокидывают ещё по шоту.  
— Это вечное чувство… — продолжает Уэйд уже тише, пока Генри морщится и вгрызается в лимон. — Оно никогда не уйдет. В тот самый момент, как ты окончательно решишь перестать вариться в своём нытье и начнешь что-то делать… Сомнения не оставят тебя ни на секунду.  
— Я думаю, что я справ… справлюсь, — отвечает Генри заплетающимся языком.  
Парню явно хватит. Уэйд же только начал.  
— Конечно справишься. Даже такой обсосок, как я, справился. Справляюсь. Справлюсь. Не важно.  
Генри на мгновение прячет лицо в сгибе локтя.  
— Ты говорил, что женат. Ради нее ты пытаешься стать лучше?  
Уэйд грустно вздыхает.  
— Пытался. И ради нее тоже. Оказалось, что нам не по пути. Так тоже бывает, и в этом нет ничего страшного. Она была не первой и не последней.  
Ему становится грустно на мгновение. Сейчас-то он точно видит, где проебался в этих отношениях и почему все закончилось разводом.  
Видел ли тогда? Возможно. Возможно, он сделал выбор уже давно, только боялся себе признаться.  
— Ох, чёрт, — стонет вдруг Генри, разворачивая экран телефона к Уэйду.  
Приходится щуриться, чтобы разглядеть, кто звонит.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ответил? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Генри слишком пьян, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то наплести.  
Уэйд забирает у него телефон, закидывает руку ему на плечо и отвечает на звонок.  
— Хэй, приятель, как раз тебя вспоминали! Не хочешь оторвать свою ботанскую жопу от стула и пойти с нами бухать? И Молчуна тоже захвати.  
Генри смотрит на него испуганно. Вцепляется в свой телефон, будто тот как-то поможет ему отменить приглашение.  
Но Уэйд уже успел назвать адрес бара и положить трубку.  
— Да не ссы ты, — он прижимается щекой к щеке Генри. — Сегодня я помирю вас с Сэлом. Честное слово.  
Парень не расслабляется окончательно, но немного успокаивается. Пытается успокоиться. Какая разница.

Приходится постоянно пить, чтобы оставаться пьяным. Ребята уже ужратые. Ну, кроме Дэвида. Тот решил сегодня взять на себя роль скучного парня, развозящего всех по домам. Так что Уэйд со спокойной совестью забивает на всё хуй и расслабляется. Если понадобится, он сможет быстро очнуться.  
Он глушит ещё водки (это же водка, правда?) и долго ищет взглядом Сэла и Генри. Те в полнейшем порядке. Орут что-то друг другу в ухо и смеются, пихаясь плечами.  
Довольный, Уэйд отворачивается от них, только чтобы едва не впечататься носом в Дэвида.  
— Блядь, хватит подкрадываться, — выдыхает он Дэвиду в лицо. — Я же дёрганный, могу и убить ненароком.  
Такое правда уже бывало. Не в последние несколько лет, но…  
— Они вроде бы остыли, — замечает Дэвид, кивая на ребят.  
— Ага.  
— Я поговорил с Сэлом. Убедил его перестать психовать.  
— А я с Генри.  
Дэвид медленно кивает. Затем прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в Уэйде.  
— Почему? — спрашивает он наконец.  
— Почему что?  
Уэйд икает и поправляет маску, которая готовится сползти с носа.  
— Почему ты всё это делаешь?  
Вопрос на миллион. Сколько раз он спрашивал это сам у себя. Так и не смог найти подходящий ответ.  
— Не знаю, искали ли вы на меня информацию. Надеюсь, что да. В любом случае… Я был преступником. Я был мстителем. Не выгорело ни то, ни другое. Теперь меня не ждут ни там, ни там. И мне вновь приходится начинать всё с нуля. В вас, ребята, огромный потенциал. И все, что я в вас вкладываю, окупится.  
Всё это полуправда, конечно же. Но это то, во что можно поверить. Во что может поверить Дэвид.  
Если бы Уэйд копнул глубже, он обнаружил бы и другие причины.  
Уэйд наблюдает за выражением лица Дэвида, но почти ничего не может по нему прочесть.  
Наконец тот кивает, принимая ответ.  
— Генри нашел нам наводку. Он никогда не занимался этим, это была моя работа. Но теперь он хочет всё организовать и выведать сам.  
— Что за наводка?  
— Лучше, если он сам тебе расскажет. Ты сможешь что-нибудь ему посоветовать. Ему нравится тебя слушать.  
Уэйд кивает. Дэвид смотрит на часы.  
— Кажется, пора по домам. Мне вызвать такси?  
Уэйд придвигает к себе его руку и долго моргает, пытаясь разобрать стрелки на циферблате часов.  
Кто вообще пользуется часами со стрелками? На то, чтобы определить по ним время, уходит вечность!  
Так что Уэйд просто вздыхает и говорит:  
— Вызывай.  
Домой он не хочет, но, может, Питер ещё не спит.

Питер ещё не спит. Уэйд обнаруживает это, когда вдвоём с Дэвидом пытается запихать две ржущие туши в машину. Он поворачивает голову на мгновение и видит Питера.  
Ну каковы были шансы, а? На какие отчаянные меры приходится идти, чтобы двигать сюжет!  
Питер неторопливо приближается к нему, будто бы и не замечая. Но, подойдя ближе, чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд и начинает озираться в поисках источника.  
Замирает в нескольких шагах от Уэйда. Вопросительно поднимает бровь.  
Уэйд хлопает Дэвида по плечу и приближается к Питеру, пытаясь протрезветь за эти несколько шагов.  
— Привет.  
Язык скользит по пересохшим губам. Интересно, от него пахнет алкоголем? Наверняка пахнет. Уэйд трёт рот, чтобы хоть немного скрыть запах. Как будто его это спасёт.  
— Что за праздник? — спрашивает Питер скучающим тоном.  
Бросает взгляд Уэйду за плечо.  
— Да вот…  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Генри переживал из-за девочки, и в итоге все ужрались в хлам.  
— По-моему, ты дурно на них влияешь.  
— Не правда! — обижается Уэйд. — Им это было нужно. Нам всем это было нужно. Последние пару недель…  
Он отмахивается, не желая даже вспоминать.  
— А ты чего шастаешь по улицам среди ночи?  
Питер скрещивает руки на груди. По лицу видно, что собирается огрызнуться, но в последний момент передумывает.  
— Не спалось, — отвечает он. — Решил прогуляться.  
— Позвонил бы.  
— Я звонил.  
Упс. Уэйд закусывает губу и бьёт себя ладонью по лбу. Ему весь день было так похуй, что даже если бы он смог услышать телефон за музыкой и пьяным смехом, он не стал бы на него реагировать.  
— Питер, я…  
— Так _это_ Питер!  
Взявшийся из ниоткуда Генри виснет у Дэдпула на плече.  
— Рад… рад познакомиться! — бормочет парень, протягивая Питеру ладонь.  
Тот натягивает на лицо улыбку и отвечает на рукопожатие.  
— Ты единственный, о ком босс отзывается даже лучше, чем о Человеке-пауке, — делится Генри шёпотом.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и пытается развернуть пьянчугу, чтобы вернуть в машину.  
Но тут вмешивается Питер.  
— Правда?  
Генри яростно кивает.  
— Я надеюсь, что однажды кто-то будет говорить так про меня.  
— Обязательно, приятель, — обещает Уэйд, опасливо косясь на Спайди. — Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и поедешь домой спать.  
Дэвид наконец догадывается прийти им на помощь. Он осторожно берёт Генри за локоть.  
— Пойдём уже.  
— Да, да, я только… Только хотел сказать.  
Генри моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Наконец берёт ладонь Уэйда и пожимает её.  
— Спасибо, босс. Мне правда это было нужно.  
Питер всё ещё безмолвно стоит рядом, и Уэйд никак не может понять, о чём он думает.  
Наконец, когда ребята уходят, остаётся только Уэйд, Питер и молчание между ними.  
— Так… — заводит наёмник. — Какие планы?  
Питер хмурится, глядя на него.  
— Смотря о чём ты.  
— Ты не можешь уснуть, а я знаю отличное средство от бессонницы, — улыбается Уэйд.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
— Пожалуй, откажусь, — говорит он. — Хотя, возможно, устрою себе сегодня свидание…  
Уэйд до крови кусает нижнюю губу. Внутри всё напрягается.  
— …с правой рукой.  
Воздух вырывается из лёгких со свистом. Уэйд не сдерживает стона. Хватает Питера за руку и тащит за собой в переулок между зданий.  
— Зачем такие сложности, если есть я? — шепчет Уэйд, шагая к Паучку вплотную. — Мои руки в твоём полном распоряжении. И не только руки, ты же знаешь.  
Питер упирается ладонью ему в грудь и легко отталкивает от себя.  
— Опьянеть можно от одного твоего дыхания.  
Уэйд усмехается. Опускает маску и вновь зажимает Питера, на этот раз теснит его к стене.  
— А если серьёзно… Ты бы этого хотел?  
— Чего? Тебя? По-моему, ты знаешь ответ.  
Уэйд кряхтит от того, что Паучок не понимает, к чему он клонит.  
— Да нет же. Я о свидании. Настоящем. Не с рукой. Ты бы хотел ходить на свидания?  
— Уэйд, — вздыхает Питер. — Сначала протре…  
— Шшшш… — Уэйд прикладывает палец к его губам. — Я не обязательно говорю про себя. Возможно, у тебя на примете есть кто-то ещё. Хотел бы?  
— Никого у меня нет на примете. Я не понимаю, к чему ведёт этот разговор.  
Питер, кажется, смирился с тем, что Уэйд к нему прилип и не желает отпускать.  
— Если ты решил устроить сцену ревности…  
— Да нет же! — расстраивается Уэйд. — Как раз наоборот. Я… Мы это не обговорили. А стоило бы. Ты хочешь встречаться с другими людьми? Спать с другими людьми?  
— Я не знаю, Уэйд. Я об этом не думал.  
— Ну так подумай! По крайней мере, подумай, хочешь ли ты оставить за собой эту возможность.  
Питер отворачивается от него. Он явно утомлён. И на мгновение Уэйд чувствует укор совести. Но с этой старой сукой он уже давно договорился.  
— Может быть. Наверное. Мне казалось, это будет тебя напрягать.  
Уэйд усмехается.  
— Нет, если у меня будет такая же возможность.  
Питер выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку.  
— По-моему, это честно. Но с чего ты вообще про это заговорил? Появились варианты на горизонте?  
Уэйд смеётся и качает головой.  
Знал бы он… Знал бы он.  
— Нет. Но мало ли как жизнь повернётся.  
— Ну, значит решили. Теперь можешь, пожалуйста, от меня отлепиться? Я хочу проводить тебя домой и поспать хотя бы пару часов.


	24. Chapter 24

— Я понял. Да всё пройдет нормально.  
— Мне не надо нормально, — говорит Уэйд. — Или по высшему классу, или сиди дома и пей пиво.  
— Ты к нему слишком строг, — вмешивается Сэл.  
Глядите, защитник нашёлся.  
— Жизнь строга, а я нет, — осаждает Уэйд. — То, что он вам нашёл, это не шоколадки с заправки воровать.  
— Он прав, — говорит Генри хмуро. — Но я готов. Мы готовы.  
Уэйд вздыхает и треплет его по плечу.  
— Я знаю. Дай дедуле поворчать.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть внуки… — тянет Генри.  
И Уэйд готов уже удариться головой о стол, как вдруг замечает усмешку на губах парня.  
— Не говори, что все это время ты только делал вид, что не понимаешь моих шуток, чтобы поставить меня в неловкое положение.  
— Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, босс, — Генри прикладывает ладонь к груди.  
Уэйд смотрит на него пристально, но так и не улавливает неискренности.  
— Ладно, хватит пиздеть. Топайте отдыхать и готовиться. Скиньте мне сообщение перед тем, как начнёте, и после того, как закончите. Все понятно?  
Все трое молча кивают. И, как только Уэйд теряет бдительность, Генри добавляет:  
— Да, дедуля.  
***  
— Наконец-то ты пришел! — вздыхает Бартон.  
Уэйд хмурится, потому что обычно он слышит как раз противоположное.  
— Тоже по тебе скучал, Китнисс, — выдает он. — Сколько дистриктов ты освободил сегодня?  
Хоукай останавливается посреди холла и сурово поджимает губы.  
— Кто сказал, что я скучал? — спрашивает он. — Для хуёвых шуток у нас есть Человек-паук, прости.  
— Ещё скажи, что его шутки более хуёвые, чем мои, — произносит Уэйд с вызовом и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Это уже сами разбирайтесь. Только забери его уже, пожалуйста. Он притащился утром с кислой мордой, присел Наташе на уши, и с тех пор никто не может его заткнуть.  
— Да ты просто обиделся, что мы говорим без тебя, — доносится до них голос Питера. Уэйд не сдерживает улыбки, когда герой шагает у Клинта из-за спины, заставляя того отшатнуться.  
— Как дела, Сойка-пересмешница?  
Бартон тяжело вздыхает.  
— Всякий раз, когда кто-то будет спрашивать, что ты нашел в Дэдпуле, я буду описывать этот эпизод.  
Питер проходит мимо него и направляется к Уэйду.  
— Ищешь Тони?  
Уэйд кивает.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Наконец-то, — фыркает Клинт за их спинами. — А я пойду посмотрю, что осталось от Наташиной психики.  
— Он то-о-очно обиделся, — громко говорит Уэйд Паучку. — Клинт, радость моя, ты разве не знаешь, что лучше не лезть в паучьи дела? Я более чем уверен, что Спайди со Вдовой обсуждали съеденных во время спаривания партнёров.  
Питер хмыкает.  
— Если не заткнешься, я точно съем тебя.  
— Значит ли это, что ты наконец-то мне дашь?! — восклицает Уэйд на весь этаж.  
— Ну я же просил вас не устраивать свои брачные игры при мне, — ноет Клинт, исчезая за поворотом. — Всего хорошего, придурки.  
— Спайди, а можно ты спаришься со мной, а съешь его?  
— Я подумаю, — обещает Питер. — Пойдем уже. Я… Эм, после того, как закончим с Тони, я хотел бы кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Звучит ужасно, — признается Уэйд. — Хотя бы намекни, плохое или хорошее, чтобы я не нервничал.  
— Не знаю. Нейтральное. Будет зависеть от твоей реакции.  
И вот что с ним делать? Несносный маленький жучара.  
Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди и остаток пути не произносит ни слова.

— Я не понял до конца как это работает, — признается Уэйд. — Они сами не понимают. Сэл думает, что датчики каким-то образом синхронизируют сигналы его мозга с частотой, на которой их принимает э… _она_. Так что он буквально управляет _ей_ силой мысли.  
— Это известная технология, — говорит Тони, отпивая воды из стакана. — Но довольно дорогая.  
— Возможно, бракованная, — добавляет Уэйд. — Датчики срабатывают только на одного из трёх. Генри и Дэвид, сколько ни пытались, не смогли заставить _её_ даже пошевелиться.  
— Почему ты говоришь «она»? — спрашивает Питер.  
Он снимает маску и закидывает её на спинку дивана. Уэйд немножечко залипает, но быстро берёт себя в руки.  
— Привычка. Генри начал так говорить. Остальные подхватили. Для меня это лужа с блестяшками. Пиздец какая опасная лужа с блестяшками.  
— Значит, нам нужны эти датчики. Есть возможность до них добраться?  
— Нет. Сэл носит их на висках и прячет под волосами, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Он их не снимает, потому что каждый раз синхронизация связана с дикой головной болью. Черт, да он даже толком не спит из-за этого. Мучается мигренями и кошмарами.  
Уэйд упирается подбородком в кулак.  
— Я не хочу вырубать его. Их всех. Они… Они неплохие ребята, Тони. Просто ещё зелёные и неопытные. Может быть, я смогу их убедить отдать её добровольно. Или, может быть, раз она слушается только Сэла…  
Уэйд тяжело сглатывает и замолкает.  
— Что с ними будет? Я имею в виду, после всего. Я понимаю, что они преступники, но они никому не вредили. И они просто… Чёрт.  
Он откидывается на спинку стула и закрывает лицо ладонями.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы их оставили в покое? — спрашивает Питер понимающе.  
Уэйд переводит на него взгляд и кивает.  
— Может быть, они даже смогут помогать хорошим ребятам. Им ведь можно дать второй шанс. Как…  
— Как Мстители дали второй шанс тебе, — тихо договаривает Питер.  
— Как ты дал второй шанс мне. И даже третий. И… Я сбился со счёта.  
Питер улыбается. Подходит ближе и опускает ладонь на плечо Уэйда.  
— Сильно ты к ним привязался, — говорит Паук.  
Улыбка не сходит с его губ.  
Уэйду хочется прижаться к нему, уткнуться лицом в живот и глубоко вдыхать привычный запах.  
Но он вовремя вспоминает, что они не одни.  
— В общем, я понимаю, что ты их не знаешь, — говорит Уэйд, поворачиваясь к Тони. — Но если ты доверил мне заниматься этим делом, доверься и моему суждению.  
Ладонь Питера скользит меж его лопаток, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть.  
Тони внимательно смотрит на них обоих. Между бровей ложится складка.  
— Под твою ответственность, — говорит он наконец. — Как кое-кто в своё время взял тебя под свою.  
Уэйд поднимает удивленный взгляд на Питера.  
— Ты поручился за меня перед Мстителями?  
Тот закатывает глаза.  
— Должно быть, я тогда сильно ударился головой.  
Он опять дразнится, и Уэйд пытается ущипнуть его за задницу за такое-то поведение, но Пит резво отлетает в противоположную сторону и показывает ему язык.  
— Не хочешь сменить кличку? Мы можем звать тебя Папочка Пул.  
— Ну нет, сахарок, папочкой меня может звать только моя дочь и ты.  
— Идите уже отсюда, — просит Тони. — Мы всё обсудили.

Питер находит самое ужасное место из всех возможных. В общей гостиной, где уже играют в приставку Клинт и Наташа.  
Наташа поворачивается к ним, на мгновение отвлекаясь от игры, и машет Уэйду. Тот отвечает на приветствие и падает на дальний от Клинта и Наташи стул, где их точно не услышат.  
— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Он даже не думает, что Питер собрался его бросить. Уэйд нигде не проебался. Да и то, как Питер сегодня улыбался ему в кабинете у Старка…  
— О вчерашнем, — вздыхает Паук. Мнёт в руках свою перчатку, не поднимая головы. — Я думал о том, что ты мне предложил. Черт, Уэйд, я думал об этом всю ночь и всё утро. Пытался понять, как я отношусь к мысли о том, что ты будешь с кем-то помимо меня.  
— И? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Они говорят тихо, но он всё равно оглядывается на посторонних.  
— Меня не расстраивает мысль о том, что ты можешь переспать с кем-то ещё, — говорит Питер наконец.  
— Ну, кажется, к этому мы вчера и пришли, — подсказывает Уэйд.  
— Нет. Подожди. Дослушай.  
Питер касается его руки и легко сжимает. Прежде чем смущённо отдёрнуть ладонь.  
— А потом я подумал — а что, если вернётся Нэйтан и ты вновь сойдёшься с ним? Расстроит ли меня это? Или Шикла свалится как снег на голову и предложит тебе возобновить отношения. Или… Или кто-то ещё из твоих бывших, о которых я даже не знаю. С кем у тебя ещё не всё кончено. Расстроит ли меня это?  
— И каков же ответ?  
Питер отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Расстроит. Я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить.  
Уэйд даже дыхание задерживает.  
— Ну… — пытается высказаться он.  
Спайди перебивает.  
— И это совсем не укладывается в эту «дружбу с привилегиями». Да ничего из того, что мы делаем, в неё не укладывается. Чёрт, Уэйд…  
Он вздыхает. Берёт себя в руки и продолжает уже спокойнее.  
— Мы друг друга поддерживаем и успокаиваем, проводим всё свободное время вместе. Видимся практически каждый день, а если не видимся, то созваниваемся или переписываемся. Мы знаем распорядок дня друг друга, и мы…  
Снова запинка. Ладонь на мгновение сжимается в кулак.  
— Мы пиздец как друг в друга влюблены, — добивает Питер.  
Он замолкает и внимательно смотрит на Уэйда, будто может видеть его лицо сквозь маску.  
Они уже так хорошо друг друга знают, что маски им не помеха.  
— Ммм… Вау? — выдавливает наконец Уэйд.  
Надо хоть постараться изобразить удивление.  
— Вау? — переспрашивает Питер. — Это всё, что ты можешь мне ответить?  
— Это всё так неожиданно. Я… эээ… Не знаю, что сказать, вот.  
Питер раздражённо вздыхает.  
— Ты даже не удивлён. Скажи мне честно. Ты знал всё это ещё до того, как я сказал?  
— Типа того…  
Питер закатывает маску до носа и очень по-взрослому показывает ему язык.  
— Как ты мог знать, что я в тебя влюблён, ещё до того, как я сам это узнал?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Прости, тыковка, но у тебя давно уже всё на лбу было написано.  
Питер закусывает нижнюю губу.  
— Уэйд… — заводит он строго. — Ты завел вчера разговор про отношения с другими людьми, чтобы я приревновал?  
— Эээ… Нет?  
— Ты даже не пытаешься, господи…  
— Эй, я был пьяный вчера! Нёс то, что приходило мне в голову.  
Питер, однако, не убеждён. Уэйд вздыхает и пускает в ход тяжёлую артиллерию.  
— И, кстати, если хочешь знать, у меня был шанс возобновить отношения с Шиклой. Ещё до того, как мы с тобой… э… сошлись.  
Питер скрещивает руки на груди.  
— И ты им не воспользовался?  
— Ну, знаешь, она сказала что-то вроде: «Если хочешь спасти наш брак, пойдём со мной прямо сейчас». А я был немного занят.  
— Занят чем? Когда конкретно это было?  
Уэйд вздыхает.  
— Разве это важно? Я говорю всё это к тому, что тебе нет нужды переживать из-за моих бывших. Разве что ты не захочешь с ними сразиться. Не уверен, что их наберётся семь и все они выстоят против тебя… Против кого-то не выстоишь ты. Жаль, конечно, что я не встречался с Кэпом! Можно было бы повторить ту сцену с Крисом Эвансом и скейтами...  
— Уэйд! — перебивает его Паук наконец. — Я ценю твои отсылки к Эдгару Райту и хочу тебя из-за них ещё сильнее. Но ответь, пожалуйста, на мои вопросы. Если она выразилась «спасти брак», то это было ещё до вашего развода? Получается, это было, когда…  
— Когда у тебя крыша съехала, — говорит Уэйд. — Когда ты отсёк мне голову. Мы разговаривали, пока я был мёртв.  
Зря он завёл эту тему. Он ведь только хотел доказать Спайди, что ему нет смысла ревновать к прошлому.  
Питер утыкается лицом в ладони.  
— Ты пожертвовал этим шансом, чтобы спасти меня от непоправимой ошибки. Ты пожертвовал своим лицом. Своей надеждой. Рискнул безопасностью своей дочери. Есть хоть что-то, что ты не готов за меня отдать?  
Его голос дрожит. И Уэйд не уверен, что хотя бы приблизительно представляет, что творится в его голове. И как стоит ответить?  
Паук и сам знает ответ.  
— Есть пара вещей, — говорит Уэйд наконец, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Прости, но расстаться с нинтендо я не готов даже ради тебя.  
Питер усмехается и убирает ладони от лица. Его плечи расслабляются.  
— Я бы никогда не попросил тебя о _такой_ жертве, — говорит он.  
— И если однажды выбор будет стоять между тобой и всем остальным грёбаным миром… Питер, я не знаю, что именно я выберу.  
Паук касается его колена.  
— Всё ты знаешь, — говорит он. — Прежний ты мог бы колебаться. Но тот человек, которого я знаю, в этой ситуации поступит правильно.  
Уэйд накрывает его ладонь своей. Чувствует спиной чужой взгляд.  
Питер тоже это чувствует. Но руку не убирает.  
— Есть кое-что ещё, о чём я хотел бы тебя спросить. Но лучше поговорим об этом в более приватной обстановке.  
Он поднимается и тянет Уэйда за руку. Игнорирует провожающего их охуевшим взглядом Клинта. И кивает Наташе. Так вот по поводу чего Паук сегодня с ней трындел.  
Интересно, это Наташа посоветовала ему взять и во всём признаться? Если так, то с Уэйда пиво. Много пива. Бочка пива.  
— Теперь все точно будут думать, что мы вместе, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Ужас какой, — ровным голосом отвечает Питер.  
— Раньше тебя это волновало.  
Он только пожимает плечами.  
Вызывает лифт, всё ещё не выпуская руки Уэйда.  
— Раз уж мы заговорили про твоих бывших…  
Уэйд напрягается. Но ничего страшного не происходит.  
— Вы с Нэйтом так и не дали мне заснуть той ночью.  
Уэйд смущённо отворачивается.  
— Нда… Прости за это.  
Двери лифта разъезжаются, и Питер с Уэйдом шагают внутрь. Как только лифт трогается, Уэйд оказывается в горячих объятиях.  
Питер задирает его маску и касается губами шеи, трётся носом о кожу.  
— Я здорово разозлился сначала. А потом подумал… Вы ведь не виделись много лет. И после всей этой истории с Шиклой ты был таким грустным.  
Уэйд проводит ладонями по спине Паучка. Сжимает его задницу. Питер тихо стонет и подаётся бёдрами вперед, вжимаясь в пах Уэйда.  
— Я лежал и слушал _тебя._ И мне всё равно было дискомфортно. Не из-за смущения. Тогда я не понимал…  
— А сейчас понял?  
Уэйд касается его губ коротким поцелуем. Ладонь проходится по ширинке Питера, и тот улыбается, демонстрируя ряд ровных зубов.  
— Ты был таким громким. И тебе было так хорошо… И я смертельно хотел оказаться на месте Нэйта. Чтобы тебе было так же хорошо со мной.  
— Мне хорошо с тобой, кексик, — говорит Уэйд, улыбаясь. — Когда ты не начинаешь выёбываться, конечно.  
Питер отступает от него, когда лифт останавливается.  
— Очень мило. Как будто только я выёбываюсь. В любом случае, я всё это говорю, потому что… Потому что хочу попробовать быть сверху. С тобой.  
Уэйд удивлённо моргает.  
— Я… эм, не знал, как сказать.  
— Да как угодно, блин, Спайди, — вздыхает наёмник наконец. — «Уэйд, раздевайся, сейчас буду тебя ебать» — как вариант.  
Питер хихикает.  
— А ты не романтик.  
— Романтик я в букетно-конфетный период, а мы решили его пропустить. Паучок… Если хочешь чего-то, то не стесняйся говорить мне об этом.  
— Хорошо. Я очень, _очень_ хочу тебя.  
Паук открывает одну из дверей и исчезает за ней.  
Уэйд шагает следом, попутно доставая из кармана завибрировавший телефон.  
Питер толкает наёмника к стене, проникает ладонями под верх костюма и целует в шею.  
Уэйд непослушными пальцами пытается открыть полученное сообщение. Ребята должны были уже закончить дело. Сейчас, наверное, возвращаются домой.  
Когда молчание затягивается, Питер отстраняется, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
— Уэйд? Всё в порядке?  
Он разворачивает экран телефона, показывая Питеру сообщение.  
— Мне надо… Я должен идти, — бормочет Уэйд, высвобождаясь из рук Паука.  
Выбегает из комнаты, на ходу опуская маску.  
Бежит к лифтам, не слыша, как позади Питер зовёт его по имени.


	25. Chapter 25

— Подбросить?  
Питер всё же догоняет его на улице. Уэйд замирает на мгновение.  
Да. Да. Так будет быстрее.  
Уэйд хватается за Питера одной рукой, а второй пытается набрать номер и дозвониться хоть до кого-то. Но все телефоны выключены, и всё, что у него есть, это короткое сообщение от Генри с просьбой о помощи.  
 _Ловушка._  
Но есть ли у него выбор?  
Есть. Например, не втягивать в это Питера.  
Поэтому сразу, как только они приземляются напротив нужного здания, Уэйд загораживает собой вход.  
— Прикрой меня отсюда. И внимательно следи за дверьми и окнами. Если мне нужна будет помощь, я позову.  
Питер кивает, поколебавшись. Чувствует, что от него пытаются избавиться, но пока не понял почему.  
Иначе бы не отпустил.  
Два этажа, обшарпанные стены. И здесь-то считают и хранят деньги важные дяди?  
Логично. Никто не станет искать здесь. Никто без инсайдерской информации. Но кто в здравом уме рискнет жизнью и спокойствием и сдаст такой лакомый кусочек? Надо было подумать раньше. Но Генри был так рад, что вот, наконец-то он сам совершит что-то серьезное, что-то, что принесёт пользу не только ему, но и его друзьям. Шаг на пути ко взрослению.  
А Уэйд умилился и потерял бдительность. Опять.  
Все было проще, когда ему было поебать на людей, с которыми он работает. Он их использовал. Они использовали его. Все было проще, пока его не научили заботиться. Пока он не начал бояться потерять, он был неуязвим.

Каменные ступени под ногами. На первом этаже пусто. На втором — длинный коридор с деревянными дверьми. Некоторые открываются сразу. Некоторые приходится выбивать.  
За одной он видит Сэла и Дэвида. Оба связаны. Сэл без сознания. Дышит. Уэйд видит это сразу, едва ступает внутрь.  
— Генри? — спрашивает он, вытаскивая кляп изо рта Дэвида.  
— Увели. Около часа назад.  
Уэйд разбивает окно, не сумев открыть. Нужно было поискать что-то тяжелое, но сейчас это даже не приходит в голову. Он высовывается, раня руки об осколки стекла, и ищет, где укрылся Паук. Жестом подзывает к себе.  
— Забери их в башню, — командует Уэйд, когда Питер прилипает к стене рядом с окном.  
— Ты… Не пойдешь?  
— Я ещё не нашёл третьего поросёнка, — пытается пошутить Уэйд.  
Но голос звучит бесцветно, как у машины, и Питер только сильнее начинает нервничать.  
Питер смотрит на окровавленное стекло под его ладонями и говорит:  
— Я могу помочь.  
— Ты поможешь, если заберешь их отсюда. Он всё ещё может быть где-то здесь. Наблюдать.  
— Кто?  
Но он и сам догадался.  
— Тот, кто думает, что я писаю в его горшок. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Иди.  
Другие двери ведут в никуда. Остается последняя. Уэйд замирает и слушает, но суперслуха у него нет.  
Что сделали бы его герои?  
Паук пролез бы через окно и затаился на потолке, оценивая обстановку. Он превосходно умеет скрываться в темноте и атаковать быстро и незаметно.  
Нэйт вырубил бы всех своей телепатией, а без телепатии попытался бы решить все миром.  
Логан бы ворвался внутрь и покрошил всех, кто не его друг. А друзей у него не так уж и много.

Сегодня Уэйд не ниндзя и не дипломат.  
Он — ураган, несущий смерть.  
Ладно. Не смерть. Но синяки и увечья.  
Уэйд сносит дверь, хоть она и не заперта. Врывается внутрь, быстро оценивая обстановку.  
За грохотом он пропускает писк таймера, начавшего отсчет с минуты. Но прекрасно видит красные цифры.  
Красные цифры и — выше — пронзительно синие глаза. Они всегда были такие синие?  
Генри связан и напуган.  
А больше в комнате никого нет. Только таймер, отсчитывающий оставшиеся удары сердца.  
Он ураган. И он принес смерть своему другу.  
— Если снимешь — взорвётся, — говорит Генри, когда Уэйд тянется к бомбе.  
— Если не сниму — тоже.  
Корпус монолитный, его никак не вскрыть. Что за ебаная черная магия?  
Уэйд ковыряет ножом, но не может найти ни одной засечки. Красные цифры просто появляются на черном фоне.  
Уэйд обходит Генри сзади и перерезает изолетну, сковывающюю его руки, освобождает ноги.  
— Я вырываю бомбу, а ты очень быстро выпрыгиваешь в окно, — командует Уэйд. — Второй этаж. Не умрёшь.  
— Босс.  
— Тихо. Потом все скажешь. Давай насчёт три. Раз…  
— Босс.  
— Два.  
— Уэйд. Прости.  
— Три!  
Уэйд дёргает и сразу же падает, закрывая бомбу собой.

Он оказывается в пустоте, но слышит в своей голове знакомый голос и сразу успокаивается.  
Смерть касается его ладони ледяными пальцами.  
— Хэй, детка, — улыбается Уэйд.  
Он всё ещё не видит ничего, но чувствует кожей её дыхание.  
— Сколько у нас времени на этот раз?  
— Мало, — говорит Смерть. — Времени всегда мало. Здесь секунды подобны вечности лишь до того момента, как ты возвращаешься. А после — целые эпохи пролетают за один лишь наш вздох.  
Уэйд поднимается и молча следует за ней. Он заслужил эту передышку.

Боль просыпается раньше всех остальных чувств. Уэйд пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него остальные чувства.  
Вспоминает, когда легкие расправляются, позволяя сделать первый вдох. Выдох сопровождается каким-то странным звуком, и это, вроде бы, не он.  
— Уэйд, — выдыхает Питер. — Брюс, он дышит!  
Уэйд открывает глаза и смотрит в белый потолок. Сознание ещё замутнено болью, и он лежит и ждёт, когда волна схлынет и станет понятно, что происходит.  
Слышит шаги.  
— Говорил же, что оживет. А ты разнылся.  
— Если захочешь однажды от меня избавиться, Спайди, одной бомбы будет мало.  
Горло пересохло и начинает саднить. Уэйд закашливается, и Питер подносит к его губам стакан с трубочкой. Придерживает голову, пока Уэйд пьёт.  
— Ты мне больше нравился, когда молчал, — говорит Паучок. — Брюс, может вырубим его?  
— Не слушай его, — говорит Беннер, вытаскивая иглу у Уэйда из руки. — Он не отходил от тебя, пока не удостоверился, что ты начнешь восстанавливаться. Да и после этого пришлось втроём уговаривать его хотя бы сходить поесть.  
— Я ему двадцать баксов должен, — объясняет Уэйд. — Беспокоился, что не отдам.  
— Не только двадцать баксов, если ты не помнишь, — Питер нарочито обиженно складывает руки на груди.  
— Ммм, ты про те гондоны, что ты у меня оставил? Обещаю, что постираю и верну.  
— Вообще-то, я про лучшие годы моей жизни и нервные клетки, но хорошо, что напомнил про гондоны.  
Брюс качает головой и напяливает Уэйду на руку манжету, чтобы измерить давление и пульс.  
— Паук, — говорит Беннер, строго глядя на Питера. — Если вы закончили ворковать и ты убедился, что с Уэйдом всё в порядке, иди поговори со Старком, он хотел тебя видеть. И принеси что-нибудь из еды.  
Питер недовольно горбится и как-то поникает.  
— Если я нужен Старку, пусть сам придёт. С едой.  
— Бля, Паучок, — восклицает Уэйд, за что получает суровый взгляд Брюса. — Для Старка еда — это лимончик, которым он текилу закусывает. Я правда дохну с голода, и никто, кроме тебя, не знает, что мне нужно.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает, показывает ему средний палец и слезает со своего стула, исчезая в коридоре. Когда проходит достаточно времени, чтобы Питер покинул зону слышимости, Уэйд поворачивается к Беннеру, сворачивающему манжету.  
— Так что такое, док? Это лечится?  
Лицо у Брюса сразу становится кислым.  
— Он не хотел тебе говорить, пока ты полностью не восстановишься. Но я подумал, что ты захочешь успеть попрощаться.  
Уэйд хмурится, обнимая себя руками.  
— Говорить мне что? Попрощаться с кем? Паук умирает? Я умираю? Логан умирает? Что случилось-то?!  
Брюс садится на стул, с которого недавно согнал Паука и бесстрашно смотрит в глаза.  
— Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось?  
Уэйд шарится в глубинах памяти. Последнее, что он помнит, это костлявые руки Смерти в своих руках. А до этого… Всё расплывается.  
— Ты умер из-за взрыва. Мы не знаем точно, что случилось. Но тот мальчик, что был с тобой… Паук сказал, что он был твоим другом. Мне очень жаль.  
Уэйд цепенеет, не в силах выговорить и слова. Жизнь всегда была жадной несправедливой сукой и легко разменивала хороших мальчиков, как Генри, лишая их всего. А Уэйда, этот жалкий кусок говна, который за свою жизнь разрушил больше, чем когда-либо сможет создать… Его Жизнь всегда возвращала обратно в своё жирное брюхо.  
— Спасибо, что сказал, док, — выговаривает Уэйд наконец, и по его голосу невозможно определить, как пусто стало внутри.  
— Я могу принести тебе какую-нибудь одежду и проводить тебя в… морг.  
Уэйд отмахивается и стаскивает наволочку с подушки. Рвёт её в тех местах, где должны быть глаза, и напяливает на голову. Так гораздо лучше.  
— Джарвис покажет дорогу. Если ты не против, то…  
— Конечно.  
Брюс поднимается и бросает на Уэйда один последний взгляд.  
— Если понадобится что-то…  
Наёмник молча кивает.

Его заботливо умыли и переодели. Кто-то даже прошёлся расчёской по густым чёрным волосам. Одна сторона лица у Генри изуродована порезами и ожогами, и в голове возникает неуместная мысль, что если бы он выжил, то мог бы носить охуительные костюмы, как у Харви Дента.  
Уэйд криво улыбается.  
— Дурак ты, — говорит он ласково. — Всегда был дураком.  
Уэйд приподнимает наволочку и наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к остывшему лбу.  
Хуйня это, когда говорят, что мёртвые выглядят так умиротворённо, будто спят.  
Смерть меняет и уродует. И труп перед ним уже, конечно же, не Генри.  
Но Уэйд не может просто уйти.  
— Я так и не понял, за что ты пытался извиниться. Это я подвёл тебя, приятель. Не уследил.  
— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Питер, замеревший в дверях.  
Уэйд усмехается.  
— Знаешь, сколько всего было поворотных моментов, когда я мог всё сделать по-другому, и такого бы не случилось?  
— Знаю, — говорит Питер.  
Он подходит и встаёт рядом. Наверное, хочет коснуться, но в последний момент передумывает. И хорошо. Уэйд бы не выдержал.  
— Виноват тот, кто всё это сотворил с вами. Ты не мог знать, какое из твоих решений будет правильным, а какое ошибочным.  
— Ты всё ещё винишь себя за смерть своей девочки. За смерть дяди. За бесконечную вереницу смертей.  
— Да, — Питер тяжело сглатывает. — Этого не случилось бы, если бы я принял другие решения. Но это не я застрелил своего дядю. И это не я сбросил Гвен с моста, Уэйд. Я это понимаю. И только это позволяет мне жить дальше. Даже если я этого не заслуживаю.  
Уэйд поворачивается к нему. Касается ладонью щеки.  
— Если не заслуживаешь ты, то никто в целом мире не заслуживает. Понимаешь?  
Питер накрывает его ладонь своей, но Уэйд убирает руку.  
— Не ходи за мной и не пытайся со мной связаться. И не переживай за меня. Я позвоню, когда приду в себя.  
— Ещё приказы будут? — холодно спрашивает Питер. — Даже чуть-чуть переживать нельзя?  
Уэйд криво улыбается.  
— Чуть-чуть можно. Прости.  
Не надо ему это видеть. Уэйд переживёт.  
А вот каково смотреть, как больно близкому человеку, и не иметь возможности помочь? Особенно для кого-то вроде Паука.

Дом холодный и пустой. В голове зудят нерешённые проблемы и вопросы, но Уэйд врубает телевизор на полную громкость и заглушает их. Ближе к полуночи он засыпает ненадолго, а когда просыпается — оказывается в тёмном незнакомом месте.  
— Мы скучали, — говорят ему голоса.  
Уэйд теперь отчётливо видит их, не как таблички с текстом в углу панели, а такими, какие они есть. Зубастые чудовища, растянувшие пасти в оскале.  
— Белый, — говорит одно чудовище, — пора обнулить наш счётчик дней без смертей невиновных. Как же здорово возвращаться к тому, откуда пришёл!  
Прежде Уэйд попытался бы вырваться из их цепких лап, но он заслужил все эти злые слова. Заслужил голодные оскалы и острые зубы, вгрызающиеся в плоть.  
— Заслужил, заслужил, — убеждают чудовища, разрывая его на части. — Мы надолго тут. Мы не скоро теперь уйдём.

Они уходят, когда Уэйд просыпается. Их, на самом деле, давно уже нет в его голове. Но он помнит… Он помнит. И знает, что бы они говорили и делали, если бы были здесь.  
Делает это сам. Потому что ведь кто-то должен? Кто-то должен его винить, потому что он виноват.  
Кто-то должен судить его, потому что на этот раз он не может уйти безнаказанным.  
Весь следующий день он проводит на диване, не слезая с него. Даже поссать.  
Он смотрит телевизор, повторяя у себя в голове все фразы, которые доносятся оттуда, только чтобы прогнать засасывающую пустоту. Она была бы слишком лёгким выходом. Способом забыться и перетерпеть, пока боль не пройдёт.  
Но он должен вкусить эту боль. Каждый её аспект. Он должен быть наказан, и если никто не хочет наказывать его… Он накажет себя сам.  
Запах собственной мочи приедается довольно быстро. Пустота забирает Уэйда на короткие промежутки, в основном во время особо скучных передач.  
Сколько времени проходит — непонятно.  
В какой-то момент пропадают позывы к мочеиспусканию.  
Вот и хорошо. Одной проблемой меньше.  
— Ну и уёбок же ты, — говорит ему телевизор.  
— От уёбка слышу. И вообще, заткнись и показывай мне сериал.  
Голова болит, и во рту сухо как в пустыне.  
Диван под ним недовольно скрипит, когда Уэйд чуть смещается.  
— Нехуй елозить, — слышится в скрипе. — Нехуй елозить, ты наказан.  
— Да. Да, я наказан. Какой же ты блядь мудрый чувак.  
Он гладит диван по обивке, и резкий скрип превращается в почти кошачее урчание.  
И почему он раньше до этого не додумался? Никогда не гладил диван. А у того ведь есть чувства. Ему-то, наверное, приятно…  
— Эй, — зовёт Уэйд, так и не придумав, как к нему обратиться. — Ты извини, что я… э… Тебя намочил.  
— Ерунда, — говорит подобревший диван. — Это не худшее, что ты со мной делал.  
А ведь и правда. После всего… Как теперь в глаза ему смотреть? И где у него глаза?  
Уэйд икает и собирается спросить, где у дивана глаза. Но вместо слов изо рта льётся слюна и кровь. И немного желчь. Уэйд отплёвывается и случайно попадает кровью себе в глаз.  
Кто-то тянет его за ухо и хочет, чтобы он встал. Уэйд отмахивается максимально осторожно. Он ведь наказан. Он не должен двигаться.  
— Всё, твоё наказание прошло, — говорит Генри. — Подними жопу и приди на мои похороны. Посмотри в глаза моим друзьям. Посмотри в глаза девушке, с которой мы могли бы быть счастливы ещё много-много лет, а теперь непонятно, как оно вообще будет. Посмотри на меня ещё раз. Дэвид говорит, что я похож на молодого Рэя Лиотту, а ты как думаешь?  
— Ты похож на труп, блядь, Генри! — ревёт Уэйд. — А мёртвые ни на кого не похожи.  
— Вот это будет настоящее наказание, босс. Вот это, а не возлежание на ссаном диване. Ссаном в буквальном смысле. Без обид, диванчик. Но как бы то ни было, лужа жалости к себе от тебя натекла ещё больше. Ты посмотри, скоро соседей затопит. Твоя жалость. Я деляль и всьо слёмалось, — передразнивает Генри. — Посмотри на меня.  
Когда он что-то ломал, папа его бил. А когда он сломал папу, бить стало некому.  
— Я буду тебе надоедать, пока ты не встанешь. С чего бы начать… Девяносто девять бутылок пива на стене! Девяносто девять бутылок пива! Возьми одну, пусти по кругу! Девяносто восемь бутылок…  
Если он сам сдохнет, то может не ходить на похороны. Да и кончится же эта ебучая песня когда-нибудь, в конце-то концов.  
Уэйд помирает на сорок второй бутылке пива от обезвоживания.  
И в этот раз он не встречается со Смертью.

А Генри ведь прав. Генри прав. Он не наказывает себя, он себя жалеет. Он спрятался от настоящей боли и заменяет её той, что причиняет себе сам. Той, которую он может контролировать и прекратить в любой момент.  
Ай да хитрая он задница. И почему диван не сказал ему об этом? Может быть, он обиделся за тот раз, когда Уэйд об него дрочил?


	26. Chapter 26

Уэйд всё-таки не смог заставить себя показаться в башне.  
К тому времени, как он заряжает телефон, он почти решается… Но видит кучу пропущенных от Питера и понимает, что хочет поговорить с единственным человеком, который знает, что с ним происходит. И переживает за него.  
Поэтому он заваливается к Паучку без приглашения.  
Питера нет дома, и Уэйд скромно сидит на стуле в темноте и ждёт, когда он вернётся. Время тянется невероятно долго, и мысли в голове делают всё только хуже.  
Наконец он слышит шум и видит, как Питер проскальзывает через открытое окно и замирает как вкопанный.  
— Уэйд?  
Щёлкает выключатель, и Уэйд щурится от бьющего по глазам яркого света.  
Когда зрение возвращается, Уэйд успевает заметить, как грозно приближается к нему Паук.  
Будто собирается вмазать. Ну, заслужил, чего уж там.  
Наёмник весь напрягается в ожидании удара. Но вместо этого его обнимают.  
— Уэйд, прости меня, — бормочет Питер, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. — Я не должен был тебя отпускать, я, наверное, был тебе нужен, но это не сразу до меня дошло, а когда я понял…  
Питер покрывает его лицо поцелуями и горячо шепчет.  
— Я хотел прийти, но это чертово ограбление, и я…  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Уэйд. — Я в порядке. Мне… Нужно было время.  
Питер отстраняется и окончательно стаскивает маску.  
— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — говорит он. — Ты сказал не беспокоиться, но как, блядь, ты себе это представлял?  
Уэйд улыбается.  
— Устал? Голодный? Я пожрать принёс.  
— Боже, да, — взгляд Питера загорается. — Только схожу в душ.  
Уйэд вновь остаётся один. Он старается не давать себе раскиснуть, вернуться во мрак, в котором блуждал последние дни.  
Вслушивается в шум воды, представляя себе Питера. Уэйду хочется вновь оказаться в кольце его рук.  
Только это хотя бы ненадолго смогло отогнать темноту.  
Уэйд бросается к ванной, едва слышит скрип открывающейся двери.

Каким образом небольшой диван сумел уместить их обоих — загадка для Уэйда.  
— Тебе точно не тяжело? — в который раз спрашивает он, поворачивая голову, чтобы встретиться с Паучком взглядом.  
— Уэйд, я могу поднять тебя одной рукой и держать так довольно долго. Нет, мне не тяжело.  
Губы Питера касаются виска.  
Уэйд на мгновение высвобождается из его рук, чтобы взять пакеты с едой, и возвращается, устраивая их у себя на животе.  
По телику фоном идёт реклама шампуня, и Уэйд отчего-то залипает, забывая откусить кусок сэндвича.  
— Тоже хочешь себе роскошный цвет и объем? — усмехается Питер.  
— Угу. Знаешь, было бы клёво иметь волосы. Хоть какие-нибудь.  
— Ну не знаю, — тянет Питер. — Зато сколько денег ты экономишь на шампуне. На пене для бритья. На бритвенных станках. На походах к парикмахеру… На это уходит целое состояние! К тому же… — Питер проводит ладонью по его макушке. — Мне больше нравится так. Волосы не лезут в рот, когда я обнимаю тебя со спины.  
— Убедил, — сдаётся Уэйд.  
Когда он щеголял с красивым еблетом, бритьё действительно было огромной проблемой. Прежде всего из-за того, что он уже и забыл, как это делается.  
Реклама шампуня сменяется на какую-то ещё более тупую хуйню, и Уэйд вгрызается в свою еду.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь меня? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
Питер едва не давится от неожиданности, но отвечает сразу, не задумываясь.  
— Да, но если ты передумал или тебе нужно время… Всё произошло так…  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Уэйд.  
Он благодарен, что Питер не говорит этого вслух.  
— Я просто… был бы не против очистить голову. Знаешь, _выплеснуть_ негатив.  
Питер не сдерживает смешка.  
Уэйд поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с его губами. Закрывает глаза.  
Питер целует мягко, едва касаясь. Его губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
Но Уэйд всё равно почему-то напрягается. Особенно, когда ладонь Паучка скользит по его груди.  
— Если собрать с тебя все крошки, можно открыть хлебозавод, — сообщает Питер.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Питер стряхивает с него крошки.  
Его пальцы очерчивают мышцы на торсе Уэйда.  
Ладони наёмника непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, когда Питер скользит обеими руками по его животу. Прижимается губами к щеке.  
И вдруг отстраняется.  
— Уэйд…  
— П-прости, — бормочет наёмник, выпуская из хватки штанину Питера, которую он едва не порвал.  
— Нет, я не это имею в виду… — Питер тяжело вздыхает и откровенно ему пиздит. — Может, сначала досмотрим кино? Нам ведь некуда спешить.  
— Конечно.  
Уэйд хочет выпутаться из его рук и сесть по-человечески, чтобы не… Чтобы Питер не чувствовал его напряжение. И не подумал, что это из-за того, что Уэйд не хочет его или не доверяет.  
Он просто… Он просто…  
Питер не даёт ему сдвинуться даже на миллиметр. Он поглаживает руки наёмника, пока кулаки на них не разжимаются.  
Реклама кончается, и продолжается фильм про гангстеров.  
 _«Дэвид говорит, что я похож на молодого Рэя Лиотту, а ты как думаешь?»_  
— Какая поза тебе больше нравится, когда ты снизу? — шепчет Питер ему на ухо, мешая воспоминаниям.  
— Старый добрый догги-стайл, но я открыт всему, — сообщает Уэйд.  
— Хм… — тянет Паучок, крепче сжимая его, но ничего больше не делает.  
Плечи Уэйда начинают расслабляться.  
— А ты? Как тебе нравится трахаться? С девочками.  
Питер задумывается на несколько мгновений.  
— Когда мой партнёр сверху, спиной ко мне, — всё так же шепчет Питер, его дыхание щекочет ухо. — Может быть, и не так романтично, как лицом к лицу, но вид открывается просто невероятный.  
— Романтика для слабаков, — фыркает Уэйд.  
Дыхание спирает, когда воображение подсовывает ему Питера с какой-нибудь девчонкой на члене. А потом он представляет себя на ее месте. И перестаёт дышать совсем.  
— Я бы хотел взять тебя так однажды, — говорит Питер, вырывая его из задумчивости. — С такой шикарной спиной, как у тебя… Хочу смотреть, как ты будешь выгибаться, пока я в тебе. Как ты будешь сжимать меня своей упругой задницей. Ты всё время делаешь комплименты мне, но серьёзно, Уэйд…  
Питер утыкается в его шею. Проводит ладонью по бедру и просовывает пальцы под его задницу, сильно сжимая.  
— Если что-то и должно быть выставлено в палате мер и весов, так это твоё тело.  
— А как же мои божественные шутки? — спрашивает Уэйд, поворачиваясь, чтобы мазнуть Питера губами по виску.  
— Прости, место уже занято моими, — говорит Питер с улыбкой и целует сжатые губы. — Уэйд… — тянет он уже серьёзно. — Чего ты хочешь? Мои фантазии мы реализуем как-нибудь в другой раз.

_— Чего ты хочешь? — устало спрашивает он.  
— Сняться в «Золотых девочках» и мир во всём мире, — с готовностью сообщает Уэйд. — А ещё твой хуй во мне, если сможешь поднять его без виагры, Присцилла._

— Уэйд? — Питер сжимает его руки и обеспокоенно вглядывается в лицо. Отключился. Охуительно. А, главное, как вовремя. В такую ответственную ночь ему, конечно, никак не обойтись без воспоминаний о бывшем любовнике.  
— Прости, кексик, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Листал камасутру в своём дворце памяти.  
Питер хихикает и отчего-то ему верит.  
— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное?  
— Не могу выбрать. Реши за меня, — просит он совершенно искренне.

_— Чего ты на самом деле хочешь? Я не могу читать твои мысли, Уэйд. И иногда думаю, что это даже к лучшему.  
Губы дёргаются в оскале, и он приближается, хватая Нэйтана за нижнюю челюсть.  
— Хочу, чтобы это прекратилось, — выговаривает он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Не хочу чувствовать себя пустым. Пялиться в стену. Тянуться к пистолету. Ты можешь сделать, чтобы это прекратилось?  
Нэйт отпихивает его от себя и вскакивает на ноги, толкая к стене._

Уэйд переворачивается и прижимается ухом к груди Питера. Паучок обнимает его за плечи, целует всюду, куда может дотянуться из такого положения. Скользит пальцами по спине и очерчивает подушечками край майки, прежде чем задрать её. Горячие ладони касаются неровной кожи, и Питер выдыхает, когда Уэйд приподнимает голову и целует его в подбородок.  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума… — шепчет Питер, перемещая ладони на бока наёмника. — Уэйд…

_— Ты с ума меня однажды сведёшь, — вздыхает Нэйтан, разглядывая бесстыжие глаза. — И что мне с тобой делать?  
— С-сука, — шипит Уэйд, ёрзая под тяжёлой рукой. — Я надеюсь, что это риторический вопрос, Нэйт.  
Он двигает бёдрами, чтобы впечататься в бёдра Нэйтана, но тот отстраняется и убирает руку.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, — говорит он, — пойдёшь сейчас со мной в спальню.  
Уэйд облегчённо вздыхает и уже навостряется в нужном направлении, но его ловят за локоть._

От прикосновений тепло и щекотно. Поцелуи кружат голову. Питер прижимает его к себе, Питер сгибает колено, потираясь о его пах. Питер уже почти готов, а вот у Уэйда не стоит.  
— Пойдём… пойдём в спальню? — предлагает Паук. — Я боюсь, мы скоро свалимся с этого дивана.  
— Как скажешь, — шепчет Уэйд, подскакивая на ноги. — В спальню, так в спальню…

_— В спальню, так в спальню, — бурчит Уэйд, пытаясь выдернуть локоть из хватки.  
— Я не закончил, — спокойно говорит Нэйтан. — Как только ты переступишь этот порог, ты не сможешь принять ни одного решения касательно меня или себя. Ты будешь во всём подчиняться. Никаких стоп-слов, никаких просьб, никакой дороги назад. Ты переступаешь этот порог — и на этот вечер больше не принадлежишь себе. Подумай хорошенько, Уэйд. Доверяешь ли ты мне настолько сильно?  
Уэйд вырывается из его рук и минует дверной проём._

В спальне темно, и он первым тянется, чтобы включить свет. Питер гладит его живот, спускаясь к паху. Теребит молнию на джинсах и дёргает её вниз. Сам оказывается на полу и прижимается щекой к его члену, трётся и ластится, как кот. Обхватывает губами яйца, вычерчивает на них узоры языком.  
Уэйд прячет руки за спину и выгибается, когда с него спускают трусы.  
— Посмотри на меня? — просит Питер.  
Уэйд послушно опускает голову и замирает. Глаза Питера горят любовью.  
Он часто представлял себе это. И вот, пожалуйста.  
Питер целует его в живот, будто Уэйд как минимум его божество, а не что-то отвратительное, существующее лишь по ошибке.  
Питер ласкает его член ртом, будто это единственное, чему он готов посвятить всю свою жизнь.  
— Я так люблю твой вкус, — шепчет Питер в подтверждение его мыслей. — Мне нравится тебя чувствовать.  
Питер опускается ниже, чтобы провести языком по мошонке. Хватается за бёдра наёмника, но не больно, не сжимая до синяков.

_Пальцы впиваются в плечи так, что от них остаются следы. Нэйтан целует долго, играет языком в его рту, и Уэйду это совсем настоебало, но он не имеет права возмущаться, не имеет права хотеть чего-то другого. Он дал Нэйту разрешение им пользоваться, как тому будет угодно, и если Нэйт хочет проверить, насколько глубоко он может пропихнуть язык Уэйду в глотку, то он будет приятно удивлён.  
Уэйд пытается положить ладони Нэйтану на талию, чтобы было удобнее. Но тут же получает совсем не щадящий шлепок по рукам. Нельзя._

— Ау, — Питер смотрит сконфуженно, но не обиженно.  
— Ох, чёрт, прости, пожалуйста! — Уэйд выпускает его запястье из тисков. — Я увлёкся, и эти грёбанные рефлексы…  
Питер выпрямляется и облизывает губы.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Уэйд, я не буду делать ничего, что тебе не нравится. Хорошо? Ты только… Ты только направляй меня, ладно?  
— Это не из-за того, что мне не нравится, — пытается объяснить Уэйд, но не может выразить почему. Все слова в голове исчезают, остаётся только какая-то иррациональная пустая обида. На кого — не понятно.  
— Дай мне пару минут, — выговаривает он наконец. — Я сам себя растяну.  
И, прежде чем Питер успевает ответить, съёбывает в ванную, едва не спотыкаясь о спущенные штаны.  
Заперев за собой дверь, Уэйд сползает по ней на пол и сидит так, спрятав лицо в ладонях, пока жопе не становится совсем холодно. Тогда он поднимается, вытряхивает ноги из штанов и находит в кармане маленький тюбик со смазкой.  
Упирается стопой в бортик ванной и засовывает в себя скользкие пальцы, торопливо двигает ими внутри.

_— Ни звука, — предупреждает Нэйтан. — Ни стонов, ни вздохов, ни слов.  
Уэйд не отвечает. Он всё понял.  
Нэйтан раздевает его и устраивает на кровати. Подкладывает подушки под голову и поясницу. Разводит его ноги и устраивается между ними. Уэйд закрывает глаза и душит вздох, готовый вырваться изо рта.  
Губы Нэйта проходятся по чувствительной коже, не обходя вниманием ни одного шрама.  
Нэйт заводит его руки за голову и удерживает в таком положении одной рукой, пока второй неторопливо растягивает его, превращая в пытку то, что они проделывали уже столько раз.  
Внутри влажно хлюпает от каждого движения, и Уэйду кажется, что это должно быть противно. Всё в нём должно быть противно.  
Но Нэйтан так увлечён, так сосредоточен на нём, что на минуту — всего лишь на минуту Уэйд не думает о том, как ужасно выглядит в этом свете, и как, наверное, глупо лежать бревном, когда тебя так охуенно трахают пальцами, и бояться даже посмотреть в лицо любовника, чтобы не увидеть там отвращения или — ещё хуже — жалости._

— Уэйд? — Питер пытается открыть дверь, не высаживая её. — Ты в порядке? Ты…  
Уэйд щёлкает задвижкой, и Питер едва не падает на него, сохраняя равновесие в последний момент.  
— Я уж думал, ты через окно сбежал, — шутит Паучок нервно.  
— Пытался, жопа не влезла, — криво улыбается Уэйд и позволяет увести себя обратно в спальню.  
Питер уже полностью голый. Он прижимается к его бедру и легко толкает, заставляя согнуться и упереться ладонями в матрас. Раздвигает пальцами ягодицы Уэйда и долго разглядывает проделанную работу. Так долго, что тому становится некомфортно.  
— И почему ты не дал мне этого сделать самому? — спрашивает Питер, целуя спину.  
— Мало приятного, — отзывается Уэйд, выгибаясь.  
Ему неудобно стоять вот так, но он ничего не говорит. До тех пор, пока Питер держит его, он будет в порядке.  
— Не знаю… — Питер шагает вперёд, вынуждая Уэйда забраться на кровать с ногами. — Когда ты делал это для меня, мне это понравилось…  
— Я не о своём удовольствии говорю.  
Не стоило озвучивать то, что билось в мозгу. Не каждую свою тупую самоуничижительную мысль стоит произносить вслух, уж это Уэйду давно известно…  
И вот результат. Питер отстраняется от него, и Уэйд больше не чувствует тепла его тела.  
Кровать продавливается, и Паучок ловит его взгляд.  
— А я — о твоём, — говорит Питер строго. — Уэйд. Всё, чего я прямо сейчас хочу, это чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной. Понимаешь?  
Уэйд понимает. И не должен так сучиться. Но что-то внутри всё равно грызёт и не даёт расслабиться, что-то, что всегда с ним было и всегда будет.

_По крайней мере, тяжело дышать и пыхтеть ему не запретили. Нэйт трахает его, всё ещё удерживая его руки над головой.  
— Не волнуйся, — улыбается Нэйтан, когда Уэйд выгибается от очередного движения, чересчур правильного, чересчур охуенного. — Не бойся меня. Я позабочусь о тебе, потому что ты мой. А я всегда забочусь о том, что принадлежит мне.  
И Уэйд верит. Уэйд верит в то, что не проебался, упустив контроль. Подарив Нэйтану власть над собой. Расслабившись хотя бы на один вечер._

— Говори со мной, — просит Питер.  
Он придерживает Уэйда за бёдра, пока пытается вставить. Осторожничает.  
И Уэйд не может этого видеть, но уверен, что у Паучка дрожат руки. У него самого дрожали бы, если бы он хоть на мгновение разжал кулаки.  
— Ты в порядке? Не больно?  
Нэйт тоже тот ещё любитель задавать тупые вопросы во время секса. Но когда Уэйду нужно, чтобы из него вытрахали все мозги… Тут уж им обоим не до тупых вопросов.  
— Я не Нэйт, — говорит Питер тихо.  
Он, судя по ощущениям, проник совсем неглубоко, и замер так.  
Внутри всё холодеет. Он что, сказал всё это вслух?..  
— Да, вслух, — вздыхает Питер, сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах. — Я не Нэйт. У меня нет его опыта, и это наш с тобой первый раз. Я не могу угадать, чего ты хочешь и что тебе нравится, а что нет. Я не могу угадать, в каком ты состоянии. Я не знаю, стоит ли мне сбавить обороты или наоборот… Я не…  
Он выскальзывает из Уэйда и сгибается, утыкаясь лбом ему между лопаток.  
— Питер, прости меня, я не думал…  
— Думал, — отрезает Паучок. — И, хуже всего, что это всё только в твоих мыслях. Уэйд, пожалуйста, говори со мной. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вытрахал из тебя все мозги? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я был осторожен?  
Уэйд тяжело сглатывает и закрывает лицо ладонями. Каким образом он продолжает проёбываться каждую секунду, проведённую рядом с Питером? И как прекратить вести себя как мудила?  
— Первое, — шепчет Уэйд.  
Питер чертит круги на его коже, трётся членом меж его ягодиц, прежде чем вновь толкнуться внутрь.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он, медленно двигаясь, проникая глубже с каждым толчком. — Так? — спрашивает он, когда слышится шлепок кожи о кожу.  
— Почти, — отвечает Уэйд и вертит задом, чтобы поменять угол.  
Питер шумно выдыхает, пальцы на боках Уэйда сжимаются крепче.  
— Д-давай, — бормочет наёмник.  
И блядь. _Блядь…_  
Жопа почти вибрирует от того, как разгоняется Питер.

_Уэйд не скулит только из-за того, что ему приказали молчать. Грёбаный Саммерс своим хуем решил достать ему до гланд, не иначе. Уэйд не шевелится. Даже если и хотел бы — просто не сможет, придавленный тяжёлой тушей. Задница горит от трения, как если бы её реально подожгли. Лёгкие горят от нехватки воздуха. Щёки горят от всей той херни, что приговаривает ему Нэйтан на ухо.  
Как только дыхалки хватает на то, чтобы трахать и пиздеть одновременно.  
— Всякий раз, как пустота будет возвращаться, вспоминай этот момент, — говорит Нэйтан. — Вспоминай, что я могу заполнить тебя собой. Так, что пустоте больше не хватит места. Вспоминай и приходи ко мне.  
Металлическая ладонь гладит наёмника по щеке.  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, а не пустоте. И что бы с нами ни случилось, ты всегда будешь принадлежать мне.  
Нэйтан Мессия Иисус Новая Надежда Саммерс порой даёт обещания, которые просто не может выполнять._

Как бы Уэйд ни пытался извернуться, почему-то не выходит найти такое положение, чтобы Питер задевал простату. Но останавливаться, чтобы сменить позу, не хочется.  
Уэйд сжимает свой член и пытается подстроиться под движения Питера, не забывая стонать и вздыхать на все лады. Эх, плачет по нему порно.  
— Только не останавливайся, — просит Уэйд, когда Пит немного замедляется. — Неужели уже устал?  
Питер фыркает за его спиной, упирается руками по обе стороны от Уэйда. Целует его, вылизывает его рот и совсем замедляется, практически останавливается. От редких, но сильных толчков сбивается дыхание. Рука соскальзывает с члена в тот момент, когда Питер обхватывает его поперёк корпуса и замирает, глуша стон в его плече.  
— Ты… ты кончил? — спрашивает Паук буквально через секунду, всё еще едва дыша после оргазма.  
И Уэйд почти готов соврать, что да, кончил, только член ещё не опал. Но в последний момент останавливается. Он вроде как хотел перестать быть мудаком.  
А врать Питеру — очень по-мудацки.  
— Дай мне передышку, — говорит наёмник вместо этого, растекаясь по матрасу. — Я…  
— Уэйд.  
Питер отстраняется на мгновение, чтобы снять презерватив. Возвращается. Опускается на Уэйда сверху, обвивая его руками.  
— Уэйд… Что не так?  
Ему так паршиво, что впору выть. И если бы Питер не был таким понимающим… Если бы он обиделся, наорал, то Уэйд бы понял. Уэйд бы знал, что это заслужил.  
— Не обращай внимания, — говорит он. — Мои заёбы. Ты спать не хочешь? Я устал.  
— Ты не кончил, — говорит Питер, прикусывая кожу на шее. — Повернись, я тебе отсосу. Или… Или ты можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь. Ты хочешь?  
Уэйд едва сдерживает крик. Потому что так не должно быть. Не с ним.  
Вместо этого он сбрасывает Питера со своей спины и быстро переворачивается, чтобы пригвоздить его к кровати.  
— Я хочу тебя больше, чем что-либо в своей сраной жизни, — говорит Уэйд, глядя ему в глаза. — Но прямо сейчас я не смогу. Всё нормально. Ты охрененно ебёшься, тыковка.  
— Да не во мне же дело! — всё-таки срывается Питер.  
Он высвобождает руки и обхватывает лицо Уэйда.  
— Ты уже доверился мне однажды. И ты снова пришёл ко мне, когда тебе стало плохо. Почему ты закрываешься сейчас?  
Уэйд мычит что-то нечленораздельное и ложится, опуская голову Питеру на грудь.  
— Когда говоришь что-то, оно становится реальнее.  
— А если не говоришь, оно разрушает тебя изнутри.  
— Питер, я правда очень устал. Если ты не против, то просто… держи меня?  
Он переползает на подушки и подставляет Питеру обнажённую спину. Тот быстро прижимается сзади, перекидывает через Уэйда руку и, подумав, ещё и ногу.  
— Иногда я ненавижу себя так сильно, что это всё, о чём я могу думать, — говорит Уэйд. — Когда мы с Нэйтом ещё были… командой, он просто приказывал мне. Понимаешь, приказывал, и вся эта хуйня отступала. Теперь это не работает.  
— И не сработает, — говорит Питер. — Потому что никто больше не будет приказывать тебе. Теперь ты думаешь сам.  
— Я знаю, я знаю… — Уэйд сжимает ладонь Паучка в своей руке. — И я не жалею, но я не знаю, как от этого избавиться.  
— Да никак, — говорит Питер.  
Он чуть смещает ладонь, и теперь поглаживает кончиками пальцев плечо Уэйда.  
— От этого не избавишься. От всей хрени, через которую пришлось пройти. От всех ошибок и потерь. Ты не избавишься от этого. И можно либо сдаться, либо научиться с этим жить. И мы с тобой не из тех, кто сдаётся.  
— Тут ты прав, — отвечает Уэйд, закрывая глаза.  
— Я не знаю, поможет ли это. Но я тебя не ненавижу. Я знаю это ощущение, о котором ты говоришь. И если я могу сделать хоть что-то, чтобы тебе было легче — только скажи.  
Почему?  
Вопрос застревает комом в горле.  
— Чем я тебя заслужил? — бубнит Уэйд шёпотом.  
Но Пит всё равно слышит. Целует за ухом.  
— Явно не своим чувством юмора.  
Уэйд улыбается, хоть это и прямое оскорбление его чести и достоинства.  
— Ты думаешь, это сработает? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Ну, в смысле, _мы._  
— Я не знаю, — честно признаётся Питер. — Но если мы будем честны друг с другом, если будем друг другу доверять и обсуждать свои проблемы вместо того, чтобы вываливать их друг на друга…  
Уэйд фыркает.  
— ... то, думаю, у нас получится.  
Его рука смещается на живот Уэйда. От невинных поглаживаний по телу бегут мурашки.  
Питер выдыхает и целует Уэйда в шею. Пальцы осторожно смещаются ниже, задевая головку.  
Уэйд вздрагивает и подаётся назад.  
— У тебя ещё стоит? — спрашивает Питер, и, не дожидаясь ответа, проводит кончиками пальцев по всей длине члена.  
— У меня кожа чувствительная, а ты _так_ трогаешь меня… — пытается оправдаться Уэйд.  
Питер двигает тазом.  
— Знаешь… А у меня ведь тоже есть регенерация.  
И Уэйд чувствует подтверждение его словам.  
— Попробуем еще раз? — предлагает Питер. — Но на этот раз ты со мной, а не в своих мыслях.  
— Да… — отвечает Уэйд еле слышно.  
Питер приподнимается на локте и целует его. Одновременно толкается в растянутое отверстие, помогая себе рукой.  
Уэйду ещё больно из-за предыдущего раунда, но вместе с болью каждый толчок отдаётся будто разрядом тока. Уэйд выгибается, стонет Питеру в губы. На этот раз не притворяясь.  
Питер обхватывает член Уэйда и скользит по нему, не прекращая двигаться внутри.  
— Пожалуйста, говори со мной. Мне неуютно, когда ты молчишь.  
— Мммхм… — выдаёт Уэйд многозначительно.  
Заводит руку за голову и притягивает Питера за затылок.  
— Сложно говорить, когда ты так классно меня натягиваешь, пряничек.  
Питер смеётся, прежде чем поцеловать. Ускоряет движения руки, и от такого резкого контраста Уэйд почти в струну вытягивается. Он хватается за руку Питера, подаётся назад, но только ещё глубже насаживается на его член.  
— Ч-чёрт, — шипит Паук. — Уэйд, я…  
— Бля, Питер. Надо было дать тебе раньше, — перебивает Уэйд, чтобы хоть немного продлить эти мгновения, отсрочить оргазм.  
— Надо было взять тебя раньше, — отвечает Питер.  
Его движения становятся рваными и дёрганными, и из-за этого Уэйду ещё хуже, разряды, проходящие по телу всё сильнее, и он всё ближе к…  
— Надо было взять тебя, когда я впервые понял, что ты правда меня хочешь. Я ведь… Мне ведь стало интересно на мгновение…  
— О-ох, малыш. Сколько нервотрёпки мы бы избежали, если бы… Если бы…  
— Если бы я не боялся своих желаний. Если бы понял… чёрт возьми! — Питер сбивается, когда Уэйд сжимается. — Если бы я понял, как сильно ты мне нужен…  
Наёмник захлёбывается вздохом. Перед глазами мутнеет. Он смутно ощущает, как Питер размазывает его сперму по члену, и как внутри становится совсем влажно.  
Питер говорит ему что-то ещё, зовёт по имени. Но темнота окружает его со всех сторон, и он отключается.

_— Далеко собрался?  
Тяжелая рука обхватывает его поперёк живота и силой возвращает обратно.  
— Я, кажется, никуда тебя не отпускал, — говорит Нэйтан. — Переночуешь здесь.  
Уэйд набирает воздуха, чтобы возразить, но Нэйт закрывает ему рот ладонью.  
— Завтра поговорим. Мне нужно, чтобы ты остался тут.  
Уэйд сворачивается клубком. Жар тела мутанта обволакивает его со всех сторон.  
Он под защитой. Сегодня ночью никто не сможет навредить ему, в том числе и он сам.  
Чувствовать себя слабым и зависимым непривычно. Но Нэйтан всегда умудряется скрасить углы.  
Нэйт умудряется заставить его почувствовать себя хорошо.  
Уэйд лежит и пялится в стену сквозь мутную пелену.  
Он знает, почему Нэйтан захотел его и оставил себе. И это делает ситуацию более реальной.  
Он знает._

Но почему его захотел Питер?  
***  
Уэйд просыпается среди ночи невероятно злой. Он вскакивает с постели, не особо заботясь о том, что может разбудить Питера, несётся к комоду и хватает открытку Элли, о которой почти забыл.  
В темноте ничего не разобрать, поэтому Уэйд уходит на кухню и там спокойно всё читает. Почерк у Элли получше, чем у него самого, поэтому Уэйд без труда разбирает написанное.  
Кто-то на неделю будет лишён мороженного и телевизора, это уж точно.  
— А я-то думал, что ж она такого понаписала, что ты сразу забыл все свои обидки, да еще и в койку ко мне прыгнул, — говорит Уэйд. — Мне жаль говорить, но это всё пиздёж чистой воды. Но, веришь или нет, я к этому отношения не имел.  
— Так уж и пиздёж? — спрашивает Питер, подходя ближе.  
 _«Папа боится остаться один, боится вернуться в то время, когда он не знал, как вести себя с теми, кто ему не безразличен»._  
— Я должен был догадаться, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Что ещё, кроме жалости, могло заставить тебя передумать? Я должен был…  
Глаза вновь скользят по строчкам о том, как он несчастен, когда одинок, и одинок, когда несчастен. Стоило сразу посмотреть, не надо было пускать это на самотёк.  
Конечно же, Элли догадалась, куда можно надавить, чтобы добиться своего. Она, всё-таки, у него умница. И тоже за свою жизнь перенесла немало. Конечно, она знала, куда давить. И знала, что Уэйд знает. Поэтому сделала это за него, да ещё и смотреть запретила, чтобы он не чувствовал себя хуёво.  
— Какая к чёрту жалость? — спрашивает Питер, приближаясь.  
— Твоя ебучая, — уточняет Уэйд, не оборачиваясь. — К несчастному и одинокому Дэдпулу, которого даже собственная дочь считает лохом.  
Питер кладет ладонь ему на плечо и дергает, заставляя развернуться.  
— Ты охуел? — ласково спрашивает Паучок.  
Он сердится. Брови сдвинуты к переносице, губы подрагивают.  
— Ты правда решил, что всё это из-за жалости? И ты думаешь, я не знал раньше, что ты одинок и несчастен? Остынь и подумай головой, Уилсон.  
В этом, конечно, есть смысл. Конечно есть. Но Уэйд — упрямая скотина.  
— И что тогда изменилось? — спрашивает он. — Я флиртую с тобой уже дохуя сколько времени. Я признался, что люблю тебя, ещё в четвертой главе. А потом резко ты начал отвечать мне взаимностью. Что изменилось, Питер? Проснулся и понял, что тот чмошный парень, что таскает твой рюкзак, и есть любовь всей твоей жизни?  
— Если уж и проводить аналогии с ромкомами, то ты тот чмошный парень, по которому плачет тюрьма, и все мои подружки советуют с тобой не связываться, — фыркает Пит.  
Он садится напротив и обхватывает себя за плечи.  
— Да, кое-что изменилось. Тут ты прав. После того, как я прочитал это, — продолжает Питер, забирая открытку из рук Уэйда, — я не смог не провести параллели между нами.  
Уэйд опускает подбородок на сложенные руки и смотрит на него внимательно, призывая продолжать.  
Питер отводит взгляд, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Всё, что я рассказал тебе о своей жизни… Всё, что ещё расскажу. Всё, что ты видишь сам. Я потерял всех и каждого, кто был мне дорог, Уэйд. Люди, которых я любил, или умирали, или не могли смириться с какой-то частью моей личности. Кто-то любил только Человека-паука. Кто-то любил только Питера Паркера. И тут ты. Ты…  
— Не могу сдохнуть, — подсказывает Уэйд.  
— Не можешь сдохнуть, — соглашается Питер. — И каким-то образом не делаешь различия. Видишь меня целым.  
— Ты и есть целый, — говорит Уэйд. — Занудная жопа Паркер в красном трико. Всё так идеально складывается в одну картину, что я не понимаю, как не догадался раньше…  
Питер улыбается.  
— И это тоже. Я столько думал о тебе в тот вечер. И понял кое-что. Некоторые мстители до сих пор пытаются развести меня на слабо, чтобы я снял маску. Обижаются. Думают, что я им не доверяю. Но ты… Ты никогда не спрашивал. Не пытался обхитрить меня или выведать. И даже когда у тебя был шанс заглянуть под маску, ты им не воспользовался.  
Питер явно ещё не закончил, но Уэйд всё равно чувствует потребность перебить его. Свернуть неудобный разговор, на который сам напросился. Только чтобы не слушать больше, какой он молодец. Потому что он совсем не молодец.  
— Но самое главное — это то, как ты вырос. Это я понял позже. Ты делаешь то, что делаешь, не ради меня. И не ради себя. Ты научился быть героем, Уэйд. Поступать правильно ради чужих тебе людей. И я знаю, что отчасти помог тебе в этом. И теперь… Это мне следует у тебя поучиться. Обращать внимание и на тех, кто меня окружает. Найти этот баланс между своими близкими и всем остальным Нью-Йорком. Так что не надо говорить, что ничего не изменилось, Уэйд. Изменилось всё. Изменились мы.  
— В том и беда, — говорит Уэйд, — что я не изменился. Я…  
Он запинается, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком.  
— Я воскрес сегодня утром и понял, что я жажду крови. Я хочу разорвать Трэвиса на части голыми руками, хочу устроить на него охоту, гнаться за ним по всему миру, преодолевая все препятствия, что он надумает учинить. Я хочу сомкнуть зубы на его горле и разорвать его. Я понял, что хочу убить его, Питер. Как раньше. Совсем как…  
Питер касается его ладони.  
— Я знаю. Но одно дело хотеть его смерти. А другое — убить. Я не могу осуждать тебя за желание, Уэйд. Возможно, раньше бы осудил, но…  
Он опускает взгляд и кусает губы.  
— Я сам не без греха, — продолжает Питер бесцветно. — Я до сих пор боюсь думать о том, что было бы, если бы ты меня не остановил тогда.  
Он крепче сжимает ладонь Уэйда в своих руках.  
— Я доверяю тебе, Уэйд.  
Это звучит странно, и что-то в Уэйде до сих пор считает, что все последние месяцы — один большой глюк его исстрадавшегося разума. Одним взмахом волшебной палочки исполнилась его большая несбыточная мечта.  
Нет, одёргивает Уэйд сам себя. Не одним взмахом. Они и впрямь долго к этому шли.  
И готов ли он потерять всё, что заработал таким трудом, ради тёмного грязного желания вновь запачкать руки кровью, насладиться её тошнотворным запахом и вновь проснуться чудовищем.  
— Ты можешь устроить на него другую охоту, — говорит Питер. — Ты можешь лишить его всего, что он имеет, и упечь в тюрьму навсегда. Я могу тебе помочь.  
Уэйд качает головой.  
— Это мои с ним счёты. Я не хочу, чтобы ещё кто-то пострадал из-за наших тёрок. Особенно ты. Но не волнуйся, я придумал, где найти огневую поддержку.  
Питер хмурится, но через мгновение складка между его бровей разглаживается.  
— Собираешься взять с собой «лужу с блестяшками»?  
— О да, — усмехается Уэйд. — «Мёртвый бассейн» и «лужа с блестяшками» выходят на тропу войны.


	27. Chapter 27

Уэйд не уворачивается от летящего в нос кулака, хотя из-за этого и приходится бороться с рефлексами.  
— Полегчало? — спрашивает он, утирая кровь.  
Лицо Дэвида не меняет выражения, он даже рукой не встряхивает, хотя это должно быть хоть немного больно.  
— Нет.  
— Хуёво. Попробуй ещё. Только на этот раз въеби сильнее.  
Но тот только качает головой и отходит в дальний угол комнаты.  
— А я всё думал, появишься или зассышь, — усмехается Сэл.  
Смешок выходит горьким и каким-то резким, будто Сэл и не ожидал, что он вырвется, будто хотел повести себя иначе, а получилось так.  
— Были дела, — гундосит Уэйд.  
— Наёбывать ещё каких-нибудь наивных дураков? — подсказывает Сэл, обнимая колени.  
Люди почему-то всё время забывают контролировать язык тела. Уэйд читает обоих как открытую книгу. И ему больно от того, что он видит.  
Он неподвижен. Хоть кто-то сейчас должен быть хоть в чём-то уверен.  
— Ты думаешь, мне пиздец как стыдно, что я вас наебал? Вы, ребята, преступили закон. А я пытался вас обезвредить максимально безболезненным способом.  
— Безболезненным? — рявкает Дэвид.  
Уэйд, кажется, впервые видит его таким.  
—  _Это_ ты называешь безболезненным?  
— Нет. Этого не должно было произойти.  
На мгновение Уэйд теряется, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он готовил речь в голове, он был готов…  
Хрящ начинает срастаться.  
— Я не буду оправдываться. В этом я виноват. И исправить этого я уже не смогу. Я пытался спасти Генри. Я умер, спасая его, и если бы я восстановился до того, как он… Возможно, я мог бы ему помочь, отдав часть своей регенерации.  
Он говорит всё это сухо, не позволяя эмоциям проникнуть в голос. Меньшее, что им сейчас нужно, это знать, насколько он сломан.  
А ведь когда-то он считал Нэйтана бесчувственным уёбком за то же самое.  
— И что тебе от нас нужно? — спрашивает Сэл. — Пришёл пожаловаться, как тебе хуёво?  
— Пришёл спросить, хотите ли вы, чтобы я отомстил.  
Дэвид приближается к нему и хватает за грудки.  
— Ты ещё этого не сделал? — спрашивает он.  
Уэйд смотрит в расширившиеся зрачки и впитывает всю ненависть, что источает бывший человек-скала.  
— Не убил того, кто всё это устроил?  
— Я не убиваю, — говорит Дэдпул, отцепляя его руки от своего костюма.  
— О, правда? — лицо Дэвида искажается гримасой. — Знаешь, я ведь искал на тебя информацию. Даже глубоко копать не пришлось. Стоит забить в интернете твоё имя…  
Ладони на мгновение сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Это всё в прошлом.  
— Нельзя перестать быть убийцей, — отзывается Сэл, отворачиваясь от них. — Такого не бывает. Все мы возвращаемся к тому, откуда начинали.  
Уэйд не спорит. Потому что где-то глубоко внутри боится, что Сэл прав.  
Всё, что он сделал, не сотрёшь.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Дэвид, взяв наконец себя в руки. — Поставишь его в угол?  
Уэйд хмыкает. Они со Спайди обсуждали это до самого рассвета.  
— Я собираюсь проникнуть в его гнездо и вынести столько грязного белья, сколько найду. Даже если мы не сможем привязать его непосредственно ко взрыву, юристы Старка всё равно смогут состряпать дело на пожизненный срок. Но с этим мне понадобится помощь.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы пошли с тобой? — догадывается Сэл.  
— Почти. Вы сами не настолько мне нужны, чтобы так рисковать. Я хочу взять с собой вашу подружку.

Требуется около четверти часа уговоров и угроз, прежде чем Сэл срывает с висков и шлёпает ему на ладонь датчики.  
— Ты не заставишь _её_ сдвинуться с места, — предупреждает он. — Но я бы посмотрел, как ты пытаешься.  
— Если не заставлю, то я вернусь, — отвечает Уэйд. — Воспользуемся планом Б.  
Нет у него плана Б, и если он и впрямь не сможет ничего сделать, придётся продумывать всё заново, да ещё и вовлекать кого-то, чтобы обеспечить охрану Сэлу.  
Он сжимает датчики в ладони и поднимает взгляд на ребят.  
Дэвид смотрит в окно, скрестив руки на груди.  
Сэл всё так же обнимает колени и пялится на носки своих кроссовок.  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Уэйд.  
Но слова так и не достигают адресатов.  
Сэл окликает его в дверях.  
— Мы пленники? — спрашивает он.  
И Уэйд хотел бы соврать. Но разве в этом есть смысл?  
— Пока я не вернусь — да. Дальше посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
***  
Старк явно не в восторге от того, что они с Пауком надумали. В ещё меньший восторг он приходит, когда Уэйд говорит, что хочет забрать «эту хреновину» подальше от Башни, прежде чем попытаться ей управлять. Мало ли, что может произойти. Но всё-таки Тони соглашается, потому что выбора у него нет. Ни у кого из них нет.  
Уэйд оповещает Старка, куда он направляется, чтобы, в случае чего, тот знал, где его искать. И отчаливает, прижимая к себе контейнер, в который непонятно как умудрились затолкать ебаное супероружие. Ещё бы ланчбокс взяли с хеллоу китти.  
Уэйд убеждается, что за ним нет слежки. По крайней мере, очевидной. Снимает маскировку, без которой не появляется на улице уже неделю.  
Достаёт из кармана датчики и долго смотрит, как они поблёскивают на ладони в электрическом свете. Сэл говорил, что это больно. Но вот уж к боли ему точно не привыкать.  
Уэйд вздыхает и прижимает датчики к вискам. Сначала ничего не происходит, и Уэйд пытается их перевернуть другой стороной. Голову простреливает болью, будто проткнули насквозь. Опять. Уэйд стискивает зубы, глуша вскрик, и закрывает глаза, спасаясь от слишком яркого света.  
В ушах шумит. Ему слишком громко, но нет никакой возможности убавить грёбаный звук, выключить свет. Голова будто вот-вот расколется как яйцо.  
Перед закрытыми веками мелькают вспышки. Сначала разрозненные и бессвязные. Затем они обретают цвет. Кроваво-красный. Ослепительно белый. И снова красный. Вспышки то ярче, то тусклее. И наконец свет становится терпимым, приобретает голубой оттенок.  
Уэйд осторожно открывает глаза, но всё ещё видит перед собой прозрачное голубое марево. Он не видит его _своими глазами_ , но оно есть в его мозгу, и Уэйд вертит головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
— Блядь, мне действительно стоило взять с собой Сэла, — бормочет он.  
«СЭЛ!» — проносится в его голове яркой вспышкой. И Уэйд видит искажённые фигуры. Размытое лицо Сэла перед собой. Появившуюся на нём гримасу боли, когда Уэйд пытается до него дотянуться. И эта боль возвращается к Уэйду новой вспышкой. СЭЛ!  
Это не его воспоминания. Он никогда не находился так близко к Сэлу, и слава богу. Одного ботана в жизни ему вполне достаточно.  
Уэйд смотрит на пластиковый контейнер с голубой крышкой.  
И узнает этот цвет.  
— Ох блядь, ох блядь, ох блядь…  
Уэйд хватается за голову и лишь в последний момент сдерживается, чтобы не сорвать с себя датчики.  
Он снимает с контейнера крышку… И видит себя.  
Ну и рожа, бля, ну и рожа… Уэйд натягивает снятую маску и замирает.  
Это пиздец как странно — видеть с двух ракурсов одновременно. Сэл никогда не говорил о чём-то…  
СЭЛ!  
Боль. Радость. Снова боль. Недоумение.  
Уэйд будто кино смотрит, транслируемое прямо ему в мозг с пиздатыми эффектами присутствия. Как в какой-то книжке про будущее, про которую заливал ему Питер.  
Сначала вокруг темно и одиноко, Уэйд видит эту черноту, она заставляет его нервничать. Но чернота лучше, чем… БЕЛЫЙ! ВСПЫШКА!  
Он чувствует Сэла еще до того, как на стене появляется прямоугольник света. Сэл приходит и уничтожает темноту.  
Уэйд тянется к его разуму, осторожно, чтобы не… БОЛЬ! ВСПЫШКА!  
Чтобы не навредить. Сэл едва замечает нежное прикосновение, но ему достаточно. Ему достаточно, потому что его разум смог коснуться чужого разума, а это значит, что Уэйд ещё жив.  
Сэл тоже касается его разума. Сэл говорит ему, что делать. Сэл направляет его, заставляет менять форму, заставляет перетекать и перекатываться.  
Наконец Сэл поворачивается и уходит, приказывая: ЗА МНОЙ!  
И Уэйд поднимается до потолка, вытягивается и бьёт волной о деревянный пол, струится вверх по вытянутой руке и остаётся под тонким слоем одежды — невидимый и неслышимый целому миру. Под защитой.  
— Как же это… Чёрт побери…  
Картинки в голове тускнеют, и Уэйд наконец поднимает голову. Смаргивает выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
— Ты его чувствуешь? — шепчет он недоверчиво. Протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться поверхности. И в тот же момент чувствует, как коснулись его.  
— Ты живое. Ты всегда было живым существом.  
Радость. Нетерпение.  
— Ты… Ты коснулось моего разума? Как с Сэлом? Мы установили связь? Он знал, что ты…  
Боль.  
Слишком много вопросов за раз.  
Уэйд видит себя несколько секунд назад. Нет, не видит. Ощущает своё присутствие. И ощущает свою боль.  
Недопонимание. Кто это? Где… СЭЛ!  
Касается разума.  
Любопытство. Страх. Но любопытство сильнее.  
И сразу же падает внутрь, в хаос. Инородные мысли и чувства, органы восприятия, которых никогда не было. Становится не по себе, хочется выбраться обратно, но уже не выходит.  
— Окей, хорошо, что бы это ни значило… — вздыхает Уэйд в настоящем. — Мы установили с тобой связь?  
ДА!  
— Х-хорошо… Что ты такое?  
Недоумение.  
Через несколько мгновений его голову заполняют образы. Цвета, которые он никогда не видел. Формы, которые он не смог бы описать. Оно пытается открыть ему свой разум, объяснить так, чтобы он понял.  
А он, в свою очередь, не уверен, что способен понять или воспринять.  
Оно явно не отсюда. И оно живое.  
— Сэл знал?  
Он снова видит Сэла. Всё вокруг погружено в полумрак, и Уэйд чувствует…  
Волнение. Возбуждение. Тревога. Надежда.  
Оно вытаскивает из Уэйда чувства, которые лучше всего описывают то, что оно пытается сказать.  
— Я… Я понимаю, кажется. Продолжай, — шепчет Уэйд, хотя и почти уверен, что оно едва ли понимает его слова.  
Уэйд чувствует, как его разум пытается коснуться разума Сэла, но всякий раз, как он это делает, Сэл скручивается и посылает обратно… БОЛЬ! ВСПЫШКА!  
Уэйд встречается задницей с полом и закрывает лицо ладонями. Он знает, что это лишь тень того, что чувствовали Сэл и пришелец, когда последний пытался заговорить.  
Становится ещё темнее, но датчики на поверхности улавливают тепло, и Уэйд вновь видит Сэла, завернувшегося в одеяло.  
Страх. Отчаяние.  
Он снова пытается проникнуть в разум, и на этот раз не встречает такого сопротивления.  
Он беспардонно влезает в сны, пытаясь показать кто он, рассказать о своей прежней жизни, к которой он хочет вернуться.  
Но когда на следующий день он снова пытается проникнуть в голову бодрствующему Сэлу, то не видит там ничего из того, что показывал ему. Ничего.  
— Я понял, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Вы с Сэлом так и не смогли поговорить. Он тебя не понял. А когда Генри и Дэвид пытались управлять тобой?..  
Оно вновь вызывает в нём знакомые эмоции.  
Радость.  
Он видит перед собой Дэвида, примеряющего датчики, но когда пытается дотронуться, то ничего не чувствует. Совсем ничего. Даже боли.  
Он не слышит мыслей и не может понять, живой ли Дэвид. Он выглядит как Сэл, он издаёт такие же звуки, как Сэл, он похож на Сэла, но Уэйд не может, просто не может, он не…  
Паника. Обида. Страх.  
Следом пробует Генри. Он кусает губы и жмурится, когда прикладывает датчики к своим вискам.  
Уэйд бросается к нему.  
ГЕНРИ!  
Радость. Надежда.  
Генри приоткрывает один глаз и на мгновение кажется, что Уэйд видит _себя_ (конечно же, не себя-себя, а пришельца-себя) его глазами.  
Но, кажется, это лишь отражение его собственных мыслей.  
Уэйд нежно касается его разума. Давит сильнее, рискуя причинить боль. Но ничего. Ничего. Неужели Генри тоже не живой? Но он же движется так же, как Сэл, и так же касается.  
Уэйд чувствует прикосновение. И слышит в голове голос Генри. Для пришельца это лишь набор звуков, но Уэйд воспринимает их своим разумом и худо бедно пытается транслировать ему.  
—  _Она_ не реагирует. Кажется, _она_ не хочет меня слушаться.  
ОНА!  
У Уэйда будто воздух из лёгких выбивает, его затапливает сильнейшими эмоциями. Глаза начинают слезиться.  
ОНА! ОНА! ОНА! ГЕНРИ!  
— Д-да, — кашляет Уэйд. — Он так тебя называл. Тебе нравилось?  
Он пытается вызвать нужные эмоции, чтобы объяснить. Вытаскивает из памяти один из бережно хранимых моментов, когда Питер по-особенному произносил его имя.  
 _«Уэйд… Уэйд… А-ах! Уэйд!»_  
Он вспоминает, как сердце сжалось. И как дурацкие четыре буквы, которые ему особо никогда не нравились, превратились во что-то значимое, что-то целое, что-то его собственное.  
ДА! ОНА!  
— Ох, девочка… Кое-кто по нему сох, правда?  
Уэйд не уверен, что у пришельца вообще есть пол. Но раз уж Ей так нравится…  
Генри в воспоминаниях снимает датчики и отдаёт их Сэлу. Сэл снова посылает… БОЛЬ!  
И всё утихает.  
СЭЛ! ГЕНРИ! ДЭВИД!  
Недоумение.  
Прежде чем уйти, Генри оглядывается и его губы трогает улыбка.  
Радость.  
Любовь.

— Х-хватит, — просит Уэйд. Посылает дискомфорт, а получается грусть.  
И снова сталкивается с недоумением.  
ГЕНРИ?  
— Не уверен, что ты знаешь, что такое смерть, девочка, — вздыхает Уэйд.  
Перед глазами встаёт бледное лицо с закрытыми навсегда глазами. Уэйд пытается вспомнить всё до малейшей детали. Прикусывает губу. И вытаскивает из себя всё, что умудрился задвинуть на задворки сознания.  
Боль. Горе. Потеря.  
Уэйд знает, что Она тоже это чувствует. Её разум мечется, вызывая вспышки мигрени. Сначала Она не понимает.  
А потом, когда Уэйд в воспоминаниях накрывает тело простынёй, затапливает его разум, заставляет перестать.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — бормочет Уэйд себе под нос.  
Он «отматывает» воспоминания назад и вызывает в памяти лицо Трэвиса. Представляет, как тот связывает Генри и закладывает бомбу.  
Представляет, что было дальше.  
И, как только она понимает, что к чему, Уэйд хватается за голову.  
ГНЕВ! БОЛЬ! ВСПЫШКА!  
Она дублирует изображение Трэвиса, закрывает ему глаза и переводит в горизонтальное положение. Сверху опускается такая же простыня, которой он накрывал Генри.  
— Нет, нет, — вскрикивает Уэйд. — Мы не будем его убивать. Это не так работает. Так нельзя. Я так не делаю.  
Недоумение.  
Уэйд пытается объяснить. Он вызывает в памяти парочку своих дел тех времён, когда он ещё был убийцей. И вспоминает, как отвратительно себя чувствовал.  
Безнадёга. Гнев. Ненависть к самому себе.  
А потом… А потом он вспоминает Питера и то, как они работали вместе. Не убивали, а изолировали плохих парней.  
И эмоции теперь совсем другие.  
Спокойствие. Счастье. Любовь.  
— Понимаешь? — спрашивает Уэйд, не особо надеясь.  
Она обволакивает его разум своим, будто создавая стену между Уэйдом и всем остальным миром.  
ДА!  
— Вот и хорошо.  
Они замирают так ещё на некоторое время. Она успокаивает Уэйда. Уэйд успокаивает Её.  
Наконец Она мысленно касается его.  
Неуверенность. Надежда.  
УЭЙД!  
— Что ты хочешь спросить? — мягко шепчет он.  
Быстро Она выучила его имя.  
Перед глазами появляется он сам со своей страшной мордой. Уэйд в воображении неловко поднимает руки, отлепляет от висков датчики и кидает их на пол. Топчет носком ботинка.  
— Ооо… — Уэйд смущённо откашливается.  
Ему становится на удивление легко дышать.  
— Я освобожу тебя, — обещает он. — Но сначала помоги мне отомстить.

Когда Уэйд возвращается в Башню к концу дня, Она прячется у него в кармане и изучает обстановку вокруг его глазами.  
— Бля, Старк ни за что не поверит, — вздыхает Уэйд, пока ждёт лифт.  
Представляет себе лицо Тони с комично округлившимися глазами и открытым ртом. Как тебе такие технологии, Консервный человек?  
Уэйд как раз размышляет, какой трюк им лучше провернуть, чтобы Тони весь свой стол слюнями закапал, как его голова буквально взрывается от боли.  
Живот тут же скручивает паникой.  
— Эй, эй, — Уэйд пытается успокоить Её. — Что такое? Чего ты так испугалась?  
Становится тяжело дышать.  
ВСПЫШКА! БЕЛЫЙ!  
В ушах звенит, голова раскалывается. Уэйд выползает из лифта на нужном этаже и прислоняется лбом к холодной стене, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить боль.  
— Тише, тише, девочка, — уговаривает он. — Успокойся. Объясни мне, что не так, я могу помочь.  
Вряд ли Она понимает его слова. Но, в конце концов, отзывается на его попытки усмирить Её разум.  
Перед глазами всё темнеет, и Уэйд видит, Уэйд _видит…_

_Всё вокруг стерильно белое, неприятное, опасное и отталкивающее. Как и люди в белых защитных костюмах.  
Эти люди не похожи на тех, кого Уэйд встречал ранее. Они тоже движутся и издают какие-то звуки, но Уэйд не видит, как шевелятся их рты. Не видит их лиц, не видит ничего. Будто эти костюмы — чудовища, из чьего нутра до него пытаются докричаться люди.  
Уэйд по очереди пытается коснуться их разумов, но у него ничего не выходит.  
И лишь дотронувшись до последнего Уэйд чувствует…  
Его отбрасывает волной злости.  
— Даже не пытайся, — отвечает ему белое чудовище. — Здесь я отдаю приказы, а не ты.  
Человек протягивает к нему руку, и Уэйд пытается отшатнуться, но не может пошевелиться. Он будто парализован. И способен лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как человек отрывает кусок его плоти и взвешивает в руке.  
— Попробуй забери обратно, — говорит человек, но слова его ничего не значат.  
Параллельно со словами он посылает мысленную команду, и только это возвращает Уэйду способность двигаться.  
Его плоть из рук человека плавно перетекает обратно, возвращая целостность.  
А после этого снова бессилие.  
На глазах наворачиваются слёзы. Уэйд уже ненавидит человека, который присвоил себе его тело и теперь распоряжается им как вздумается.  
Уэйд смотрит на него, пока глаза не начинают болеть. Сквозь пелену слёз ему удаётся разглядеть эмблему Щ.И.Т.а у человека на груди._

Но это ещё не всё. Уэйда атакуют разрозненные болезненные воспоминания, все сосредоточенные на одном единственном человеке, который держал в оковах его тело и разум.  
Каждое воспоминание начинается одинаково. Всё вокруг темно, и вдруг:

_ВСПЫШКА!  
Зажигается яркий свет…  
БЕЛЫЙ!  
Человек заходит в помещение, и разум Уэйда затапливает…  
БОЛЬ!  
Он не знает, за что человек его ненавидит, за что злится и почему делает то, что делает, раз за разом наполняя его сознание болью, гневом, злостью и страхом. Он что-то набирает в планшете, делает тесты. Сначала безобидные — меняет температуру, освещение в комнате. Потом становится всё хуже и хуже, Уэйда то размазывает по полу под огромным давлением, то он совсем перестаёт чувствовать своё неподвижное тело.  
Раз за разом он пытается… Он будто пытается… Убить? _

Уэйд сползает по стенке и оказывается на полу, закрывает лицо руками. Из последних сил пытается заслонить Её от своего разума, чтобы Она не увидела его собственных воспоминаний, которые вырвались на свободу и не собираются уходить.  
Но уже поздно. Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают изображения людей в таких же костюмах, но с другими эмблемами. И ослепляющий белый свет. Уэйд вспоминает боль, которая за этим следовала. Боль, которую нельзя было унять ничем. Она просто не прекращалась.  
Он вспоминает ощущение полнейшей беспомощности перед этой болью и перед этими людьми.  
А Она пропускает эти воспоминания через себя, удваивает почти забытые чувства, перемешивает их со своими собственными и возвращает ему.  
Уши разрывает крик, но кто кричит? Разве это не он сам?  
Глаза заволакивает красной пеленой.  
БОЛЬ! БОЛЬ! ВСПЫШКА!  
Белые чудовища тянут к нему свои клешни и зовут его по имени.  
Уэйд пытается отбиваться от них, но только бестолково машет руками, не причиняя вреда.  
— Сними с него маску! — кричит кто-то. — Сними маску и эти чёртовы датчики!  
— Нет! — кричит Уэйд из последних сил, пытаясь удержать клок ткани — его последнюю защиту от чудовищ.  
Но они оказываются сильнее.  
Не говори никому. Не говори никому. Не говори никому.  
— Не говори никому! — умоляет Уэйд.  
— Не говорить что? — спрашивает чудовище. — Уэйд, не говорить что?  
Она воет и мечется в его голове. Если они узнают, они снова вернут их обоих _туда_. Они снова будут терзать и мучить, ставить опыты, ненавидеть.  
БОЛЬ!  
Если он им расскажет, они заберут их обратно и больше не выпустят, никогда больше не выпустят, превратят их жизнь в одну сплошную пытку.  
Неговоринеговоринеговоринегово…

С коротким щелчком датчики отсоединяются от его головы. Уэйд погружается во тьму и тишину.


	28. Chapter 28

Порой, когда Уэйд просыпается рядом с Питером, он не до конца уверен в том, что всё это происходит на самом деле.  
Особенно, когда не помнит, чтобы засыпал с ним. Как в этот раз, например.  
Он, если подумать, вообще не помнит, как засыпал. И засыпал ли? Может, он умер? Потерял сознание? Вышел в астрал?  
Не, это говно больше вероятно для любителя договариваться и прочих ему подобных.  
Уэйд копается в памяти, пока Питер, разбуженный его вознёй, не открывает глаза.  
И всё на свете вдруг становится неважным.  
— Паучок, — зовёт Уэйд, поглаживая того по голове.  
— Ммм?  
Питер зевает и потягивается, явно не собираясь выпускать Уэйда из теплых объятий.  
— Я думаю, ты должен это знать. Кто-то спиздил всю твою одежду, пока ты спал.  
Питер поворачивает голову, чтобы оглядеть себя и заодно Уэйда. Тому милостиво оставили хотя бы трусы.  
— Я сам её снял, — объясняет Питер. — Я прискакал сюда сразу после патруля, не было времени забегать домой за пижамой. К тому же, здесь жарко.  
— Меня тоже ты раздел? Или какие-нибудь извращенцы с потными ладошками?  
Питер смеётся, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
— Не-ет.  
— Ты так спешил, чтобы спасти меня от них? Но когда прибыл, было уже поздно и какой-нибудь там Клинт уже вовсю надрачивал на моё бесчувственное обнажённое тело.  
— Прекрати, — фыркает Паук, переползая так, чтобы улечься на Уэйда сверху. Обхватывает его всеми конечностями. — Я бы не позволил. Моё.  
— Отрадно знать, — Уэйд усмехается и приподнимает голову, чтобы поцеловать Питера в лоб. — Так всё-таки с чего ты так всполошился? И почему мы здесь?  
Питер выпрямляется и упирается ладонями ему в грудь.  
— Вообще-то я хотел спросить тебя, что случилось. Ты вдруг сполз по стене на пол и начал кричать и закрываться руками, будто на тебя нападали. Тони и Стив нашли тебя в коридоре. Ты не понимал, что происходит, и сопротивлялся. Когда с тебя сняли датчики, ты потерял сознание. Стив перенёс тебя сюда, а Тони позвонил мне и всё рассказал. Я пришёл как только смог.  
— Стой, стой, стой, стой!  
Уэйд накрывает его ладони своими и слегка сжимает.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… что меня нёс на руках Капитан Америка? И я в это время был без сознания?!  
Питер закатывает глаза и вздыхает.  
— Это всё, что тебя волнует?  
— Вообще-то да! — Уэйд закрывает лицо ладонями и запрокидывает голову. — Блядь, когда ещё со мной такое теперь произойдёт? Я проебал возможность всей своей жизни! Ты не знаешь, как именно он меня нёс? Как невесту? Как мешок с картошкой? Или… на спине прокатил?  
— Не знаю. Но знаю точно, как я тебя прокачу, если не прекратишь заговаривать мне зубы. Что с тобой случилось, Уэйд? Это из-за робота?  
Хуя с два Она робот. Уж это Уэйд помнит. И внезапную панику, когда Она поняла, что Уэйд хочет рассказать всё Тони.  
А так ли нужно Тони обо всём знать? Позволит ли Тони отпустить Её, как Уэйд обещал?  
Можно ведь найти миллион причин и оправданий, чтобы оставить Её себе. «Это слишком опасно для Неё». «Это слишком опасно для окружающих». «Мы сможем помочь, если Она будет здесь» и всё такое.  
В конце концов, Уэйд может и поддаться на убеждения.  
С другой стороны — чего Тони не знает, то его и не касается. Уэйд выполнит миссию, исполнит данное обещание и наплетёт с три короба о том, что случилось. И все будут счастливы.  
— Да, — говорит Уэйд наконец. — Это из-за Неё. Вся эта хрень с мозговыми волнами… Это очень утомительно. И в итоге спровоцировало приступ.  
— Приступ?  
Питер касается его щеки и пытается поймать его взгляд.  
— Ага. Воспоминания о каникулах в «Оружии Х». Там с моими мозгами тоже развлекались как могли. Помимо прочего.  
— Уэйд…  
Технически, он ведь не солгал? Врать Старку одно дело. Какими бы тёплыми чувствами Уэйд ни проникся к чуваку, Уэйд ничего ему не должен.  
Другое дело — любимый Паучара, который пять минут назад назвал Уэйда своим, едва не заставив разрыдаться. Врать ему — по-мудацки. Они уже оба были в такой ситуации. Ничем хорошим не обернулось.  
Но если он скажет сейчас, каковы шансы, что Питер с ним согласится? Что не расскажет Старку, решив, что это его моральный долг?  
Уэйд не может так рисковать. Он, может быть, не лучший человек на свете. Даже в первую десятку не входит. Но если он дал обещание…  
— Уэйд? — Питер склоняется над ним и прижимается лбом ко лбу. — Такое часто случается?  
— Н-нет, — бормочет наёмник. — Не хочу об этом думать.  
Он обнимает Питера и переворачивает их обоих. Вжимает в матрас.  
— Единственное, о чем я хочу думать сейчас — обнажённый красавчик в моей постели, который, кажется, совсем не прочь со мной потискаться.  
У Питера не получается сохранить серьёзное лицо. Он улыбается, хотя взгляд и остаётся беспокойным и каким-то растерянным.  
Уэйд склоняется и покрывает поцелуями его шею.  
Питер сжимает плечи наемника и поворачивает голову, чтобы дать лучший доступ его губам.

И Уэйду почему-то кажется, что он снова сбегает.

Питер совершенно изумительно постанывает, когда Уэйд сжимает оба их члена и замирает вот так, наблюдая за попытками Питера толкнуться в его кулак.  
Коммуникатор Питера на полу разражается голосом Старка.  
— Бля! — Паучок закрывает глаза ладонью. — Джарвис настучал ему, что мы трахаемся? И Тони всеми путями решил этому помешать.  
Уэйд смеётся и срывает с губ Питера ещё один стон, проведя большим пальцем по головке.  
— Отвечать будешь?  
Питер широко распахивает глаза, когда Уэйд на мгновение отстраняется и достаёт коммуникатор.  
Затем покрытая шрамами ладонь возвращается на своё место.  
— Ты будешь мне дрочить, пока я разговариваю со Старком? — уточняет Питер.  
— Ну, ты как-то раз не дал мне спокойно поговорить по телефону. Так что, считай это местью.  
Питер закатывает глаза и нажимает кнопку, ловко маскируя вырвавшийся стон под зевок.  
— Тони? Что-то случилось?  
— Прости, если разбудил. Тебя ищет Логан. А мне нужно поговорить с Уэйдом, если ему уже лучше.  
— Мне гора-а-аздо лучше! — выкрикивает Уэйд, прежде чем Питер успевает зажать ему рот ладонью.  
В отместку Уэйд легко кусает его и ускоряет движения руки, заставляя Питера выгнуться.  
— Я… Мы только проснулись. Умоемся и сразу будем. А-а-а… Минут через десять…  
— Тридцать, — выдыхает Уэйд, освободившись от руки Питера. — Я долго… ох… чищу зубы.  
— А я пока сотру себе память навсегда, — говорит Старк. — Лучше б ты мне потом перезвонил, Паук.  
— О, Господи, — стонет Питер, когда Тони отключается. — Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза?  
— Хватит пиздеть, тыковка. У нас всего полчаса, прежде чем папуля начнёт психовать и ворвётся сюда с Логаном.

Всё-таки к Тони они опаздывают.  
***  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Тони, протягивая ему датчики.  
Уэйд вздыхает, разглядывая их. Оглядывается на Питера, который так и не уделил Логану и минуты своего внимания.  
Пара часов сна, присутствие Питера и два оргазма сделали своё дело, и все неприятные воспоминания и ощущения поблекли. Но Она всё это время была одна в незнакомом месте. И наверняка сейчас не в лучшем состоянии.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — спрашивает Уэйд у Старка.  
Снимает маску и забирает датчики. Быстро прижимает к вискам, жмурится и напрягается, готовясь к приступу боли.

Но приходит кое-что похуже боли. То, с чем он никогда не умел справляться, да и сейчас справляется довольно плохо.  
Отчаяние.  
Один день общения с иной формой жизни, и Уэйд уже довёл её до депрессии. Браво.  
Уэйд пытается дотронуться до её разума, мысленно позвать, но Она будто и не хочет отзываться.  
— Всё в порядке? — хмуро спрашивает Тони.  
Уэйд кивает ему и перебирается на диван. Забирается на него с ногами и обнимает колени, пытаясь вызвать хотя бы слабое ощущение комфорта и защищённости.  
— Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы настроиться, — говорит Уэйд.  
Он снова зовёт Её. И снова в ответ молчание. Уэйд и сам уже расстроен и не знает, как закрыть её от своих отрицательных эмоций. Или как избавиться от них.  
Он не знает, сколько сидит вот так. Никто в комнате деликатно не произносит ни слова.  
От пустоты внутри рушатся все его надежды.  
Он не чувствует, что по щекам начинают течь слёзы, пока кто-то не утирает их большим пальцем.  
Уэйд поднимает голову, выныривая из своего транса. Питер обнимает его за шею и держит так, пока плечи Уэйда не перестают подрагивать.  
Уэйд позволяет ощущениям захлестнуть себя. И даже открывшаяся дверь и зашедший в комнату Логан не могут ему помешать.  
— Чё за хуйня? — вежливо спрашивает тот.  
Уэйд слышит, как Тони вздыхает и, судя по всему, подзывает Логана к себе, чтобы ввести в курс дела.  
Уэйд отодвигается и ложится, устраивая голову у Питера на коленях, лбом упирается ему в живот. Питер гладит его по спине и плечам. Склоняется и прижимается губами к виску.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит он тихо. — Всё будет хорошо.  
Наконец Она отзывается на такую перемену обстановки.  
Уэйд чувствует её любопытство.  
«Питер», — объясняет он.  
Ему даже не требуется вызывать какие-то дополнительные эмоции. Всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал к Паучаре, теснится в его груди, почти вырывается наружу.  
ПИТЕР?  
Уэйд зажмуривается и пытается представить его всего. Кажется, ему удаётся.  
ПИТЕР!  
Она мысленно прижимается к Уэйду, жадно впитывая его эмоции. И, как и во вчерашнем инциденте, перемешивает их со своими. Уэйд видит Её обрывочные воспоминания, но всё ещё не способен толком воспринять хоть какие-то образы.  
Уэйд дожидается, пока от Неё не перестают исходить последние зачатки страха и отчаяния. И после этого зовёт Её, даёт мысленную команду выползти из его кармана и поприветствовать наконец окружающий мир.  
Уэйд внимательно следит за их общими ощущениями, готовый остановиться при малейших признаках дискомфорта. Но Ей, кажется, и самой хочется оглядеться вокруг своими… э… глазами?  
Уэйд поворачивает голову и смотрит на Питера. Искренне улыбается.  
— Кое-кто тут не прочь познакомиться с тобой, Паучок, — говорит Уэйд.  
Она покидает его карман, удобно устраивается на плече и вытягивается, чтобы оказаться примерно на одном уровне с Пауком.  
ПИТЕР!  
Уэйд закрывает глаза, чтобы голова не начала болеть от двоящейся картинки. И наслаждается тем, как удивлённо округлился рот Питера.  
— Это… Оно красивое, — шепчет Пит.  
—  _Она,_  — автоматически поправляет Уэйд. — Было не просто, но я думаю, теперь всё будет в порядке.  
Питер протягивает руку, и Уэйд приказывает Ей проскользить по руке, покрывая плечи и грудь Питера тонкой серебристой паутиной с фиолетовыми огнями в узлах.  
Открывает глаза, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.  
— Как. Чёрт побери. Это. Работает.  
У Питера явно перехватывает дыхание.  
— Понятия не имею, — признаётся Уэйд. — Рад бы был выяснить, но пора делать дела.  
Он поднимается с колен Питера. Не сдерживается и целует приоткрытые от удивления губы, после чего спускает его закатанную маску вниз.  
— А то ворона залетит.  
Уэйд возвращает Её обратно в карман, оставляя торчать один из огоньков, так что Она видит всё происходящее. Однако не проявляет интереса ни к чему из того, что видит, и очень скоро «отключает» свои органы чувств.  
— Росси, мужик! — восклицает Уэйд тоненьким голоском и едва не напарывается на выставленные когти, когда пытается обнять Логана.  
— Всё такой же хмурый мешок с говном, я смотрю, — ничуть не расстраивается Уэйд. — Скучал по тебе, медвежонок.  
— Уилсон. Понятия не имею, как тебе доверили что-то серьёзное и ответственное. Ты каким-то образом умудрился зомбировать всех Мстителей? Особенно досталось Человеку-пауку.  
Уэйд разражается истерическим смехом, и через мгновение вокруг горла Логана стальными тисками сжимается Она, приняв форму руки.  
— Плохая шутка. Мы тут таких не любим. И тех, кто лезет не в своё ебаное дело — тоже.  
— Уэйд!  
Питер вскакивает с дивана и бросается к нему, но ладонь на горле Логана уже потеряла свою хватку.  
— Расслабь булки, тыковка, — говорит Уэйд Питеру, не отводя взгляда от Росомахи. — Мы так дурачимся. Дружеское соперничество становится чуть интереснее, когда оба друга не могут сдохнуть.  
— Я надеюсь, что я всё-таки могу сдохнуть в той вселенной, в которой называю тебя своим другом.  
Уэйд складывает губы в умильном «ооу» и посылает Логану воздушный поцелуй. Логан негромко рычит в ответ, на что Она, вновь приняв форму руки, грозит ему пальцем.  
— Доверили психу базуку, — ворчит Логан.  
— Вы закончили мериться причиндалами? — вмешивается Тони. — Потому что где-то там ходит ещё более опасный псих, и я с радостью посмеюсь над вашими шутками, как только он окажется за решёткой.  
И как этот чувак оказался единственным голосом разума в этом фике?  
— Да, — Уэйд шмыгает носом. — Я свяжусь с тобой, как только разведаю обстановку. Возможно, мне понадобится помощь.  
Тони кивает ему и переключает внимание на свой планшет.  
Уэйд снова поворачивается к Логану.  
— Не знаю, что у тебя за дела к Паучаре, но если с ним что-то случится, во вселенной марвел на одного мохнатого душку станет меньше, — предупреждает Уэйд.  
Логан фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
— Я прослежу за пацаном, — обещает он. — Рад, что твой поводок оказался у него. А не как в тот раз.  
Уэйд гасит вспышку злости. По большей части, чтобы не пугать Её.  
Да и Питер сердито фыркает сбоку, недовольный возникшим напряжением.  
— А я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, — говорит Уэйд без иронии. — Как всегда.  
Он протягивает руку, и Логан её пожимает.  
Уэйд подмигивает Питеру, обещает быть на связи и уходит.  
Логан догоняет его в коридоре.  
— Уилсон.  
На плечо опускается тяжёлая ладонь. Уэйд останавливается и поворачивается с безэмоциональным выражением лица.  
— Я не хотел тебя оскорбить, даже если это так прозвучало, — объясняет Логан. — Паук хороший парень. И хорошо на тебя влияет. Я рад, что ты теперь помогаешь. Так лучше для всех, и для тебя в первую очередь.  
Уэйда обуревают противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, чёрт возьми… Облейте его бензином и подожгите, если он часто слышал от Логана столько слов за раз в свой адрес. Не оскорбительных слов!  
С другой…  
— Нэйт тоже был хорошим парнем, — отрезает Уэйд. — Вам просто было слишком лень попытаться понять его.  
Больше им друг другу сказать нечего, и Уэйд хлопает Логана по плечу напоследок.  
Всё-таки странную форму приобретает порой дружба. И возникает между людьми, которые, казалось бы, являются полными противоположностями друг другу.  
Наверное, дело в том, что они оба канадцы.  
***  
— Ебал я современные технологии, — жалуется Уэйд Питеру по телефону. — Где старые-добрые сейфы, которые можно было открыть со стетоскопом, я вас спрашиваю?  
— Ушли в прошлое? — предполагает Питер. — Если бы у меня были грязные секреты, я бы тоже хранил их за семью замками.  
— И всё же я нашёл у тебя шарф Четвёртого доктора на видном месте.  
— Пошел ты, — огрызается Питер, едва сдерживая смех. — Я всё ещё считаю Четвертого лучшим! К тому же, откуда ты знаешь, чей это шарф, умник?  
Уэйд складывает губы в трубочку, хоть Питер его и не видит.  
— В любом случае. Я больше чем уверен, что Трэвис спиздил всю эту херню с сетчаткой и распознаванием голоса из Ангелов Чарли.  
— И ты собираешься обойти её так же?  
— Угу, — усмехается Уэйд. — Я попиздел со Старком, и он сказал, что добыть всё, что нам нужно, вполне возможно. Только…  
— Только?.. — спрашивает Питер, когда молчание сильно затягивается.  
— Только мне придется встретиться с Трэвисом лицом к лицу, чтобы просканировать сетчатку, снять отпечатки и записать образец голоса.  
— Оу…  
— Оу, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Но не волнуйся, мы кое-что придумали. Тони меня подстрахует. Всё будет заебись.  
— Просто… Будь осторожен, хорошо?  
— Ты тоже, лапуля. Не позволяй этим мерзким икс-детишкам тебя задирать.  
Питер смеётся, прежде чем попрощаться и положить трубку.  
***  
Уэйд взвешивает заряженный свинцом пистолет в руке. Он скучал по этой тяжести… И по власти, которую эта тяжесть даёт.  
Уэйд стреляет, заставляя Трэвиса дёрнуться.  
— Я, кажется, тебя не отпускал, — говорит Уэйд. — Почему ты пытаешься уйти? Мне казалось, мы отлично проводим время!  
Трэвис усмехается, совсем не испуганный. Вот же блядь психопат. Уэйд на его месте обосрался бы.  
— Хотел бы убить меня, давно бы убил, — говорит Трэвис.  
— Кто-о сказал хоть что-то про «убить»? — спрашивает Уэйд, прикладывая ладонь к уху. — Вы слышали, ребята? Я тоже не слышал. Эй!  
Он стреляет Трэвису в ноги, но тот успевает отпрыгнуть.  
— Знаешь, пацан, которого ты взорвал, был славным малым. Умел меня развеселить. Так что теперь веселить меня придётся тебе, — Уэйд опускает пистолет, только чтобы достать из-за спины одну из катан.  
В два прыжка настигает жертву и валит на пол, касаясь остриём горла.  
— Теперь тебе придётся меня развлекать. Пока не придут друзья того пацана и не скажут мне, что с тобой делать, м?  
— Те самые, с которыми ты нянчился? На их месте я бы перестал с тобой водиться, Уилсон.  
— Как жаль, что ты не на их месте…  
Трэвис закатывает глаза, и сканнер в линзах Уэйда радостно выдает ошибку.  
Наёмник встряхивает его за подбородок, едва не протыкая горло катаной. Сканнер вновь начинает работу.  
Пора бы уже и закругляться. Сдержаться и не убить ублюдка с каждой секундой всё сложнее.  
— Эй, Трэвис? Хочешь поиграть в «угадайку»? Сначала ты водишь! А я попытаюсь угадать, зачем ты так отчаянно пытаешься мне подосрать.  
Трэвис равнодушно поднимает бровь и смотрит на него.  
— Я слушаю?  
— Ты… — Уэйд выдерживает драматическую паузу, пока сканирование не завершается на семьдесят пять процентов. — Запал на меня! Вынужден тебя расстроить, лапушка, я обычно не сплю с теми, кто убивает моих друзей.  
— Может, уже убьешь меня поскорее? — спрашивает Трэвис. — Чтобы я больше не слушал весь тот бред, что льётся из твоего рта.  
— Убить? Нет, мы так не договаривались… — Уэйд поднимается и проводит лезвием под подбородком Трэвиса до самого уха.  
Другой рукой незаметно нажимает кнопку на коммуникаторе, чтобы подать сигнал Старку.  
— Но если ты не хочешь меня слушать, я могу тебе помочь.  
Он надрезает край уха, когда позади слышится знакомый голос.  
— Отойди от него.  
Нет, нет, нет, нет и ещё раз нет!  
Уэйд оборачивается и наставляет пистолет на Человека-паука.  
Катана всё ещё упирается в Трэвиса.  
— Иди куда шёл. Это не твоё дело.  
И Уэйд действительно имеет это в виду. «Чудесное спасение» должен разыграть Старк. А Питер должен нянчить детишек-мутантов в поместье Ксавьера.  
— Хм, — Паук задумчиво прикладывает указательный палец к подбородку. — Мы всё ещё в Нью-Йорке? Тогда моё.  
— Ты про штат Нью-Йорк или город Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает Уэйд. — А что насчёт ближайших окрестностей?  
— Дэдпул, убери оружие, — почти мягко говорит Питер.  
— Прости, жучок, не могу. То, что он натворил, не прощается.  
— Я и не говорю тебе его простить. Я говорю тебе убрать оружие.  
— Нет, — отвечает Уэйд.  
Вновь наставляет пистолет на Трэвиса. Питер успевает выбить пистолет из его рук паутиной.  
Уэйд матерится и замахивается катаной.  
Может быть, и хорошо, что Паук здесь. Со Старком приходилось бы действовать гораздо медленнее — не факт, что Старк сумел бы вовремя остановить его руку.  
Паук же без особых проблем ловит лезвие катаны между ладонями.  
И разве можно винить Уэйда-младшего в том, что он оживился от такой сцены?..  
— Знаешь, возможно после такого приемчика, мастурбация станет для тебя проблемой на какое-то время, — предупреждает Уэйд, возвращая себе катану.  
Питер уворачивается от стремительного выпада и отпрыгивает в сторону, когда Уэйд достаёт вторую детку в пару к первой.  
— Хорошо, что есть кому мне с этим помочь, — парирует Питер.  
— О-ох, я уязвлён! И кто он? Или э… она. Этот человек, в общем.  
Они гоняют друг друга по помещению, демонстрируя всю свою невероятную силу и ловкость.  
Трэвис к этому времени должен быть уже далеко…  
Уэйд вздрагивает, услышав выстрел, отраженный от стен.  
Паук оказывается на потолке от неожиданности.  
— Неужели? — Трэвис усмехается.  
Направляет дуло пистолета в сторону Уэйда. — Я всё-таки смог привлечь ваше внимание?  
Какого хрена он не ушел? Он должен был уйти, Питер выиграл для него время!  
Трэвис цокает языком.  
— Угрожать мне, Уилсон… Кому, как не тебе, знать, на что я способен? Тебе следовало молча усвоить свой урок. Я оставил бы тебя в покое, но нет…  
С его губ срывается короткий злой смешок.  
— Ты не оставил мне выбора.  
— И что? — спрашивает Уэйд, совершенно не впечатленный. — Застрелишь меня? Если ты забыл, то от этого я не сдохну.  
Он пытается достать другой ствол из кобуры, но Трэвис предостережительно стреляет близ его руки.  
— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — говорит Трэвис. — Даже если бы и хотел, мне это не под силу. Но что я действительно могу сделать — это причинить тебе боль.  
Ебал он пулевые ранения, особенно от пуль такого калибра. Как будто он к ним не привык. Понадобится что-то…  
Трэвис нехорошо изгибает рот в ухмылке и почему-то всё ещё не стреляет.  
— Знаешь… — тянет он. — Похоже, я выбрал не того мальчика.  
Мозг Уэйда не успевает среагировать. Наёмник действует на инстинктах, бросается, пытаясь загородить собой Питера, но тот слишком высоко.  
Паук пытается увернуться, но его чутьё его подводит.  
И когда Трэвис направляет на него ствол и спускает курок… Одна за другой пули врезаются в плоть.  
Питер падает.  
Уэйд падает вслед за ним, вытаскивая другой пистолет из кобуры.  
Рука дрожит, и он не может как следует прицелиться.  
— У-уэйд…  
Трэвис медленно пятится от него, ухмыляясь.  
— Ты так и не отрастил яйца обратно, Уилсон. Можешь обманывать кого угодно, но ты не обманешь меня. Дэдпул, которого я уважал, изрешетил бы меня пулями. Но ты… Ты паучья сучка, только и всего.  
— Не п-поддавайся ему, — выговаривает Питер.  
Скользкие пальцы сжимаются вокруг запястья Уэйда.  
— Не слушай. Не иди у него на поводу.  
Рука с пистолетом опускается. Уэйд отбрасывает его в сторону и поворачивается к Питеру.  
У него ещё будет шанс на месть. Сейчас важнее позаботиться о Паучаре.  
Красная кровь пропитывает красный спандекс, и уши заполняет шум.  
Шум не заканчивается, когда Тони забирает потерявшего сознание Питера из его рук.  
Не прекращается и в башне, когда Уэйд смотрит через толстый слой стекла, как из Питера достают четыре пули. Ещё две прошли насквозь.  
И лишь когда Питер зовёт его по имени… Лишь тогда шум утихает.


	29. Chapter 29

— Только он сейчас немного… — Тони крутит ладонью у виска.  
— Он всегда был ебанутый, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Просто хорошо маскировался. Ничего нового.  
Он пытается пройти мимо Старка, но тот не сходит с его пути.  
— Что? — раздражённо спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Я не знал, что он собирается появиться. Он взломал наш канал связи.  
— Блядь… — Уэйд закрывает глаза ладонью. — Я… Я подумаю об этом потом. После того, как его увижу и удостоверюсь, что всё в порядке.  
Тони сжимает его плечо.  
— Я понимаю. Я прослежу, чтобы вас не отвлекали. Пока займусь тем, что ты собрал.  
Уэйд кивает ему и благодарно хлопает по руке.

Питер разглядывает свои ладони с таким неподдельным интересом, что Уэйд невольно улыбается.  
— А ты не очень хорошо реагируешь на обезболивающие, правда? — спрашивает он, забираясь с ногами на больничную койку. — Поздравляю, сладенький. Ты — лучший ловец на свете. Поймал все шесть пуль, что в тебя выпустили.  
Питер его совсем не слушает. Только когда Уэйд касается его ноги, поднимает взгляд.  
— Уэйд! — по лицу Питера расплывается широкая улыбка. — Дай мне свои руки, скорее!  
Уэйд послушно протягивает ему свои лапищи, но Питер хмурится.  
— Не в перчатках, — ворчит он и принимается их стягивать.  
Наконец, когда перчатки валяются в стороне, Питер прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони Уэйда.  
— Такие огромные, — шёпотом делится Питер. — Такие классные. Люблю твои руки.  
Уэйд приподнимает маску и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Паука в лоб.  
— Господи, как же тебе будет стрёмно, когда ты протрезвеешь.  
— Из-за чего? — спрашивает Питер, прижимаясь губами к неровной коже. — Мы блядь встречаемся. Встре-ча-ем-ся!  
Питер наконец выпускает его руку и поднимает на Уэйда хитрый взгляд.  
— Но так и ни разу не были на настоящем свидании.  
— Хэй, я был с тобой на свиданиях! Ты просто о них не знал.  
Питер усмехается и как-то очень резво оказывается у него на коленях.  
— Хочу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, — признаётся он Уэйду на ухо. — Хочу надеть свой дебильный смокинг за дохуищу денег, и чтобы ты держался за мой локоть. Хочу, чтобы вокруг было полно народу, но ты смотрел только на меня, потому что ты любишь меня.  
Питер обнимает Уэйда за шею, целует в ухо.  
— И ты бы постоянно пытался незаметно меня облапать. А я бы позволял, потому что люблю, когда ты меня касаешься. И весь вечер мы бы оба думали, как бы поскорее попасть домой.  
— И что же дома? — спрашивает Уэйд едва дыша.  
Он чертит круги на пояснице Питера, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть швы.  
Питер смеётся ему в ухо. И наверняка краснеет.  
Сжимает его плечи и легко потирается промежностью о бедро.  
— Ты бы раздел меня. И твои охеренные руки оказались бы здесь…  
Питер ловит его ладони у себя за спиной и спускает на задницу. Надавливает на пальцы Уэйда, так, чтобы они оказались в ложбинке.  
— Ты бы растягивал меня, пока я не начал просить. «Я так хочу почувствовать тебя в себе, Уэйд».  
Уэйд шумно выдыхает, пальцы сжимаются на ягодицах Питера.  
Тяжесть в низу живота становится всё более и более ощутимой.  
— «Я так хочу быть твоим», — продолжает Питер.  
— Малыш, я…  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Это сказано уже обычным тоном, без флирта и заигрываний.  
Уэйд поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Паука.  
— На случай, если ты не знал, — добавляет тот. — По-моему, это очевидно, но ты иногда так невероятно тупишь, что я решил уточнить на всякий случай. Ну, знаешь, чтобы ты не начал загоняться и… Твои губы всегда были такими красивыми?  
Уэйд сидит, едва не уронив челюсть на колени, и не может заставить себя издать ни звука.  
Питер проводит пальцем по его приоткрытым губам.  
— Ты упустил прекрасную возможность процитировать пятый эпизод «Звёздных войн».  
— Ну… — Уэйд сглатывает застрявший в горле ком. — Придется тебе это повторить, тыковка. Потом, когда проспишься.  
Он мягко ссаживает Питера с колен.  
Тот обижено мычит и пытается вернуться обратно, но Уэйд держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Паучок хмурится и складывает руки на груди.  
— Что не так? — спрашивает он. — Ты на меня злишься?  
— Нет? — выдаёт Уэйд, но голос даёт петуха, потому что да, блядь.  
— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, а ты разозлился! — Питер фыркает и стряхивает руки Уэйда с плеч.  
— Да не злюсь я, — рявкает Уэйд.  
Питер отворачивается от него и сворачивается клубком на постели.  
Заебись. Просто заебись. Хоть один этап их отношений может обойтись без скандалов?  
Уэйд вздыхает и ложится позади Питера. Обвивает руками, прижимает к себе и закидывает на него ногу.  
— Хорошо, я злюсь, — признаётся наёмник, целует Питера в шею. — Я злюсь, потому что из тебя почти половину обоймы достали. Я не могу прекратить думать об этом, а теперь всё ещё хуже. Потому что если бы я потерял тебя… Почему ты вообще там был?  
— Из-за тебя, — тихо отвечает Паук.  
Что бы это ни значило, пояснять он не собирается.  
— Бесполезно просить тебя больше так не делать? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Ты хорошо меня знаешь. Ответь на это сам.  
Уэйд не знает, что ещё сказать. Всё, что нужно было, уже сказано. А нести всякий бред не поможет.  
Питер начинает вертеться, чтобы выпутаться из его объятий.  
— Я устал, — объясняет он. — А у тебя ещё есть работа.  
Уэйд тяжело вздыхает.  
— Работа. Точно. И когда только это всё кончится?  
— Никогда, — Питер поворачивается и тяжело смотрит на него. — Я сражаюсь бо́льшую часть своей жизни. Это не заканчивается, Уэйд.  
Как будто он этого не знает.  
— Я зайду к тебе после, — обещает Уэйд. — Будь хорошим Паучком, слушайся папу Тони и кушай кашу.  
— Угу.  
Питер вновь отворачивается от него.  
Уже на выходе из палаты Уэйд слышит, как Питер зовёт его по имени.  
Он оборачивается через плечо, но Питер всё ещё смотрит в стену.  
— До луны и обратно, — бормочет Питер.  
Уэйд усмехается и выходит из палаты.  
***  
ПИТЕР?  
Уэйд пытается поделиться своей радостью от признания.  
Но Она всё равно улавливает беспокойство и ныряет в его воспоминания, чтобы найти причину. Уэйд не знает, как огородить Её от этого, и в итоге просто сдаётся и позволяет копаться в своей памяти. Она находит то, что Ей было нужно, довольно быстро.  
ПИТЕР?  
— Он в порядке, — бубнит Уэйд себе под нос. — Всё уже хорошо.  
Но унять своё и чужое беспокойство одновременно не так-то просто. Уэйд чувствует, как его начинает тошнить, хотя он не ел, кажется, уже… Когда там он последний раз ел?  
Он покидает Башню и заглядывает в ближайшую забегаловку, где пытается заесть тошноту.  
Уэйд думает о словах Питера до тех пор, пока не начинает болеть голова.  
Пока он отвлекся, Она пользуется случаем и добирается до всех последних воспоминаний, связанных с Питером. Половины из них она не понимает и беспардонно вырывает Уэйда из его размышлений, чтобы спросить. Особо её интересует тот момент, когда Питер упал с потолка. Дальше воспоминания Уэйда размываются, теряют краски и отдают такой горечью, что Она боится их трогать.  
— Да, — бормочет Уэйд себе под нос. — Тебе интересно, что было дальше? Я не убил этого уёбка, хотя мог.  
Некоторые люди в закусочной косо на него поглядывают. Уэйд уже и отвык разговаривать вслух с самим с собой. Приятно хотя бы на время вновь побыть городским сумасшедшим.  
— Кстати, ни за что не поверишь, кто это был.  
Она копает воспоминания, предшествующие появлению Питера, и почему-то сразу верит.  
Уэйд язык прикусывает от неожиданности, когда его накрывает волна злости. Рот наполняется кровью, и глаза того и гляди вылезут из орбит. Уэйда начинает трясти, и он вцепляется в стол с такой силой, что едва его не крошит.  
И вот теперь на него обращают внимание.  
— Вам нехорошо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает у него официантка.  
По-настоящему обеспокоенно. Уэйд удивлён, как никто ещё не вызвал полицию.  
— Всё в порядке, лапушка, — выговаривает он. — Острый соус оказался чуть острее, чем я думал.  
Ему всё ещё хочется крушить, разрушать, причинять боль, и если бы не самоконтроль, любовно воспитанный в нём Питером, чёрт знает, смог бы он с этим сладить.  
Он оставляет на столе деньги, не поскупившись на чаевые, и выползает на улицу в поисках укромного места.  
— Если ты сейчас не успокоишься, я тебя отсоединю, — грозит Уэйд. — Знаешь, я тоже зол. Но если мы сейчас поддадимся этому, мы ни за что не сможем сделать то, что запланировали.  
Может быть, она поняла угрозу. Может, смогла внять тем воспоминаниям, которые Уэйд ей показал. Воспоминаниям о том, как он действовал на эмоциях и огребал за это.  
В любом случае, гнев немного утихает. Достаточно, чтобы сердце перестало бешено колотиться в груди.  
Лишь когда Уэйд убеждается, что сюрпризов больше не предвидится, он возвращается в Башню, чтобы подготовиться ко второй части плана.  
***  
На это уходит больше времени, чем планировалось. Она оказвается способна скопировать отпечаток пальца, но для того, чтобы установить динамик и прикрепить искусственный глаз, приходится попотеть.  
Уэйду нужно постоянно мысленно контролировать Её, чтобы Она удерживала всё это добро на себе. Голова от этого нещадно трещит, что сбивает с толку и Её тоже, но тут уже ничего не поделать.  
Тони выдаёт ему коммуникатор, настроенный на новый канал связи с каким-то охуительно сложным шифрованием.  
— Он сказал, что был там из-за меня, — говорит Уэйд, когда они проверяют связь. — Как думаешь, что это значит?  
— Что он переживал за тебя? — предполагает Старк. — Со всей этой ерундой, особенно после того, как ты потерял сознание в коридоре… Даже Клинт спросил у меня, в порядке ли ты.  
— Оу… — Уэйд улыбается и склоняет голову на бок. — Так и спросил?  
— Он сказал что-то вроде «если Дэдпул окончательно слетел с катушек, можно, пожалуйста, я лично запру его в психушке». Но я прочитал беспокойство между строк.  
Уэйд смеётся.  
— Ох уж этот Клинт.  
Он всё-таки немного расслабляется. Обо всём об этом он может подумать и потом.

Уэйд знает наизусть план здания, но всё равно держит его перед собой, чтобы не случилось какой-нибудь тупой хуйни. Ей этот план нихуя не говорит, и Уэйду, как и в прошлый раз, нужно думать за двоих, его мозг еле справляется, обрабатывая информацию сразу от двух живых существ.  
Может, поэтому она не с каждым может установить контакт? Может, надо быть немного припизднутым и совсем чуть-чуть шизофреником, чтобы эта связь работала?  
Уэйд едва не пропускает нужную решётку вентиляционной шахты.

Это как играть в игры в виртуальной реальности, и если бы не его сноровка и огромный опыт в реальных ограблениях, хер бы что получилось с первого раза.  
Питеру бы это понравилось. Интересно, смогла бы Она дотронуться до его разума?  
Нет времени думать о Питере. Время думать о том, как завершить квест. Второй попытки уже не будет.  
***  
Тони встречает его в холле, и Уэйд едва не валится на него. Голова трещит, мысли путаются, а мозг уже не в состоянии разделять, кому он отдаёт команды — Уэйду или Ей, поэтому пришлось отсоединиться к большому Её недовольству.  
— Бляядь, — выдаёт Уэйд, пока Старк почти волочит его в одну из пустых комнат на верхних этажах и укладывает там на диване. — Слово «мозгоёбство» ещё никогда не было так в тему.  
— Страна тебя не забудет, — усмехается Старк. — Всё получилось?  
— Ты знаешь, — бормочет Уэйд. — Быть крупным мафиози и попасться на теневой бухгалтерии… Аль Капоне бы им гордился.  
Тони забирает у него карту памяти и свёрнутые бумаги.  
— Ты хорошо поработал, — говорит Старк. — Теперь отдыхай, остальное за юристами и копами.  
Уэйд зевает и переворачивается на живот, подкладывает под голову мягкий валик.  
— Да уж, подремать пару часов не повредит, — бормочет он. — Будешь другом, закажешь пиццу? И если Питер уже пришёл в себя, скажи ему, что…  
Уэйд зевает и сбивается с мысли.  
— Похер, — мямлит он с закрытыми глазами. — Он сам всё знает.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Тони. — Будет тебе пицца. И я скажу Питеру, что ты вернулся и всё в порядке.  
Когда Старк почти уходит, Уэйд собирает остатки сил и зовёт его.  
— Тони. Д-думаешь, что это сработает? Что он ответит за то, что совершил? Я имею в виду, то, что мы нашли, и в половину не так ужасно. Что, если… если… Он просто откупится и свинтит куда-нибудь, где его не достать?  
Он умудряется открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Старка.  
— Не волнуйся. Я думаю, кто-то вроде него давно уже на радарах у федералов. Мы найдём лучшего судью. Я обещаю, что всё получится.  
Сконцентрироваться на чём-либо уже невозможно.  
Уэйд хочет спросить что-то ещё, уточнить. Но только закрывает глаза и зарывается лицом в диванную подушку.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он.  
И проваливается в сон в то же мгновение.  
***  
Пробуждение похоже на воскрешение. Уэйд открывает глаза и встаёт, разминая затекшие мышцы. Он чувствует себя на удивление легко и приятно. Умывается прохладной водой и принимает душ, чтобы окончательно проснуться. На столике близ дивана пара коробок с уже остывшей пиццей. Но она всё равно божественна на вкус, и Уэйд ест так, будто завтра умрёт.  
Наконец, сытый, чистый и выспавшийся, он одевается и направляется к закрытой двери. Не время пинать хуи.  
Он встаёт перед дверью, касается ручки. И замирает.  
Стоит так довольно долго, разглядывая идеальную ровную поверхность, и в голове — полнейшая пустота.  
Уэйд пятится от двери, будто от страшного монстра, пока не упирается в диван. Ложится, повернувшись лицом к спинке, закрывает глаза и обнимает колени. И снова отрубается.

Генри трясёт Уэйда за плечо.  
— Пора, — говорит он.  
Уэйд приподнимается и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на друга.  
— Пора что?  
— Пора прекращать заниматься хуйнёй.  
Уэйд фыркает и возвращает голову на валик.  
— Я занимаюсь хуйнёй всю свою жизнь, сам решу, когда пора прекращать.  
Генри тяжко вздыхает, будто один из них невероятно тупой, и это точно не он.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я — всего лишь голос твоего сознания? Ты сам считаешь, что пора. Хватит филонить.  
— А ты ведь знаешь, что я шизофреник? Если моё сознание считает, что пора, не факт, что я так считаю.  
Генри надолго замолкает, и Уэйду приходится вновь повернуться, чтобы проверить, не исчез ли он.  
Не исчез.  
Сидит и смотрит осуждающе, как на нашкодившего пса. При жизни у него никогда не было такого взгляда.  
— Я не хочу, — говорит Уэйд. — Я не хочу отпускать тебя. Не хочу выпускать Её в большой мир, где Она даже поговорить ни с кем больше не сможет. Не хочу прощаться с Сэлом и Дэвидом, зная, как они меня ненавидят. Я не хочу выходить за эту дверь.  
— Босс.  
Взгляд Генри смягчается, и он снова похож на того простодушного пацана, который в тайне заботился обо всех своих друзьях, даже о Уэйде, хотя тот этого никогда не стоил.  
От этого становится паршиво и даже начинает подташнивать.  
Уэйд наконец садится, ставит локти на колени и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Что бы ты ни сказал…  
— Как поступил бы Человек-паук?  
Это удар ниже пояса. Вот прямо. Натурально. Яйца всмятку. Бдыыыыыыыщ.  
— Пошёл ты, — огрызается Уэйд.  
Генри пожимает плечами.  
— А всё-таки?  
— Сделал бы морду кирпичом и поступил как надо. Но я не Спайди. И я заебался.  
— Я понимаю, — отзывается Генри после долгой паузы. — Тогда почему ты ещё здесь? Зачем пытаешься доказать ему, что достоин?  
Ответ вертится на языке и должен быть довольно очевиден. Но у Уэйда проблемы с тем, чтобы сформулировать его.  
— Потому что этот еблан зачем-то в меня верит.  
Генри молчит. Уэйд тоже молчит. Проходит вечность.  
— Ладно, — говорит Уэйд наконец. — Ты победил.  
***  
Уэйд слышит смех Питера за закрытой дверью и едва не сдаётся. Зайти внутрь, прижаться к нему и сказать, что всё наконец кончилось. И остаться так навсегда.  
Только ничего ещё не кончилось, у Уэйда есть обещание, которое он должен выполнить, есть вещи, о которых он должен позаботиться. Поэтому обнимашки с Питером откладываются на неопределенное время…  
«Где ты?» — пишет Питер, едва Уэйд покидает Башню и включает маскировку.  
«Осталось одно ма-аленькое дельце, без которого я не смогу спокойно спать. Пока что залечивай свои пулевые дырки и готовь непулевую дырку к моему возвращению!»  
Уэйд ставит в конце эмоджи с указательным пальцем и жестом «ок», а потом добавляет ещё кучу сердечек всех цветов, которые только может найти.  
Питер пишет, что у них никогда больше не будет секса, на что Уэйд отвечает, что слышит это от Питера последние полгода.  
Паучок вроде ничего не заподозрил. Стоило всего лишь его смутить.  
Генри следует за Уэйдом по пятам, будто чтобы проследить, что тот всё сделает правильно.  
Интересно, сможет ли Она его увидеть?

Смогла.  
Уэйда почти с ног сбивает волна недоумения и радости. Приходится долго объяснять, что такое галлюцинации и потом справляться ещё и с Её разочарованием.  
— Пора отпустить вас обоих, — говорит Уэйд. — Ты не против, если мы начнём с него?

Уэйд ненавидит кладбища. Кто их любит, кроме пятнадцатилетних подростков, проходящих через готическую фазу? А, ну и некрофилов. Это само собой разумеется.  
Уэйд не относится ни к тем, ни к другим, поэтому, как всякий нормальный человек, кривится, когда заходит на территорию.  
Он ни разу тут не был, и приходится попотеть, чтобы найти нужное надгробие.  
Уэйд не принёс цветов или ещё какой-нибудь хуйни. Можно, конечно, откуда-нибудь спиздить.  
Он уже дёргается, чтобы уйти, но Генри опускает руку ему на плечо.  
— Прости, что не был на похоронах, — говорит Уэйд. — Что жалел себя вместо того, чтобы начать действовать сразу же. Что не уберёг. Что втянул во всё это, чёрт возьми. Я хотел как лучше.  
— Он не винит тебя, — говорит Генри.  
— А тебе почём знать? Ты — не он.  
А улыбается так же. Смущённо растягивает уголки губ.  
— Спроси у Смерти в следующий раз, когда нанесёшь ей визит. Она знает.  
Это на удивление хорошая идея для чувака, созданного его сознанием. Уэйд еле сдерживается, чтобы не вышибить себе мозги прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Знаешь, — он шмыгает носом. — Если бы у меня были веточки, можно было бы запилить такую же сцену, как в финале Логана. Слезы были бы обеспечены.  
Генри молчит и смотрит на надгробие.  
Она пытается утешить Уэйда, делясь своими хорошими воспоминаниями. Почти все они из потайной комнаты офиса.  
— Хочешь вернуться туда в последний раз? — предлагает Уэйд.  
Она соглашается.  
Они уходят, а Генри остаётся около надгробия.  
Когда Уэйд оборачивается, никого там уже нет.

Это слишком, слишком, слишком.  
Уэйд размазывает по лицу слезы. Свои и чужие вперемешку.  
Воспоминаний слишком много, хоть и все они однообразные. Генри, Генри, Генри, Сэл, снова Генри, Дэвид.  
Но Её печаль становится его печалью.  
— Уверена, что хочешь уйти? Я могу вернуть тебя им.  
Он подкрепляет слова изображениями, но Она своего решения менять не собирается. Пытается показать ему что-то другое. Кажется, что-то о доме.  
Должно быть, она уже лучше приспособилась к его психике и органам восприятия. Потому что на этот раз Уэйд может разобрать всплохи огней и назвать три увиденных цвета. Серый. Зеленый. Синий.  
Что он прекрасно понимает, так это нахлынувшую тоску.  
Как он тоскует по тем, кого любит, когда их нет рядом.  
Как он тосковал, когда Нэйтан умер.  
Как он тосковал, когда Паучок не хотел его видеть.  
— Я понял, понял, — гундосит Уэйд. — Из-за тебя весь костюм соплями заляпал.

Он слишком отвлечен, чтобы заметить, как прямоугольник света на полу перегораживают черные фигуры.  
Очухивается только когда его накрывает сеть, по которой проходит электрический разряд, и тут же вырубается.  
***  
Однако, ненадолго.  
Когда он открывает глаза, кто-то лапает его за ноги.  
— Смотри внимательнее, — говорит Трэвис. — Больше чем уверен, что у него и в заднице запрятан нож.  
— Ну не-ет, там у меня бывает только член моего парня, — отвечает Уэйд и мощным ударом ноги вырубает миньона, который его обыскивает. — Давно не виделись, уёбок. Зачем пожаловал?  
Когда он вскакивает на ноги, к нему несутся четыре других миньона.  
Уэйд тянется за спину, что, конечно, очень глупо.  
Катаны сняли. Пистолеты сняли. Все его крутые штукенции из карманов тоже достали. Впрочем, навалять он может и так.  
О его самом главном оружии Трэвис будто ещё не догадался.

Но пока что в этом нет нужды.  
— Я недооценил тебя, — вздыхает Трэвис. — Должен признать, ты провернул всё неожиданно умело. Будто тебе кто-то помогал.  
— Господь бог, — отзывается Уэйд, уходя из-под обстрела.  
Она негодует и пытается достучаться до Уэйда, чтобы он перестал размениваться на охрану и натравил Её на главную цель.  
Рано.  
Рано.  
Сначала идёт прелюдия в виде хорошей драки.  
— Всё ещё пытаешься вычислить мой зловещий план, Трэвис?  
Уэйд заламывает руку с пистолетом одному из миньонов и, кажется, ломает её. Не велика потеря.  
Тот падает на пол, сбитый с ног тяжелой тушкой Уэйда, который в завершение прикладывает его головой об пол.  
На него тут же наваливаются двое других и придавливают к земле.  
Кто-то из них приставляет пистолет к его затылку.  
— Не вышибай ему мозги, — приказывает Трэвис. — Мёртвый он не такой разговорчивый.  
Уэйд может вырваться. Но не делает этого. Ёрзает для виду. Всё равно всё внимание приковано к нему.  
Трэвис подходит медленно и угрожающе. Наступает ему на щёку. Уэйд чувствует, как хрустит шея. Не круто, совсем не круто.  
— Я пришел к выводу, что нет у тебя никакого зловещего плана. Ты слишком туп для этого. Ответ на поверхности, только я всё никак его не увижу.  
Она подползает сзади, держась в тени.  
— Попробуй разуть глаза, — шипит Уэйд.  
Говорить придавленным к полу не очень-то и удобно.  
Она вырастает за спиной Трэвиса, и Уэйд видит Её глазами охуевшие взгляды охранников.  
Трэвис пытается обернуться, но уже поздно.  
Она «проглатывает» его, оставляя наружу только голову. Трэвис бьётся, пытаясь вырваться.  
Сюрприз, сука. Уэйд вспоминает, как Генри тыкал Её пальцем.  
Всё, что движется с большой скоростью, Она останавливает. Если бы Трэвис успокоился, то легко мог бы выбраться.  
Охранники начинают палить по нему. И где только Трэвис таких тупых нашёл.  
— Не стрелять! — рявкает он. — Вы меня блядь убьёте!  
Пули всё равно отскакивают от Неё. Уэйд неконтролируемо начинает смеяться.  
Некоторые пули, правда, попадают в него. Некоторые рикошетят в стрелков.  
Тех, которые не пали жертвой собственной тупости, Уэйд вырубает и остаётся один на один с человеком, который его уже порядком заебал.  
— Ладно, если ты так далеко зашёл, — выдыхает Уэйд, — думаю, ты заслужил свои ответы. Жаль, что ты не можешь дотянуться до своих локтей, чтобы погрызть их.  
Она услужливо предлагает сломать ему руки, чтобы сделать это возможным.  
Соблазнительно. Но Уэйд отказывается.  
Скидывает адрес Старку с просьбой срочно прилететь. Так, наверное, даже лучше. Можно будет сразу сдать ублюдка властям, вместе со всем горяченьким, что Уэйд отрыл.  
— Ты пересмотрел криминальных драм, Трэвис, — говорит Уэйд, подбирая пистолеты и вытаскивая из них обоймы. — Моё задание было просто обезвредить детишек, по возможности не причиняя им вреда. Я планировал втереться к ним в доверие и уговорить заняться чем-то более общественно полезным. И всё бы у меня получилось, если бы не ты со своим ебучим любопытством.  
— А эта штука, что меня держит, оказалась просто приятным бонусом? Как удобно.  
Уэйд фыркает, и Она сжимается вокруг него чуть сильнее.  
Блядь, нет, Уэйд этого не хотел. Вернее, конечно, хотел, но не думал, что отдаёт команду. Нужно быть осторожнее.  
— И что, теперь ты должен будешь передать это Кэпу и Старку? — Трэвис печально поджимает губы. — Какая потеря. Наверняка тебе ещё и не заплатят ни цента.  
— Я беру натурой, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — И мне уже заплатили, не беспокойся. Капитан только притворяется скромняшкой.  
Трэвис обладает удивительной способностью игнорировать всю хуйню, что Уэйд несёт, и вылавливать из потока бреда только то, что его интересует.  
— Откуда твои детишки вообще раздобыли такую игрушку? О, или я убил твоего любимчика до того, как ты успел спросить? Позор мне!  
Уэйд стискивает зубы, и Она тут же реагирует на это.  
Но будь Уэйд проклят, если поведётся на такой дешёвый трюк.  
— Они долго молились, и… э… это просто упало с неба, — говорит он, едва не сказав «Она».  
— Да? А по мне выглядит как что-то, что могло принадлежать Гидре или даже Щ.И.Т.у.  
Помните ту херню из «Начала»?  
«Не думайте о слонах». И ты думаешь о слонах.  
Уэйд говорит себе — не думай о Щ.И.Т.е.  
И попробуйте угадать, что происходит дальше.  
— Думаю, и те, и другие неплохо тебе заплатят, — продолжает Трэвис.  
Как убедить Её, что он не собирается продавать Её Щ.И.Т.у?  
— Спасибо, что заботишься о моём финансовом благополучии, — цедит Уэйд. — Но это лишнее.  
Щ.И.Т.  
Белые люди.  
Чернеющие на костюме эмблемы.  
ВСПЫШКА!  
Успокойся. Успокойся. Во имя всех богов и дьяволов, успокойся.  
ВСПЫШКА! БЕЛЫЙ! БОЛЬ!  
Уэйда размазывает по полу. Это нереально. Это всего лишь воспоминания, и даже не его воспоминания. Но он чувствует это. Он перестаёт ощущать руки и ноги. Он растворяется, пока от него не остаётся одно лишь сознание, запертое в пустоте.  
Прекрати. Прекрати.  
Уэйд разлепляет глаза и сквозь пелену слёз видит дуло пистолета, направленное ему в лицо. Уэйд действует инстинктивно. Его тело, над которым он потерял контроль, отбивает руку в сторону, а потом…  
ВСПЫШКА!  
КРАСНЫЙ!  
БОЛЬ!  
Боль приводит его в чувство. Запястье Трэвиса хрустит в его руке. Пистолет падает на пол, но он своё дело сделал.  
Уэйду жарко. Левая сторона его лица будто горит огнём.  
Он касается уха и на пальцах остаётся кровь.  
Пока он мешкает, Трэвис сбивает его с ног и быстро подхватывает пистолет.  
А Уэйд всё трогает то место, где не хватает кусочка уха. И то место на виске, где должен был быть датчик.  
— Нет… — бормочет он.  
Он мечется. Он ищет. Он зовёт. Пытается дотянуться.  
Но он один в своей голове, только он жив, только своё собственное сознание он может ощущать.  
— Нет! — кричит он, когда пули оказываются у него в животе и груди.  
Даже не пытается закрываться, потому что…  
Потому что Она вырастает над ними, огромная и прекрасная, как дикая птица, которую так долго держали взаперти. И теперь наконец позволили расправить крылья.  
Он пытается встать, но поскальзывается на луже собственной крови.  
Трэвис поворачивается к нему спиной и выпускает в Неё остаток пуль. Но что Ей пули?  
— Не убивай, — просит Уэйд. — Вспомни всё, что я тебе говорил, не убивай его!  
Он пытается подползти ближе, чтобы, может быть, заслонить Трэвиса собой.  
Но Она быстрая. Она всегда была быстра, как мысль.  
Она принимает очертания человеческой фигуры и обхватывает щёки Трэвиса ладонями, будто хочет поцеловать.  
Но видал Уэйд такие поцелуи. Она спёрла это из воспоминаний о его прежних днях.  
— НЕ СМЕЙ!

Когда он слышит хруст шеи и предсмертный хрип, он сворачивается клубком и надеется сдохнуть.  
***  
Она касается его. Уже не мысленно, физически.  
— Ты теперь не лучше, чем он, — говорит Уэйд.  
Теперь они друг друга не понимают. И никогда больше не поймут. Но некоторые вещи Она явно сможет разобрать из его интонаций.  
Уэйд поднимает голову, чтобы Она видела его лицо.  
— Уходи, — говорит он.  
Хочет выглядеть грозно или сурово, но того и гляди расплачется.  
Не из-за того, что уёбок мёртв. А из-за того, что ему из этого не выпутаться.  
Она предпринимает ещё одну попытку его утешить. Скользит по груди, принимая форму паутины. Опутывает его всего.  
— Уходи! — Уэйд стряхивает Её с себя и вскакивает на ноги. — Они скоро будут здесь, и если ты не уберёшься, я клянусь, что сдам тебя обратно Щ.И.Т.у.  
Уж эту аббревиатуру Она узнает. Встаёт на дыбы словно кошка.  
— Ты хотела свободы — вот тебе свобода. Улетай домой к своим родным терминаторам, а я останусь разгребать это дерьмо.  
Ей больно. Уэйду не нужно заглядывать в Её разум, чтобы это понять.  
Она принимает одну последнюю форму — снова человеческую. Пропорциями здорово напоминающую его самого. Неловко взмахивает рукой в прощальном жесте и исчезает.  
Уэйд срывает с себя оставшийся датчик и топчет его.  
Через несколько минут слышит, как закованные в броню ноги Старка ступают по полу.  
— Я всё могу объяснить, — говорит Уэйд, когда луч фонаря выхватывает из тьмы его и мёртвое тело.  
— Да? Я очень хочу послушать.  
Голос Питера доносится до него словно сквозь вату.


	30. Chapter 30

— Я не виноват. Вернее, я виноват, но я этого не делал! Хотя, как посмотреть, конечно… Но я точно этого не хотел! Точнее хотел… Но ты сам сказал мне, что одно дело — хотеть его смерти, а другое — убить. Питер, я…  
Паук молчит. Старк тоже молчит. Уэйд заламывает пальцы и опускает взгляд в пол.  
— Расскажи с самого начала, как так вышло, — спокойно говорит Старк.  
Уэйд трёт лоб.  
— Я потерял контроль, — говорит он окрепшим голосом.  
Показывает на окровавленное ухо.  
— Трэвис отстрелил один из датчиков. Я не отдавал приказа убивать его. Она приняла моё желание за приказ. Я бы не стал, Тони…  
— Я знаю, — отвечает тот и делает шаг навстречу Уэйду.  
— О, — подаёт голос Паук. — Не стал бы?  
— Питер, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как много Уэйд сделал, чтобы посадить его за решётку. Если бы он хотел убить Трэвиса, он мог бы сделать это давно.  
— А ты теперь его адвокат? — интересуется Паук. — Спроси, что он здесь вообще делал. Что у него было за «ма-аленькое дельце», без которого он «не сможет нормально спать».  
Желудок сдавливает спазмом. Уэйд сглатывает вязкую слюну и пытается заговорить.  
Выходит не сразу.  
— Р-ребята просили кое-что забрать… отсюда.  
— Забрать что? — спрашивает Питер, его тон всё ещё очень агрессивен.  
Мысли мечутся в мозгу как в жопу укушенные. Питер ему не верит. Не верит. Не верит ни единому его слову.  
Что бы Уэйд ни сказал, он не сможет обелить себя в его глазах, он не сможет доказать ему, что он не виноват.  
Да и виноват он. Пусть только отчасти, но виноват же.  
— Р-руч… Э… Кружку. И ручку. Ага.  
Тони встаёт между ними с Питером, будто готовится разнимать драку.  
— Ты ведь своими глазами видел, как сложно контролировать эту хрень, — снова пытается он.  
— Тони, — говорит Питер убийственно холодным тоном. — Он не ребёнок. Прекрати его защищать. Пусть говорит сам за себя.  
— Да ты набросился на него с порога! Он слова выговорить не может.  
— О… — Питер нервно смеётся. — Хочешь знать почему? Уэйд, скажем Тони, почему я нападаю, а ты не можешь защищаться?  
Он снимает маску, теснит Старка и подходит к Уэйду практически вплотную.  
— Потому что Уэйд не может посмотреть мне в глаза. Может быть, это и не было умышленным убийством. Но он врёт с тех пор, как открыл рот.  
Уэйд собирает все силы и всё-таки поднимает голову.  
Встречается с холодным, колючим взглядом Питера. И замирает перед ним.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Питер тихо и строго. — Посмотри и скажи, что ты не сделал ничего, из-за чего тебе могло бы быть передо мной стыдно. Скажи, что ты не виноват в его смерти.  
— Это слишком общая формулировка, — выдаёт Уэйд заплетающимся языком. — Мне может быть стыдно перед тобой за что угодно.  
Он собирается привести пример, но Питер уже теряет к нему интерес.  
— Я больше не хочу это слушать, — говорит он Старку. — Разбирайся сам.  
— Питер, подожди!  
Уэйд пытается броситься за ним, но второй раз поскальзывается на той же самой ебучей луже крови и тяжело валится на пол.  
Обоймы, которые он напиздил у обезвреженных охранников, вываливаются из кармана и стукаются об пол.  
Питер оборачивается. Подходит и поднимает одну. Взвешивает на ладони и передаёт Старку.  
— Делай с ним что хочешь.

— Она не полная, — говорит Старк, когда Уэйд вдоволь наслаждается чувством безысходности и почти готов выть.  
— Что?  
— Обойма не полная. А вот эта вообще пустая.  
Он указывает куда-то рядом с Уэйдом.  
— Зачем они тебе?  
— Отобрал у вырубленных ребят, чтобы они не очухались и не пустили мне пулю в жопу, — объясняет Уэйд, пожимая плечами.  
Тони помогает ему встать.  
— Я тебе верю. У тебя не будет проблем, Уэйд. Но ответь мне на один вопрос. Где робот?  
Парам-пам-пам-пам.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — честно признаётся Уэйд. — Когда всё это произошло, я психанул и уничтожил второй датчик. А когда остыл… Её уже не было рядом. Кто знает, может Она поймала какой-то другой сигнал. Или восприняла ещё одну мою мысль слишком буквально и исчезла.  
И Тони на это клюёт. Что это за мир такой, в котором ему верит Тони мать его Старк, но не любовь всей его жизни?  
— Иди домой, Уэйд, — говорит он наконец. — Тут больше ничего не сделаешь. И зайди в Башню, когда будешь готов.  
Уэйд кивает ему и уходит, не оглядываясь. По дороге домой он всё высматривает Паука на крышах и в проулках, но если тот и следит за ним, то делает это мастерски и не попадается на глаза.  
***  
— Ты можешь меня выслушать? — кричит Уэйд.  
Ветер заглушает его слова, но Паучок всё равно оборачивается и спрыгивает с края крыши.  
— А тебе есть что сказать?  
— Я не убивал его! Это был не я!  
Но выходит слишком тихо. Да и расстояние между ними не такое, на котором можно было бы вести этот разговор.  
Уэйд подходит ближе, и Питер тоже шагает ему навстречу.  
Он весь дрожит от промозглого ветра, и Уэйд опускает руки ему на плечи и поглаживает, чтобы хоть немного согреть.  
Питер отпихивает его руки. Снимает маску и сжимает её.  
— Я выслушаю всё, что ты хочешь мне сказать, только если ты будешь смотреть мне прямо в глаза, — предупреждает он.  
Уэйд вздыхает и тоже снимает маску.  
— Есть кое-что, что я не мог сказать тебе при Старке. Наша маленькая Т-1000 никогда не была роботом, Питер. Она живая и, более того, Она разумная.  
Питер хмурится, глядя на него. Но не находит в его словах лжи.  
— Продолжай, — говорит он сурово.  
Уэйд сглатывает застрявший в горле ком. И рассказывает ему.

— И почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Потому что это не мой секрет. Помнишь, как я ебнулся в обморок? Это случилось после того, как я собрался рассказать всё Старку. Она перепугалась. Словила вьетнамские флэшбеки, а потом их словил и я. И всё пошло по пизде.  
Питер скрещивает руки на груди и опускает взгляд.  
— Возможно, Она позволила бы рассказать тебе, — выдаёт Уэйд раньше, чем успевает подумать. — Но я не стал рисковать.  
Паук отступает от него. Пальцы сдавливают бицепсы.  
— Ты… что?  
— Ну, в смысле… — Уэйд запинается и бессильно пожимает плечами. — Я боялся, что ты не согласишься с моим решением. И настучишь Старку.  
Лицо Питера искажается гневом, но он быстро берёт себя в руки.  
— Приятно, что ты _так_ мне доверяешь, — цедит он.  
Уэйд шагает к нему, но Питер склоняет голову набок и останавливает его жестом.  
— Это ведь… Я _доверяю_ тебе, сладенький. Я доверяю тебе во всём, что касается меня самого. Но я так же знаю, что ты делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, не оглядываясь ни на кого и ни на что.  
— О, а ты постоянно на всех оглядываешься!  
Питер взмахивает руками так резко, что Уэйд невольно отшатывается. Питер взбешён, он пиздец как взбешён, и Уэйд никак не может уловить, что и где пошло не так. Где он проебался? Что такого сказал?  
— Всегда заботишься о том, как твои действия скажутся на окружающих! Какой ты молодец!  
— Знаешь что… — Уэйд закусывает губу и пытается остановить панику.  
А ещё агрессию, растущую в нём. Это рефлекс. На него бросаются — он бросается в ответ.  
— Ты обиделся, что я тебе не доверяю? Мне вот только что пришла в голову одна интересная мысль.  
— Удивительно, — огрызается Питер. — И какая же?  
Уэйд сглатывает. Срывает висящую на поясе маску и отбрасывает подальше, чтобы не было соблазна за ней спрятаться.  
— Я не виню тебя в том, что ты ставишь своё дело выше своих привязаностей. Никогда не винил. Я даже восхищаюсь этим в тебе. Я знаю, насколько это тяжело.  
Питер послушно скушал пряник. Плечи расслабляются. Губы приоткрываются. Он весь обращается в слух.  
Самое время пройтись кнутом.  
— Когда я нуждался в тебе, ты сначала заканчивал со своими обязанностями и только потом мчался ко мне. Но ты всё равно приходил, и это всё, что мне было нужно.  
— И что ты хочешь сказать?  
В голосе Питера появляется настороженность.  
Уэйд прячет руки за спину, перекатывается с пятки на носок. Легко пожимает плечами.  
— И как так вышло, что ты киданул Логана и детишек Икс, взломал наш со Старком приватный канал связи и прискакал на мою свиданку с Трэвисом? Так боялся, что он сделает что-то плохое со мной? Или… — Театральная пауза. — Что я могу сделать что-то плохое с ним?  
Питер выглядит уязвлённым и раздасадованным на мгновение. Как злодей из Скуби-Ду, с которого в конце сорвали маску и чьи намерения беспардонно раскрыли зрителю.  
Пусть это всего лишь мгновение. Уэйду достаточно, чтобы увидеть подтверждение своей теории.  
— Может быть, этого бы и не произошло, если бы мне не приходилось клещами из тебя всё вытаскивать, — говорит Питер тихо, чтобы скрыть дрожь в голосе. — Если бы хоть раз на вопрос «ты в порядке?» я получил нормальный ответ. Но всё, что я слышу из раза в раз это «Забей», «Я просто устал», «Мои заёбы», «Ничего страшного, тыковка». Да, ты рассказал мне о том, что хочешь убить его… После того, как я весь вечер искал пути, как до тебя достучаться. После того, как ты несколько дней избегал меня, делая чёрт знает что в одиночестве.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел, как я страдаю, понятно? — взвинчивается Уэйд. — Хоть я и наверняка тебя заебал, но не думаю, что это доставило бы тебе удовольствие. И я просто… В моей голове постоянно крутится всякая хуйня. Постоянно! И мало того, что я сам себя ей мучаю, вываливать всё это на тебя было бы совсем жестоко. Не надо тебе в этом дерьме копаться, лапушка, поверь мне.  
— И ты опять это решил за меня? — Питер приподнимает бровь, старается казаться уверенным в своих словах. — Не думал, что если я говорю, что хочу знать — я действительно хочу знать? Ты так долго меня добивался, так старательно работал над собой, чтобы сделать это возможным. И у тебя получилось. И что теперь? Ты просто закрываешься от меня и держишь на расстоянии.  
— Питер, ты не знаешь, о чём просишь…  
— Нет! Это ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь! Думаешь, всё, что мне от тебя нужно, это поплакаться иногда тебе в плечо, потрахаться и посмотреть кино в обнимку? Думаешь, это называется отношениями?  
— Ну, последний раз, когда я проверял…  
— У меня для тебя плохие новости, Уэйд. Я… Я хочу всего. Я хочу доверять тебе. Но не могу, пока ты не доверяешь мне.  
— Столько глав подряд говорили, что доверяем друг другу. И оказались здесь и сейчас. Что ещё раз доказывает, что все посткоитальные клятвы — туфта.  
Ветер совсем холодный. А внутри всё кипит, создавая странный контраст. Питер, напротив, бледный как смерть. Наверняка чертовски замёрз. Зачем они вообще стоят здесь на ветру и орут друг на друга?  
Не проще было бы вести этот разговор в тёплом и уютном месте, где, может быть, и их слова не были бы такими острыми и обидными?  
Ответ да. Тысячу раз да. Только есть ли в этом смысл?  
— Уэйд, — зовёт Паучок тихо. — Пожалуйста. Пойди ко мне навстречу.  
— Ммм… Конечно. И до конца жизни — твоей жизни, уж извини — отчитываться о каждом сделанном шаге. Чтобы ты не подумал, что я там снова решил кого-то убить или барыжить наркотой, или ебать гусей.  
— Не преувеличивай. Я говорю тебе не об этом.  
— Об этом, — отрезает Уэйд. — Видишь, мы зашли в тупик. Ты хочешь, чтобы я принимал решения сам, но на всякий случай будешь все их проверять. Не круто, пирожочек.  
— Ты мои слова расценил именно так?  
— Ну, ты же расцениваешь моё поведение так, как тебе удобно, — Уэйд пожимает плечами. — Да, ты правильно говоришь. Я давно тебя хотел. Возможно, поэтому так поспешил. Мы оба вляпались, не подумав. И вот результат.  
На этот раз боль из глаз Питера никуда не уходит.  
Уэйд как зачарованный наблюдает, как Паук подходит ближе. На мгновение ему кажется, что Питер сейчас его обнимет и они забудут всю эту сцену, всё, что друг другу наговорили, все свои разногласия.

Питер с размаху бьёт его в живот. Чтоб вы понимали. Со всей своей паучьей силой.  
И наблюдает сверху, как он корчится. На лице за всё это время не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — говорит Питер холодно. — Прости за все неудобства, которые я тебе причинил. Надеюсь, теперь ты будешь счастлив.  
Спойлер: не будет.  
***  
Наступает… монотонность. Всё не так плохо, как он боялся.  
Но и не хорошо тоже.  
Уэйд почти не чувствует тоски, так как всё ещё зол на Питера. И почти не чувствует вины из-за того же.  
Он свободен. Он наконец-то свободен от всяких там чувств, эмоций, переживаний и прочей лабуды из книжонок для карикатурных кисейных барышень.  
Единственное, что он чувствует, — это раздражение. Он заковывается в него, оно становится его доспехом, скорлупой, надёжно защищая его от срыва.  
Правда, нет в мире совершенства. Несколько раз и его охуительная броня даёт трещину.  
В первый раз это случается, когда Старк разрешает отпустить Сэла и Дэвида при условии, что Уэйд будет приглядывать за ними на первое время.  
И конечно же, проклятая привычка сначала говорить, а потом думать, никогда не доводила его до добра. Почему сейчас должно было быть иначе?  
— Вы можете остаться, если хотите, — бормочет Уэйд. — Можно найти вам работу. Ну, знаете, если вдруг проснётся желание делать что-то хорошее ради разнообразия.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Сэл. — Нет, спасибо.  
Его слова ещё долго остаются с Уэйдом в тот день. И когда он возвращается домой, он едва не сдаётся и едва не решается на какую-нибудь глупость. Позвонить Питеру, вышибить мозги, позвонить Питеру…  
Уэйд насильно заставляет себя вспомнить все «я не могу тебе доверять», которые он услышал от Паука в тот день. И становится как-то полегче.

Второй раз его застают врасплох не отрицательные, а положительные эмоции. Это случается, когда Старк жмёт ему руку и говорит спасибо.  
Вот просто. Без пафосных речей и приставления к медали.  
— Я думаю, пора поменять твой статус, — говорит Тони, не замечая, как плечи Уэйда начинают подрагивать. — Я, конечно, посовещался с остальными, и никто не был против. Все понимают, какую большую работу ты проделал, и то, что случилось… С каждым здесь такое происходило. Добро пожаловать в команду.  
А Уэйд всё никак не может поверить. Он крутит в руках свой новый пропуск и почему-то ему кажется, что сейчас заиграет музыка, из шкафа выскочит карлик и скажет Уэйду, что его наебали.  
Уэйд ждёт и ждёт. А так никто и не выскакивает.  
— Мужик, — выговаривает Уэйд не своим голосом. — Готовься. Я тебя сейчас обниму.  
Тони успевает выдохнуть «не надо», прежде чем оказывается пойман в тиски.  
— Не забывай, что у меня нет суперсил и исцеляющего фактора, — хрипит он.  
— Оу, извини…  
Уэйд смущённо отстраняется.  
— Я… Э… Спасибо. Теперь ты мой любимый супергерой, — признаётся Уэйд. — Только не говори Стиву, а то он расстроится.  
— Это очень вероятно, — фыркает Тони. — Он всё никак не может свыкнуться с тем, что я становлюсь популярнее.  
— Пф… Кому ты рассказываешь. Типа, когда один в паре зануда, а другой — смешной и клёвый парень, тут ежу понятно, на чьей стороне будут зрительские симпатии! Я пытался донести это до Питера, но он всё отказывался принять, что смешной парень — не он.  
— Да, насчёт этого… Вы, ребята?..  
— А Питер не прибежал к тебе плакаться? — удивляется Уэйд. — Это очень странно.  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
— Насколько мне известно, он ни с кем о тебе не говорил. Но я догадался, что не всё гладко. Не зря же я зовусь гением.  
Уэйд вздыхает.  
— Знаешь, тут понадобится вискарь. И чего-нибудь на закуску.  
— Хорошо, что я всегда держу под рукой бухло на экстренный случай.  
Тони ныряет в ящик стола и возвращается с бутылкой и стаканами.  
***  
Третий раз это случается в тот же день.  
Уэйд поддатый выползает из Башни, когда ему звонит Домино и своим «я-тебе-глаза-на-жопу-натяну» голосом спрашивает, где он. Опьянение тут же машет ему ручкой, потому что глаза на жопе — это не очень приятно. Уж он-то знает.  
Так что он обещает бегом бежать домой, чтобы успеть к её приезду. И успевает.  
Нина заходит в его квартиру походкой хозяина, разворачивается на пятках и тычет пальцем ему в грудь.  
— Во-первых, большое, блядь, спасибо, что тебе несколько дней никто не мог дозвониться. Нам, конечно же, нихуя не нужна была твоя ебаная помощь, хорошо, что ты тут счастливо отдохнул за всех нас, мы очень рады.  
Уэйд открывает было рот, чтобы оправдаться, но если Домино не хочет, чтобы он говорил, он не будет говорить.  
— Во-вторых… — Палец исчезает с его груди. — Нэйт убит.  
— Убит несправедливостью этого мира? — предполагает Уэйд.  
— Твоим острым чувством юмора, — огрызается Домино. — Я серьёзно. Он мёртв. Я не могу тебе точно сказать, что и как произошло. Я не всегда понимаю все эти временные парадоксы. Он связался со мной недавно, передал кое-какую информацию и предупредил, что за ним ведётся охота. Попросил разобраться, если что-нибудь с ним случится. Случилось. И я не уверена, что он скоро вернётся назад. Что он вообще вернётся на этот раз.  
Уэйд вздыхает. Отходит от Домино и делает круг почёта по комнате.  
— Знаешь, я больше чем уверен, что старый пердун это заслужил, — говорит он наконец.  
— Уэйд, — говорит Дом устало. — Про ваши тёрки он тоже мне рассказал. Разве ты не понимаешь? Он не изменился и больше не изменится, даже если в конце концов воскреснет.  
Нет, конечно же нет.  
Глупо было ждать, что если жизнь перевернула Уэйда с ног на голову и вывернула наизнанку, то с Нэйтаном произойдёт то же самое.  
Уэйд, наверное, никогда и не хотел, чтобы он менялся.  
— Уёбок, возомнивший себя Иисусом, — бурчит Уэйд, отворачиваясь от Домино. — Мы можем обняться?  
Она вздыхает и разводит руки в стороны.  
Уэйд плюёт на всё и просто прижимается к ней, утыкается лбом в плечо, для чего приходится неудобно согнуться.  
И долго стоит так, пытаясь собраться с силами. Ему немного стыдно, что он не может держать себя в руках, и ему буквально требуются чужие руки.  
Но и Дом, кажется, не лучше. Она цепляется за его плечи и держится крепко — не отцепить.  
— А что насчёт утешительного секса? — спрашивает Уэйд через какое-то время.  
— Не в этой жизни, герой-любовник, — усмехается Домино, отстраняясь от него. — К тому же, разве это не будет считаться изменой твоему жучку?  
— Жучок больше не мой, — признаётся Уэйд. — И вообще, встречаться с членистоногими — отстой. Напомни мне об этом, если меня потянет на кого-нибудь типа Женщины-лобстера или Многоножки-мэна.  
— Я приплачу, чтобы это увидеть, — усмехается Дом.  
Она явно ему сочувствует. Но не жалеет, и вот за это Уэйд её любит.  
— Пойдём, насекомоёб, опрокинем по пивку. А потом поможешь мне исполнить последнюю волю усопшего.  
И Уэйд идёт, потому что забыл оплатить кабельное и делать ему теперь абсолютно нечего.


	31. Chapter 31

Когда Уэйд открывает глаза, Домино ещё спит. Он не шевелится, чтобы не будить её, и пытается понять, который сейчас час. Судя по всему, только-только ударил рассвет, а значит, прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как они вернулись в свою «штаб-квартиру», усталые и злые, и рухнули на видавший виды матрас, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
Уэйд уже и отвык от такого уровня комфорта. И, честно говоря, не собирается привыкать обратно.  
Вновь пытается заснуть, но никак не выходит. Он просто лежит, слушая размеренное дыхание Домино и пение ранних птиц за окном.  
Во сне он видел Питера, и теперь, когда закрывает глаза, тот снова является ему — улыбающийся и расслабленный. Такой, каким Уэйд никогда не видел его, пока они не сошлись.  
И каким больше не увидит.  
Это плохо, что мысли о Питере прокрались-таки в его голову. Когда они с Дом шли по следу, охотились и сражались, у него просто не было ни времени, ни сил об этом думать.  
Да и Нэйт не покидал головы. Уэйд видел его почерк в каждой оставленной подсказке, в каждом сделанном шаге, который им удалось отследить. Казалось, что Нэйтан рядом с ними. Если и не сражается плечом плечу, то точно присматривает — наставляет и оберегает.  
Когда Уэйд случайно ляпнул это при Домино, её выражение лица стало очень странным. А потом она призналась, что ей тоже так кажется. Возможно, ублюдок умудряется следить за ними даже с того света.  
Возможно, они просто настолько сильно скучают.

Домино просыпается, когда Уэйд уже почти готов напрудить под себя лужу. Он быстро сваливает из их конуры на улицу и с чувством поливает дерево неподалёку.  
Домино выходит вслед за ним и смотрит в болезненно синее безоблачное небо.  
— Если найдёшь пожрать, я найду нам кофе, — говорит она.  
Уэйд шарит по карманам и выуживает несколько мелких монет, на которые разве что говна собачьего купишь.  
Как хорошо, что его моральный кодекс позволяет ему воровать, чтобы накормить голодного.

Кофе водянистый и слабый, но выбирать не приходится. Зато горячий.  
Уэйд жадно глотает, обжигает язык, но когда в груди теплеет, с губ вырывается стон наслаждения.  
Дом усмехается и вгрызается в холодное куриное крылышко. Уэйд отодвигает от себя бумажный стаканчик и принимается играться с костями, разбросанными по погнутому железному столу.  
— В следующий раз поедем на Гавайи, — обещает Уэйд.  
— Что, отвык от голодной и холодной жизни? — подначивает Нина. — Смотри, так и заплывёшь жирком, купишь симпатичный домик в пригороде и устроишься страховым агентом.  
— Ах, мечты-мечты, — усмехается Уэйд. — Всегда мечтал о скучной работе. Ты разве нет?  
— Я всегда мечтала не сдохнуть, — отвечает Дом. — Здорово, когда наши мечты совпадают с нашими возможностями.  
Уэйд вытирает жирные от курицы руки о штаны и встаёт из-за стола.  
— Пора? — спрашивает он.  
Дом оглядывает прощальным взглядом их временное жилище.  
— Пора.

Чья бы ни была идея ловить попутку — идея была говно. Уэйд и Дом идут по обочине пыльной дороги против ветра, швыряющего песок им в лицо.  
Говорить удаётся только в промежутках между порывами, да и говорить особо не о чём.  
— Знаешь, мне почему-то казалось, что он вернётся, стоит нам завершить квест, — признаётся Домино, когда они останавливаются, чтобы отлить.  
Она сторожит первая, закрывая Уэйда от дороги. Хотя вокруг всё равно никого нет.  
— Стиснет зубы, скажет «спасибо» и побежит дальше спасать мир.  
— Я тоже так думал, — говорит Уэйд, когда они меняются местами. — До сих пор, наверное, этого жду.  
— Думаешь, он когда-нибудь вернётся?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Это Марвел. Тут никто не умирает надолго.

Теперь сущность, которая убила Нэйтана, надёжно заперта между измерениями и больше не сможет никому навредить.  
Работа сделана. Можно праздновать победу и гордиться собой.  
Но во рту держится кислый привкус крови и плохой воды. И чувства завершённости почему-то совсем нет. Будто они только сильнее расковыряли зудящую рану.

Они идут дальше. Уэйд шагает по полустёршейся разметке, балансируя руками как канатоходец. Домино идёт чуть позади, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Когда они охотились, у них была иллюзия значимости. Они не сидели, сложа руки.  
А теперь… Теперь пришло осознание, что они на самом деле ничего не могли изменить.  
***  
— Паучок хочет спросить, где ты был, но стесняется, — поясняет Тони с совершенно невинным выражением лица.  
— Неправда! — вспыхивает Питер. — Я всего лишь сказал что-то вроде «где его носит, когда нам нужна каждая свободная пара рук».  
Тони поворачивается к Уэйду приподнимая брови, мол, вот видишь.  
Паук бесится, Старк считает всё это забавным, а Уэйду вот нихера не смешно.  
— Хотите знать, что я делал на каникулах? Ничего особенного. Убивал детей, грабил стариков, сажал котиков на деревья. Обычная рутина.  
Питер выглядит так, будто его ударили. Старк тяжело вздыхает. Кажется, это была попытка их примирить.  
— Тони, не оставишь нас на пару минут, пожалуйста? — просит вдруг Паук. — Я бы хотел поговорить с Уэйдом.  
Опять скучные разговоры и перетирание одного и того же. Уэйду уже хочется обратно в жопу мира — спать на вонючем матрасе, пить водянистый кофе и бесить Домино своей тупостью. Лучшие дни его жизни, если посудить.  
— Пожалуйста, не деритесь, — просит Тони, ретируясь к двери. — И не… Не деритесь, в общем. Уэйд, я буду в своём кабинете, если у тебя ко мне какое-то дело.  
Вообще-то, не просто какое-то, а очень важное. И то, что Уэйда так легко сплавили Пауку, немного обидно.  
Когда дверь за Тони закрывается, Питер подходит к Уэйду на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Я, эм… Только хотел извиниться. За то, что ударил тебя. Мне не следовало… Я даже не думал, что так отреагирую. Так что вот, прости меня.  
— Лады, — говорит Уэйд, потому что если он скажет что-то другое, то всё это может затянуться на неопределенный срок.  
— Я просто никогда не думал, что выйдет так, — почему-то не затыкается Питер. — Думал, я в какой-то момент струхну и всё накроется медным тазом.  
Уэйд тоже так думал, но Питеру об этом не говорит.  
— Хочешь сказать, я струхнул? — зачем-то подначивает он.  
— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — вздыхает Питер. — Кроме того, что говорю. Я просто надеюсь, что мы сможем вести себя как взрослые люди и спокойно работать вместе, если это понадобится, понимаешь?  
— Э… Ты ждёшь, что я буду вести себя как взрослый?! С кем ты общался эти последние годы?  
Питер прячет усмешку в ладони и поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Я думаю, что ты можешь вести себя хотя бы как… Ну, почти взрослый. Если очень-очень постараешься. Так что скажешь? Мы не на ножах?  
Ещё на каких. На мачете, на мечах, на бензопилах нахуй!  
Уэйд сжимает протянутую ладонь.  
— Так и быть, не буду пытаться убить тебя, если мы будем работать в команде.  
Исключительно из-за того, что они и так уже изрядно всех повеселили своими разногласиями.  
— Сойдёт, — вздыхает Питер. — Не буду тебя больше задерживать.

Уэйд замирает на месте. Что, и правда всё? Никаких больше шуток? Никакого флирта? Никаких обсуждений рухнувших в один миг отношений?  
Это даже немного обидно. Питер выглядит… расслабленным. Будто единственное, что терзало его светлый разум, было вот это извинение за удар.  
Может быть, так и есть. Может быть, он уже и думать забыл.  
— Я помогал Домино, — выпаливает Уэйд, потому что отчаянно хочет увидеть хоть тень эмоций на лице Питера. — Я имею в виду, мне жаль, что меня не было рядом, чтобы помочь. Но это было очень важно.  
— Это не моё дело, Уэйд, — мягко улыбается Питер. — Старк слишком яростно пытается анализировать моё ворчание. Не в первый раз он придаёт моим словам смысл, которого там нет.  
Уэйд глупо кивает и поворачивается к двери.  
Теперь, когда он не видит глаз Питера, можно позволить себе чуть больше.  
— По крайней мере, согласись, было весело, — говорит он.  
— Да, — отзывается Питер. — Было весело.  
***  
Было весело.  
Ахуеть.  
Ничего дебильнее он придумать не мог.  
Уэйд бьётся головой о стену. Хоть когда-нибудь он наконец поумнеет?  
Он очень хочет загрузить последнее сохранение и пойти переиграть этот разговор по-другому. Только он не в ебучей видеоигре, а в каком-то ебаном фанфике, в котором такая возможность отключена по умолчанию.  
Он сказал то, что сказал.  
И получил то, что получил.  
Нихуя. Как всегда.  
Дверь открывается, и к нему выходит Старк.  
— Только не говори, что подрались, — просит он устало.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Да нет. Теперь мы «взрослые люди» и можем «спокойно работать вместе».  
— Сойдёт на первое время.  
Тони пропускает Уэйда в кабинет.  
— Но я не об этом собирался поговорить, — признаётся Уэйд, падая в кресло. — Мне нужна твоя поддержка в кое-каком деле. Доступ к паре финтифлюшек.  
— Я слушаю.  
Уэйд расслабляет плечи и крутит головой по сторонам, разглядывая привычный интерьер.  
— Знаешь, как бывает, когда валишь какого-нибудь крупного босса. Его шестёрки тут же начинают грызть друг другу глотки за его место. Если начать отлавливать их сейчас, пока никто ещё не занял трон…  
— Я думаю, этим сейчас и заняты федералы, — прерывает его Тони.  
— Да, конечно, но у меня есть возможности, которых у них нет, да и… Я постараюсь не путаться у них под ногами, честно. Просто если я буду сидеть без дела, я совсем свихнусь, понимаешь?

Тони понимает. И, кажется, слишком хорошо.  
***  
Работа оказывается отличным способом отвлечься. Только вот заниматься ей 24/7 не выходит. Как бы он ни отдавался делу, как бы себя ни нагружал, всё равно остаётся куча свободного времени, которое надо на что-то тратить.  
Конечно, если бы он нормально спал, таких проблем бы не возникало.  
Но вместо того, чтобы падать ебалом в подушку в конце дня и дрыхнуть хотя бы часа по четыре, Уэйд бесконечно ворочается с боку на бок. В темноте. Наедине со своими ебучими мыслями.  
А мысли как на подбор. О Питере. О Нэйтане. О том, какой он жалкий неудачник и как проебал всё.  
Однажды не выдерживает и уходит из дома. Бродит по ночным улицам, предотвращает парочку преступлений и проигрывает у себя в голове сцены из «Таксиста». Может, и ему устроиться на ночную работу? Так хоть делом будет занят.  
По прибытии домой, Уэйд заваливается на развороченную постель и вырубается ненадолго.  
Это не сон и никакого отдыха он не несёт. Но чуть-чуть наебать организм помогает, поэтому такие ночные прогулки и следующие за ними отключки входят у Уэйда в привычку.  
Ни с кем общаться Уэйд не хочет и ограничивает социальные контакты звонками Старку и беседами со своими информаторами. Поэтому, когда однажды встречает Клинта, который пытается подъебать его чем-то, Уэйд просто молча уходит. И больше не шатается в тех местах, где хотя бы теоретически может встретить Мстителей.

Он тает. И сам себя топит. Как всегда.  
***  
Сегодня хороший день. Сегодня Уэйд даже умудрился поспать днём, и ему не снились кошмары. Может быть, ему следует поменять свой график. Спать днём, охотиться по ночам. Где-то он такое уже видел…  
Как бы то ни было, сегодня действительно хороший день. И когда Уэйд открывает дверь и видит Питера, первое, что он говорит, это:  
— Ебать, всё, у меня уже глюки?  
Питер устало улыбается. По глазам видно, что он и сам не спал уже вечность.  
— Смотря что ты принимал, — говорит он хрипловато. — Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами и пропускает его в квартиру. Только из-за того, что сегодня ему не хочется быть мудаком, орать и крушить.  
— Я за тобой следил, — признаётся Питер. — Сегодня. И почти каждую ночь до этого.  
— Пиздец, вот тебе делать нечего, — удивляется Уэйд.  
Питер переминается с ноги на ногу.  
— Я пытался убедить себя, что это не моя забота и что я не должен за тебя переживать, и что это вообще не моё дело. Но мне не всё равно, Уэйд. Поэтому я пришёл.  
— Ахуенно, — отвечает Уэйд.  
— Я слышал про Нэйтана. Мне очень жаль.  
Уэйд стискивает зубы и кивает. Опускает взгляд в пол.  
— Я спрошу только раз, — обещает Питер. — И если ты скажешь мне уйти, сразу же уйду. Ты в порядке?  
Не настолько он слепой, чтобы понять, что нет. Нихуя не в порядке.  
Тут что-то другое, и шестерёнки в голове скрипят, пытаясь понять.  
А потом вдруг всё сходится.  
Признается Уэйд или прогонит? Опять отмахнется, скажет, что в порядке, и закроется наедине с собой любимым и всеми своими демонами бороться в одиночестве.  
Уэйд зевает.  
— Кофе хочешь?  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Да можно… Вряд ли я уже сегодня лягу спать.

Он следует за Уэйдом на кухню и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот соберётся с мыслями.  
— Только не жди какого-нибудь трогательного душеизлияния, — предупреждает Уэйд, поворачиваясь к Питеру спиной, чтобы достать банку с кофе.  
— Для этого как минимум нужна душа, разве нет? — невинно интересуется Питер.  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и устало вздыхает.  
— Звонили младшеклассники, просили вернуть их чувство юмора обратно.  
Питер хихикает со своего места, маленький ублюдок. Всё ещё улыбается как дебил, когда Уэйд ставит перед ним кружку с кофе, расплёскивая содержимое.  
— Нечего старого дурака оплакивать, — продолжает Уэйд и отпивает из своей кружки. — Он умирает каждую неделю. Я даже сам его убивал, хорошие были деньки.  
— Ты спишь со всеми, кого убивал, или только мы с Нэйтом особенные? — встревает Паук.  
— Нет, просто меня сексуально привлекают придурки, которых девяносто процентов времени хочется придушить, — отвечает Уэйд, устраивая подбородок на сложенных ладонях.  
Питер прячет румянец, отпивая кофе. Облизывает губы.  
— Это у нас с тобой, похоже, общее, — отвечает он, копируя позу Уэйда.  
Уэйд склоняет голову на бок и внимательно смотрит на Паучка. А потом вдруг мрачнеет и отстраняется, вцепляясь в стол.  
— Питер, я _не_ в порядке, — признаётся он.  
— Оу.  
— И не совсем могу контролировать своё поведение.  
— А зачем тебе его контролировать? — спрашивает тот и прикусывает губу. — Ты оживился, когда начал со мной препираться. Если тебе от этого легче, то зачем себя сдерживать?  
— Да затем, что это не препирательства, а флирт! — Уэйд вскакивает со своего места и отходит к окну.  
Слышит, как отодвигается стул.  
— И что? — спрашивает подкравшийся совсем близко Питер. — Ты постоянно флиртовал со мной, когда мы были друзьями. И я надеюсь, надеюсь что… Ты всё ещё мой друг, Уэйд. И я буду рад, если ты тоже считаешь меня своим. Другом, я имею в виду.  
Вот и его уверенность даёт сбой. Питер касается его локтя, но Уэйд перехватывает его ладонь и сжимает. Дёргает на себя, заставляя Питера почти упасть на него.  
— Другом, говоришь? — шепчет Уэйд то ли раздражённо, то ли возбуждённо — хрен его разберёшь.  
Питер смотрит ему в глаза почти бесстрашно.  
— Именно так.  
Уэйд выдыхает. Прикрывает глаза.  
Поглаживает ладонь Питера большим пальцем.  
— Ты каким-то образом и успокаиваешь меня, и злишь ещё сильнее, — признаётся Уэйд.  
Утыкается носом в волосы Питера. Потирается щекой.  
— Не я тебя злю.  
Питер сжимает его пальцы, но в остальном стоит смирно.  
— Ты злишься сам на себя. И переносишь это на меня, когда я пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
— Может, мне не нужна помощь?  
Уэйд касается губами лба Питера. Совсем невесомо, тот едва чувствует прикосновение.  
Пальцы переплетаются.  
— Тогда ты бы давно меня выгнал.  
Уэйд опускает свободную ладонь на щёку Питера. Отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Мы порвали. И не самым приятным образом.  
На таком расстоянии соврать или увильнуть не получится.  
— А ты бы не пришёл, если бы я потерял кого-то, кто мне дорог?  
Заебись ответ.  
Уэйд отворачивается.  
— Кофе остынет, — говорит он и возвращается к столу.  
Руки трясутся так сильно, что Уэйд едва не расплескивает содержимое кружки себе на колени.  
— Ты, может быть, думаешь, что заслуживаешь все страдания, которые испытываешь, — говорит Питер, садясь напротив. — Но это не так.  
Он касается рук Уэйда и удерживает их на месте.  
— Ты не злодей. Ты не плохой человек. Ты не монстр. И ты не разрушаешь всё, к чему прикасаешься.  
Уэйд удивлённо вскидывает голову.  
— Я на самом деле восхищаюсь тобой. Твоей силой воли и целеустремлённостью.  
— Ладно, вот сейчас ты брешешь.  
Уэйд пытается высвободить руки, но Питер и не думает шевелиться.  
Его губы трогает грустная улыбка.  
— Было время, когда я использовал свои способности не во благо. Если бы я тогда не был окружён любящими и понимающими людьми, я бы не стал героем.  
Уэйд опускает глаза в стол, не в силах выдержать взгляда Питера.  
— На твоём пути такие люди появились только когда ты уже повзрослел и успел натворить ошибок. Мне ли не знать, как тяжело меняться? Мне ли не знать, что это такое — продолжать что-то делать, когда весь мир считает, что у тебя не получится?  
Питер притягивает к себе его руки и мажет губами по костяшкам.  
— Ты достоин спасения.  
— Не продолжай, — говорит Уэйд. — А то у меня сопли сейчас в кружку натекут.  
Питер смеётся и выпускает его руки.  
— Я думаю, тебе пора. Мне уже лучше.  
— Уверен? — уточняет Питер. — Я могу остаться.  
Уэйд смотрит на него пристально несколько секунд. Затем выставляет вперёд указательный палец.  
— Ты что, готов со мной переспать, только чтобы мне не было грустно?  
— Да, — просто говорит Питер.  
— Вау. Охуенные были вещества.  
Насколько же сильно Питер его любит?  
Раньше Уэйд никогда не задумывался об этом. Знал, насколько сильно он сам любит Питера. И был рад, что тот хотя бы принимает его чувства.  
Но вот здесь и сейчас он и пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы заслужить подобное. Даже наоборот, вёл себя как мудень. И Питер всё ещё здесь.  
Жаль, что в реальной жизни одной лишь только любви — пусть и взаимной — недостаточно.  
Книжки, фильмы и все те диснеевские мультики, в которых принцы и принцессы воскрешают друг друга из мёртвых поцелуями настоящей любви, вам врут.  
— Я такой жертвы принять не могу.  
Питер закатывает глаза и сжимает губы.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я этого не хочу? — спрашивает он наконец.  
— Это не решит наших проблем, — предупреждает Уэйд.  
— А то я не знаю.  
— Я сейчас очень эмоционально нестабилен.  
— Я уже понял.  
— И если ты ещё раз коснёшься моей лодыжки, велика вероятность, что я перегну тебя через этот стол и выебу.  
Питер касается.

Уэйд резко выдыхает, будто его ударили в грудь. Стул с шумом отъезжает в сторону, когда он встаёт. Питер не шевелится, только внимательно следит за передвижениями Уэйда. Задерживает дыхание на несколько секунд, когда тот опирается бедром о стол неподалёку и складывает руки на груди.  
— Питер… — произносит Уэйд с придыханием.  
Паучок поднимает голову, встречается с ним взглядом. Зрачки расширяются.  
— Не хочу портить момент, но у тебя кофе над губой.  
Питер сначала удивлённо поднимает брови. Потом хмурится. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Уэйд его опережает:  
— Дай уберу.  
Уэйд склоняется и захватывает верхнюю губу Питера между своими, придерживая того за затылок.  
Питер не тратит времени на возмущения. И отвечает на поцелуй, когда Уэйд проталкивает язык между его губ.  
Питер тяжело дышит и цепляется за его плечи, гладит шею. Постанывает в поцелуй, окончательно сводя с ума.  
— Ещё не поздно вспомнить, что я уёбок, и уйти, — шепчет Уэйд, отстраняясь.  
Зачем он всё это говорит — он и сам не знает. Наверное, боится, что потом будет только хуже. И вся затея с утешительным сексом превратится во что-нибудь некрасивое.  
Он ведь даже не переживает _настолько_ сильно.  
Питер опускает ладони ему на щёки и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Если я тебе нужен — прекращай пиздеть и возьми меня. Если нет — скажи, и я уйду. Буду материть тебя по дороге, но уйду.  
У Уэйда вырывается нервный смешок.  
— Господи, Питер… Я тебя не заслужил.  
Паучок вдруг вырывается из его рук и вскакивает со стула.  
— Может, хватит уже? Я не медаль за отвагу, чтобы меня заслуживать! Я человек, и я могу делать выбор. В котором я начинаю сомневаться, когда ты начинаешь ныть.  
Уэйд хочет сказать что-то вроде «Ага! Значит, ты всё-таки начал сомневаться».  
Но Питер его опережает.  
— Не беси меня, — предупреждает он.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Уэйд, хлопая глазами.  
— И прекрати выглядеть обиженным.  
— Как скажешь…  
— И хватит со мной соглашаться!  
— Так точно, с…  
— Ты серьёзно? — стонет Питер. — Чем дольше я с тобой разговариваю, тем сильнее мне хочется с тобой подраться.  
Питер театрально закатывает глаза, и Уэйд пользуется моментом, чтобы подобраться поближе и подхватить Паучка на руки.  
— Ну так рот закрой, — советует он ласково.  
— Ты что делаешь? — сердито спрашивает Питер, вцепившись в плечи Уэйда.  
Тот перехватывает его поудобнее.  
— Ты сказал «если я тебе нужен — возьми меня». Я взял.  
Дальнейшего ворчания он не слушает и тащит Питера в спальню.

Где-то на середине пути Питер перестаёт возмущаться и, едва оказывается на твёрдой земле, сразу лезет целоваться.  
Уэйд смеётся и успевает прижать к его губам указательный палец. Но Питера это не останавливает. Он открывает глаза и медленно проводит по пальцу Уэйда кончиком языка.  
Дышать становится труднее, когда Питер обхватывает губами подушечку и с превеликим наслаждением сосёт. Постанывая и прикрывая глаза как профессиональная шлюшка.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в нём это есть? Уэйд вот не мог.  
Питер выпускает его палец и склоняет голову на бок. Смотрит с прищуром. Мол, и что ты теперь сделаешь?  
Уэйд подцепляет влажным пальцем воротник его толстовки.  
— Сними это. Я сейчас вернусь.

Уэйд мчится в ванную. Пинком убирает с пути радужный самотык и хватает с раковины почти полный пузырёк со смазкой.  
Мимолётно ловит своё отражение в зеркале. Зрачки широкие, как у наркомана. Глаза блестят. Губы красные.  
Впервые за очень долгое время ему не хочется сблевать от того, что он видит.  
Но лучше не злоупотреблять этим моментом. Смотреть на Питера всё равно хочется больше, и Уэйд, покопавшись в хламе, наваленном в раковине, возвращается в спальню.  
Питер, полностью раздетый, сидит на краю кровати. Он уже не такой уверенный в себе и сексуальный, каким был минуту назад. Он даже немного грустный, но стоит Уэйду шагнуть в комнату, как Питер поднимает на него пристальный взгляд.  
— Я уж думал, ты побежал плакать.  
— Эй, если так было в прошлый раз, это не значит, что я теперь буду плакать всегда, когда тебе приспичит потрахаться.  
Питер изгибает бровь и жестом зовёт его подойти ближе.  
— Мне приспичит, хм? — спрашивает он, когда Уэйд останавливается, касаясь его коленями. — А как же мне себя вести всякий раз, когда _тебе_ приспичит потрахаться?  
Питер отбирает у Уэйда смазку и презервативы и откладывает их в сторону. Проникает ладонями под футболку и гладит живот.  
— «Питер, отсоси мне, пока Старк пиздит по телефону», — передразнивает Паук. — «Питер, давай проверим, отморозим ли мы жопы, если будем пёхаться на крыше».  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и фыркает. Не отморозили же. Чего теперь ворчать?  
Питер задирает его майку и заставляет её снять. А сам тянет вниз резинку трусов.  
— «Питер, ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу эту рекламу! Как насчёт друг друга потрогать?»  
— Хватит умничать, — говорит Уэйд.  
Питер улыбается, обхватывает ладонью его член и начинает дрочить.  
— «Питер, очередь в супермаркете слишком длинная, снимай штаны!»  
— Вот такого точно не было.  
Уэйд раздраженно складывает руки на груди.  
— И вообще, хватит уже пиздеть.  
Питер поднимает голову и быстро облизывает губы.  
— Ты не сказал волшебное слово.  
— Выебу.  
— Только обещаешь.  
Зараза ржёт, когда Уэйд пытается повалить его на койку и прижать своим могучим телом. Будь прокляты все радиоактивные пауки на свете, а не только тот, который дал ему эту нечеловеческую силу — Питер всё равно оказывается сверху, наклоняется к нему и утыкается кончиком носа в нос Уэйда.  
— Всегда одно и то же. Много шума. Мало дела. Но я, так и быть, начну.  
Он закрывает глаза и целует. Но, едва Уэйд входит во вкус, отстраняется и прижимается губами к шее. Быстро-быстро спускается по его торсу вниз.  
Уэйд опускает ладонь на макушку Питера и разводит ноги, чтобы тот мог между ними устроиться.  
Но отсасывать ему Питер не собирается. Только дразнит, мажет языком то по бёдрам, то по тазовым косточкам, то по яйцам. И то и дело поднимает взгляд на Уэйда, призывая отреагировать на такое возмутительное поведение.  
Да уж, лежать бревном порядком поднадоело.  
— Малыш, — зовёт Уэйд. — Дай-ка сюда свою жопку.  
Питер выпрямляется, подползает и поворачивается к Уэйду спиной, перекидывая через него ногу.  
Через мгновение устраивается тазом у него на груди и возвращается к своему занятию.  
Уэйд шумно выдыхает. Опускает ладони на бёдра Питера. И проводит пальцем между его ягодиц, совсем легко надавливая на дырку. Прослеживает шов мошонки. А потом приподнимает голову и повторяет путь кончиком языка.  
Питер стонет с его членом во рту, от чего Уэйда едва на койке не подбрасывает. Он устраивается поудобнее. Прикладывает указательный палец к проходу и обводит его языком. Убирает палец и вылизывает Питера. Пытается протолкнуть язык внутрь, только дразня. И снова возвращает палец на место, на этот раз надавливая чуть сильнее.  
Питер вцепляется в его бёдра и останавливается на мгновение. Уэйд целует и покусывает его ягодицы, пока массирует дырку. Чередует пальцы и язык, от чего Питер не просто расслабляется — растекается по Уэйду, теряя всяческую волю. И только изредка вспоминает, что надо работать ртом.  
Наверняка он весь красный. И на лбу вздулась жилка. Уэйд представляет себе его лицо в этот момент, и это неебически заводит. Яйца наливаются просто свинцовой тяжестью.  
— Подай смазку, тыковка, — просит Уэйд, погружая в Питера палец на фалангу. И едва успевает поймать пузырёк свободной рукой. Иначе остаться ему без глаза.  
Уэйд смеётся, поощрительно сжимает яйца Питера в ладони и выдавливает смазку на кончики пальцев.  
Питер поднимает голову и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что Уэйд делает.  
Он и правда красный как рак. И взгляд такой трогательный.  
Уэйд посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и случайно пачкает смазкой рот.  
Питер смеётся, качает головой и отворачивается.  
Уэйд просовывает руку между их телами и сжимает член Питера, размазывает капли смазки по головке, пока двигает одним пальцем внутри. С этим проблем не возникает, да и второй палец идёт не так уж и туго.  
И ёбтвоюматьчёртпоберивоимявсехсвятых… В прошлый раз такого не было. Питер, должно быть, делал это сам. И не один раз. Возможно, даже сегодня…  
Но рот слишком занят, чтобы спросить, а мозг плавится от горячего языка и ловких пальцев Паучка. Спросить можно и потом. Утром, например.  
— Я щас спущу, — предупреждает Уэйд.  
Питер недовольно кряхтит и выпрямляется. Уэйд пользуется тем, что он отвлёкся, и проталкивает третий палец.  
Питер выгибается и в голос матерится. Смотрит через плечо на Уэйда. И на его руку. И опять облизывает алые губы.  
— Мне остановиться? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Только если хочешь сдохнуть, — грозит Пит и снова отворачивается от него, чтобы, придерживаясь руками, самому начать насаживаться на скользкие пальцы.  
Больно ему или хорошо — Питер отказывается говорить. Может быть, и то, и другое. Уэйд почти уже не шевелится, Питер сам двигает бёдрами, то толкаясь членом в его руку, то насаживаясь на пальцы.

Когда Питер решает, что уже готов, он сдвигается ниже. Раскатывает презерватив и сам размазывает смазку.  
Уэйд придерживает Паучка, когда тот, раскачиваясь, медленно опускается всё ниже и ниже с каждым движением. Пока наконец не принимает его практически до основания. После этого Питер замирает на несколько мгновений. Хватается за колено Уэйда, чтобы удержать равновесие. И быстро двигает рукой на своём члене. Уэйд гладит его спину и бёдра и приговаривает что-то глупое и восхищённое. Питер поворачивается к нему в профиль, его губы растянуты в улыбке.  
— Нравится то, что видишь? — спрашивает он хрипловато.  
— Ещё как, — признается Уэйд, глупо улыбаясь в ответ. — Ты будто рождён для этого.  
Питер закатывает глаза, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
Уэйд отводит ладонь в сторону и хлопает его по заднице.  
— Но ещё лучше бы было, если бы ты перестал лениться и уже начал двигаться.  
— С-сука ты, — цедит Питер.  
За что снова получает. Уэйд замахивается, но не успевает отвесить третий шлепок — Питер изгибается, по его телу будто проходит волна. Он приподнимается, позволяя Уэйду выскользнуть из него так, что внутри остаётся только головка. И с чувством опускается обратно. Уэйд так возбуждён, что всего одно движение едва не заставило его кончить.  
Питеру, видимо, тоже понравилось. Он вцепляется в ноги Уэйда и повторяет то же движение уже с большей уверенностью. Крутит задницей, подбирая правильный угол. И тихо стонет, когда его находит.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как часто мне это снилось, — говорит Уэйд, чтобы немного отвлечь себя. — И как часто я это представлял.  
Он гладит ноги Питера. Водит пальцами по венкам на члене. Немного приподнимается, чтобы выкрутить соски. Питер восторженно встречает все его движения, выдыхая что-то вроде «давай» и «ещё».  
Питер ускоряется. Он забивает на медленные и полные достоинства прогибы и теперь просто поднимается и опускается. С каждым толчком его движения становятся всё более рваными и аритмичными. Уэйд замечает капли пота, стекающие по его шее. Кто-то тут слишком торопится.  
Уэйд касается его члена, и, когда ему кажется, что Питер готов кончить, пережимает у основания.  
Паучок вдавливает пальцы в его колени.  
— Т-ты… Ты какого хуя…  
Договорить у него не получается. Уэйд приподнимает его и выскальзывает. Тянет Питера на себя, заставляя устроиться спиной на груди. И несильно сдавливает шею.  
— Спас тебя от звания скорострела, пирожок, — шепчет Уэйд Питеру в ухо. — Думал, пять минут попрыгал — и отделаешься?  
— Ублюдок ты, — вздыхает Питер.  
Уэйд разворачивает его к себе и пытается поцеловать. Но Питер на поцелуй не отвечает, хоть и не сопротивляется. Уэйд тянется вниз и вновь направляет себя в растянутое отверстие. Вскидывает бёдра.  
— Не спеши. Отдохни. Мы всюду успеем, м?  
В такой позе особо не подвигаешься. Да и Питер всё-таки тяжёлый. Поэтому Уэйд толкается медленно, даёт им обоим перевести дыхание. Лениво водит пальцами по члену Питера, вырывая с его губ тяжёлые вздохи.  
— Ты всё ещё внутри? — спрашивает Питер, отдышавшись. — Не могу сказать наверняка — трахаешь ты меня или мою ногу.  
— Ты что, нарываешься? — интересуется Уэйд.  
Питер сам поворачивается к нему, чтобы встретиться взглядом.  
— Ебать ты догадливый.  
Уэйд приторно улыбается, достаёт член и спихивает Питера с себя.  
— Знал бы, где твои трусы, запихал бы их тебе в рот и ебал тебя, пока не заплачешь, — говорит Уэйд, устраивая Питера животом на матрасе.  
— Если я запла́чу сейчас, ты уже начнёшь хоть что-то делать? — спрашивает Питер в ответ.  
Уэйд зажимает ему рот ладонью и накрывает своим телом.  
— Я хотел долго и нежно тебя иметь, всё-таки это твой первый раз со мной и твой первый раз вообще.  
Он прикусывает мочку Питера.  
— Но ты, видимо, пересмотрел порнушки и хочешь, чтобы я драл тебя, как те большие парни дерут парней поменьше, да?  
Питер что-то мычит сквозь его пальцы, но он уже допизделся.  
— Твоё желание — закон, — говорит Уэйд.  
Он ненадолго убирает ладонь и разворачивает лицо Питера к себе.  
— Если ты начнёшь задыхаться или тебе будет больно, или ты просто захочешь, чтобы я остановился — укуси меня. Или ущипни за руку, — говорит Уэйд уже тише. — Хорошо?  
Он убирает прилипшие волосы со лба Питера.  
— Хорошо, — так же тихо и уверенно отвечает тот.  
И всё. Хватит с ним цацкаться. Ладонь возвращается на место, а Уэйд вновь засаживает ему и толкается так глубоко, как только может. Включает свой режим «машина секса» и начинает двигаться в бешеном ритме.  
Питер стонет и мычит, и пачкает слюной его ладонь, но укусить не пытается.  
Он хватается за подушку, сдавливает её дрожащими руками.  
Просовывает ладонь под живот и обхватывает свой член. Ему даже двигаться не надо, его так трясёт от толчков Уэйда, что он трахает свой кулак с каждым движением.  
Паучок вдруг дёргается и выгибается под ним. Приподнимается и вновь падает на матрас. И как-то обмякает.  
Уэйд отстраняется и быстро переворачивает его на спину. Поднимает одну ногу Питера в воздух — благо растяжка у него хоть куда. Питер уже слабо соображает, что с ним делают. Сперма толчками выплескивается ему на живот. Он кусает красные губы и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Уэйда.  
Если бы Уэйд снимал порно про них, оно полностью состояло бы из крупных планов Питера. Из блестящих от слюны губ, из струек спермы на груди и животе. Из краёв растянутой дырки, в которой так красиво исчезает член Уэйда.  
Уэйд смотрел бы эту запись днём и ночью. И всё, чего он сейчас хочет, это чтобы Питер всегда смотрел на него так… так…  
— Ах ты ж ёпт… — только и успевает выговорить Уэйд, прежде чем по телу распространяется небывалая лёгкость. Покалывания под кожей. И дышать становится так легко и приятно...  
Он дёргается и едва не падает. Руки и ноги едва его слушаются. Выпускает Питера из хватки и умудряется приземлиться задницей на матрас. Сидит так несколько мгновений, пока ощущения не утихают. А потом опускается рядом с Питером. Сил хватает на то, чтобы снять презерватив, перевязать его и отправить в полёт куда-то с кровати. Лопнет — и хуй с ним. Полы в этой квартире видали и что похуже.  
Питер в это время успевает перевернуться на живот и подмять под себя подушку.  
Когда Уэйд поворачивается к нему, он уже в глубокой отключке и ни на что не реагирует. Уэйд знает, что тоже вырубится, стоит только лечь и закрыть глаза. Он пытается сначала бодрствовать, пытается как-то упорядочить свои воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи, чтобы сохранить их максимально точно. Но обнаруживает, что думать сейчас слишком тяжело и даже больно. Поэтому перестаёт сопротивляться дрёме.  
***  
 _С порога его встречает хмурый взгляд, хмурый ебальник и хмурый пейзажик за окном.  
— Тоже пришёл меня отговаривать? — спрашивает Нэйтан, отпивая остывший кофе.  
Остывший, потому что Ирен принесла его около тридцати минут назад. Уэйд засекал.  
И только недавно Ирен ушла, а кофе так и остался нетронутым.  
— Да как-то не собирался, — пожимает плечами Уэйд и подходит к окну.  
Да, дождь ебашит нещадно. И сразу становится как-то кисло. Как в каком-нибудь дешёвом нуарном дерьме.  
— Она тоже считает, что я не должен этого делать, — устало говорит Нэйтан.  
— Лезть на верную смерть? — уточняет Уэйд. — Снова подставлять свою жопу, чтобы спасти горстку человек, за которых ты якобы несёшь ответственность? Ну почему же…  
Нэйтан подходит к нему бесшумно, его выдаёт только ползущая по стене тень.  
— Ты сказал, что не собирался меня отговаривать, — замечает Нэйт.  
— Я не буду делать вид, что мне всё это нравится, — говорит Уэйд. — Но ты уже взрослый мальчик и сам можешь распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
Кулаки сжимаются. В отражении он видит, как вопросительно смотрит на него Нэйтан.  
— Ирен не понимает. И Дом не понимает. Они любят тебя, но до них никак не дойдёт, что ты не просто сексуальный дедуля с охуенной техно-органической рукой. Ты — это твоё сраное упрямство, комплекс спасителя и готовность пожертвовать собой ради любой херни, лишь бы вышло драматично.  
Уэйд отворачивается, не в силах выдержать даже непрямого зрительного контакта.  
— Чёрт, да даже дождь, наверное, пошёл, чтобы ты мог сдохнуть покрасивее, типа такой с мокрыми волосами. Может, даже речь толкнёшь, про моменты, которые исчезнут во времени, как слёзы в дожде.  
Нэйт всё ещё молчит, и Уэйду приходится пиздеть, чтобы не слышать сраный дождь и сраные мысли, которые ревут и бьются в его черепушке.  
— Но если бы ты не был собой, меня бы здесь не было. Нет, ты не пойми меня неправильно… — Уэйд запинается и краснеет и начинает говорить ещё быстрее, едва отделяя слова друг от друга. — Ты был бы очень даже ничего и без своих выебонов, но «очень даже ничего» это ведь такая лажа, и когда я говорю, что…  
— Уэйд.  
Голос Нэйтана тихий и твёрдый.  
Слова застревают в горле и Уэйд издаёт только какой-то смешной писк, когда широкие ладони ложатся на его плечи.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Нэйт. — Спасибо, что всегда в меня веришь.  
— Ну, «веришь» это слишком сильное слово, — бормочет Уэйд смущённо. — Давай остановимся на «Спасибо, что трёшься вокруг из желания позырить, чё в итоге получится».  
Но мистер Я-всё-про-тебя-знаю только многозначительно хмыкает и вновь поворачивается к окну. Драматичный дождь становится слабее.  
А был ли он вообще — или это подсознание Уэйда во сне решило, что дождю там самое место?  
— Возьми меня с собой, — просит вдруг Уэйд севшим от волнения голосом. — Со мной всё равно ничего не случится, а так тебе будет веселее.  
Нэйт молчит так долго, что Уэйд уже собирается уйти. Как только он делает шаг от окна, в спину ему прилетает:  
— Нам обоим нужно выспаться.  
Уэйд оборачивается через плечо.  
— Ну так, я пойду…_

_Поцелуи Нэйтана отдают горечью. В следующий раз Уэйд целует его губы, когда они уже холодеют._

_Когда он возвращается один, Домино коротко сжимает его плечо и уходит по своим делам. Кажется, Уэйд зря на неё наговаривал. Всё она понимает.  
А вот Ирен одаривает его тяжёлым взглядом, качает головой и игнорирует его ещё долгое время._  
***  
Звёзд нихуя не видно. Это обидно, ведь жить в Нью-Йорке заебись и всё такое. Но когда ночью задираешь голову, то видишь только тяжёлую, будто наспех намалёванную черноту. Будто неба нет и никогда не было, и кто-то просто натянул над городом чёрное полотно с белым пятном луны.  
Уэйд даже не может внятно объяснить, нахуй ему сдались звёзды. Но всё равно обидно. Классно было бы сейчас обнять колени и смотреть на них. И типа романтично думать о всяком дерьме. Можно было бы ещё включить музычку на телефоне, чтобы как в кино. Под музыку наверняка лучше думается.  
А так… И музыки не хочется, и колени обнимать приходится лишь из-за того, что на крыше пиздец холодно, да и думать особо не о чем. О ебучем сне, который впечатался в мозг до единой детали?  
Не.  
О Питере и обо всём, что творится между ними?  
Не. Это слишком сложно.  
Он сбежал из духоты квартиры как раз, чтобы сбежать от сложности. Не от Питера, нет.  
Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении.  
 **«Если ты ушёл за жратвой, купи мне мармеладных мишек. Хочу мармеладных мишек».**  
Уэйд усмехается. Хорошая попытка. Питер одновременно беспалевно интересуется где он и убеждается, что Уэйд собирается вернуться в скором времени. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы принести ему мишек.  
Уэйд недолго колеблется, прежде чем отправить сообщение в ответ:  
 **«Я на крыше. Отмораживаю себе яйца».**  
Питер не отвечает. Но через какое-то время Уэйду на плечи опускается одеяло.  
— Жаль, что ты не пошёл в магазин, — грустно говорит Питер.  
— Господи, да куплю я тебе мармелад! Весь мармелад в мире! Вот прямо сейчас закончу размышлять об убогости своей жизни, и мы пойдём.  
Питер усмехается.  
— У тебя одеяло только одно. Если не хочешь, чтобы я тут умер у тебя на глазах, придётся поделиться.  
Уэйд свешивает ноги с края крыши и отводит в сторону руку. Питер устраивается рядом, забирает край одеяла и прижимается совсем близко.  
— Пиздец, мы такие ванильные, что из нас можно торты печь, — смеётся Уэйд, когда Питер опускает голову ему на плечо.  
— Ой, да похуй, — отзывается тот. — Если тебя это так парит, то завтра сделаем что-нибудь брутальное. Отрастим волосы на груди. Набьём татухи. Будем сминать банки пива об голову.  
— На мне татухи заживают и волосы не растут, — жалуется Уэйд.  
— Волосы наклеим, а татухи… Купим переводилки, должно сработать.  
— Хочу с единорогом.  
— А я разрываюсь между волшебными феями и огненными черепами.  
— Мне кажется, из-за этого говна с нами никто и не дружит, — грустно замечает Уэйд.  
— Да не, у нас полно друзей!  
— Назови трёх.  
Питер загибает палец на одной руке и задумывается.  
— Клинт?  
— Если бы он мог убить меня, он бы это сделал. А потом вернулся бы в прошлое и сделал бы это ещё раз.  
— Тони.  
— Ты его любимый падаван, а меня он терпит только из-за того, что я помогаю истреблять мафию, пока вы, ребята, письками меритесь с инопланетянами и супер-злодеями.  
Питер грустно вздыхает и замолкает на целую минуту.  
Потом вдруг начинает ёрзать на месте.  
— Логан друг нам обоим. И не спорь. Он мне все мозги выебал, когда узнал, что… Ой.  
Питер зажимает рот ладонью.  
Уэйд отстраняет его от себя и сердито скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Так это Логан убедил тебя прийти? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Нет, всё не так… Вернее, в каком-то роде да, но не так, как ты думаешь. Бля, Уэйд!  
Питер закрывает наёмнику рот, когда тот собирается что-то сказать.  
— Он рассказал мне про то, что случилось с Кэйблом. И немного про вас двоих. Я решил, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если ты сейчас будешь один.  
— Да почему каждый, блять, пытается лезть в мою жизнь? Я сейчас не про тебя, тыковка. Ты хотя бы дал мне возможность тебя прогнать. Но блять…  
Уэйд закрывает лицо ладонями, чтобы скрыть злобную гримасу.  
— Уэйд, он не хотел причинить тебе вреда. Он беспокоится. И знает, что если попробует поговорить с тобой сам, ты пошлёшь его нахуй.  
Уэйд отнимает руки от лица и рассматривает дрожащие пальцы. Питер берёт его руки и легко сжимает.  
— Я знаю, что в это трудно поверить, учитывая какой ты охуевший мудак, — искренне говорит Питер. — Но у тебя есть друзья. И даже если ты думаешь, что они тебя не понимают. Да даже если так и есть. Они всё равно хотят тебе помочь.  
Уэйд долго молчит. Ну, не совсем молчит. Он думает над тем, что собирается рассказать. И пыхтит и фыркает при этом.  
— Мне порой казалось, что старый бздун держал меня при себе только из-за того, что я втюрился в него как первоклассница, — говорит Уэйд. — В его будущем никто ни к кому особо не привязывался — жизнь могла оборваться в любой момент. И вот он я. Пожалуйста, Кэйбл, бери меня всего, делай со мной что хочешь, я только рад буду. Он решил, что таким не разбрасываются. Я до сих пор иногда так думаю.  
Питер ничего не спрашивает. Молча ждёт, когда он продолжит.  
— А потом вспоминаю, как он подвергал себя опасности, чтобы мне помочь. Даже в тех случаях, когда это не было вопросом жизни и смерти. Это он подлатал мне кукушку, ты знал?  
Уэйд стучит пальцем по виску.  
— Я всё ещё кое-что забываю, и некоторые старые воспоминания потеряны безвозвратно. Да и травмы головы — ох сука, как меня бесит всякий раз вспоминать кто я и зачем пришёл в этот бренный мир. Но без его вмешательства всё было гораздо хуже. Типа, я кого-то убил и даже не мог вспомнить: когда, как и зачем.  
Он снова выдерживает театральную паузу.  
— Только об этом мало кто знает. Почти все думают, что коварный Нэйт манипулировал тупым мной в своих корыстных целях. Что тоже в какой-то степени правда. Но когда ты осознаешь, что тобой манипулируют, и ничего с этим не делаешь, это ведь уже не манипуляции?  
Вопрос риторический, но Питер всё равно на всякий случай качает головой.  
Когда молчание затягивается, Питер прокашливается и подаёт голос.  
— Некоторые думают, что я был с тобой только потому, что хотел тебя перевоспитать. Я пытался объяснить им, что они не правы, но сам знаешь — если кто-то что-то для себя решил… Тогда я понял, что мне на самом деле похеру. Ты сам говорил. Это никого не касается. Пока мы с тобой знаем, что всё было не так, мне этого достаточно.  
Уэйд хмуро смотрит на него.  
— Но всё равно те, кто нудел мне в уши, пытались меня поддержать, когда мы расстались, — продолжает Питер, опуская взгляд. — И я это принял, потому что они были искренни.  
— И потому что ты нимбом потолок царапаешь, — добавляет Уэйд.  
Питер усмехается.  
— Ну и это, конечно же.  
Он тяжело сглатывает и пожимает плечами, глядя в сторону.  
— Мы сможем однажды к этому прийти. Снова стать друзьями и поддерживать друг друга в трудных ситуациях. Забыть свои обидки.  
— А можем нарожать новые и… И хуй знает.  
— Ага.  
Уэйд поджимает губы и недовольно вздыхает.  
— Я всё ещё не отступаю от своих слов, — замечает Питер. — Если ты захочешь мне довериться…  
— Дело ведь не только в этом, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Я знаю. Но я как мог пошёл тебе навстречу. Остальное зависит только от тебя.  
Уэйд молчит так долго, что это становится неприличным.  
— Пойдём уже в магазин. Я от твоего нытья жрать захотел, — говорит он наконец.  
***  
Уэйд останавливается посреди ряда с консервированным супом и смотрит на верхнюю полку отсутствующим взглядом. Питер, обнимающийся с пачкой мармеладных мишек, тоже останавливается, когда перестаёт слышать лязг тележки.  
Оборачивается. Прослеживает за взглядом Уэйда.  
— Мне страшно, — говорит Уэйд тихо.  
Он всё смотрит и никак не может понять, где находится. Он узнает белые полки супермаркета, узнаёт цветастые этикетки на жестяных банках. Узнает то дешёвое говнище, с которого блевал на прошлой неделе.  
Но не может точно сказать, где он. Будто всё вокруг рассыпется, стоит закрыть глаза. Будто он сам нарисовал себе эту картину.  
«Что я не справлюсь, — думает Уэйд. — Что ты состаришься и умрёшь, а я нет. Что я всё испорчу. Что ты всё испортишь. Что когда-нибудь я не вспомню ничего, что со мной происходило за эти несколько лет. Что однажды я проснусь рядом с тобой и пойму, что тебя ненавижу».  
— И мне, — говорит Питер.  
Он слышал его мысли, потому что, — как и этот супермаркет, — всё, что появляется в больной голове Уэйда, становится видимым, слышимым и осязаемым.  
— Когда я был молодым и злым, мне не было страшно.  
Питер тянется и берёт с полки банку с овощным супом, на которую пялится Уэйд. Бросает в тележку, и этот грохот возвращает Уэйду ощущение реальности.  
— Но храбрость ведь не в том, что ты не боишься. А в том, что ты делаешь что-то, несмотря на страх.  
— В прошлый раз, когда я слышал эти слова, я чуть на героин не подсел, — шутит Уэйд.  
Он берёт с полки ещё одну банку и роняет рядом с первой.  
— Но, в общем, ты прав. Да и ссыклом я никогда не слыл.  
Питер улыбается, прогоняя видения и странные ощущения. Окружающий мир снова становится незыблемой истиной, а не шизофреническим бредом. Ощущение такое, будто ступил на твёрдую землю после долгого плавания. Тебя всё ещё покачивает, но ты вроде как уже не падаешь.  
Лучшее ощущение на свете.  
— Да? — Питер задумчиво отводит взгляд в потолок. — А как же тот случай, когда…  
— Эй! Там были коровы! Мы это обсуждали, бессердечный ты пиздюк. Ты обещал НИКОГДА больше мне этого не припоминать.  
Питер усмехается.  
— А я ничего и не сказал.  
Он уходит вперёд, не дожидаясь, когда Уэйд последует за ним с неповоротливой тележкой.  
И Уэйд уже начинает сомневаться в своём решении. Подумать только. И минуты не прошло.  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как пьяный в стельку в каком-то баре объяснял Генри, что стоит перестать ныть и начать делать, как сомнения поселятся в твоей голове и начнут тебя грызть.  
Но это знак того, что ты на правильном пути.

Питер неловко задевает локтем полку и роняет своих драгоценных мишек. Тут же наклоняется, чтобы их поднять, и Уэйду открывается отличный вид на обтянутую джинсами задницу.  
Да кого вообще ебут эти сомнения?


End file.
